Left Behind
by Athenian Grace
Summary: After jumping into Glory's portal to save Dawn, Buffy finds herself in the darkest of the dark worlds, Quor'toth, needed not just by the Powers, but a baby boy with a prophecy of his own.
1. Prologue

**AN**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series. Obviously.

**Summary****: **After jumping into the portal to save Dawn, Buffy finds herself in the darkest of the dark worlds, Quor'toth, needed not just by the Powers, but a baby boy with a prophecy of his own.

**Main Pairings**: Buffy/Angel

* * *

><p>"<em>Be brave. Live. For me." <em>

_Live. For me. _

_Live for me._

Buffy Anne Summers was a mystery to the Powers That Be, most especially to the Knowing Ones. Any other being would have quickly succumbed to the infinite feeling of nothingness that the slayer was trapped in after jumping into Glorificus' portal. Yet somehow, her humanity, thoughts, feelings, beliefs… everything about her continued to flourish and survive. The others around her were undoubtedly gone. Their minds were near nonexistent.

But Buffy Summers… Her eyes were clenched tight, her fingers curled into her palms in protest, as though she knew this was not where she belonged.

"Why are we still watching her?" The male voice drawled, boredom clear in his tone.

His Sister Oracle ignored him. "Such a selfless act," she remarked, mostly to her self. The Brother Oracle rolled his eyes and turned from her. "To sacrifice herself for the key, a mere orb of mystical energy…"

"Yes, yes, you've said all of this before."

The female smirked, chuckling lightly at how exasperated her counterpart sounded. "Come now, brother. You were never one to hide your true feelings from me. Your acting skills are not what they used to be. I know how you love accompanying me on these daily visits."

"Visits!" he scoffed. "For it to be a visit, she would have to know you are here. "

"Ah, but she does! Look at how she protests her surroundings. She knows the Powers are still on her side."

"And yet we have done nothing to release her from limbo."

She frowned in thought. "I am in waiting… and so are you. The Powers have not yet revealed their plans to us. You know we are not permitted to take action."

Softening finally, he uncrossed his arms and reached out to touch Buffy's arm before quickly dropping his hand back to his side. "She does not belong here," he spat. "She was a champion, a warrior of light. Her last breath was given in pure altruism. Why is it that we were told to bring her here and not to heaven? If my will were law, I would snatch her now and-" He looked around in disdain, truly bothered by the fact that their slayer was in the company of such _ordinary _people. "This is no place for a champion, especially not one of our most important _wards_."

"You know what they said, brother," she responded quietly. "To keep her here is to keep her protected. Her destiny awaits her, and she awaits her destiny."

"We can't keep her waiting, sister!" He insisted. "It is not right- not fair!"

"Careful," she warned good-naturedly. "You're starting to sound like you care, and we both know that empathy is my trait, not yours."

"Honestly, is now really the time to jest? We need to know their plan for her!"

And then, like divine intervention, a peaceful warmth settled within them and their eyes glowed bright. After a few seconds, it passed, and the Sister Oracle looked at her brother in glee. "So her fate is still tied with our Champion from the City of Angels."

He groaned in despair. "Him! Of all the beings that need her, they give her to him!"

"Come!" She commanded, ignoring him once again. "We have a slayer to save."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't save her?!"<p>

Willow's eyes were bloodshot and her chest heaved with grief and despair as she stared at the blue-tinted, golden… things in front of her. After all of the work and preparation they had done, these arrogant jerks had come in, destroyed all of their materials, and enforced a shield of sorts so that they couldn't even be close to Buffy's grave.

Tara's arms around her waist were stopping her from lunging at them in fury. She glanced at Xander and saw him shaking as well.

Anya was holding his arm tightly. Her head was bowed down and she refused to look up. "Don't," she hissed at them.

"Anya," Xander growled, trying his best to pry himself away from her. "You saw what they did! These idiots ruined our last chance-"

"Xander, stop!"

A silence fell over them when they heard the male intruder release a low laugh. "You have him trained well, Anyanka." Xander was preparing a retort, but was instead stunned to watch Anya step in front of him.

"Forgive his insult, Knowing One! He- they aren't aware of who you two are!"

"Anya?" Tara questioned. "You know them?"

She shot them an annoyed glare. "Obviously! They are servants of the Powers That Be! The Oracles but-" Anya turned her confused gaze back to the knowing ones. "But… I heard that you were murdered."

"Oh please," The Brother Oracle snorted, stepping towards her. "As though a filthy, lowly creature like Vocah could actually destroy us forever. We may have succumbed to our mortal wounds but the Powers would never leave this world guideless. It was in their will to restore us to power. We still feel pain. We can still be wounded, but we will always return."

"Rest your tirade now, brother," his sister said as she moved forward as well. "Our business was not to have a chat with them."

He nodded, remembering their mission. "Yes. You… witch. You will put this foolishness behind you."

Willow's jaw dropped indignantly. "Foolishness?! I'm saving my friend from-"

"You save her from nothing," The Sister Oracle cut in harshly. "Buffy Summers died in an act of true goodness. Did you not consider that maybe she was not in a hell dimension? That she was in heaven instead?"

"You would use black magic to rip a warrior of light from her rightful place in paradise?" The brother could not help but taunt.

The four friends turned to each other in horror. "Buffy… Buffy is in heaven?"

The two oracles sighed. "Unfortunately not. She was in purgatory."

"You holier-than-thou bastards," Xander shouted, unable to stop himself. "You stood there and made us feel bad just to say that she's still suffering? Is the price of black magic so bad that you would keep her stuck in hell?!"

"Mind your tone," the Brother stated in a deadly whisper. "I said she _was _in purgatory. Buffy Summers' rightful place was in heaven, but the Powers are not yet done with her. She still has missions to complete, lives to save, before she can finally lay herself to rest. Your stint of black magic would have unraveled her entire destiny and destroyed not just your life, tainting your goodness with evil, but also the life of an innocent child."

Tara's brow furrowed. "Innocent child?"

"It is not your concern," the Sister informed. "We came to stop you, to warn you not to try this again… and to take her body."

Willow's eyes widened. "What! No! What are you going-"

The Brother Oracle sighed, pushing past the barrier they created around Buffy's grave. "I do not have time to deal with you, sorceress. He held his hand above the dirt and waited until he felt a surge of magic flow through his veins. Satisfied with his work, he stood straight once more and took his sister's hand. "Her spirit is in her body once more, sister. We must leave immediately."

Willow raced forward, grabbing their robes. "But wait! What's going to happen to Buffy? Please you have to-"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Months Later<em>

The phone rang shrilly in the quiet Hyperion Hotel lobby. Wesley, who usually jumped to the phone, was not there, nor was he really welcomed.

No, Wesley was in the hospital, recovering from a slit throat and Angel's attempt to suffocate him. His betrayal hurt all of them, Angel the most. It had to have tortured him to lose his son only months after losing Buffy…

"Is anyone going to get that?" Cordelia asked, her voice weak and raspy as she ran down the stairs and into the lobby. She sighed when she realized that Fred and Gunn were still upstairs in their room. Cordy had spent the night trying to comfort Angel and ease his pain, but could not hold her own grief back as she was consumed by grief. She never expected to come back from her vacation with Groo to such horrible circumstances. Clearing her throat and hoping it was enough to make her voice sound close to normal, she picked the phone up and brought it to her ear. "Angel Investigations." She couldn't help but wince at the way she sounded. "We help-"

"Cordelia? Are you okay? It's… It's Willow."

"Willow," she gasped. "Willow, oh God, Will I really needed to hear a voice like yours right about now."

On her side, Willow frowned with worry. "Cordy, what is it? What's happening? My voice usually annoys the heck out of you."

Cordy couldn't help but laugh before biting her lip, unsure of what to say. "It's really complicated, Will. We just lost someone really important and everyone is torn up about it, Angel especially… they were close and what with… what with _just _losing Buffy this is really just taking a toll on him."

"Oh God, I couldn't have called at a worse time then." Cordy could hear the regret in Willow's tone. "I'm sorry, Cordy. I was just calling to confess something to Angel, and you too I guess, but I can always call back later…"

"No, wait!" Cordy begged. "Wait please. I need something, _anything _to get my mind off of this."

Willow let out a breath of air. "Cordelia… I did something bad. Like really bad. Like on a level of good to bad, we're in the way bad."

"Oh God, did you kiss Xander again?"

Willow's bark of laughter lifted her spirits. "No, nothing like that, and ew. I don't really think my _girlfriend _would have appreciated that."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "Oh wow… wow, okay. Err… that's cool. A girlfriend. I never pictured you as the type but whatever floats your boat, you know?"

"Cordelia. Big picture here. My badness?"

"Right, right, go on."

"Well… you see a few months ago…"

There was an uncomfortable pause and Cordelia felt a sudden dread well up in her. "What did you do, Willow?"

"I… I tried to resurrect Buffy using black magic."

Her grip tightened on the phone. "Are you insane? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! We were desperate, all of us were! We thought her soul was trapped in the hell dimension that Glory opened! And then these gold people come out of nowhere and tell us 'hey, she was in purgatory but chill about it! She's got a destiny' and they took her body-"

"Wait, wait," Cordelia interrupted. "Gold people?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, the Oracles. That's what Anya said they're called."

"The Ora-the Oracles are dead, Willow."

"Yeah, Vocah, right? Well they're pretty spry for corpses."

"Willow! This is serious! The Oracles are dead! I'm sure of it! Angel spoke to them one last time! They're d-e-a-d, dead! Who knows who those imposters were!"

"What?! But Anya _said_- But they were… Oh my god, Buffy's body!"

"Willow, what the hell! Did they say what they were going to do with Buffy's body?!"

"_What?"_

Cordelia spun around and cringed when she saw the look that Angel was giving her. Blinded by her panic, she hadn't noticed his entrance. She heard Willow calling her name but couldn't find the words to say as the tall vampire marched towards her.

"Give me the phone, Cordelia."

"Angel-"

"Now!" She handed it over and stepped away, but not too far in hopes of hearing the conversation still. "Willow. It's me. What's going on?"

"Angel! Angel, I'm so sorry. I tried black magic to resurrect Buffy and these Oracles showed up, or maybe not the Oracles according to Cordelia… They took Buffy's body! They said she had a destiny or something! I don't know, but we couldn't do anything against them! They were so powerful!"

His fist created a large dent in the counter. "You just let them take her body?"

"Of course not! We tried to stop them! I swear! But they put some kind of force field around her grave! We couldn't do anything!"

"Willow, I can't even believe you would be stupid enough to dabble into dark- I can't believe your friends even _agreed _to go along with this! Who knows what they're doing to her body now! Or what they're using it for!"

"_That's enough, vampire."_

Cordelia let out a strangled gasp as she pressed herself against the wall. Standing a few feet away from them, in the center of the lobby, were the Oracles. Angel did his best to hide his emotions as he pulled the phone away from his face. "Willow," he said into the receiver. "Something's come up. I'll call you back."

The Sister Oracle smiled when the phone was back in its cradle. "It is good to see you again, champion."

"You're alive…" Angel stated. There was no doubt about it. He could feel their power and knew it to be genuine. "You're… how are you two alive? I saw your bodies."

The male resisted the urge to growl as he surveyed his surroundings. "Do all of our wards have such low faith in us? Anyanka, Buffy, and now him."

"You promised to be nice, brother," the Sister chided.

"Buffy?" Cordelia blurted out. "You really took Buffy's body?"

"Of course we did," he answered impatiently. "What else were we to do? Allow her spirit to wander around without the physicality of her earthly vessel? That would not do. How would she ever fulfill her destiny?"

"You brought Buffy back to keep fighting?" Angel snarled. "She was at peace and you brought her _back_?!"

"How dare you insult us," the Brother yelled. "You think we would pull her from heaven? We spent her entire time in purgatory pleading her case, arguing that she belonged somewhere better."

Cordy's jaw dropped. "You put her in purgatory?! I may not have been her biggest fan but what the hell, why?!"

The Sister frowned. "Well it would be cruel to allow her the taste of heaven only to take her away from it… no, that would not have done well for her. She would not have coped with it. Putting Buffy Summers in purgatory before restoring her allowed her to keep her fighting spirit."

"So you're still using her as a pawn, is that what you're saying?"

The male Oracle opened his mouth to respond, but his sister held a hand up to stop him. "I warned you about the tongue on this one, brother. Unless you want to be on the receiving end of the Powers' wrath, you will not harm their seer."

"She is insolent," he reasoned.

"She is in pain. She thought an old friend to be dead, and has now lost another as well."

Cordy and Angel both looked away. "What do you want?" Angel finally asked. "And how are you even here?"

"In restoring us, the Powers that Be graced us with more powers to keep us impervious from attacks such as Vocah's. We are free to roam this realm, wherever our champions may be."

The Sister's explanation quickly followed her brother's. "You are in pain, warrior. You have lost someone very important to you. Two someones, that is."

"Did you come here to rub it in?" Cordy asked bitingly. Though the Brother looked ready to strike her, the Sister could not help but laugh in amusement.

"I do like this one, brother."

"I don't," he grumbled, turning away.

"We came only to restore your faith."

"Restore our faith?" Angel scoffed. He wanted to laugh. "A man, fueled by vengeance and hatred, has kidnapped my son. Someone I thought to be a friend and brother has betrayed me in the worst way imaginable. You're doing God knows what to my _mate-_"

"Ah, so after years, you finally acknowledge the slayer to be your mate," the Brother mocked. "It is too bad you allowed your _mate _to think herself insignificant to you whilst alive. You should have heard her thoughts as she suffered in limbo. The agony she felt when her mind drifted to you-"

Angel's felt a lump form in his throat. "Stop."

"Brother," his sister warned.

"In death, everything becomes clear. You seem to understand and know everything about your life, whether you go to Paradise, Purgatory or to Inferno. How do you think she felt when she realized you marked her as yours, only to abandon her?"

"Stop!"

"Control yourself!" The Sister snapped. "Your affection towards the slayer is blinding you. Go now. I will finish our message here."

"Sister-"

"Go!" she demanded. The Oracle gave Angel one last glare before disappearing. "I do apologize, warrior. You know my brother's bias towards you extends long before our time watching Buffy Summers in purgatory. It seems to have been fueled slightly. He does have quite a soft spot for your mate."

"What are you doing with her?" Angel growled. "Where is she? Is she safe? Is she… is she okay?"

The Sister Oracle spared a glance at Cordelia before smiling softly at Angel. "Keep faith, warrior. You've had the uncanny ability of making it through the darkest of times. Do not doubt the end of this trial… and for your benefit, I think it would ease your mind to know that your friend, the one who took your child away- Sahjhan altered the prophecy and led him to believe that you would kill the babe. He took your child away in hopes of saving him."

He didn't say anything, the revelation both shocking and angering him. Did Wesley really believe he could kill his own child? And why wouldn't he just talk to him about it?

She nodded her head at Cordelia, and looked as though she were about to leave, before she reconsidered and beckoned Angel to her. The vampire took a few cautious steps and the Sister smiled at his weariness.

"I nearly forgot…"

She placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart, and closed her eyes. Angel gasped, pawing at the hand as he tried his best not to fall to his knees. "Wh-what!"

"Stop!" Cordelia shouted, rushing towards them. "You're hurting him!" She heard Fred and Gunn's door open, and their thundering footsteps coming closer, but her attention was on the vampire on the ground.

As quickly as it started, it was over, and the Oracle took her hand off of Angel.

"What did you do to me," he panted as Cordelia helped him stand.

She smiled. "A promise we made to the Slayer. She was quite ready to rejoin the good fight… on this one condition. Try not to test it before she returns to you. I am sure you can only hurt your mate so many times before she finally decides you are not worth her time or effort."

"What the hell is going on," Gunn breathed as he skidded to a halt behind the Oracle. "Test what out?"

She glanced at him before turning her back to them all. "It is a gift. And as a gift it cannot be returned or taken from you."

Angel shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

But she was gone before his question even ended.

The stared at the empty spot for a few seconds before Cordelia looked hesitantly at Angel. "Buffy…"

He nodded slowly. "Call Willow. Now."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: Hey all! Thanks for the kind reviews, views, etc. Hope you all are enjoying the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Buffy Anne Summers didn't want to admit that she was in pain.

But damn did purgatory suck. She wasn't even really sure what she expected after jumping into the portal. Somewhere in her mind, she thought that maybe she'd reunite with her mother and grandparents and enjoy some kind of fairytale heaven her mother used to tell her about. The other half of her mind figured it would be nothing. Just dead. No thoughts. No feelings. Nothing.

But this level of nothingness... This was maddening.

In heaven you'd have the clarity of your life, with the gift of accepting it and making peace with it. Here in limbo, and Buffy guessed in Hell as well, you were cursed with the clarity of life and tortured by it. You're trapped craving for all the good things you had in life, and swallowed by the painful parts. Buffy could live with knowing her parent's divorce wasn't her fault. She couldn't deal with knowing how many times she brushed Dawn off to hang out with her friends. She could accept her mother's death, knowing she was somewhere away from _here_, but she couldn't get over the amount of people she bullied at Hemery High. And in the middle of it all, the one thing that stood out was her relationship with Angel. How was she to know that allowing him to take her blood was a sign of vampyric matehood? Angel, whether he knew or was dazed in his poisoned mind, had marked her. Oh, she'd been bitten before, many times, but they had all healed. All except Angel's. And now she knew why.

And God did it burn to know that he marked her and then left. He _marked _her and her body accepted the mating, and that wasn't convincing enough to stay?

And then when she went to L.A. and that Mohra demon turned him human... he still turned back time. He still wrote their future off.

Here, wherever the hell she was, thoughts of leaving her friends and sister behind haunted her most… but Angel came in a _very _close second.

And then one day, all of a sudden, the darkness was gone and the ache in her chest dimmed considerably. Buffy blearily opened her eyes and looked around. After what felt like years of keeping her eyes shut, in a futile attempt to deny where she was, everything seemed so… bright.

"What's happening?" she croaked, her hand immediately flying to her neck. The stretch of her unused vocal chords was grating.

"Finally," someone huffed. "If I had to hear one more thought about that silly vampire-"

"Now, now, brother," another voice laughed. "That silly vampire is her mate. Do well to respect the bond."

"What's happening?" Buffy asked again, her voice only slightly louder.

"Can you see us, slayer?" Buffy looked up at the two beings standing on either side of her body. Their skin was gold, breaking off into blue lines every so often. When she nodded, they both smiled. "We are the Oracles, servants of the Powers that Be. We are sorry to have kept you in Limbo for so long, slayer."

"_You _put me in limbo?"

"Against our own desires," the male one assured her. "We wanted to deliver you to heaven. The Powers were convinced that you still had work to do, however."

"Great. Here I thought I was gonna get a good night's sleep for the first time in- how long have I been dead?"

"Not dead, slayer," he stated. "More like… suspended. And as you know, time is of no consequence here. It does not flow in the same way it does on Earth. In fact it barely even exists at all."

She groaned and rolled over, allowing the other oracle to help her up. When she was finally at eye level with them, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and irritation. "What do you want from me now? I did my job. I slayed and then I died. Someone takes over now. Night-night to Buffy! Can't I catch the last train to Heavensville?"

"Unfortunately not," she heard the female respond. "You are needed, slayer. By your mate."

"My mate," Buffy murmured sadly. "My mate doesn't need me. He made that perfectly clear."

The Brother laid a hand on her shoulder. "Your mate is a fool," he told her bluntly. Buffy snorted. "He did not seem to realize that your destinies were entwined from the start. I will admit, he did care very much for your safety… a fool nonetheless, but my sister is right. You are needed."

"What does good old Angel need from me?" she sighed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Besides relief from the eternal grief he is destined to suffer his entire life?" Buffy didn't appreciate the teasing tone that the Sister oracle was using.

"He's suffering? How long has it been down there? He can't still be grieving over me…"

"Apparently this side of the matehood is foolish as well," she heard the other mutter.

"Now, Buffy," the Sister began. "I urge that you keep your emotions under control when I tell you news of your mate."

The slayer _definitely _didn't like the sound of that.

"For a period of time, Angel was… rather lost. Wolfram & Hart, an organization run by _terrible _powers, have been meddling with his life from the moment he stepped foot in the City of Angels. As an attempt to bring him down, they resurrected his sire in human form."

Buffy felt the ache in her chest return. "Darla?"

"Indeed," the Brother answered. "Angel did his best to cope with the situation, but Wolfram & Hart knew how to play their games. Darla was turned into a vampire and Angel's hopes of putting her on a better path were destroyed. He spiraled out of control in his vengeance, going so far as to allow Darla and Drusilla to slaughter many of the Wolfram & Hart-"

"Drusilla?!"

"Yes, Drusilla was the one to turn Darla," the Sister informed her. "Angel lost his vision, and…"

"You're hesitating," Buffy whined. "Hesitation is bad. Why are you hesitating?"

The Sister turned to her counterpart. He sighed. "In hopes of ridding himself with the burden of his assumed failure, Angel came to know Darla once more."

Buffy's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Came to- Oh my god, what is this, the bible? Are you telling me Angel had _sex _with that bitch?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what to say. "I… that... That idiot! What was he thinking? He purposefully set Angelus loose?!"

"You saw him at your mother's funeral, did you not? He was not Angelus then."

Buffy gaped at them. "But… the moment of pure happiness."

"He did not have it."

She shook her head. "What are you talking about, that's-"

"He did not love Darla. Not like he loved you. And realizing his errors, he sent Darla away and reunited with the ties he once cut."

"Cordy. And Wes?"

"Among others. But his actions did have consequences, and a prophecy was fulfilled."

Buffy looked heavenward. "Prophecy, eh? Should have known a prophecy would rear its ugly head into this. So what happened next, Goldy?"

The Brother smirked at the term. "Darla conceived and, redeeming herself, gave her life for her child's in birth."

In all her time in limbo, she never felt a pain quite like this. "Angel had a child?" The jealousy was overwhelming. Angel had a child. And it wasn't with her. It was with his evil sire whom he tried to rejoin for a whole new reign of terror.

"Your sadness is palpable," he sighed.

"How could he not tell me?"

The man let out a genuine laugh. "You were dead, slayer."

Buffy scowled. "I mean about the rest! I could have helped him or- or something! Anything!"

"Was it not your own words that urged him to move on and forget?"

"Well yeah, because I thought that's what he wanted! He turned back a whole day and let go of a future we could have had together!"

The Oracles looked at each other. "That was not his intention," the Sister reassured her gently. "We are getting slightly off track, slayer."

"Right. Darla. Baby. Redemption. Continue, please. I'd love to hear more about my mate's love life."

The Brother's lips curled upwards. He liked this one. "In the midst of his grief for you, he was gifted with the joy of his son, but as always, there was a catch. The child is prophesized to destroy a powerful demon known as Sahjhan. He is wanted by many sanctions, groups, and demons, including Wolfram & Hart. Right now, Angel's biggest threat is another from his past. Daniel Holtz, a demon hunter who struck a deal with Sahjhan. Holtz waited two hundred years to exact his revenge on your mate, which Sahjhan hopes is the death of Connor."

"Connor?"

"Angel's son."

Buffy couldn't stop the small smile that stretched across her face. "Connor…" What a beautiful name.

The Sister took her free hand. "Understand, slayer, that time here, as we said, really has no place. We can go backwards and forwards as we please."

"And?"

"And we want to take you to the exact moment that Holtz kidnaps Connor and takes him into a hell dimension known as Quor'toth."

"What? Uhm, how about you make things less complicated and just _stop _Holtz?"

The male smiled wryly. "We can only interfere so much. That is the way of the Powers. Otherwise, life would be much easier to live, don't you think?"

"Wait a second. But doing this- keeping me in suspension, has that not affected the portal I was meant to close? My blood was supposed to stop."

"And it did stop. You did die, for all intents and purposes. Your blood stopped in your realm, and began again in this one, as it will in Quor'toth."

Buffy looked away. "What if I don't choose this?"

The Brother crossed his arms and looked into her eyes. "Then we send you to heaven, where you will experience bliss beyond your imagination before your supposed friends tear you out and you wake within your coffin, confused and alone. You'll eventually recover, you will have your sister at your side again… there are still dark foes on that journey, however… one being your friend Willow who will be consumed by the dark magic she would use to resurrect you."

"That… is so not with the goodness."

"If it makes you feel better they think you are trapped in Glorificus' hell dimension."

"So instead of heaven or Glory's hell, I get thrown into Quor'toth?"

"The darkest of dark worlds."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? The darkest of dark worlds? That's your catchphrase on the brochure for Quor'toth? Why in god's golly green heavens would I want to go there?"

She felt the Sister's hand tighten around hers. "Because you have the chance to save your mate's child and raise him as your own. Without you, Connor's life is bleak and ridden with darkness. He returns from Quor'toth filled with hatred against your mate and could very well destroy the world with his rage."

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. "You're sure about this?"

"We are."

"I'll do it."

The Sister Oracle smiled. "We knew you would."

"On one condition."

The Brother rolled his eyes. "That being?"

"If I'm supposed to find Connor and help him… raise him… then I fully plan on being a part of Angel's life again."

"That is your condition? Permission to be with the vampire?"

"No. My condition is that you make his soul permanent."

He frowned angrily. "That is a request motivated by a human, selfish need."

"I'm human. I'm selfish. Sue me. In fact, I think I have the right to be that way after you two left me in _purgatory, _or do you disagree? Angel deserves this. You know that even with a permanent soul that he'll keep fighting the good fight. It'll encourage him harder. What with the 'oh I don't deserve this!' wah, wah nonsense he always spews."

He bared his teeth but nodded all the same. "Your wish will be granted."

Buffy grinned triumphantly. "Good. Now take me to Quor'toth. Not the day of… give me a week or so before it. I need to scope the place out. Find somewhere for Connor and I to live… make a game plan. See what baddies are there. I do hope you're providing me with weapony things, sleeping bags, clothes maybe…"

"We are in debt to you, slayer. As are the Powers."

"Aren't they always? Make good on your promise and then we can forget icky words like 'debt'. Just… just one question."

"Anything."

"Will Connor and I get home?"

The Brother cleared his face of emotion. "That is a road you must journey down and find, slayer. We see all _possible_ futures. We do not know which ones come to pass."

"Ugh. Jeez, you sound like a fortuneteller. Well, come on then. Let's do this. And while we're at it, tell me everything I need to know about what's happened. And I mean _everything_."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Buffy's heart was a dim hope that Quor'toth wouldn't be as bad as limbo. Maybe the hell dimension was just a vast wasteland with roaming demons but certain livable areas that would allow her to take care of a baby. And then she got to Quor'toth and holy <em>hell <em>was it terrible. She certainly didn't feel the eternal torment she did in purgatory. She wasn't suspended in nothingness, at least, but Quor'toth lived up to its name.

It took her a full day to find a cave that was… semi-welcoming, and six more to wipe out as many demons as she could in a five hundred foot radius. Sooner than she realized, she garnered a reputation that made demons stay away from her cave and its surroundings. Much to her disgust, Buffy used the rest of her days taking blood from the fallen demons and lining out her new safe zone. The demons would pick up the scent and hopefully take it as a warning, but she needed the barrier hard to see for humans, in case she couldn't take this Holtz guy down. No need to make her home more visible than it already was.

And when she was done, and finally able to sit down and rest in her cave until Connor came, she was overcome with fear and the realization of what she was doing. She agreed to take care of a child. She somehow agreed to take care of a child. A child that belonged to Angel and his friggin' evil sire.

What in God's name was she thinking?! She was a twenty-year old, dead girl! She couldn't take care of a child! She could barely take care of herself, not to mention the fact that she was still recovering from her terrible afterlife experience! What could she possible offer to a baby?

"Oh my god," she muttered. "Connor's gonna be a basket case and it's gonna be all my fault… Angel's gonna hate me. What the hell am I gonna do…"

Her self-doubting, pity party didn't last long as thunder clapped and ear-piercing static echoed through her cave. She stumbled to her feet and scrambled out. A mile or two away, on a rocky cliff top, she could see the start of a storm. Buffy gathered all her courage and confidence before grabbing an axe and racing to the cliff. As she got closer, the storm ripped the sky open and the portal finally became visible.

"Come on," she growled at herself, pushing her body to the limit as she forced herself up the steep ascent.

She was a few yards away when she heard it.

"_What you're looking into is the Quor'toth. The darkest of the dark worlds."_

"This place needs a better phrase on its welcome sign."

"_So, I can widen the portal and you can all be swallowed up by a world you can't begin to imagine… or you can keep your word and kill that child."_

Buffy almost halted in her step. "Connor!" she shouted, speeding up as she neared the portal.

"_Now!... Don't say I didn't warn you."_

"_Kill it."_

"_No!"_

Buffy's heart clenched tightly. "Angel! Angel can you hear me?! Angel, I'm here!"

"_Daniel!"_

"_No!"_

"_Daniel!" _

"_No! NO!" _

Buffy gripped the axe tightly. "Holtz," she whispered.

As the man flew through the portal, Buffy's eyes on him, she didn't notice the bolt of lightening that shot out towards her. It struck her shoulder and threw her back against the rocky wall. A stinging throb on her spine blinded her momentarily before she was on her feet once more. She ran forward as the portal closed and swore quietly. Her first plan was to grab the baby and jump right back through, but she could see that that would no longer work.

Holtz, the man the Oracles told her of, was on the ground, cradling a crying baby in his arms. He looked around alertly before his eyes settled on her. Buffy watched him clamber to his feet. "Stay back. I have a gun."

Her brow rose challengingly. "Do you? Because I have an axe and I heard a fancy little rumor that Earth goodies don't work here."

He grimaced. "Well I didn't have a gun to start… but you would really harm a man and his newborn son? You don't seem the type."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't plan on hurting him, whatsoever. You, however, I need to have words with, Daniel Holtz."

"…You know me. Did Sahjhan send you?"

"No, I have a much bigger bone to pick with that jerkwad. Seriously? Changing the words of the prophecy and making it seem like- you know what, I'll deal with that later," she stated nonchalantly. "No the Powers that Be sent me. Ever heard of them? They aren't very happy with you for dealing with Sahjhan… a demon lord."

Holtz glared at her. "What would you know of my mission? I made a deal with Sahjhan to kill the Scourge of Europe. Surely, your _powers _would see the upside?"

"Well, they would, if the Scourge of Europe was still evil. Or did you not notice that he's all soulful and good now? You just messed with one of the PTB's greatest champions, Danny. And they want some retribution." She paused. "Okay, maybe _I'm_ the one that wants the retribution part."

"And who are you?"

Buffy grinned. "Buffy Summers. The vampire slayer. And Angel? He's my mate."

"A vampire slayer mated to a vampire?"

"He's no ordinary vampire, and I'm no ordinary vampire slayer for that matter."

Holtz, knowing he could be easily overpowered, played the same game he did with Angel just minutes ago. He brought his hand to Connor's neck threateningly. "And what do you supposed you'll do now, vampire slayer? I can kill him before you even take a step forward."

A flash of fury shone in Buffy's eyes. "You coward. You would take an innocent child and bring him into this conflict? How dare you…"

"It was the best revenge."

"Then you're no better than Angelus."

That struck a chord within the man visibly. "I set this child down, and you and I talk about this like adults. How about that?"

"No yes, let's just set a defenseless baby on the ground in a hell dimension overrun with demons," Buffy noted sarcastically. She sighed and looked around. The place looked clear. "Here," she directed. "Put him between us and then we can talk."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Hm, maybe because I'm not a baby-kidnapping bastard who likes using innocent bystanders as means of revenge."

Holtz glared at her once more before gently setting Connor on the ground between them. "And your axe. Put it down as well."

"Fine," she agreed. "But I don't want any funny business from you." He raised his hands in the air to prove his complacency. Satisfied, Buffy walked forward and made to put her axe down next to the baby. She kept her eyes on the man as she bent down.

The moment her fingers released the weapon and she saw him nod it satisfaction, she swiftly picked the axe up once more and connected the flat end of it against his face. He stumbled back with a cry of pain.

"Well, I didn't say there wouldn't be any funny business from me," she explained as she struck him again. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Before her guilt could stop her, she took a rope tucked into her back pocket and bound his wrists behind his back. "Sorry, Holtz," she whispered sadly. "But I can't risk you coming after us. You gotta understand, if I don't do this to you, Connor'll get all messed up. At least he has a chance this way."

She turned back to the baby, and her features softened even further. Gentler than she thought possible, she picked the boy up and examined him for injury. Connor finally quieted and stared up at her in wonder. "Oh man," she murmured. "You're just like your daddy, huh? Sweeping me off my feet with one look?"

Connor reached his tiny fingers up and tried to touch her cheek. She craned her neck downwards, allowing her lips to lovingly kiss his soft skin.

"I'm gonna take care of you, Con," she promised. "I promise. And I'll get you back to daddy, okay?"

She sat with him a few minutes longer before getting up and looking at her cave in the distance.

"_Can you hear us, slayer?" _she heard a voice in her head call. Buffy recognized it to be the Brother oracle.

"Loud and clear, Goldy. How are you doing that? I thought you couldn't get into this dimension? Stuck on Earthly plains and what not?"

"_Indeed, we are, but we have managed to breach through the barrier somewhat. The cave you made home is no longer safe. It's much too close to the portal opening. Holtz will no doubt search there first." _

"Well can't you put the whammy around it?" she asked exasperatedly. "So much for heavenly powers when you can't do squat!"

"… _We believe we can fulfill that request, slayer. Demons and humans alike will not be able to find it, but it is not impermeable. Do your best to formulate a course of action, slayer. Get away from here as soon as you can." _

"Trust me, Goldy," she muttered as she started her trek back to the cave. "I'm not planning on staying in this dimension for much longer than I need to."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks again for the reviews, views and follows! The support is wonderful.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_You know you two could be doing more than just being voices in my head!" Buffy shouted in frustration as she dragged a bag of fish behind her. Connor was cradled against her chest in a makeshift sling made from one of her blankets. _

"_We provided you with earthly clothes and usable weapons, told you where to get nutrition and sustenance. We showed you how to fashion utensils and tools and how to use the nature around you in your daily routines. What more would you like, slayer?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. A way out of here?"_

"_We are searching for a way, warrior," she heard the Sister cut in, "but we cannot risk opening the portal and destroying your home world."_

"_Guys, come on," She sighed tiredly. "We've been here for two months. You've been searching for two. Months. God I- I don't know how much longer I can hold out. All these demons, the constant attacks-"_

"_We wouldn't have put you in this situation if we did not think you could handle it, slayer."_

"_This isn't about just me, Goldy!" Buffy cried, startling Connor, who began to cry. "Oh no, no, Connor, no please. Buffy's sorry. See? Buffy didn't mean to scream! She wasn't screaming at you buddy, come on, sweetie pie." __As Connor's cries turned into gurgles, she shook her head and looked to the ceiling once more. "Goldy… I can't raise Connor in a place like this. He means too much to me."_

_There was silence. _

"_We are trying, slayer. Stay strong… and remember… little Connor's destiny is not so bleak as it once was, even if he must live in Quor'toth for longer than you'd like." _

_The voice in her head was gone and she knew they were alone again. Buffy let out a sad huff as she took the sling off and sat Connor on her knee. The baby stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. "You'll forgive Buffy if we stay here well into your teendom, wont you?" _

_He smiled in return._

"_That's what I thought," she said with a grin. "You love Buffy, don't you, my little man? You love, Buff-Buff, right? Because Buffy sure does love you." She gave him an Eskimo kiss, eliciting a squeal of joy from the boy. "That's right, Buffy loves Connor and Connor loves Mommy." _

_The term slipped out of her mouth so quickly that she didn't notice it. _

_Until she did._

_And her eyes widened and she began stuttering out an excuse. _

"_Uh- no, I meant Buffy! I meant Buffy, Connor. I'm not your mommy. I mean unless you want me to be? I mean would you want me to be your mommy? Your mommy was evil but she did something really good for you. I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries, you know, I would never replace Darla. It was amazing what she did... but if you want me to be your mommy- oh my god I'm explaining myself to a baby who doesn't understand what I'm saying at all."_

_She dropped her forehead to his and smiled softly when his hands grabbed her cheeks. _

"_I can't believe it. I accepted this thinking that I'd be your guardian. That I'd get you home quick and easy and then your daddy would tell me that he and I could never be together… again. As if I didn't hear it the first time." _

_Connor's head nodded, and though Buffy knew it wasn't at what she was saying, she praised her boy for having such great listening skills._

"But now_… I can't imagine a world without you… I wanna be with you all the time, even if that means that your daddy and I aren't together. You wouldn't mind that, right? Me staying in L.A. with you? Daddy and I taking turns?"_

_Connor murmured a few soft noises to himself, playing with her blonde hair as he did. _

"_I… I think I'd really like to be your mommy, Connor. I wonder if your daddy would mind."_

"Ma."

Buffy grumbled whiningly as she turned over and hide her face in her arms.

"Ma… Ma."

"Con," she muttered into her ratty sleeping bag. "It's too early, bub. Go back to sleep, kay?"

"No, ma. Ma."

She opened one eye to look at him. The boy had the nerve to giggle when she glared. "Connor, you little silly monster," she accused as she grabbed him and began to tickle his tummy. If Goldy and his Sister were right about Connor's birthday, then her little man was a few months away from two years old. "And why did you wake me up, hmm?"

"Tum!" he exclaimed, rubbing his stomach heartily. "Tum! Tum!"

"Ah, so my little man is hungry, huh?"

"Ma," he said in agreement.

"Can mommy get a kiss for being woken up so early?" she asked, tapping her cheek. Connor's eyes lit up as leaned forward and placed an open-mouth kiss on her chin. "Close enough, bud."

"Tum!"

She got up with the tiny boy in her arms. "I know, kid, I know! Fruits?"

"Mm!" the boy sounded.

"Berries it is." She chuckled when Connor scrunched his nose up. "I know baby, the berries are getting tiring, but it's all we got in this nasty place."

"Na'ty?"

"The nastiest, bub."

"Gol, ma? Gol?"

"Hm, I don't know, Con-Con. Goldy's been busy, but hopefully they're working hard, right?"

"Mhm!"

"Mhm!" Buffy echoed as she poured some berries into a wooden-crafted bowl. "Here, Connor, sit down and eat." Connor shimmied down Buffy's body and sat cross-legged on the dirty ground. He reached up for the bowl, which he promptly placed on his lap before picking at the berries. Buffy smiled, stretching with a yawn as she looked at the food they had. She shrugged and helped herself to a few berries as well. "So what do you wanna do today, Connie Bear?"

"Gol!"

She frowned. "I don't know if we can talk to Goldy today, Connor."

"Gol!"

"_A year and you still doubt me, slayer?"_

Connor shrieked, clapping his hands. "Gol! Gol!" Buffy smirked as she pictured the scowl on the Brother's face.

"_Yes. Hello, little one."_

"Gol! Bur! Bur!"

"… _Slayer, I do not understand his pleas. What is a Bur?"_

She rolled her eyes. "He's saying 'berries', all-knowing gold one. He's tired of them. Think you can open the portal just a tiny bit to toss us some yums?"

"_You know we cannot risk that."_

She resisted the urge to groan. "Learn how to joke, Goldy. What's going on?"

"_We have visited your mate. He is in distress. Sister has insisted that I was… cruel and unfair to him. She has sent me away for treating him as I did." _

Buffy frowned. "What did you do?"

"_Sister and I have told you that your thoughts and feelings were clear to us during your time in limbo, yes? Well… I may have used it against him."_

Buffy gave Connor a look, who took it as a signal to start scolding the voice in their heads. "Bah Gol! Bah Gol!"

"That's right, Connor. Bad Goldy."

"_He was whining and accusing sister and I of intentionally harming you." _

"Hate to break it to you, Goldilocks, but you did drop my ass in a hell dimension."

"_To aid his son!" _

"Did you tell him that?"

"_I am a servant of the Powers that Be. I will not let you or your mate bully me into submission._"

Buffy snickered, Connor quickly following her lead. "Someone's a bit grumpy, eh, Con-Con?" She waited for him to nod before continuing her teasing of the Powers' most loyal servant. "Well, maybe-"

A roar from outside cut her off. Connor whimpered in his spot, his hand shooting out and grabbing his mother's ankle. "Ma?"

"Shh, baby," she whispered. Buffy scooped him up and took him to the back wall where their bags were.

"Ma," Connor tried again, but she shook her head and held a finger to her lip, begging him to be silent. Buffy tucked him into one of their sleeping bags as quickly as she could, then hid him behind a large boulder.

"You stay here, right, remember? You stay here no matter what, Con-Con. Goldy, you there?"

"_I'm here, slayer._"

"Talk to him. Comfort him till I get back." She ordered as she grabbed a hatchet and crept towards the cave's opening. "Mommy will be right back, Connor. Don't. Move."

* * *

><p>Angel crawled onto his mattress, his head at the foot of the bed so that he could stare at the empty crib a few feet away from him. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the sound of Connor's cries, hoping he could will himself into believing that he hadn't just lost his son. A harsh growl ripped through his throat as he turned away and clutched his head in agony.<p>

Connor was gone.

His son wass fucking gone and it was his fault.

He couldn't stop Holtz from taking him. For all his supernatural speed, couldn't stop Holtz from jumping into the portal. And now his son wasn't the only one in jeopardy. Somehow, Buffy was dragged into another mess and the damn Oracles refused to say anything about her mission. She could be trapped, or alone or dead _again _for all he knew and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do for either of them.

"Angel?" he heard.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Fred standing at his door, debating on whether she should enter the room or not.

"Uhm, Cordelia's just finished speaking with Willow. They're coming here to L.A., all of them. They've even called Mr. Giles. We figured we could work together since… well since the Oracles approached both groups."

He grunted slightly to let her know that she had been heard.

"I guess I'll just go down now, Angel. Gunn's going out to get you some food, alright? He should be back soon."

Angel wondered if his son was being fed, or if Holtz was starving him as punishment for Angelus' crimes.

He heard Fred stop at the door once more. "Angel… I just wanted to say that it's not your fault… and we're all here for you. You don't have to do this alone. We'll find him, Angel, both of them and- and if Buffy is anything like Cordy told me she was, then she's still alive out there too."

* * *

><p>Buffy dragged herself into the cave, trying her best to hush her panting so as not to scare the boy. She lifted a shaking hand up and bit her lip when she saw it covered in blood. That demon was much bigger than she expected it to be, and her little hatchet survived all of five minutes before it broke in half against the demon's rock-like exterior. The big bastard had clipped her stomach with its tail, and when she fell to the ground as it charged towards her, she had picked up the hatchet's head and hurled it towards the beast's throat.<p>

"G-Goldy?" she stuttered out.

"_You're fading._"

"You know how you were able to breach the realm to do your v-voodoo stuff around the cave?"

"_Yes."_

"D-don't suppose you could… make me unfadey?"

"_Go to your mat, warrior. Lie next to your son._" Using the rest of the strength she had, she hoisted herself up, supporting herself with the walls of the cave, and made her way to the back. Connor was shivering behind the boulder, staring up at her with his big, round eyes. When he spotted the blood on her shirt he immediately began to cry. Buffy sat herself beside him and took him into her arms.

"Don't cry, baby. Mommy's okay."

"Ma, ouch," he protested, pointing to her stomach. "Ma ouch!"

"Goldy's gonna fix it, Connie Bear. Just hug mama okay?" He snuggled into his mother's side almost immediately. "Lay your mojo on me, Knowing One."

"_You would think you would grace me with more respect, seeing as I'm the higher being that is saving your life right now." _

"It's okay, Connor," Buffy whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "Mommy's all okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"A human settlement?" Buffy's eyes widened comically. "You're telling me there's a human settlement in this place?"

The sluk infested human flinched when she squeezed him tighter. "There a few. The closest one is about fifteen miles west."

She narrowed her gaze. "What do they have there? Food? Weapons? Clothes?"

"All of those."

Before she could question it any further, it croaked weakly and disintegrated in her hands. She grabbed her knife and stabbed the fleeing parasite before it could get away, but it slithered off of her knife anyway. Buffy sighed wearily, disappointed. This was the second time she had run into a sluk-possessed human. She was just as unsuccessful with the first victim as she was with this one. "Goldy, you there?" A warmth filled her chest. "What's up with these sluk guys, huh? How are they getting into humans?"

"_They are parasites, slayer. They take on hosts to quench their thirst for water. The only way to save the infected humans is with alcohol." _

"I knew I should've asked you to bring me some Grey Goose," she quipped. "Okay, boss. Now this human settlement?"

"_It is worth looking into. You may find certain provisions there that we were not able to provide you with._"

"And Holtz?"

"_Do you fear he survived your attempt to indirectly slay him?" _

She scowled. "Stop saying it like that!" Her mind returned to the settlement. She couldn't lie; she was desperate to check it out. Not only was she in need for basic human contact, but she also had the chance to buy new clothes for Connor and maybe some weapons for herself. "Listen, I just need to know that, if we end up stuck, we can get masked or something with your mojo."

"_Of course. It can be done. When you go, slayer, make sure to pack things for the journey, and items you may wish to rid. Who knows what this settlement considers as currency."_

"Would you like me to buy you a present?"

"_Do not push it, slayer."_

She grinned cheekily as she entered the cave and went straight to the boulder that she usually hid Connor behind. "Hey there, big guy." Her son, who had been falling asleep, woke instantly and smiled at her.

"Ma," he sang joyfully. "Ma ouch?"

"No ouchy today, kid."

She picked him up and brought him to their water basin. When Connor saw her pick up their washing rag, he began squealing and pushing her away. "Uh-uh! No! No!" He grumbled angrily as she wiped the dirt and grime off his face and out of his hair. "Ma! Uh-uh!"

"None of that, mister!" she scolded lightly. "If you be a good boy and let mommy clean you- no fussing- then mommy's gonna give you a surprise!"

He settled almost instantly.

"Yep. Mama found out something real cool. We're gonna go on a trip."

"Tip…"

"I hope we both like it… and that we don't get hurt or lost."

* * *

><p>Dawn trudged down the stairs, yawning as she entered the kitchen and went to the pantry for some cereal. In the middle of her search, her back snapped straight and she looked around in confusion. The curtains were drawn shut on every window. In her sleepy state, she hadn't noticed how unnaturally dark it was for what was supposed to be the morning. The only reason for it to be this dark in her house was-<p>

"Spike? You here?"

"In here, little bit."

She hurried into the living room and found him lounging on the couch.

"Dawn," he greeted.

She smiled and sat on the coffee table. "What are you doing here? When did you even get in?"

"Red called me in the middle of the night, said she needed me over for a Scooby meeting."

Dawn frowned. "She didn't tell me there was a Scooby meeting. Why can't I ever be involved in the Scooby meetings?!"

"Take it up with them, little bit. You know I wouldn't mind having you around, quick and smart as you are."

She nodded fervently. "And besides, I _have _to be included. I mean, I promised-" she cut herself off, her eyes widening slightly and she glanced up at Spike. The bleach blond vamp raised a brow at her abrupt change in mood.

"What is it, Dawn?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Never mind." She got up and tried to rush away but Spike wasn't having it. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch. "Spike-"

"C'mon, Dawnie. Talk to me. It's always been you and me, right? So don't start pushing me away or nothin."

She roughly wiped a stray tear away before it had the chance to escape.

"Nibblet…"

"I promised her," she mumbled. "She told me I had to take care of everyone and make sure everyone is okay and-" Dawn sighed shakily and shook her head. "She did so much for me and I can't even keep that one little promise."

"It ain't your fault, Dawn," he told her firmly. "You can keep on denying it, but I'm telling you, those four have been avoiding us for a reason."

"Oh, Spike, not this again."

"There's something not right. I know it. You know it. Why else would they call a family meeting?"

"Dawnie? You downstairs?"

She gave Spike one last look, warning him not to be rude. "Yeah, I'm down here, Tara! Need me upstairs while you guys do the adult talk stuff?"

"Well… Well, no. Just stay there, alright? We want to talk to you too."

Her jaw dropped as Spike's arms flailed around wildly, gesturing towards the stairs. "See?!" he mouthed silently. "See?!"

"Dawnie?"

She cleared her throat, yet her "down here, Willow," still came out squeaky and panicked.

"Can you put the kettle on? Xander and Anya should be here soon."

Spike fell back, his arms raised in triumph as Dawn glared at him and smacked him with a throw pillow. "I'll get right on it!"

"Thanks, Dawn!"

"Okay," she hissed, glancing at the stairs to make sure no one was listening. She ducked down and kneeled next to Spike's head. "No more denying it! There's something going on here and we're gonna find out what!"

"That's the spirit, darling," he cheered, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Let's blow this wide open."

* * *

><p>Connor was a dead weight on Buffy's back, fast asleep and snoring softly by the time they got to the settlement. Before waking him, Buffy scrutinized the area critically. She ignored the way people stared at her, whispering about the new face that no one recognized. "Con," she murmured, bouncing him a bit, but the boy didn't stir. "Connie Bear. It's time to wake up."<p>

"Ma?" he mumbled, shifting slightly in the sling he was cradled in.

"Look, bud."

He craned his neck and gasped.

"This is a human town, Connie."

His arms tightened around her neck instantly, cutting her air off slightly, but it caused her no discomfort.

"It's alright, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why here?"

"We're here for new food for your tum-tum, and new clothes to wear- oh and mommy needs new weapons to fight the monsters."

The mention of food had him perk up considerably. "Tum?"

"You're right, Con. Let's see if we can find some food before we get into the real shopping."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Spike grunted. "Before we start on the lovey-dovey, family bonding nonsense in this meeting, Dawn and I have got something to say." The corners of Willow's lips turned downward as she looked at Buffy's sister. The girl nodded while she got up and stood next to the vampire, locking her hands on her hips.<p>

"Yeah we do!"

"You're gonna sit there and listen to us, no interruption, no denials."

"Yeah you are!"

"We already know that something's up so you might as well come clean."

"Yeah!"

"Now go on. Tell them, little bit."

"Me?" she yelped. "You said you were gonna do the talking!"

He rolled his eyes and nodded at her encouragingly. "C'mon, Nibblet. Do it or they'll never take you seriously."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I've never been included in Scooby meetings and you never ask Spike into them unless it's a last resort kind of thing and-" she pointed at the phone. Giles, who had been called the moment everyone got comfortable, was on speaker. "I mean, you called Giles! So this has to be important! Either someone is dying or you're hiding something! And I'm leaning towards you guys hiding something from us!"

Spike noticed the guilty looks on their faces straightaway.

Dawn sighed as she plopped onto the couch arm next to Tara. "I'm not saying this to make you guys feel guilty but… when we were standing on that tower, Buffy took my place- she died for me because she knew we would all stay close and support each other." She looked up at them and shrugged. "And in these past few months, you guys have just kept pushing me away… and I know you really don't give a damn about Spike's feelings, but she trusted him and you're pushing him away too! Do you really think she would appreciate that? Now, come on. Please. _What _has been going on?"

Spike smiled at her. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Willow stood now, nodding ashamedly. "You're right, both of you are. That's why we called Giles and asked you two to join us today. I wanted to come clean."

"_We_ wanted to come clean," Xander corrected.

_"Enough, stalling_," Giles sounded furious. _"Tell them. Now." _

"Giles you already know?" Dawn frowned.

_"I asked to be included to insure that they actually fessed up to their... arrogant, foolish actions." _

Willow wrung her hands. "Dawnie. Spike. A few months ago, I was convinced that Buffy's soul was trapped in Glory's hell dimension and so I started looking into resurrection spells..."

"Keep going, Red," Spike snarled, itching to release his demon.

"W-well," she stuttered.

She relaxed when she heard Xander take over for her. "We all agreed to help her. We got the things we needed, went to Buffy's grave. We nearly got through the entire ritual too… but…"

Tara went next. "The Oracles, servants of the Powers that Be- they arrived and stopped us, said that our actions would have caused… basically a chain of terrible events..."

"I'm not gonna lie," Anya began. "It was pretty bad… I mean, regurgitating snakes… bugs crawling under your skin. It was very intense."

Spike began pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, trying his best to find some form of release, he kicked a chair, sending it flying into a wall. The wood splintered and flew in different directions. "You… you bitches! You knew!"

"What?" Tara questioned, extremely confused.

"I worked besides you lot all summer and this-" He pointed at Willow, a look of utter hatred on his face. "You think I don't get it, Red? You _knew _there was a chance Buffy would come back wrong, _so _wrong that you'd have to-" he stopped, a sharp pain hammering in his chest at the thought of Buffy dying again. "That you'd have to get ride of what came back… and there's no way I'd let you. If any part of it was Buffy, I would never have let you!"

"Come on, Spike!" Xander shouted, jumping in to defend his best friend. "You know, Willow. She wouldn't do something like that!"

"Oh, I know her, do I?" he scoffed. "Fat load of good 'knowing' her has done me! You would fucking take the risk of bring Buffy back wrong and then hide it like a bunch of cowards! You bastards! You absolute-" Before he could finish his tirade, Dawn pushed him aside and stumbled up the stairs. The hand over her mouth muffled her angry sobs. They all shouted after her, begging her to come back, but the slam of her door quieted them all. "Little bit!"

"_Spike_,_" _Giles' authoritative voice grabbed their attention. _"Go to her while I have a word with these four." _

"You got it," he answered, walking away happily since he knew the ex-Watcher was about to rip them to pieces.

"Wait, Spike!" Willow called. Her refusal to make eye contact was proof enough to him that his accusation wasn't wrong. "Just… tell Dawn that we're all going to L.A. Even Giles. The Oracles have visited Angel too and we though it would be a good idea to put all our brains together."

"Yes and your ideas are quite trustworthy, aren't they, witch? I'm surprised you're telling us, least of all me."

She groaned helplessly. "I'm sorry, Spike! But we _do _want you to come too. We swear."

He scoffed, walking away again. "Whatever, Red."

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun, Con?"<p>

The boy was running around the cave, unable to stop his giggling. After figuring out how to bargain, she managed to snag a few goods. The weapons she brought with her for protection- an unused hatchet and one of her sharper sword- were traded in for a double-edged scythe. She gave up two stakes and some fruits to buy Connor warmer clothes for the winter. Not that Connor cared. The boy was so enamored with his new cup-and-ball. Buffy remembered how frustrating the toy was, and couldn't believe it even existed here in Quor'toth, but Connor refused to leave without it.

"Sweetie, you're supposed to get the ball in the cup," she chuckled, grinning as she watched him wave the cup around to swing the ball in a circle.

"Ma! 'Ook! 'Ook!"

"I'm looking, Con. You're having fun, aren't ya, big guy? Be careful, you don't want to hit yourself."

He giggled again in response.

"Now Connor. I just want you to know that we can't go there all the time. It's too risky. That Holtz guy might see us. He might have even been there today… No, Con, we'll have to stick to home sweet cave."

The distinct sound of a hard object hitting skin rang loudly. Buffy winced and whirled around to look at Connor. He was staring at the toy in his hand, his teary eyes wide with shock. The boy fell onto his bottom, still glaring at the toy as his lip trembled and he began to cry. Buffy cooed, rushing to him when he began furiously rubbing at his forehead.

"Ouch, look at that," she muttered when she saw small red bump. "Silly boy."

"Ma," he whined, dropping the cup-and-ball and clambering onto her.

"Man, I've never needed frozen meat more," she told him. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to mommy and be careful." Her scolding tone made him pout. "Oh, suck that lip in! You know that's mommy's weakness…. Alright, alright, mommy's not mad. She'd never be mad at you, Connie Bear. Just be careful next time, okay?"

After kissing his forehead and comforting him a bit longer, he leaned forward and reached for the cup-and-ball once more.

"Toy."

"Okay, okay, play with your toy. Mommy's going to play with a toy of her own," she grinned, hopping towards her new weapon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara dropped their bags on the lobby floor and smiled softly at Cordelia, who all but ran into Willow's arms. "God, I can't believe how happy I am to see Willow Rosenberg. I can't even imagine what 'high school' me would be saying right now." Willow laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Grief makes us do some weird, wacky things," the redhead reasoned.

"You're telling me," a new voice muttered. Dawn brushed pass Cordelia, glaring at Willow the entire way.

Cordy raised a brow in surprise. Never had she seen Dawn so angry. Willow smiled sadly. "She's still mad at all of us for not telling her about our attempt at resurrecting Buffy. She ah… kind of tried to do the same thing with Joyce and Buffy convinced her that it was wrong. She's pretty disgusted with us right now."

"Oh."

"…Would you mind letting me go? You're giving me the wiggins."

The brunette's arms flew to her sides and she smiled sheepishly.

"And you won't believe who she's buddy-buddy with now," Xander sighed as he stepped forward to hug Cordelia.

"And what's so wrong with me?"

Cordy's eyes bugged out. "Spike? You guys brought Spike?!"

"Dawn refused to leave without him," Willow explained. "He's been watching her for a while now. They've kind of been grieving together. Pretty sure she trusts him more than us."

Spike scoffed. "Obviously. I never went behind the little bit's back, did I?"

"Well, you had a robot made to look like her sister, didn't you?" Xander spat back. "If I was Dawn, I wouldn't let you come within a seven hundred mile radius of me."

Dawn slammed her hand down on the counter. "Well you're not Dawn! I mean me! …and well yes, that was creepy and still bothers me but leave him alone!"

Spike smirked at Xander and Willow victoriously before hopping towards the stairs and making his way up. "My granddad? Room number, please."

Fred got up. "Here, I'll just show you. Gotta bring him his blood, anyway."

"After you, then."

They lobby fell into an awkward silence. Cordy looked around and shrugged. "Uhm, so guys. This is Lorne," she began.

Upstairs, Spike took the blood from Fred, assuring her that he would make sure that Angel took and finished it, and told her she could go back downstairs. He straightened his duster and opened the door without knocking. "Ello, luv."

If Angel hadn't been crying already, he certainly would have started now. He sat up and looked at Spike in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Spike?" The blond closed the door behind him and strode into the room, examining the destruction. Angel's jaw tightened as he watched Spike nod to himself before plopping himself onto the bed. He didn't bother to take his boots off as he swung his legs up and onto the mattress, dirtying the blankets. "Spike-"

"You loved her more than I did, Angel. I ain't disputin' that."

He fell silent and waited for the younger vampire to continue.

"But I'm lonely and hurting too, and whenever I was lonely and hurting, I'd go to Angelus… and you'd tell me to shut the hell up, get out of your room, and go kill someone to make me feel better-"

"Where is this going, Spike?"

He leaned back into the headboard and tossed a bag of blood onto Angel's lap. "Well, you're all souled and what not. I don't expect you to tell me to shut the hell up, get out of your room and kill someone, not that I could if I wanted to, and trust me I do. But now's my one chance to sit down and bother you with my feelings."

Angel moved to his wingback, letting the bag fall onto the bed. "Shut the hell up, Spike. And drink that. I'm not hungry."

He scoffed. "Come on, Peaches. You need to eat."

"Spike-"

"This is the nicest I'll ever be to you. You better appreciate it. Come on, just a sip."

"I'm allowing you to wallow in pity with me," Angel muttered. "Just listen to me for once in our entire undead lives and take the blood, Spike."

The blond man shook his head as he reached for the meal. "Look. I know she meant more to you than she ever will to me. You marked her, after all. She's _your _mate but I-"

"I didn't just lose my mate, Spike. God damnit, I lost my son too!"

"…come again?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What <em>is going on, Sister? It's like nowadays more and more demons are coming in and out through the shield."

Buffy was patching her arm up after another bout with an angry demon. Two more years had passed in Quor'toth and with each passing day, Connor was becoming more accustomed to the hell dimension, much to Buffy's disappointment. The child, who was sitting on her lap, dutifully wiped the blood and dirt off her arms as though it were his job. It bothered her enough that he thought it normal for his mother to walk in with cuts and bruises. Now, with the Oracles' shield weakening, the terrible thought of him having to deal with demons himself was nearly suffocating.

She heard the Sister Oracle speak. _"Slayer. The little one still has a prophecy to fulfill. It will not do well for you to-"_

"I am _not _mollycoddling my son. I get it, you can't run from a prophecy, it will come to pass, yada yada yada! I'll teach him how to fight when he's older, whatever! But he's a kid right now! Stop backseat parenting and tell me what's going on with the shield!" Connor flinched at her tone but relaxed when she stroked his hair gently.

"_We are not very sure what is happening, warrior. It seems as though the demons are becoming more attracted to your zone, than repelled by it."_

"Is there a way to, oh I don't know, stop that? My son is in danger!"

"_We are working to identify the problem and then we will solve it, slayer,_" she heard the Brother chime in. _"For now, we think it best that you begin revealing more of the past to Connor."_

Connor looked up at his mother with curious eyes. "What're they talking about, mama?"

Buffy glared upwards. "Again with the backseat parenting, guys."

"_The Powers are allowing us to collaborate with your friends and family to find a way to release you from this dimension. Furthermore… we fear that if demons are attracted to your hiding place, then _humans _might find it as well. It would do you well to prepare him for change." _

Her eyes widened before she turned to Connor, beaming. The trepidation of running into Holtz was overpowered by the hope bursting within her. "Baby, remember how I told you about how babies are born?"

He nodded slowly. "A mama and a daddy fall in love and their love makes a baby. And… and my daddy loved my mommy and made me. But 'real' mommy had to go away so you became my mama… because you really, really, really love daddy. And you really, really, really love me."

Buffy tried not to grimace at the thought of Angel having any positive feelings towards Darla, especially ones that could make him purely happy, but she had to explain it to her son somehow and she didn't want to be completely dishonest. "That's right, Connie Bear, but mama never told you why daddy isn't here, right?"

"Well… you said daddy's fighting other monsters, far away from here. Right?"

"Yep, that's right, bud, but you used to be with daddy, where he is. _We _used to be there with him. In fact, daddy and I used to fight the evil monsters together."

The boy frowned. "But- but then, why are we here and not with daddy?"

"You see, sweetie, daddy wasn't always nice. Sometimes, he was mean to people. And one of the people daddy was mean to decided to hurt daddy. He knew that daddy became a good man, but he didn't care."

Connor's eyes widened and his lip began to tremble. "But daddy's nice now! Did he hurt my daddy?"

"He did, Connor."

"Is daddy… gone? Like real mommy?"

Buffy sighed. Her boy was much too insightful. "No sweetie, daddy isn't gone. The man hurt daddy by taking you away from him. He jumped through a portal and brought you here to Quor'toth."

Connor's jaw dropped comically. "No! He took me here? That's silly!"

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "But then guess what?"

"What, mama?"

"Goldy knew the bad man took you, so he came and got me and said 'Buffy, Connor is in trouble and you need to go save him.' So I came running, and I stopped the bad man, and took you far away from him so he wouldn't hurt you again."

His eyes glowed with admiration and he gazed at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "You saved me, mama."

"Yes I did, Con-Con. I saved you from the bad man, and I'll protect you from the evil monsters, and one day Goldy and Sister are gonna take us away from here and bring us back to daddy."

"Daddy!" He bounced in her lap, grinning at the thought of his father. "What's daddy like, mama?"

Ah, she had been waiting for that question for a while now. "Daddy's… you look a lot like him. You're both so very handsome. And you're both very good boys too. Daddy is wonderful and kind and sweet." Her heart beat faster at the thought of him. "And he loved us both very much. He was very sad when Holtz took you away."

"Holtz? Is that the bad man?"

"Yes, baby. Oh, I wish I had a picture of your daddy, Connor, so you knew what he looked like."

And, answering her prayer, Goldy entered their minds with an image of Angel rocking a crying baby back and forth. Connor gasped and grabbed at his mother's shirt. "Mama…is that him?" Buffy closed her eyes and watched Angel make faces in a desperate effort to end Connor's wails until finally, he vamped out, and the child cooed peacefully. Beside her, Connor giggled. "Oh so that's why daddy was mean? Because he's a monster too! But then he decided to be a good monster?"

She was startled by her child's words. "Connor-"

"You said not all monsters are bad, right? Goldy said that to me too. I get it now, mama. Daddy was a mean monster but then he felt bad and turned good! You coulda just told me that," he told her with a roll of eyes.

Buffy wrapped her arms around the boy, smiling against his forehead. Yes. He was too insightful indeed.

"You wanna hear more about our family at home? Like your Aunt Dawn, and all of mommy's and daddy's friends?"

"Oh yeah! Tell me, mama!"

* * *

><p>"A slayer?" Connor asked, biting his lip in thought. "That sounds funny."<p>

She glanced down at the boy that was lying on top of her. For the past few weeks, he had been questioning her more and more about their home and what life was like there. As slowly as she could, so as not to overwhelm him, Buffy continued to fill him in on her life and his father's.

"Wait, but… you're a vampire slayer… and daddy was a vampire monster."

"Yes but daddy's a good vampire monster."

"I know!" he scowled defensively. "I'm just sayin! It's funny. And Spike. He's a good vampire monster too, right?"

"Yep. He protected me and Aunt Dawnie."

"Aunt Dawnie is the key! And you saved Aunt Dawnie from Glory, who tried to hurt her. And as a reward for saving her, Goldy and Sister made you my mama!" His toothy grin warmed her heart.

"That's right, buddy."

"That's the best reward ever! I'm the greatest gift that ever was!"

"Oh really?" she drawled. "Because mommy still has to clean your messes and feed you and wash you and make sure you go to sleep and-"

Connor laughed and reached up to play with her hair. "Yeah, but you still stay with me so you _gotta _love me at least a little bit, right?"

"Try 'a lotta bit."

"See. I'm the bestest present."

"You really are."

He kissed her hand before continuing on. "Auntie Willow is a witchy witch. She tried to save you because she thought you were stuck somewhere bad," he paused. "But Goldy and Sister told her that I needed your help so you stayed! Auntie Anya is... was… uhm a good monster. And Uncle Xander is a monster magnet!"

"Darn tootin'!"

"And Daddy works with Aunt Cordy. Goldy told me that Cordy took care of me and loved me too but that she's i-in-insolent and should have her tongue cut out."

Buffy snorted. "Goldy was just cranky because he doesn't know how to handle Queen C."

"And Giles was like your daddy! And you miss him lots. And when we seem him, you said I gotta call him Grandpa Giles so that he gets all funny and starts wiping his glasses."

"Boy, you've got a great memory on you, babe."

"That's 'cause I'm smart like my mama, babe!"

She laughed. "And what are you gonna tell daddy when you see him again?"

He thought back and nodded once he reached his answer. "That I love him and that… that I wanna be a big happy family with him and you and that I missed him…. And that I wanna see his monster face!"

"Connor Angel," she said sternly, smirking when the boy frowned at the use of his full name. "We do _not _just ask people to show their monster face. That's rude."

"But he's my daddy. It's not rude if he's my daddy!"

"It's still rude, Connor. Daddy doesn't like his monster face. It reminds him of how mean he used to be."

Connor sighed exasperatedly. "Why's daddy gotta be so silly? He's got a _soul _now, and you said that the soul is what made him good again so it wasn't his fault that he was mean, right?"

"You know, Con, daddy's gonna be real happy to hear you say that to him."

"Tell me another story about daddy, mama."

"Hmm… well, there was one time your daddy was being sillier than usual and kept saying he didn't want to uhm," she paused, wondering how to explain what a date was to the boy. "Well , he didn't want to play with mommy. So I decided to go with Auntie Cordy to play with a bunch of very handsome boys."

He whined angrily. "Mommy! But you said daddy always loved you."

"He did, but in the beginning he didn't want to say it to me because he still felt bad about being a monster."

He pouted, upset by the notion of his mother being with anyone but Angel. "So you kissed other boys to make him mad."

"Wha- I did not- how do you know about kissing?"

"You! You said kisses are special and for very few people because it show you love someone! And you kissed other boys to make daddy mad, didn't you?"

"No! I – hey who's telling the story here?! Anyway, it turns out that those handsome boys were tricking Auntie Cordy and me. They wanted to feed us to a big snake monster, so daddy came storming to the rescue with Willow, Xander and grandpa Giles…"

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything," Anya moaned as her forehead fell onto the book she was reading. Xander nodded in agreement. Giles, who had just gotten in, was resting upstairs in his room, but provided them with his own collection of tomes before retiring. Willow turned to Angel wearily.<p>

"None of this explains how we can find the Oracles. You sure the post office place didn't work?"

He sighed. "Yes, Willow. I tried it. Cordy tried. So did Groo."

Willow pursed her lips and tried not to laugh at the thought of the Groosalugg. For a "brave and undefeated" champion, he was rather innocent and childlike. "Right, Groo," she stated. "Anyway, none of the books we have even talk of the Oracles. This is pointless. I know that we aren't saving Buffy anytime soon, we have no idea where she even is… but maybe we can find a way to open another portal to this Quorty place and save Connor in the meantime." Angel's eyes shone with hope. "I mean, I've got a few things here about tears in reality… some chants or rituals that need to be performed. It all looks pretty hard, but if we can get everything here in a week or two, I should be able to start-"

"Enough with the mindless chatter, sorceress."

Their blood ran cold when they saw the two Oracles standing a few feet away from them. "You!" Willow hissed as she stormed towards them. Angel grabbed her around the waist, holding her back before she could do anything rash. "How'd you get here?! And what are you doing to Buffy?! And where's Connor for that matter! You're all knowing ones, so high and mighty- Prove it and bring them back!"

"You are in no position to make demands," the Brother stated coldly. "It just so happens that we are here to work in collaboration with you. Our champion is trapped within a hell dimension."

"We need you to open the portal to this world, sorceress," the sister continued.

Xander scowled in frustration. "How did she get trapped in a hell dimension?!"

The Brother's eyes flashed dangerously. "Speak when spoken to, you arrogant little-"

The hand his sister laid on his shoulder halted his rant. "Brother…To answer your question, son of Harris, we placed her there."

"You PLACED her there?!"

The Brother Oracle released a breath before starting again. "We have what you need, the ritual necessities and the incantation. The portal to this world is highly volatile. Opening it risks the collapse of your world and a few others. We need you prepared for this mission, sorceress."

The redhead raised her head defiantly. "I _will _be."

"It is not so simple, witch," the Sister told her softly. "My Brother and I have been assigned the task to step through the portal and retrieve the slayer. Your job is to give us enough time to find her and bring her through."

"Needless to say, not only will your energy be drained by sustaining the connection, but also by our crossing over."

Willow's nervousness grew, though she refused to show it. She glanced behind her at Angel who gave her an encouraging nod. "Well… the two of you going in and then three of you coming out? Add that all together, I still think I can handle it."

"Four."

"Say what now?"

The Brother Oracle didn't try to hide his smirk from the souled vampire. "The slayer has come to love and care for another in this hell dimension. She will refuse to cross without him." Angel kept his focus on the oracles, knowing he wouldn't be able to take the pitiful glances being sent in his direction. He heard Spike trying to suppress a low growl.

"She's got a new boy toy? What the bloody- who said she could-"

"We grant you a few days to prepare, sorceress. Do make sure you put all your mind and soul into this. The Slayer has been waiting to return home."

They turned to leave when the Brother hesitated and turned to Angel.

"Failure is not an option, vampire."

He snarled in response. "I wasn't planning on failing."

"Do not mistake my warning as one of my usual snide judgments of you. The slayer is the key-"

"Key?" Dawn squeaked.

"-in retrieving the other you have lost."

His heart could have burst in that moment. "Connor?"

"We leave you now to prepare yourselves."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"And you're sure we don't have to worry about this Sahjhan guy?"

The AI Team and the Scoobies were all gathered in the Hyperion Lobby. Everyone was aware of the fact that they wouldn't get through this portal business without at least one mess, and so they all worked together to figure out every possible scenario that could happen. If demons were to fall through, everyone had a weapon. Groo, Angel and Spike would be at the frontline. If the portal began expanding Tara was ready to support Willow with containment spells. Almost a dozen first aid kits lined one of the counters and both witches were ready to perform any healing spells that needed to be done.

Not even the Oracles doubted their preparation.

Lorne nodded with a shrug. "He's long gone. There's no finding him now, and I doubt he'd come back here just so we could all attack him."

Willow chewed on her bottom lip as she ran through all their different plans. "Okay… okay so that's one less baddie to worry about. We've got plans A through L, right now."

"Not just yet," Spike countered. "We haven't discussed the possibility of getting sucked right into the portal."

They all felt dread at the possibility. "Memorize?" Tara suggested. "Willow and I can memorize the incantation and the ritual, so if we do get pulled in, we still have a way of going right back."

"And the collapse of multiple words?" he drawled.

"Spike, you aren't helping," Giles scolded. "We do not need demoralization. The plan is to succeed and we _will_. Now Cordelia, a room. Is there a room ready for Buffy?"

"She can stay with me," Angel cut in before Cordy could answer.

The girl made a noise of protest. "I don't think so! Angel no offense but your room is a horrifying mess right now and you know it. We'll set her up right next to you but-"

"I'm sure Angel only wants to keep the slayer near, to watch over her, yes? Perhaps, Angel would consent to Buffy and her new mate staying on the same floor as him." Groo suggested.

"That's fine," he agreed, gritting his teeth slightly at Groo's innocently tactless comment. "The room next to mine. Actually, how about we give Buffy's… guest… a nice room of his own. The best one that we have so he can feel so very welcomed." Spike snorted from his spot on the floor.

They all turned solemn once more, starting from the top and reviewing all of the plans.

"Guys," Dawn interrupted. She shrugged when they all looked at her. "I mean… I know we're all worried and… I know Connor- your son is still but- oh and Buffy's new guy must be an ouch," she winced. "But," The corner of her lip twitched and she gave them a beaming grin while she hugged Angel's side. "Guys, it's Buffy. We're getting Buffy back!" Excitement growing, Tara threw an arm around Willow, who seemed to be overwhelmed with joy. She took Xander's hand as the man kissed Anya's forehead. Giles removed his glasses to rub at his eyes, a smile plastered on his face. Fred, Gunn and Lorne gave their own victory cheers and encouraging nods to Angel while Spike had ripped Dawn away from his grand-sire to spin her around the floor.

"Is it okay to celebrate while Angel still grieves for his son?" Groo questioned quietly. Cordy nodded while a tiny smile of her own.

"It's alright, Groo. Buffy's his girl, after all, and like the Oracles said. She's gonna help us find Connor."

"He will have his whole family soon."

"Yep, he will!"

Groo looked to his feet. "Does that hurt you?"

Cordelia turned to him, surprised. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "No, Groo. I'm happy where I am right now…"

He grinned and cleared his throat. "Then let us show our support to Angel by rejoicing with the rest."

"Oh yay!" Cordy sarcastically called to the others. "Hurricane Buffy is blowing back into town! Just what I need. You know I came to L.A. so _I _could be the leading lady, right?"

"Aw come on, Cor!" Xander laughed. "You know you've missed her too!"

"As if!"

"Oh! Oh!" Willow cried, pointing at her high school bully with glee. "She did! Look at the bounce in her step! She's just as excited as we are!"

"Ugh! Cut it out! Groo! Fred, come on! Let's just get the room ready."

Fred hugged Angel. "Be happy, okay?" she told him before running after the couple.

"You excited, Peaches?" Spike questioned as he set a giggling Dawn back on her feet. "You know, I can't touch the blighter, but how about while the slayer isn't looking, I can help you give him a fright." He smirked. "A little toss around. Doesn't that just sound perfect?"

"Yeah… yeah, I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>"You gotta turn your waist more," Angel instructed, demonstrating a proper punch to Dawn. "A good hit doesn't come just from the arm and the fist. Put your entire body into it." Dawn nodded obediently, raising her gloved hands once more. Angel held his punch mitts up for her and nodded. The second time, she twisted her torso, pushing off her back foot, and delivered a stronger force.<p>

"Good, Dawnie. Much better. Now punch Spike."

The blond raised his head in confusion. "What?" he asked before doubling over when Dawn punched him in the stomach. He grunted slightly and glared at her. "Hey!"

"Oh you didn't feel a thing," she scoffed. Rolling her eyes.

"What can I say, little bit. I'm a great actor."

"You? Acting skills?"

Angel patted her head with his hand. "They're better than his poetry."

Spike huffed indignantly. "Oi! Now that one hurt!"

"Guys?" a voice called down to them from the top of the stairs. "You better come up. Thing one and Thing two are here."

"We'll be right there, Xand!" Dawn shouted as she tore her mitts off and ran up.

The Oracles were standing at the hotel entrance, looking down at everyone from their elevated place. "Ah, young Dawn is training now, I see?" the Sister noted. "Good, very good. You will be most useful in the future of Sunnydale, but alas. That is not what we are here for."

"We come bearing troubling news."

"Well, don't hold back now," Xander muttered.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

The Sister stepped down a step. "It seems that time's flow in the hell dimension our slayer resides in is… accelerated."

"Accelerated?"

The Brother Oracle nodded. "What has been mere weeks to you has been six years there."

"Six years?!" Angel shouted. "She's been trapped there for six years?! Are you- I can't believe- how could you not know this?! And you still haven't told us why you sent her there in the first place-"

"To reveal her mission is to put everyone in danger. You do not know who could be listening to these conversations."

"-and now you're telling us she's been stuck there for six years?! I'm starting to wish Vocah finished the job!"

They ignored his insult, blaming it on his understandable rage. "We have been in contact with her for most of these six years, and no we do not mean physically. Our mental states are able to pass through the barriers between these two worlds. You'll have to forgive our slight, but time is a foreign concept to us. Let it be known that the slayer has at least been safe and well-adjusted, considering her circumstances."

"The circumstances that you put her in, mind you," Spike growled.

"We told her of our roles in aiding your cause. Unfortunately, that was two years ago to her…"

"Two years ago?" Willow stuttered weakly. "You- you gotta tell her! Tell her we had no idea! That we'll get her out of there! Oh God, Buffy…"

The two Oracles turned to each other before nodding and descending the rest of the steps and approaching the group. "We will tell her now, if it so pleases you."

"Tell her we're sorry," Angel whispered. "For making her wait so long."

The Sister Oracle smiled at him. She took her brother's hand and, together, they closed their eyes and projected their spirits through the planes of existence.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"<p>

Connor opened an eye, peeking up at her with a groan when she picked him up and set him on her lap. "Mommy," he muttered as his head fell onto her shoulder and his hands settled on her sides.

"Happy birthday, my Connor, happy birthday to you!"

"Mommy, I'm still sleeping," he huffed, his eyes slowly closing again.

"Oh come on, little man," she cooed. Buffy ruffled his hair and smiled at him, masking her sadness effortlessly.

It was her baby's sixth birthday. Six years. They had been in Quor'toth for six years of Connor's life. Two years had passed since Goldy and Sister had first given her the news that her friends were working on getting them out. She hadn't even heard from the Oracles since then, and she sincerely hoped it was because they were _extremely _dedicated to their task. God, she couldn't care less about herself. Her poor son still didn't know his father, his family, the joys of living in their home world…

Six friggin years.

"Mommy?"

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts abruptly. "Yep? What would you like to do for your birthday this year?"

He stretched his arms out with a yawn, falling back onto his sleeping bag with his legs still hooked onto the sides of Buffy's crossed ones. "Just to train."

She groaned at the suggestion. Last year, she had realized Connor's true strength when he ran out of the cave during one of his mother's daily demon fights. Buffy was in a state of panic when she spotted him, giving the demon enough time to throw her to the ground and overtake her. Before she even knew that Connor was by her side, her son had curled his fist instinctively and sent a punch straight into the beast's face. Though his form was sloppy, he still managed to send the demon flying backwards. That night, as Buffy nursed his bruised hand, he confessed to months of hiding and watching her fight so that he could "slay the monsters" like his mother and father. The only way to keep him from running straight into combat again was her promise to begin teaching him the basics. For the most part, Buffy put a large emphasis on tai chi, knowing that her son had just as much fire in him as she did. His temper tantrums were proof enough of how quickly he could change his moods. "If you wanna learn how to fight, then you need to put all that angry mean stuff away afterwards," she had told him. "You can't always be a fighter, Con."

And Connor loved it. Of course, he loved practicing his punches, blocks, and kicks, but Buffy saw how he took joy in the slow, relaxing movements that tai chi came with.

"Tai chi today?"

"Yeah and…"

"And what? It's your birthday, you can have whatever you like."

Connor grinned mischievously. "Can you show me how to throw you? Like you did with that one demon?!" He jumped to his feet and mimicked her action with his pillow, using sound effects and all. "It was _so _cool! You gotta show me, mommy! You gotta!"

Buffy laughed while taking his hand and tugging him towards the front of the cave. On peaceful days, she would sit outside with him, right at the entrance. As the years passed, their barrier was noticeably shrinking. They had a few yards of safety encompassing their home, and despite her worries, she knew she couldn't keep Connor locked up in the cave, so she would take him out. They talked about anything and everything, took in the scenery, and named the demons that passed outside their barrier.

"I don't know, little man. You're still a bit too small for over the shoulder throws." she said as they sat against the cave wall. She reached for two twigs from the bush next to her, splayed and softened the broken end the best she could before passing it to him. "Brush up."

"Oh man, mom, do I gotta?" he grumbled while he brought the twig up and started rubbing it on his teeth reluctantly.

"I know you hate it, bud. Blame it on, Goldy. He didn't give us any extra toothbrushes and we can't keep using the germy ones we have." He continued to mutter to himself, ignoring how Buffy tried to tease him with her own enthusiastic brushing. "Alright, so training?"

"Ugh, fine. Tai chi and… my kicks, I guess. I gotta try to get them as high as yours."

"If you just bent your upper body down a bit more-"

"Oh how about the town? Can we hike to HumanTown today?"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"Oh mom! Look at that one!" Connor cried, pointing out at a demon that came into view just outside their barrier. "We've never seen that one before. What should we call it?"

"Hm… no horns… no tail… no scales…"

"Let's call them Bobs."

She snorted. "Bobs?"

"Yeah, that boring earth name? Well…they're so ordinary for a demon. So Bobs."

She nodded. "Bobs it is."

"_The correct term is a Surkurar demon."_

Connor gasped, his hand flying to his head. "Goldy!"

"_Hello, little one. You have aged."_

"I'm six!"

"_We are sorry to have kept in the dark,_" the Sister chimed. _"It has become clear to us that time here does not run in the same way it does in your home realm." _

Buffy's eyes widened. "It doesn't? How much time has passed there?"

"_A few weeks since Connor's kidnapping." _Her expression darkened considerably as Connor's jaw dropped.

"A few weeks? Angel's expecting a baby to return?"

"_We have not made Angel aware that we know of his son's condition." _

"What? Why not?! Why do you Powers have to be such cryptic-y assholes!"

"_You know my brother, slayer. He takes joy in tormenting your mate." _

"So what exactly does he think?"

"_That you are coming through with a new mate,_" Goldy chuckled.

"Evil. I like. So what's up, guys? What took you so long to drop in again?"

"_We are with your family and friends. They have just been told of this time differential as well and they ask for your forgiveness." _

"_We have been searching for ways to aid your sorceress. Although we have everything we need, we'll need to wait another day or two to be perfectly sure of the ritual. There are just too many risks, slayer." _

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. A day or two? What was that to her and her son? Two months? Another two years? "Do you think that maybe you could give them a message for me? Just tell them that we're okay. I miss them and no pressure, but hurry."

"_We will pass this along." _

"Great and-"

"MOMMY!"

Her eyes flew open at the boy's shriek. He was on his feet, pointing into the distance. She pushed him behind her, shielding him with her body, as she searched for the threat.

Buffy's heart stopped and her blood went cold.

Daniel Holtz was approaching them, a triple-barreled wrist bow on one arm and a dagger in his free hand.

* * *

><p>As quickly as their eyes closed, they opened. They released each other's hands and rushed into the office, grabbing all the supplies they had given to the team.<p>

"What's happening?" Cordy asked, following them into the back.

"Get your sorceress and her partner. The man- Giles, and our champion. Find the widest wall within this foyer. Do it now!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Xander shouted as they came back. "What the hell is going on?"

"The ritual must be done right now. The slayer's life is in grave danger! Sorceress, you and your mate- start painting the symbols on the wall!" the Sister commanded, passing them a jar. "Holy oil, blessed by the Powers themselves. You know the incantations by heart?"

"Yes. Draw the gateway while performing our chants. We got it." Willow nodded as she turned to Tara and began their part.

"Giles," the Brother called. "Come forward. Aid them! We must hurry!"

"Champion," the female shouted. "Gather your fighters. Who knows what might leak through..."

"Gunn!" Angel barked. The man nodded, tearing the cabinet open and tossing weapons to everyone near him. "Dawn, stay in the back, okay?"

"Angel I can-"

"Please," he begged. "I can't take care of your sister and worry about you at the same time. Just guard the door with Fred. Make sure nothing gets out of this building." She nodded, taking an axe from Spike before scurrying to her position. "Cordy, Groo, Gunn- flank left. Xander, Spike- stay to my right."

"What about us?" Lorne asked for him and Anya.

"You've both used magic before," the Brother answered. "We need your aid here."

Once everyone settled, they Oracles grasped hands once more. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Angel answered.

"…slayer. Can you hear me?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Connor was breathing harshly, grunting or whimpering every now and then when his mother took sudden dips or turns. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, eyes clenched shut as they tore through lands they had never explored before. The loud roars and snarls of the demons they passed only deepened his fear further. "M-mommy," he stuttered, his legs and arms tightening around her.

"It's okay, Connor," she panted. "We'll be okay just- just stay strong, baby! We need to keep going!"

His curiosity got the better of him and he looked up. Everything was passing in a blur as she ran him away from their attacker. Though the man recovered quickly and had chased after them, he could no longer be seen.

"_Slayer," Holtz sneered. "We meet again. Ah, and young Connor. My, how you've grown." _

"_Leave him out of this, Holtz." _

_Buffy felt Connor tense behind her. The boy remembered the name. Holtz too noticed the child's growing apprehension. "What did you tell him about me, slayer? About his father? Did you tell him the truth? That his father was a monster that took joy in killing?" _

_Connor snarled at the accusation and lunged forward into Buffy's legs, clawing at the air as he reached out for the man. _

"_How did you find us, Holtz?"_

_Holtz nearly rolled his eyes. "It was not as though you tried to hide yourselves. Oh yes, it confused me for many years. I felt the strong aura, the magnitude of its power was dripping in the air, and it only grew stronger as I neared this place…" _

"_What are you talking about?!"_

_He glared at her. "You were preforming the dark arts, weren't you? Magic. Demons and humans alike felt it from miles away. You stopped for so long I almost gave up, but I saw it again. Just moments ago." _

_Magic? _

_An intense feeling of guilt pounded in her stomach. The only magic within her walls was done by the Oracles. Calling them down and talking to them for such long extended periods, she had unknowingly broadcasted her son's location to the world. "Oh God," she whispered. "Holtz… this is between you and me. Leave my son out of this." _

"_So he's your son now, is he?" he laughed. "I don't think so, slayer." _

_He raised the arm that had the triple-barreled mechanism strapped onto it. "No!" Connor cried, finally breaking free of his mother and racing forward. _

"_CONNOR!" _

_She quickly outran the boy and shielded him as she heard Holtz' weapon unload. Connor watched in horror as a thick stake shot out of the tube. _

After the quick fight that ensued between the two adults, Buffy had disarmed Holtz enough to buy the time she needed to snatch Connor and flee. They had no weapons, or anything else from their cave, but it didn't matter. She needed to get her boy to safety. After running uphill towards a marshy range she finally found a wooded area to rest in. The trees were bare, but the dark colors they were wearing would do enough to hide them. She thanked the Gods that Connor's dark hair would mask him better than the bright blonde she had.

"Here," Buffy finally said as she slowed down. She dropped down and fell to the ground, Connor still in her arms. They were surrounded by trees and toppled-over logs. "This- this will do for now. Are you okay, baby?"

"That was Holtz," Connor murmured, tears still trekking down his face.

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yes."

"He… he said daddy-"

"I know, Con, but remember. Remember what I told you?"

"Daddy's a good guy now. He saves people from the monsters."

"That's right," she sighed.

"Mommy."

"Yes, baby?"

If possible, his crying grew stronger. "He hurt you."

Buffy looked down. The front of Connor's clothes was stained red. She moaned quietly, the pain in her abdomen returning as her adrenaline dropped. Connor brought a shaking hand to her stomach and whimpered when he pulled it away to find his entire palm covered in blood.

"Mom-"

"I'm fine," she cut in quickly, smiling assuredly. "It only hurts a little. Remember? Slayer powers."

"But mommy," his voice cracked and he leaned forward, careful not to touch her wound. Buffy's lip trembled as she held him close.

"It's okay, baby. Everything's gonna be okay."

Much later, after using cloth from her jacket to wrap her wound, she felt the Oracles calling to her.

"_Slayer. Can you hear me?"_

* * *

><p>Angel gripped the hilt of his sword tightly when he heard Buffy's voice echo in response. It was huskier, a bit deeper than the last time he heard it, but unnoticeable to the human ear. Despite the difference, it was still the most beautiful sound to him.<p>

"_No… no, get out of here!" _

"Slayer," the Sister whispered. "What is wrong?"

"_It's your aura. That's how the demons kept finding their way in through the veil and it's how he found us! Just leave!"_

"No," the Brother stated firmly. "Listen to us, slayer, we have very little time. We are about to begin the ritual. We are opening the portal to your world. Our goal was to enter as the sorceress sustains the connection, take the both of you, and safely guide you back to this realm."

"_Wh- what? But you said that Willow wasn't ready yet."_

"She isn't." he answered. "We have assessed her powers. The sorceress is prepared, but only just."

Willow's heart clenched at the revelation.

"_Spit it out, Goldy!"_

"If all four of us return, the impact it will have on her physical form would be catastrophic. The most she can retain is two entering and two returning."

"No," Willow objected. "No, I can handle it! I-"

"_Can't you just open the portal and let us go through?"_

"Sahjhan's gateway was more stable than the sorceress's will be. The chances of survival are slim without one of us to guide you through. Our power together is needed to find you as quickly as possible once we cross the portal and… as willing as we are, we cannot leave this realm without a servant to the Power but Sister is willing to stay there. Do you understand what I am saying to you, slayer? Do you understand the choice I am leaving you with?"

* * *

><p>Buffy looked down at Connor, who had been left out of the conversation. She stroked his face and kissed his forehead when he gazed up at her questioningly. She had heard Willow's voice in her head, and she wondered whether they could hear her on the other side as well. "I hear you loud and clear. Would you mind closing the connection now? I got something important to do."<p>

"Mommy?"

She waited for the Oracles' presence to completely vanish.

"Do you remember what I told you about love, Connor? How much do I love you?"

He turned solemn. "You love me forever. You love me more than all the stars in the night sky back home."

"And what about the love your real mommy and I both have for you?"

Having calmed down after patching his mother up, his eyes began to moisten again. "That if you had to go to heaven to save me, the way real mommy did… that you'd do it."

A tear fell from her eye as she cupped Connor's cheek. "Baby… mommy is fading."

"No," he denied.

"Con-"

"No, mommy, you're not," he pleaded.

"Holtz hurt me more than I thought, Connor. This isn't the same kind of hurt I get from the demons. I don't think this one can be healed, baby."

"Mommy, please," he whispered, holding the hand that was against his face. "Please don't leave me."

"Listen to me. You will _not _be alone. Goldy and Sister are coming here, right now." His shock was apparent. "Auntie Willow did it, Connor. She found a way to bring you home."

He didn't miss the way she hadn't included herself. "But you're coming with me, right?"

Buffy shook her head and hushed him gently. "Connor, Auntie Willow was rushed to open the portal. She isn't ready for all of us to come through. She can only make it big enough for one of us and... I'm gonna send you through with Goldy-"

"No!"

"And Sister will stay with me. Do you remember what they did for me once? How they healed me?"

Connor shook his head. He couldn't remember that at all. "Sister will heal you?"

"If she can, she will. But if I fade… If I fade, I want you to remember how much I love you, okay?"

"Mama," he begged.

"I love you so much, baby." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry, trying her best to remain strong. "The Powers gave me the greatest gift of my life when they sent me to you. Every demon I had to fight, every cut and bruise. It was all worth it knowing that I had you to hold and love and care for. I love you more than my own life, Connor, and if I fade just remember how much-"

"I love you," Connor stammered. "I love you even if you aren't real mommy. I love you more than all the stars in the night sky. I love you more than the berries and the fish. More than training and tai chi."

At a loss for words, she pulled her son closer and held his head to her heart. She rested her chin on top of his head and murmured a calming lullaby to comfort him.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Angel raised his sword, as though to strike the male Oracle. "What the hell did you just do?!"<p>

"You heard what I said, vampire," he answered testily. "I need not repeat myself."

"I don't get it," Xander confessed. "What's going on? What happened to our original plan?"

"Your sorceress is powerful, but not powerful enough," the Sister replied while Angel and her brother squared off. "To allow four people through the portal would surely kill her, and sending three through could leave her in a state of mental disarray."

"Mental disarray… You mean super tired or kookoo for cocoa puffs?"

She looked at him in distaste. "The latter."

"So that means?"

"Do you really think that Buffy will be coming through when that portal opens?" Spike snapped. "She's gonna be an annoying little twit about it and force the ponce through because of her damn hero's complex!"

"We are wasting time," the Brother bellowed, shoving Angel away. "Sorceress, begin the ritual immediately."

"There has to be another way," Tara mumbled sadly.

"There is not, and the more time you waste here, the higher the chance of _both _their deaths!"

"We're sorry," his sister cut in. "Truly, we are."

"We care for the slayer more than the Powers would like us to," he admitted.

"Our favor for her blinds us in many ways, but it will not this time. If she chooses to stay behind, we will honor her decision."

"You must come to terms with this." His statement was to all, though he looked Angel straight in the eyes. "Buffy Summers will not be coming through that portal with me." He turned back only to hear the insolent vampire speak once more.

"No. No, I don't care who you are. I don't care what Buffy wants! If you leave her there, I swear to your useless Powers that-"

The golden being turned abruptly, an expression of desperation on his face. Angel's protestations died on his lips. He could tell that all jokes and petty dislikes were done with. "It's your son!" Angel felt as though a heavy weight fall upon him. Cordelia's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide, as the others waited in stunned silence for Angel to say something.

"What did you just say?"

"I mocked your pain and led you to believe that your mate had forgotten you… We resurrected the slayer and sent her to Quor'toth to save your son."

Spike, in a rare moment of sympathy, stepped forward and placed a hand on his grand-sire's shoulder. "Angel…"

The Sister Oracle gave him a sincere, sad look of pity. "You insist on taking the choice away from her… now it is in your hands, champion. Who shall you choose to save? Your son or your mate?"

He stood there, struck and agonized.

They both nodded, expecting his reaction. "So if there is no more dissent… begin the ritual, sorceress."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alright guys," Willow began. The box of matches in her shacking hand was rattling audibly. "Are you ready?" Giles, Tara, Anya and Lorne had their focus fully on the witch. "Our sacrifices?" Giles lifted the bowl of talismans that were doused in holy oil. According to the Oracles, it was one of the gifts the Powers favored. To them, it symbolized giving up earthly, polluted forces and faithfully submitting their autonomy.

"They're ready, Willow."

Her jaw tightened and she gave them a stiff nod. "Let's do this then. Follow my lead. Listen carefully for your cues. Once the portal is open, you need to jump in and start those containment spells, alright?"

"We're right behind you, Glinda," Lorne chimed reassuringly. "Let's bring the kid home."

"You've got this, baby," Tara whispered before taking her place near the wall.

Giles took Willow's arm and squeezed it for a moment. "The spell you tried to resurrect Buffy was far out of your league, Willow, but this-" He waved towards the wall. "This is child's play to you. We have the utmost faith in you." Feeling comforted by his words, the strain between them finally waning since the Scooby meeting, she swallowed her fears and held her head up confidently.

"Let's do this."

Giles set the bowl on the ground in front of her and went to Tara's side. Lorne and Anya stood opposite them, waiting on the redheaded witch. The Oracles stood behind her, hands held. Willow closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"Vigilate et spiritus virtutes saecula. Supplicatiónibus nostris vocant."

She gasped, and when her eyes opened, white light shone brilliantly within her irises. She heard the Sister Oracle encourage her to keep going. Willow quickly took a match out of the box, struck it against the coarse pad on the side and threw the lit match into the bowl. The holy oil ignited instantly.

"Tollite sacrificium, exaudi orationem meam. Scindete per petram, et murum."

The wall began to rumble. The sigils and symbols painted onto it illuminated with the same light in Willow's eyes. "I can feel it opening," she breathed, awestruck.

"You are doing well, sorceress," the Brother told her. "Hurry, finish the incantation!"

"Vigilate et spiritus virtutes saecula. Exaudi orationem nostram perditorum."

Dust and debris fell from the ceiling. Angel glanced around him. Groo and Cordelia gave him a firm look of readiness. At the entrance, Fred and Dawn were huddled close together. Spike was still close to his side, staring forward, while Xander grinned wearily at Angel. "Almost there, Dead Boy."

The Oracles walked around Willow and joined together once more just before they reached the wall.

"Laceratis ipsa re separari… Sit tenebris nunc videri potest!"

A blast of light blinded them.

Willow let out a strangled cry as she fell to her knees, her arms outstretched towards the portal. Without having to be ordered, Giles, Anya, Lorne and Tara turned their palms out and shouted their own spells, restraining the portal from widening. "Go!" Willow commanded, and the Oracles vanished in the light. She let out another gasp and panted in her spot. Angel rushed forward, believing her to be in pain. He kneeled next to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Willow!"

"I can see them… Angel, I can see them!"

His heart clenched. "Just hold on, Will. You can do this!"

"It's getting stronger!" Giles called, alerting the others.

"Keep it up, G-Man!" Xander cried back.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long they stayed huddled together, but soon enough, thunder clapped in the sky. A dark red portal stretched open only a few yards away from them.<p>

Buffy sucked a breath in as her tears fell freely. "Connor! Baby, when you get across, I want you to tell everyone that they need to take care of you for me, okay? Go to daddy first. Tell him I love him, that I love him just as much as I love you."

"Mommy, please," Connor implored once more. "Come with me!"

The Oracles appeared. They looked around, landed their sights on the mother and son, and raced forward.

She pulled herself up and hugged him tight. "Baby, I love you. Never forget how much I love you."

"You're my real mommy," he swore in a fervent whisper "You're my real mommy, you're my really mommy." Her embrace tightened and she clenched her eyes tight while she soaked in his words.

"Slayer!" The Sister cried. "Hurry!"

Buffy limped towards the portal as fast as she could. The female Oracle grabbed her around the waist. She placed a hand on Buffy's stomach and healed the wound, much to Connor's joy. Her relief at lessening Connor's sadness was overpowered by her heartache, and she let out a pained sob when Connor was torn away from her. She pushed herself away from the Sister, allowing her to grip her arm as proof that she wouldn't run through the portal with Connor herself.

She reached forward and kissed Connor one more time. "Look, Connor, I'm fine! See?" He nodded tearfully. "We'll find each other again! I promise! I'll find you! I love you, my baby. Now go!"

Goldy nodded his goodbye and turned towards the portal. Everyone tried their best to ignore Connor's weeping and hollering. Buffy took hold of Sister's forearm, squeezing it as tightly as she could to stop herself from running forward and jeopardizing her son's safety.

Overwhelmed with grief, she didn't notice Holtz standing behind her until Connor stopped Goldy with a shriek of horror. He clawed at the air, his resistance turning violent.

"Goldy! No! No, it's Holtz! Mommy!"

The Oracle looked over his shoulder. Buffy, who swiveled around at Connor's cry, was taken by surprise and backhanded across the face. She stumbled out of the Sister's grasp with a grunt of pain. Using Buffy's shock to his advantage, his delivered another blow to her and she fell to the ground. "Enjoying not having the upper hand, slayer?" he questioned mockingly.

"Stop him!" The male Oracle shouted. He set Connor on the ground, a few inches away from the portal. "Don't move, little one!" he commanded before racing to Buffy's aid.

His Sister grabbed Holtz by the shoulder and pulled him away from the dazed slayer. It was not in their nature to physically fight anyone, especially a human whose power was nowhere near theirs. He knew that she would try to reason with him or verbally threaten him till he felt frightened enough to just leave. She didn't count on him digging his dagger into her stomach. "No!" the Brother roared. He watched Holtz twist the blade before pulling it out, pushing the weakened being to the ground. In his fury, Goldy reeled his arm back and sent his fist flying into Holtz's stomach.

Buffy jumped to her feet and took over, allowing him the chance to run to his Sister's side. His power alone could not heal his Sister, and if she stayed in Quor'toth, he was sure the Powers wouldn't risk the collapse of dozens of worlds to save her.

"It is but a scratch, Brother," she told him airily when he helped her to her feet.

"Quiet now, Sister. I can only do so much… slow the bleeding. Take Connor and go. Let the Powers revive you."

She nodded weakly, falling to her knees before the boy. "Take hold of me, little one."

"Sister," Connor cried. "You're fading!"

"Do not mourn, young one. I will not leave you. Come."

Buffy, who had been holding her own against Holtz, was surprised to find he too could keep up with her. She attributed it to his years of demon hunting, as well as his constant fight for survival in Quor'toth. For most of the battle, she undoubtedly overpowered him, but Holtz was smart. He watched the way she moved and looked for her weaknesses. When she moved to strike him, he ducked down and connected his elbow to her side. With the wind knocked out of her, he took the chance to twist her arm around her back and pull her against him.

"Don't move!"

Holtz brought the bloodied dagger to her throat and dug it into her skin. Buffy let out a tiny yelp when a shallow cut tore her skin. With her free hand, she grabbed at the arm and tried to pull it away.

"Try, and the boy will be killed by one of my stakes."

She stilled instantly. The Oracles stood frozen before the portal, as Connor's sobbing grew louder. "Mommy!"

"Release her," the Brother commanded, his voice unwavering as he stared the man down.

"Move away from the portal, demon!"

Instead of correcting Holtz, Goldy and the Sister took a few steps away from their escape. Holtz circled around them, Buffy still in his clutches.

"Do you think you can get through the portal and survive?" he spat. "That was not opened by your demon partner, Sahjhan. The Powers will never let a human like you survive the trip."

Holtz looked at the portal through the corner of his eye. He could tell it was different from Sahjhan's. "You're lying…"

"As if I need to."

"I heard what the slayer said before! All I need is one of you to guide me through."

The Sister scoffed through her agony, glaring at him. "What makes you think we would do that?"

His lips tightened into a thin line as he pushed the blade further into Buffy's neck. "Convinced yet?"

Connor ran forward and when Goldy grabbed him and held him back, he threw his hand out and reached for his mother. "Mama!"

"Let her go," the Sister boomed. "I will guide you through, now release her!"

His grip slackened but he didn't release her. "Angelus is waiting on the other side… You will protect me from him."

"You son of a bitch," Buffy spat. "Angel will rip you to shreds for this! No power in the universe will save you from him!"

He growled and lengthened the cut on her neck. "You will protect me from him," he repeated.

The female Oracle looked outraged. "You _filthy_ human. How dare you make demands-"

"You willnot let him harm me! You will protect me!"

Her countenance darkened. _"Never_._" _

Holtz shook with anger. "No human will survive the portal alone, eh?" he questioned rhetorically. The knuckles on the fist holding the dagger turned white. Before he had time to doubt his next move, he swiftly dragged the knife down Buffy's throat. Buffy's eyes were wide, startled, as though she didn't think he had the guts to actually kill any of them. Blood spurted out of the gaping wound and poured down her front. "Sorry, slayer, but I _promise _to take good care of your boy," he sneered before tossing her towards the portal.

"No!"

"MAMA!"

The last thing she felt before the portal sucked her through was an arm wrapping around her waist and a hand clasping her neck tightly.

* * *

><p>Connor's hand slipped into the Oracle's as he watched the light swallow his mother and the Sister. The portal pulsated and trembled, sending out a few strikes of lightening, before it collapsed and disappeared. The roaring, echoing sound was gone and the forest became eerily quiet once more. He heard Goldy muttering something to him, words of support and care, but he could barely hear any of it. His wide, disbelieving eyes were glued to Holtz's back.<p>

His mother was dead.

His mother was dead.

Holtz slayed her like the demons she used to fight outside of their cave.

What was he going to do?

His mother wouldn't be there to tuck him in anymore. She wouldn't drag him out of bed to force him to eat the berries he hated so much. She wouldn't make him brush his teeth, or roughly wash the dirt off of his face. She wouldn't be there to kiss him or hug him or hold him. She wouldn't sing him to sleep or teach him tai chi. She wouldn't tell him more stories about his daddy. She wouldn't protect him from the monsters or cuddle him after a nightmare.

And it wasn't because she was gone. It was because she was _gone_.

Because Holtz killed her.

And then something within the six year old's mind awakened suddenly. The feeling in his stomach made him want to vomit.

"_Evil? What does evil mean?" _

"_Hmm," she hummed in thought. "Well, you know how sometimes mommy says you're being bad because you don't listen? And then you say sorry for making me mad?"_

"_Yes, mommy." _

"_Well evil means that you're bad and you're really not sorry for it. Evil is very, very bad. Most of the time, evil can't be forgiven." _

"_So if I didn't say sorry, I'd be evil?" he asked with a frown. "I don't want to be evil."_

_Buffy laughed amusedly. "No, Con-Con. You could never be evil. Us humans have a funny thing called a conscience that always makes us feel sorry for the wrong things we've done. But demons… the monsters… most of them don't have consciences. So they aren't sorry for what they've done. That's what evil is."_

"_Except for the ones that become good right? Then they aren't evil anymore. Like daddy."_

"_That's right, bud." _

Demons were the ones who didn't have a conscience. Demons were the ones that were happy when they did something bad. But Holtz was a human. He was supposed to have a conscience. He wasn't supposed to do anything bad like killing a good person. He especially wasn't supposed to be smirking when he turned around and strutted over to them.

The Oracle held his hand out in warning and Holtz halted. "I am a servant of the Powers that Be. I do not meddle in human affairs. I am not meant to take action or become personally involved. Our emotions are to be forgotten when we deal with our wards and champions… but if you take a step further, I will not stop myself from ripping the life out of your body."

A flash of panic crossed the man's face and he backed away. "You don't understand. Everything that Angelus has done… I had a _right _to punish him! He deserved no happiness after his reign of terror! Especially not a mate or a son-"

"This boy is my ward. He is prophesized to bring the downfall of Sahjhan, whose manipulations led you down a path of darkness, Daniel Holtz. Take this as a form of my mercy. Leave now. Never cross my path again. If you so much as _think _of this child, I will draw, quarter and hang you myself."

Holtz, though extremely reluctant to give up, nodded quickly and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Connor pulled his hand away from Goldy's. He puffed his chest up and held his head high so that he could look straight into Holtz's eyes when he gave the man his parting words. The Oracle placed both of his hands on Connor's shoulders, warning their enemy.

"You hunted my daddy. You called him Angelus even though his name is Angel now… my daddy was an evil demon. But now he's a good vampire, because he got his soul back, and he hunts demons and saves people but you still wanted to hurt him."

"Is that what your mother said to you, boy?"

He nodded. "But it's true, right? You knew my daddy wasn't evil anymore and you still wanted to hurt him. That's why you stole me from him."

Holtz didn't respond.

Connor nodded. "Mommy said you were a bad man but being bad means you can be forgiven if you say sorry. Mommy was wrong about you."

He felt Goldy's fingers dig into his shoulders.

"You aren't bad. You're _evil_. You're not like my daddy. He didn't have a soul when he was evil. You did, and you still-" He quivered and choked his next words out. "You still killed mama. And you aren't even sorry!"

"Calm, little one," Goldy whispered.

"And even if you're sorry, it doesn't matter! You're evil! And evil doesn't get forgiven!"

"Connor-"

"So you better run! Because I'll never forgive you! Never!"

"Go now, demon hunter," the Oracle commanded. Holtz swallowed the lump he felt in his throat as he ran through the woods and disappeared from their sight.

"I'm gonna find him again, Goldy," Connor swore. "I'm gonna find him again. He killed my mommy. He killed her… he-" Fat tears rolled down his face. "M-mommy. Goldy, she's faded… she's faded!"

Goldy picked the boy up and carried him away. He needed to get Connor to the cave, pack everything the boy needed, and then find somewhere else for them to live, somewhere suitable for a higher being and a prophesized child.

"He killed my mama," the boy wept. "Wh-what- she promised. She promised we would see each other again. Goldy, he ruined it. He ruined it! She was okay. Sister saved her and then he-"

"Hush now, young one," he murmured. "I am here for you."

"I'm gonna find him again, Goldy. I mean it. I'm gonna keep practicing my fighting and everything! And then I'm gonna find him!"

The Brother didn't contradict or dissuade him. After all, he wasn't supposed to meddle. If the boy wanted his vengeance, he would get his vengeance.

"He's a monster…. He's a monster. And I'm gonna slay him."

* * *

><p>"Keep it up, G-Man!"<p>

Xander's words of encouragement were drowned out when Willow let out a piercing, agonized scream. She convulsed violently in Angel's arms. "No! No!" she screeched.

Cordelia rushed forward and dropped in front of Willow to help Angel control her. "Come on, Will! Pull through this!" Her eyes turned to the vampire. "What the hell is happening to her?!"

Anya groaned, her palms shaking and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "S-something's happening! I can feel it!"

"Me too!" Tara agreed. "Willow, what is it? Can you see what's happening?!"

"It- it's the portal!" Willow hissed through her teeth. "It's closing in Quor'toth, but- but something's wrong! I can't see anything anymore! I can't tell what's happening!" She leaned forward into Cordy's body. "God, I can feel it. Something's wrong! Something's wrong!"

The ground below them began to quake.

"Bloody, hell, this place is gonna fall apart!" Spike shouted as he looked around wildly.

Angel leaned down. "Willow, come on! Focus here! You can do this!"

"And if you don't, we're all going to fucking die so get your head in the game, Red!"

Her teeth gnashed together. "I'm. Trying!"

The portal shone brightly once again and Willow went slack in Angel's arms. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes squinting in an attempt to identify the silhouette in front of her. After another minute, the gateway finally closed and the painted wall came into view.

The sister Oracle was before them, down on one knee and hunched over. Ever so gently, she slipped her arms away from the body she was curled around. Her right hand and forearm were drenched in blood. Her stab wound was now healed, no scar blemishing her skin.

In front of her, on all fours, Buffy was staring at the painted, unmoving wall.

* * *

><p>Willow's chant translated from Latin:<p>

To the spirits and powers that watch the worlds. Hear our humble call.

Take this sacrifice, hear our prayer. Rip through rock and wall.

To the spirits and powers that watch the worlds. Hear our desperate plea.

Tear reality itself apart. Let darkness now be seen


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks to two of my loyal reviewers who have reviewed every chapter. You two know who you are! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Buffy…

Buffy…

Buffy…

All of them were calling her name. Every single one of them. Angel was next to her, practically shouting it into her ear. The chant wasn't unified, more of a mess of syllables. "Buffy" was overlapped by "Buff?" which was muffled by "Buffster," "Blondie," and "Pet."

And she could hear none of it. It was all white noise to her.

At some point, she was on her feet, not that she noticed that either, nor did she know who picked her up. A blurred shadow waved back and forth in front of her. A hand. She ignored it. Someone was shaking her shoulders. She barely felt it.

"Buffy? Buffy, please."

That, she heard. It was soft. Pleading. Like Connor's. And she knew it had to be Angel who was trying to draw her out. Instead, she absently pushed him away and walked up to the painted wall. Her eyes roamed over the many symbols. They were light, like water stains, and hard to see, but they were clear enough. Slowly, she brought a trembling hand up and rested it on the center sigil. She scraped a finger down towards her palm, nodding as the rest of her fingers clenched against it.

Then, before any of them could even blink, Buffy brought her other hand up, curled it into a fist, and swung it straight down into the wall. The sound of her bones cracking against the marble didn't faze her. The pain of her skin being torn open at the knuckles didn't slow her down. Her breathing grew erratic as she destroyed the dead gateway, her blood staining the wall with every hit. Angry, hot tears poured down her face. She grunted and snarled unconsciously with every blow she delivered. Soon, she was clawing at the marble, watching it fall to the ground until she was confronted with drywall. She felt someone try to pull her away and, angered, she pushed them away and sent them stumbling backwards. "Don't. Touch me!" she growled.

"Buffy! Buffy, don't-"

Buffy tore through the sheets and studs, kicked at the marble, and cried. She went on and on until her body had exhausted itself and she fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and wept loudly.

It didn't matter how much she was able to knock away.

Quor'toth wasn't on the other side of the wall. Connor wouldn't be waiting for her behind the rubble and dust.

Suddenly, she was up again, gripping the sides of her head. She staggered away from the wall and around the lobby, searching as though she would find a door that led back to her son. "C-Connor," she stuttered out. "Connor, I need to go back- he needs- oh God, he-" She whirled around and finally took notice of everyone behind her. Angel was standing closest to her, Spike and Giles right behind him. No. No she didn't need them. They couldn't do it. She searched for the two faces she needed and cried out when she saw them. Willow and the Sister Oracle, standing only a few feet away from her.

"Open it."

Willow looked down, overwhelmed with sadness that she couldn't do as her best friend requested.

"Open it… open it! Open it!"

The Oracle gave Buffy a pitying look. "Slayer… you know we cannot. To tear another hole in reality so soon, with the sorceress so weak… it would swallow this entire world. It would cause the collapse of-"

"I don't fucking care," Buffy gritted out. "I don't give a damn if it swallows this world and a thousand more. I don't care if I have to go through the fucking portal alone. I don't care! Open it!"

She stiffened and shook her head. "I truly am sorry, slayer. But we cannot. Not for-"

"Not for _what_? No, no, I get it. You don't have to say it. Not for something so unimportant right? Is that what you were going to say?"

"You must understand and weigh your options."

Buffy let out a scoffed breath of disbelief. "My options? That's my… that's my _son_! There is no option, no choice, nothing!"

"You are blinding yourself with fear and guilt. Have you forgotten that my Brother is locked away as well? They will care for each other. Connor is not alone."

"You fucking bitch," she spat. "You told me I would make a difference in his life! You brought me out of purgatory, made me choose between heaven and Quor'toth, because you wanted me to _save_ him!"

"And you did!"

"You're full of shit! You and your damn powers! You didn't care about him, or saving him! You just wanted him alive to fulfill his stupid prophecy! Do you understand that you sent me there to take him in as my own?! Well, guess what, asking someone to do that comes with the personal attachment and feelings! My _son _is stuck in a hell dimension because you couldn't, or wouldn't, interfere and stop Holtz in the first place! I'm not going to sit here on my ass while he's there without me! Now, _send _me back!"

The Oracle gave her a cold look to mask her own guilt. "It is out of my hands. I'm sorry." And with that she was gone.

Buffy stared at the spot for a moment, startled, before whirling around with a shake of her head. Her stare narrowed on the destroyed wall.

"No… no, no, no, no, Con- my baby… Oh god, my baby!"

She closed her eyes and a choked sob escaped her.

"A-Angel," she cried. "Angel, your…my-"

"Buffy," he whispered sadly. Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him until her back was pressed firmly against his chest. Buffy's knees gave out and they fell to the floor together. She curled up between his legs, gasping for air as she cried. "We'll get him back," he promised. "We'll find a way, Buffy, I swear it. He won't even have the time to miss you."

"He- he was the one who was supposed to… he was supposed to tell you- no, he-"

Though everyone stepped back from them, Dawn pushed through the crowd and sat next to her sister. She took Buffy's hand in hers and kissed it softly.

"I told him- He was supposed to be here_. _I'm the one that was gonna stay- I was supposed to… Oh God- Oh God, no, Connor-"

He rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her and himself at the same time.

"Angel, my baby!"

"I know, Buffy," he told her. "I know."

Xander looked up at Anya, wrapping his arms around her when he saw that she was near tears. Cordy pressed her face into Groo's chest, Fred doing the same to Gunn, as Willow cried in Tara's embrace. What was meant to be a happy reunion had fallen apart so quickly.

"Bring her up, mate," Spike told Angel softly as Giles gently pulled Dawn away. "We'll all clean up down here." The older vampire slid an arm below Buffy's knees and stood with her in his arms. Angel nodded his thanks to them and walked to the stairs, whispering to Buffy the entire way.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Buffy still hadn't left Angel's room. Whatever food they brought in for her, she barely touched. Anyone who came in to try and talk to her received only a few nods and single-word responses. She went to sleep crying and spoke the boy's name in her sleep. When she woke, she would look around wildly, confused, before falling to the mattress and curling into herself. Angel, who barely left her side, was always there to catch her as she sunk back into the bed. It became routine as the days passed. Angel grew used to mourning and wallowing in grief with his love, and no one bothered them.<p>

Like every other morning, he watched her wake and search for Connor. She got off the bed and looked around before giving up and walking to the bathroom. Angel heard the toilet flush and the faucet run as the slayer gargled on mouthwash. When she came back, he sighed sadly and tugged on her hand.

"Come here."

Buffy turned to him, sadness permanently etched into her eyes. With a nod, she shifted closer to him and lay down again. Angel slipped an arm around her stomach as his knees bent and pushed forward till they touched the back of hers. He kissed her hair then rested his chin on top of her head.

"Do you hate me?" she finally asked him.

Angel looked down at her, startled. It was the first time she spoke to him directly since the day she came back from Quor'toth. "What?"

"I'd understand," she whispered. Her voice was weak and hoarse. "If you hated me-"

"Buffy, no. Of course I don't hate you."

"I left him behind, Angel. I left your son behind…"

The hand he had on her stomach slid across the sheets to grasp her curled fist. "You know I would never blame you for that, Buffy. God, he wouldn't be there in the first place if I had protected him better. But you…" He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the back of her head. "You took him in, a child that wasn't your own. You chose him over heaven. I could never repay you for that, Buffy. You saved him when I couldn't."

She scoffed. "And look how helpful I was. I let Holtz filet my throat and toss me away like a ragdoll… so much for slayer strength."

Angel frowned. He had noticed the scar on her neck, but didn't comment on it. "Is that what happened? Holtz tried to kill you?"

"…twice. But it doesn't matter. I let it distract me. I _let _him ruin everything."

He knew this feeling, and was perfectly aware that he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise for a very long time. He, himself, was still dealing with his own guilt for failing Connor. How was he supposed to convince her it wasn't her fault, but his?

"Buffy… what happened? After you died, once you were in Quor'toth- what happened to you?"

Buffy took a deep breath in. "The Oracles... they pulled me out of limbo and told me about you, about what happened with Darla." She felt him wince. For the first time in days, a corner of her lip tilted upwards. Buffy turned in his arms to look at him. "Yeah, major suckage on that one, bud. You're lucky I still loved you, otherwise I would have came down to haunt your ass."

He nodded guiltily.

"Anyway… they told me it was either heaven for a while, before being resurrected by the gang, or straight to a hell dimension where you son would be waiting for me."

"And you chose Connor."

"I would have chosen Connor even if the other option was heaven forever. The Oracles told me everything I needed to know. What happened with Darla, who Holtz was, Sunnydale happenings… Wesley. Angel, I'm so sorry."

Angel took an unneeded breath and tried not to think of Wesley. "What was Connor like, Buffy?"

She smiled softly, her eyes glistening. "He… he was perfect. The moment I saw him- god, it was love at first sight," she sighed. "For a while I was just Pal Buffy. Some crazy twenty year old, fresh out of her grave, trying to raise him, and then…"

He stroked her cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb. "And then?"

"I don't know, I started feeling like a mother, and I gave the kid a three hour presentation on why I would be a good mommy to him. And when he started talking, wouldn't you know it. His first word wasn't even 'mama'," she scowled. "He barely knew you and yet, you were his first word."

"I was?" His tone was full of disbelief.

"Well, that was my fault, wasn't it? I couldn't stop talking about you."

"His first word was 'dada?'"

"Oh." Buffy laughed, and it sounded beautiful to his ears. "Oh, no. His first word was Angel. Well 'Ngel'." It was Angel's turn to frown. "Don't pout! It was still you he called for first. When he started to really understand what I was saying, I told him about you. I said you fought monsters, like I did. Man, he loved it. His daddy was a big, strong superhero. He wanted to be just like you and me."

She noticed the change in Angel's mood.

"What is it?"

"A monster fighter," he muttered. "Wonder how he'd react if he knew his father was one of them."

"Angel, he knew."

His eyes flew to hers, shocked.

"The Brother Oracle gave us a vision of you. A night where he wouldn't stop crying and you showed him your face. He said that when he finally saw you again, he'd ask you to show it to him. He thought it was amazing."

"He- he wasn't scared?" After being the strong one for the past few days, Angel suddenly sounded fragile and insecure. "It didn't frighten him?"

Buffy grinned at the memory. "He loves you, Angel. So much. Demon and all."

"…Tell me more. Tell me anything, everything. I want to know every birthday, every bruise or cut, when he first started walking. Please."

* * *

><p>Dawn popped the microwave open and pulled two mugs out. "Coffee," she hummed, passing it to Giles who nodded his thanks to her, "and blood." Spike took it eagerly. "Gross," she muttered as she sat down next to Xander and continued eating her oatmeal. "How do you think they're doing up there?"<p>

"Terribly, most likely," Anya yawned as she walked into the room. "Any word from the Oracle?"

"Unfortunately not," Giles answered. "I don't think she'll be showing her face again in the near future."

"Hasn't answered our calls," Xander continued. "Think it's something we did?" he asked, his sarcasm making Spike smirk.

"Good morning, everyone," Tara greeted. Willow waved from behind her.

Spike snorted. "What's so good about it? When are Princess C and her loyal steed arriving?"

Xander chuckled. "Soon. They called already."

"Charlie boy? Fred?"

"Still sleeping."

"…Think the brooding parents will come out today?"

Giles sighed. "We shall see. Who wants to bring their food up to them?"

"I'll do it," Dawn immediately offered. "Someone wanna get me another cup of blood while I make Buffy some oatmeal?" Spike stood before anyone else could. "Thanks, Spike."

"Not a problem, little bit. In fact, I'll come up with you. You'll probably need me to force feed this to Captain Forehead." They headed upstairs once the meals were prepared, saying their hellos to Fred and Gunn as they came down. "Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered when they got to the long corridor of hotel rooms. The closer they got to Angel's room, the more they regretted volunteering to visit the couple. As much as they wanted to see Buffy, it was always such a gloomy and depressing encounter. "Alright, then, Nibblet. Let's get this over with." She titled his head, signaling him to go first, and with an annoyed click of the tongue, he walked forward.

To their surprise, when they got to Angel's door, they heard talking from within. Dawn's jaw dropped and Spike quickly, but silently, opened the door. Angel was curled against Buffy, who was lying on her back. Her head was cradled by his broad shoulder, their legs tangled together. Though both of them still had rather grief-filled looks on their faces, the subtle difference was noticeable.

"Angel… it scares me. I've never felt this angry before. When I think of Holtz, I imagine all the different ways I can kill him. I've never thought that about anyone. Ever."

"You feel that way about a man who tried to hurt an innocent child. Imagine feeling that way about a man who tried saving him."

"You wouldn't honestly kill Wesley if you were given another chance to. I don't know if I can say the same for myself when it comes to Holtz."

Spike nudged Dawn's side before knocking on the open door and clearing his throat. The couple turned to them, a look of worry on their faces. "Spike. What is it?" Angel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," Dawn reassured them. "We just brought you guys some food. Oatmeal for Buffy and a cup of warm blood for you."

Buffy gave her a thankful smile and beckoned her over. Dawn, beaming at finally being addressed by her sister, rushed to the bed and sat down. "Come here, sis," Buffy demanded softly as she sat up and hugged the girl. Dawn grinned and embraced her tightly. "Thanks for the food. Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? Tell the others that we'll be coming down soon."

Her face brightened with hope. "You will?"

"Yeah… this 'hate ourselves' pity party isn't doing anything to save Connor. It's time to get back to work with you guys."

Dawn set the tray down, hugged her sister again, then bounded towards the door. Grabbing Spike's arm, she made to leave the room. "We'll go down and tell them now. We've been looking at all kinds of books, Buffy. Portals and stuff- well, we'll tell you all about it later, okay? Take your time, don't rush! And-"

She hesitated before giving her sister a shy smile.

"I've missed you, Buffy."

"I've missed you too, Dawnie. Go on. We'll be down soon."

Spike pointed at the slayer authoritatively as he closed the door. "Make sure he drinks that entire cup, Buffy. He's starving himself."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You sucker punched Holtz with an axe?"

Buffy frowned at Gunn. She turned to Angel for support, but the vampire merely shrugged. "I didn't sucker punch him! I just... punched a sucker." Gunn snorted at her answer, amused. "He was kidnapping a baby! I had to get away, I was tired, and I wasn't up for the whole song and dance routine, alright? It was easier to just knock him out and run. Can I continue now?"

Gunn held his hands up. "I wasn't judging, girl, just makin sure I heard you right!"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "So I tied Holtz's hands together, took Connor and ran. We didn't see him _once _in our entire time at Quor'toth… until Connor's 6th birthday. Those mental conversations that the Oracles and I were having? Apparently, they were basically broadcasting our location to Holtz. Its magical aura was reeking the place up. The only thing that threw him off was the veil the Oracles set up for us."

Giles' brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, a veil?"

"Yeah, they put up this shield around our cave. No one could see through it unless they managed to find their way in. Some did. Well actually, lots did. After six years, Holtz finally figured it out." Buffy shook her head angrily. "God, he tried to kill an innocent little boy… I blocked Connor from getting shot with a stake, fought Holtz off for a bit, then grabbed Connor and ran."

"Connor didn't get hurt?" Fred asked her.

"No. No, thankfully not. Holtz did slice me open though."

Angel's head snapped to her direction. "What?! You didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me that?" She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt to show everyone the flat, nearly healed scar on her stomach. She traced it with her finger when she saw them all squint and lean in closer to try and see it. "That son of a bitch…"

"It was so bad I had to warn Connor that I might not make it," she confessed. "He looked so happy when Sister healed it." Buffy paused. "You'd think for mystical beings they'd be able to just clear the whole thing off, but I guess they know I love me my battle scars."

A few of them glanced at each other, wondering who would ask her about that day. After many looks and mouthed pleas, Giles finally cleared his throat and stepped up to the task. "Buffy… I hate to do this to you but- what happened? Before you fell through the portal?"

She looked down and tried to control her emotions. Angel squeezed her hand and kissed her temple, whispering a few words of encouragement. "Uhm, well. Connor and I said our goodbyes to each other and I let Goldy take him but Holtz just came out of nowhere and attacked us. I think… I think he found us when I was telling Connor about the portal, so he waited to use it for himself. Holtz… he stabbed the Sister and Goldy came running to help her. He was gonna send her through with Connor but Holtz somehow got the better of me and stopped them. That's where this-" she tilted her head up and showed them the more noticeable scar on her neck, "comes in."

"Oh my god," Cordy gasped. "He slit your throat?"

"When he realized he wasn't gonna get through that portal and live to a ripe old age, he slashed my neck and tossed me in, said he would 'take good care' of Connor." Her fingers clenched tightly against Angel's. "It was my fault, and Sis's, I guess. Holtz was gonna get a ride back with her but he tried to get protection from being killed by Angel too. Both of us refused it. I guess we were all so angry… Sister flat out told him he could forget it…. I don't know, if we had just said yes, then maybe I'd still be there with Con."

"You don't know that," Angel told her. "Holtz was obviously ready to do anything, and let's not forget that it was still a game of revenge to him. He would have probably killed you anyway, Buffy."

"But Angel, Connor-"

"No," he stated firmly. "Don't do this to yourself. If we're right, and Goldy is protecting Connor, then Holtz could be on the run right now. We can't afford to think any differently, okay?"

She nodded reluctantly, staring up at him with sorrowful eyes. "I know… I know, you're right. It's just," she swallowed and turned away from him. "Angel, I wake up to the sound of Connor screaming for me the way he did when he watched me fall into the portal. It's haunting me and-" Her hand curled into a fist and she hit her forehead, as if she could knock the thoughts right out of her head. "I feel so _empty _without him. God, I can barely breathe." Suddenly, a heavy guilt settled in her chest and she looked at Angel once more. "I can't believe how selfish I'm being right now. He's _your _flesh and blood and-"

"Buffy, stop," he cut in. "You're right. Your pain isn't worse than mine, but that doesn't mean mine is worse than yours."

Dawn smiled softly with a nod. "Buffy, it doesn't matter if Angel and Connor are flesh and blood. None of us are judging you for being so upset. You're his mom, whether you were the one who gave birth to him or not."

"Yeah and this may be the entirely wrong moment," Xander said. "But, jeez, Buffster. You really look like a mom."

Her face scrunched up. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked flatly.

"I mean- you're still one hot, smoking, 'damn darlin,' babe-licious milfy wonder-"

Anya smacked him and Angel growled in his seat. "What is your point, Xander?" he snapped.

"Right, besides all of that, you're just… so old!"

"I'm twenty-six!" she protested.

"That's six years older than us," Willow teased. "You're practically a grandma."

She squeaked indignantly. "A grandma? Hello! Angel is like three hundred!"

He glared at her, affronted. "I'm not even two hundred and fifty yet."

"In vampire years!"

"Twenty-six, huh," Spike pondered. "You match Liam's physical age now. You can tell from my youthful appearance that I was younger in human years when I was turned, isn't that right, granddaddy?"

She instantly went from annoyed to confused. "Liam? Who's Liam?" she asked, not noticing the way Angel was scowling.

Spike laughed. "You marked her and you didn't even tell her your real name?"

Despite her sadness, she couldn't help the beaming grin she gave the dark-haired vampire. "Liam? Your name was Liam?"

Angel rubbed the back of his neck with frustration. "How do you even know that name, _William_? I sure as hell never told you it."

"Liam," Buffy continued to sing to herself. "Liam, Liam, Liam."

"Who do you think? The only one who knew about it was Darla before she dubbed you 'Angelus'. I nearly ran up the wall when she told me. Perfect Angelus, making fun of weak sounding 'William', only to have a wee, cute name like Liam."

"Liam," she said breathily. "I really do like that name, but 'Angel' is the name that gave me butterflies. Let's stick with Angel."

A happy warmth flooded his heart for a moment. "You really like that name?" he questioned, pulling her onto his lap.

"Why doesn't Connor have a middle name? Maybe it should be Liam. If you hadn't asked the Oracles to turn you back into a vampire, would you have taken that name or would you have kept 'Angel'?"

Cordelia and Angel gaped at her. "How do you know about that?" Cordy asked.

Buffy stroked Angel's hand to let him know she wasn't angry. "In limbo, you remember everything that happened in your life, even the times that were taken back and rewritten."

"You aren't upset with me?"

"No. Even then I told you I understood, and I get why you didn't tell me." She hopped off his lap with a smile and slapped him across the face. There was a stunned, frozen moment before Xander and Spike began cackling in near unison. Everyone else seemed as shocked as Angel was. "Once Connor is home and safe, though, you and I seriously need to have that talk about Darla and your emo Angel phase. You're going to wish that slap was the end of it, Dead Boy. Now where are those books you were telling me about, Dawnie?"

Dawn hurriedly ushered her sister into the other room, followed quickly by Tara, Willow, Giles and Fred. Angel's mouth was still wide open as he turned to the rest of the group.

Gunn shook his head in amusement and patted Angel on the back. "Don't even try, big guy."

"Yeah, you totally deserved that one," Cordy added.

He shot them an angry, but guilty frown. "I thought you already forgave me for that."

"Doesn't mean you didn't deserve it!"

* * *

><p>"Angel, it's been two weeks since I came back, nearly <em>three<em>," she muttered, pacing angrily across his bedroom floor. "This is the best plan we have. I can't believe you didn't agree with me when I brought it up downstairs."

He reached for her arm, only to have his hand slapped away. "Buffy," he started, wincing slightly at way she glowered at him. He sat up higher to address her. "I'm not going to lie to you, okay? I've thought of summoning Sahjhan myself before the Oracles came. It was the first thing I even thought of doing. But now-"

"Now what?!"

"Now I have _you _to worry about, and your sister and all of our friends. I mean, you don't want to just summon him, you want to make him corporeal. Who knows what he'd be able to do to them! It's too dangerous, Buffy."

"He's the only one that can open the portal without dying or destroying the world."

"He would willingly destroy the world, Buffy, especially if we threaten him!"

"_My son_ is-"

"He's my son too, Buffy! He was my son before you were his mother! And maybe you got more time with him, but I'm hurting too, damnit!" The hurt that flashed through her eyes paralyzed him. "Buffy… Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I'm just really worried about you. It's like you're taking all of this on by yourself when everyone is here to help us. What happened isn't ideal. We both know Connor was the one who should've come through the portal. God knows how long he's been without us now. But please. I'm begging you not to do this to yourself. You can't take chances with plans like this. You could die_,_ Buffy, and I don't know how I'd survive without you _again_."

For some reason, she was only angered even more by his speech. "Angel, who the hell cares if I get hurt? Your son is stuck in a hell dimension! But silly me! Here I was, hoping you'd care more about your defenseless child than a girl that you've dumped like three thousand times!"

Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth in shock, horrified that she would say something like that to him. "Oh my god, Angel. Angel, I didn't mean any of that, I swear."

Angel didn't look up at her. "Maybe we should just get some rest."

"Angel…"

Still turned away, he took her hand and pulled her to the bed. "Just sleep, Buffy," he begged her, toeing his shoes off before plopping down onto the pillows, defeated. "We'll talk tomorrow." Buffy watched him turn on his side, his back facing her. Out of all the fights they've had, she'd never hurt him this badly. Since she got back, all they'd shared was a few kisses on the cheek or forehead, handholding and their nightly embraces. This would surely drive them further apart then they already were.

In an attempt to apologize she got on the bed and spooned him from behind. When he didn't respond, Buffy clambered over his body and forcefully shimmied her way into his arms. Angel futilely tried to stop a smile from breaking out on his face.

"Cut it out, Buffy. I'm upset with you."

She nodded somberly but brought a hand up to his face all the same. Her index and middle finger traced across the length of his lips before she slid her hand across his cheek and into his hair.

"Buffy," he moaned quietly.

She pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry, Angel."

"I know," he told her. Their foreheads touched and he tilted his face so their noses wouldn't bump against each other. "Buffy," he whispered again.

Desire shook her as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a desperate kiss. One of his hands slid down her back to roughly cup her bottom while the other flew to the back of her head to deepen their kiss. "Angel," she gasped when he grazed his lips down her chin to her neck. She groaned when she felt him suck on the mark he made years before. She reached behind him, grabbed the back of his shirt and, impatiently, tore it down the middle. A growl rumbled in his throat. He turned them so that he was on top of her. His hand crawled beneath her shirt and palmed the soft skin at her waist, earning him a moan of approval. "Angel, we really should get some sleep," she murmured, her voice husky and low.

He hummed in agreement but continued his ministrations. Buffy bit her lip and smiled before guiding him back up and placing a chaste peck to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you. Always."

After taking their outer clothes off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear and him in his boxers, Buffy placed her head on his shoulder while slipping one of her legs between his. "Love you," she told him again. She felt him smile. "I've missed this. Missed being with you like this. Please… please, don't leave me. Not again, Angel. I don't think I'd be able to survive it this time."

"Never," he promised. "You're stuck with me, Buffy. I hope you don't mind. I know you've always wanted normal-"

"Normal is overrated. I'm just fine with my vampire boyfriend and his son."

"Our son."

She grinned as her eyes closed. "You and our son. That's all I want."

"Shh," he hushed, but she could feel his happiness at her words. "Sleep, beloved."

For the first time in a very long while, they slept facing each other.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke an hour before the sun came up. She squinted through the darkness and found herself staring not at Angel's face, but into his messy room. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Angel sleeping peacefully behind her. Using this moment to her advantage, she gently rolled out of his arms and off of the bed. She took a few seconds to check and make sure he was still asleep before tiptoeing to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. Buffy was sure that she woke him when she turned the noisy shower knob, but when he didn't come in, she continued. In the middle of washing her hair, she began to formulate her plan.<p>

If Angel was awake, she would need to talk to him first, make him believe that she wasn't up to anything. Once he got up for his own bathroom ritual, she'd have the chance to run out of the hotel before he could stop her. She also needed to make sure that the sun was fully up. Her escape would be useless if he could run right out and grab her.

"Buffy?" she heard him say from the bedroom.

Buffy peeked out the side of the shower curtain to glance at the door. "Almost done, Angel," she called, scrubbing her body quickly with his soap.

"Hurry up! It's cold in this bed without you."

Buffy giggled, turned the water off and reached for her towel. She dried herself off and tied the towel around her head. Mischievously, all thoughts of her plan flying from her mind, she walked out of the bathroom with just an arm thrown across her chest and a hand placed between her legs.

"It's about t-"

His teasing died when he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I forgot another towel to use as a wrap," she informed him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Angel let out a breathy grunt. "You-ah, you could have used mine."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked him innocently as she walked towards her suitcase. She heard him groan when he caught a view of her backside. "Did I ever thank Willow for packing clothes for me? Not that I mind wearing your shirts but you know, you're a bit bigger than I am."

"Err…"

"I mean, unless you like me better in your clothes?" She turned around and saw that he was still trying to formulate a response. "Angel?"

"… I think I'm gonna go take a shower."

With his hands in front of his groin, he shuffled off the bed and nearly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Turning serious, Buffy searched through her clothes as quickly as she could and got dressed. Once she was done, she scurried to his beside table and searched through the drawer. When she couldn't find what she needed, she shut it and went to his desk. Relief flooded her when she found the vampire's address book. Buffy turned through the pages, found the name she was searching for and memorized the address below it. Grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it on, she stuffed a stake into the inside pocket and went to the door. She had just finished lacing her boots when Angel peeked in.

"Buffy, leaving your underwear in here isn't helping me at all."

He was about to laugh at his own joke when he saw her fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Buffy? What-"

She gave him a sorrowful, apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry."

And then she ran out the door, slamming it shut. It took a few seconds for him to run after her, too stunned to move from the start, but he was hot on her tails when he finally caught up. "Buffy, wait!" He shouted, his booming voice echoing down the hall. "Where are you going?!"

A few doors opened around them, heads poking out to see what was happening.

"Oh bloody hell," they heard Spike growl. He jumped out of his room in an attempt to block her, but to his surprise, Buffy was ready for him. She took the arm in her way and twisted it behind his back before shoving him backwards into Angel.

"Sorry!" she yelled, wincing when the two vampires fell into a heap on the floor.

"Are you serious, Spike?!" Angel shouted, shoving the blond away as he scrambled to his feet and ran down the stairs.

"The hell is going on?! Buff!"

"Xander! Stop her!"

His desperation to reach her spiked dramatically when he saw her at the hotel's entrance, sunlight just visible. "Buffy, no! Stop!"

"Buffy," Willow cried from behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry guys," she apologized, "But I gotta get him back." She gave Angel another sad smile before running out the door.

"Buffy!" He followed her out, sticking to the shadows, but it was enough to make her pause.

"What the hell are you doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Is it any different from what you're doing right now? Come on, Buffy, please! I told you, we can figure this out together!"

She sighed, stepping into the sunlight. "I love you…please don't be angry with me for what I'm about to do."

Before she could regret it, she turned and ran down the street, disappearing from his view. Xander, who was pulling his pajama bottoms on, stumbled out and looked at him. "What are you waiting for?! Go after her!" He watched him round the gate and jet off in her direction.

"What's happening? Where's she gone?" Giles questioned worriedly, a frowning Dawn at his side.

"I don't know," he muttered as he walked back into the safety of the hotel. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "What?!" he snarled. "Haven't you seen a man in a pair of boxers before?!"

He stormed pass them, ignoring their attempts to talk to him.

"Wow," Anya breathed.

Tara nodded in agreement. "This is such an inappropriate time to be saying this…"

"But it's like he got even higher on the yum scale," Willow finished for her.

Spike scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Bloody, randy women- Buffy's just run off!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Buffy heard Xander screaming her name, but with her speed against his, his voice quickly faded and she could no longer hear him. She took that as her chance to slow down and look at the street names. Realizing that she had no idea where she was even going, she walked into a deli and asked for directions. Once she was on the right path, she took the long walk to her destination, looking around cautiously to make sure that none of her friends had found her.

Fifteen minutes passed before she began to worry that she had gotten lost again. She was relieved when she turned the corner and found the apartment building she was looking for. She went up to the door and searched the list of names. Finding her target, Buffy pressed the button and waited to be buzzed in.

"Who is it?" a coarse voice sounded on the intercom, so unrecognizable that, for a moment, she thought she pressed the wrong button.

"It's Buffy. Summers. Buffy Summers… Hi." She winced at her awkward response.

Seconds passed before she heard the buzz and she was allowed in. His apartment was a few flights up. When she got to his floor, he was already waiting at his door. His neck was marred and his face was covered with short scruff.

"Hey."

"Buffy," Wesley greeted solemnly. "You're-"

"Alive. Yeah."

"How, exactly?"

She smiled wryly at him. "The Powers decided to send me to Quor'toth to correct your mistake."

He looked at his feet guiltily. "Connor… You brought him back?"

Buffy licked her dry lips and shook her head. "Got that from Holtz?" she asked, pointing at his neck.

"…. You could say that."

She nodded. "Me too," she told him, pointing to her own. "I know why you did it. You were wrong but… you wanted to save Connor. Well, help me save him now. I want to find Sahjhan, but everyone else has written that option off. You're the only one I know that'll help me find a way to get me a parley with him."

"Me? Why do you think I'll help?"

"Because you're the only one besides me who's desperate enough to do anything to fix this for Angel."

Wesley stared at her through his glasses then stepped aside and pushed his door open for her. "Come in."

* * *

><p>Willow shot out of her seat and rushed to a panting Xander. "Did you find her?" she asked as he closed the doors.<p>

Xander shot her a look. "Yeah, Will. I caught up with her, what with my fit, manly physique. That's why she's standing here beside me." He motioned to the empty spot to his left. "No, no. I broke my sandal five blocks away, fell into a pile of garbage, and got laughed at by a group of children going to school."

"That sounds more like it," Spike noted as he came from the kitchen with a cup of blood in his hand. "Where is he?"

"Up in his room, brooding," Fred sighed. "He's really upset. He think's that Buffy's gonna try to summon Sahjhan."

"That bloody annoying bint," Spike muttered. "She's going to get herself killed."

"Dawnie Darling is up there trying to get Angelcakes to come down, but it's basically useless," Lorne informed Xander. "The big boss ain't coming out of his cave until his woman's back."

Proving his point, Dawn came down Angel-less. "He won't get off of his stupid chair," she grumbled, throwing herself next to Spike on the couch. "He said 'don't bother me till she's back on Hyperion's grounds.' Then he said something about how they can feel each other's presence anyway, so we don't need to come up and bother him at all."

Xander groaned, tossing his sandals into the trash bin behind the counter. "God, Romeo and Juliet are gonna be the death of us all. Has anyone called Cordy? I'm sure if anyone can do it, she can drag his ass out of that room." Fred volunteered to make the phone call. "So… any ideas on where Buffy would go to?"

Giles nodded. "We're already listing all of the demon shops and dives that she could have possibly went to. I was hoping that Angel could aid us in this but he- well anyway, once Cordelia and Groo come, we should split up and search for her."

"Sounds like a plan," Willow agreed.

"I'd help," Spike began, "but besides my hatred for sunlight, I'm too busy wallowing in self-pity knowing that she's chosen that King of Poofters over me, so have fun. I'm going back to sleep."

"We know you're worried, Spike," Anya shouted. He paused at the top of the steps but didn't turn to address that he had heard her. "And we know you aren't going to your room and that you're probably bringing that untouched mug of blood up to Angel. Your lies are weak and your acting leaves much to be desired. It's perfectly natural for a vampire to feel the need to comfort their clan's leader. Tell Angel our plan, will you? At least make yourself a _little _useful."

His mouth opened and he searched for a retort but he stormed away instead with an embarrassed "Fine! And just so you know, I couldn't care less about Peaches! I'm doing this for the slayer!"

Like a petulant child, Spike stomped his entire way to Angel's room, muttering about "nosy vengeance demons" and "stupid blondes." He unceremoniously threw the door open, slamming it against the wall, and then kicking it shut. Angel glared up at him from his wingback. "Don't give me that look, Angelus. I'm the only one who can take your bullshit brooding, and I know you don't want to be alone so the least you can do is be nice to me."

"Spike, you unbelievable- just get the hell out!"

"Our girl is somewhere out there, about to get herself shanked or sliced open or… or blown up, and what are you doing? Sitting here like a namby-pamby ponce who can't be bothered to get up and look for her himself!"

"If you hadn't noticed, Spike, the _sun _happens to be in my way! I'd go through the sewers but I wouldn't even know where to start-"

"Oh and the glass ceiling in the lobby is what's keeping you away from the planning committee, right?"

Angel scowled at Spike irritably before the bleach blond vampire shrugged and sat down in front of him.

"Listen, mate… I hate you. Like I really, really hate your guts. From the moment we met, you and I didn't have anything nice to say to each other. But I respected you, and I looked up to you because you were my grand-sire and you, not Dru, were the one to teach me everything about being an evil vampire. Well, now I'm asking you to get up and teach me how to be a man."

Another moment of silence passed between them before Angel gave Spike a smirk cocky enough to make him regret even coming up.

"Now, Peaches-"

"You respected me? What was it you said when we met again in Sunnydale? What was I to you?"

"I'm warning you!"

"Oh, that's right. Your _Yoda_. I was your Yoda!"

"That was before I caught you buggering Drusilla! You insufferable bastard!"

Angel pulled Spike up by the scruff of his neck and guided him to the door. "Come on, William. We've got a slayer to find."

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet?"<p>

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Me neither."

They had been searching for hours, but none of his books were providing anything useful. The few places they had checked out in the morning didn't have anything they could use either. "This is hopeless," she sighed despondently. "We're never going to figure this out." At this rate, she'd have to crash at his apartment to avoid Angel and her friends.

He hesitated, internally fighting with himself on whether he should tell her his idea or not. After reminding himself that his decision to hide things from his friends was what started this whole mess in the first place, he pushed the mountain of books away and sat next to her.

"Buffy… I do have one idea, but I'm not sure if you'll agree to it."

"Wes, I told you from the start. I'll do anything to get Connor back."

"As would I, and that's why I think we should consider this option."

Her focus was solely on him. "Lay it on me."

"Well, I've gotten secret phone calls and visits from Fred for a few weeks. Gunn and she searched for me and found me at a hospital after the Oracles revealed to them why I kidnapped Connor. She doesn't call frequently… I think she fears Angel will come after me again and-"

Buffy held her hand up and stopped him. "Come after you again? When did he come after you?"

Wesley flinched. "Err, yes. Well, after the Oracle told him I had kidnapped Connor because of the false prophecy, he came to the hospital and tried to… suffocate me for it." Her eyes widened but she said nothing. He moved on. "To my understanding, based on Fred's accounts of that night, there were three opposing forces: Angel, Holtz and Justine, and Wolfram & Hart."

"And Justine is?"

"Holtz' right hand. Fiercely loyal to him," he ran his hand against his neck. "She was the one that attempted to kill me before stealing Connor from my arms. My point, however, is that right till the end, Wolfram & Hart were just as invested in this problem as everyone else was. They're always trying to ruin Angel's life, really. My plan was to use the firm. They've done their own dealings with Sahjhan. They're the only ones I can think of that can help."

"Explainy?"

"They have all kinds of resources, Buffy. If we could just corner Linwood Murrow or Lilah Morgan, and force them to help us."

"Maybe not help us… but force them to give us the information we need."

"Exactly what I meant."

"But what arsenal do we have that'll make them talk? They're a big law firm with big guns. Why would they be scared of us?"

He gave her a disbelieving laugh. "How about a vengeful mother whose son they inadvertently sent to a hell dimension?"

"Oh. Right. Slayer… Well then. To be honest, I don't give a rat's ass about this Linwood guy. Lilah Morgan, though, her name's passed through the Oracles' lips plenty of times. Anyway we can find an address?"

"We could just follow her home."

Buffy sat up in surprise. "I'm liking this rule-breaking Wesley much better than Watcher Wesley."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"Wesley, seriously though. Thanks for this. I'm asking you to do a lot right now."

"You're not asking me to do more than I should have already been doing. It's my fault that Connor isn't here with his father. Knowing that you were there to care for him has alleviated my guilt, but minimally. I can only hope that this redeems me somewhat in your eyes, Buffy."

She nodded slowly. "You're getting there. I can't promise the same for Angel-"

"I'd never ask you to speak on my behalf. His forgiveness I must earn on my own."

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you were in the car <em>with <em>them, Peters. Your family's tragic car crash isn't getting you out of doing all this paperwork. If I don't have your file on my desk tomorrow morning, then you're-"

Lilah Morgan froze, her hand on the doorknob to her office. She took in the scene in front of her. Linwood was tied up in her chair, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce standing behind him with his arms leaning against the back of the seat casually. A petite blonde was sitting cross-legged on the corner of her desk, grinning at her. "Lilah, right?" With a raised brow, the girl pointed at the cellphone. "You may wanna put that phone down. I'd hate for them to hear you squealing in pain when I beat the hell out of you. It'd be really embarrassing. For you. Know what I mean?"

Lilah straightened her shoulders and raised her head. "Peters, I'll call you back," she muttered. "Well," she laughed, pocketing her phone before motioning to Wesley. "If it isn't the Dark Avenger's cast off and…"

The blonde's smile widened. "Buffy. Buffy Summers."

She recognized the name immediately. "So two cast offs. Is there a reason why you have Mr. Murrow tied up in my office? His is completely free to use." She tried not to appear amused when Linwood glared at her.

"Well, we were coming here to see you, actually, but would you believe our luck!"

"Our pal Linwood was waiting right outside for us, and we jumped at the chance," Wesley chuckled, patting the man's shoulder. Murrow began shouting angrily behind the duct tape on his mouth, stopping only when Wesley struck him across the face.

Lilah nodded as she closed her door. "I see, so we're playing hostage. Jokes on you, I don't give a damn about Linwood, so do whatever you want with him and leave my office. I have work to do." The man protested wildly.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, I guess you were right, Wes. I really thought she might have _some _humanity in her."

"I did warn you. Plan B?"

She turned her gaze back to the lawyer. "Plan B."

With inhuman speed, she leapt off the table and pushed Lilah into the wall.

"The B's for Buffy, if you couldn't guess."

The brunette's eyes widened as she gagged for air. The hand around her neck only tightened when she vainly tried to pry it off.

"So this is the deal, Lils. You let Angel's son get thrown into a hell dimension. Now lucky for you, I was waiting on the other side, but that bastard Holtz? He sure is a slippery one. So now I'm here and my kid's still back there. Now, I know you didn't do this directly, and I'm sure you're sorry for any kind of involvement you had in ruining my mate's and my child's lives…" She turned to Lilah and waited for the lawyer to acknowledge her. Buffy grinned when the woman nodded as much as she could while being choked. "But, I know about Wolfram & Hart, and I know that you got all kinds of tricks up your sleeve. So, pretty girl, tell us how to find Sahjhan."

Lilah gasped for air when she was dropped to the floor.

Buffy frowned and turned to her partner. "Too much? My drama teacher at Hemry used to tell me I had a flare for dramatics."

"I for one enjoyed it."

"You two can go to hell," Lilah growled.

Angrily, the blonde turned and kicked her stomach, knocking the air out of her once again. "You know, sweetie, you're lucky that Angel has me as a consolation prize because I have a funny feeling that if I weren't involved, he would be the one torturing you two and," she laughed. "Let me tell you, he may have a soul, but he knows how to let that inner Angelus out. Lucky for _me_… I've got my own inner Angelus. Buffgelus? Whatever you want to call it, you're left with two choices."

"Do understand, Lilah," Wesley said with false sympathy. "Buffy came to love Connor as her own."

"So you show us how to find Sahjhan-"

"Or she can just torture, maim and kill the both of you and trust me, she won't hesitate to."

Lilah narrowed her eyes. "You're bluffing."

The both of them scoffed. "You really want to take that chance?"

"The Senior Partners will never allow this. They'll kill you before they can even blink."

"See, I don't know about that one. Angel's important to this firm for some reason, and the moment you kill his mate is the moment you bring Wolfram & Hart's downfall. You've already hurt his kid, how do you think you'll fair when you take me away? Yeah, I'm wagering the guess that they'd sooner kill you before they even dream of touching me."

She gritted her teeth, knowing that part was no bluff. "Though I did work with Sahjhan, I don't know how to contact him. Forgive me, but he didn't leave a calling card."

Buffy hummed with a nod of her head. "Right, right. So how are you going to save your skin then, Lils?"

"…there is… one thing that might help."

"And that is?"

"The White Room."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"For the last time, Ally McBeal, Wes is coming with us."

Lilah balled her fists. The White Room was Wolfram & Hart's most direct link to the Senior Partner's and she had a feeling that they were already on thin ice with her bosses. There was no way she wanted to test the waters even further by bringing along a whole calvary. "And I'm telling you, Ms. Summers, that it wouldn't be prudent to have so many people go into the room. I'm not even sure what it does! You're lucky I even thought of it. If we hadn't gotten the go ahead from the Senior Partners then-"

"Well you don't have to come with us, Lilah," Wesley informed her matter-of-factly. "We can go ourselves."

"No!"

Buffy smirked at the ex-watcher, who didn't hide his amusement.

"Fine," Lilah gritted out. "We'll all go, but if he gets killed, don't blame it on me."

Buffy and Wesley gave her scandalized frowns. "Oh, we wouldn't dream of it, Lilah!"

"We're not like that."

"We're the good guys, remember?"

The blonde grinned and held her palm out. "Can I get that elevator combo now?"

Her lips thinned into a tip-lipped smile as she handed Buff the paper. "By all means."

When their hands touched, Buffy swiftly wrapped her fingers around Lilah's wrist and tugged her forward until their chests pressed together. She pushed herself onto her toes and tilted her head so that her mouth was just a breath away from Lilah's ear. "Let's get this straight. I'm done playing games. I no longer have any mercy to spare 'cause I gave the last of it to Holtz before he sliced my neck open. You try anything, and I mean even _breathing _the wrong way, you're dead. Are we clear?"

Lilah quivered. Thought she wouldn't admit it, the slayer did intimidate her. "Crystal."

"Good. Now let's go bag ourselves a Sahjhan, hmm?"

"What about me?" A non-gagged Linwood Murrow spat from his seat. "You got what you wanted, now let me go."

"Please," Buffy laughed. "Besides the fact that you deserve this, I just plain out dislike you. You can sit there a little longer. Take the time to think about life and your past choices."

"You can't leave me in-"

His shouts were muffled when she slammed the door. A few people turned to look at Lilah's office in shock. "Oh come on," Buffy scoffed. "An evil law firm and you're actually surprised by this?" They all glanced away in discomfort.

"This way," Lilah said, rushing them towards the closest elevators. "We three may not be the best of buddies, but I'm not going to lie. I've been waiting to see the White Room since I first heard about it."

"We're happy to be making your dreams come true," Wesley deadpanned.

Buffy nodded approvingly. "Sarcasm, I like it."

"Oh, wonderful. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Alright, now you're pushing it."

The Brit blushed. "Right, sorry."

Together, the three of them entered an elevator and watched the doors close. Buffy unfolded the paper, read the information and passed it to the man. He took the numbers in, glanced at Lilah to make sure she wasn't watching, then pushed the combination in on the panel. When he finished, a white button appeared at the top. They glanced at each other warily. "You ready for this, boss man?"

His face exuded confidence, but she could sense the trepidation he was feeling.

"Hit it."

He punched the button with his knuckle and a blinding, white light engulfed them.

* * *

><p>"Not at the dive near the docks, got it, Xander," Cordelia sighed as she crossed the bar off the list. Gunn and Fred examined the paper quietly, wondering how many places they might have left off. "No, no news besides the places we've already checked… yeah, I don't think anyone's checked the demon book shop in Santa Monica. You can go there next… alright, see you soon."<p>

Groo placed a cup of coffee in front of her as she hung the phone up. "The slayer hasn't been found yet?"

"Nope. Queen B is still missing."

"Your animosity towards her is still strong, my princess. I thought you left those feelings of competition behind."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Groo, I don't hate her like I did in high school. We even became friends. She just gets really annoying sometimes, you know?"

"She is grieving… searching for her son-"

"Yes, well we are too! I don't know if you recall, but I took care of Connor first! It hurts me too and I wish she would just stop diving in head first all Joan of Arc, martyr like and let us help!"

Groo frowned, having trouble understanding Cordelia's analogies. "Princess, she is dealing with a lot of guilt right now. It would be best if we tried to understand her, as well as help her."

She nodded tiredly. "I know, Groo, I know. I really hate admitting this, but I'm just worried about her… and Angel. If she gets hurt, who knows what'll happen to him this time."

Before he could respond, Spike burst in through the front door. "No word from the slayer?" he asked. Angel entered behind him and closed the doors.

"Nothing yet," Cordelia answered. "You guys?" The looks on their faces answered her question. "Well, Xander and Anya are still looking. Willow and Tara haven't called us back yet, and Giles-"

"Giles is here," the man muttered as he came in, a hand covering his bloody nose.

"Oh my god, Giles!" Cordelia jumped off her chair and ran to him, Gunn at her side. They guided him to the couch as she ordered Groo to get the first aid kit. "What happened?"

"Ran into an enraged demon on the way back. I've been rather out of practice, it seems. It took longer than usual for me to put it down. Any news about Buffy?"

"Guys! Guys, we got a lead!"

A panting Willow and Tara stumbled in through the front door.

"Giles, what happened to you?!"

"Rupert's a big boy, don't worry about him!" Spike snapped. "What did you find?!"

Tara glanced away from Giles hesitantly. "W-Well, we stopped by a deli on the way home to get sandwiches for everybody. We thought it couldn't hurt to ask the guy if he'd seen Buffy, so we showed him a picture. He said that she had been in there earlier, asking for directions."

"Directions? To where?"

Willow nodded, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember what the man said. "Yeah, uhm… some place on Park Boulevard, I think."

Angel looked at his team, their shock more visible than his.

"What is it? What's at Park Boulevard?"

Fred chewed on her lip nervously. "Wesley's apartment."

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

A little girl dressed in red was sitting on a stool, smiling up at them.

"Buffy, Wesley, Lilah." She looked at Lilah's hands. "Your fingernails are pretty. I love red." Her gaze turned to Buffy and Wesley. "You're starting to love red too, aren't you? The both of you are gaining a taste for it… And revenge. I know. It's so much more fun than forgiveness."

They glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, both unsure of how to take the girl's judgment of them.

"So what's up?"

Buffy crossed her arms so she could feel the comfort of the stake in her breast pocket. "A demon named Sahjhan helped send my son to Quor'toth-"

"Aww, do you want your baby back?"

"How about you let me finish, little girl?" The girl smiled, loving the fire in the slayer's eyes.

"You want to find Sahjhan. That's easier said than done. Nowadays, you can just walk through him, but in the past-"

"I know about Granok demons. I know about what the Senior Partners did- turned him incorporeal. I even told Wes about it before we came here, so really, none of us need the tragic back-story. Just tell me how to find him."

She remained friendly despite Buffy's disposition. "…There is a special urn that can trap Sahjhan's essence. They're expensive and hard to come by, but my guess is that you don't want his essence. You want something you can sink an axe into."

"Smart girl," Buffy stated.

The girl looked her up and down. "You know that things like this come with a price." A malicious grin spread across her face. "Kill your friend."

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she sensed Wesley's fear rise dramatically. "Care to repeat that?"

"Kill your friend and I'll show you how to make Sahjhan corporeal."

She let out an annoyed huff and passed Wesley her stake to reassure him that he wasn't to be harmed. "So to give me your infinite knowledge, you want me to kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Then, how about this? You tell me how to do that mojo, and I'll bring you the corpse of Daniel Holtz's right-hand man, Justine."

"You're being sincere." It was a statement, not a question, and Buffy didn't feel the need to respond. "You would really kill the woman?"

"She tried to kill Wesley and then abducted my son."

The girl giggled. "Your intent was all I required." A piece of paper folded a few times over appeared in her hand. "I see the darkness growing within you, slayer… I like it."

Wesley squeezed Buffy's arm reassuringly.

"Now, take this." The paper in her hand suddenly appeared in Wesley's. "It's a big ritual. Can't wait to see how it turns out."

And with that, they were banished from the room and found themselves back in the elevator.

"Got any spacious rooms where we can do this?"

Lilah glared at Wesley. "Are you kidding me? I just stuck my neck out to bring you guys to the White Room-"

"You stuck nothing out," Buffy cut in angrily. "You started this with Sahjhan, you're gonna help us finish it. Now tell us where we can do this ritual. I'm sure your evil law firm has a few rooms set up for this crap anyway. And while you're at it, darling, find out about this urn and bring one to us. We're gonna need it if this all goes south."

"Sahjhan isn't some vampire you play around with in graveyards. He isn't once to be toyed with- don't you get that? You'll get us all killed!"

"Like the world needs people like you and me, anyway," Wesley told her bitterly. "Get to work, Lilah."

An hour later, Lilah walked into her office with a tired sigh. "Alright, slayer, here's the low down. Wolfram & Hart have flat out refused allowing you to use their building to summon Sahjhan. They know the risks and they aren't willing to take them for you. They are, however, allowing you to use one of our warehouses a few miles away. It's in a deserted area, and once you start your ritual, nothing can get out of the building. You'll have him in the palm of your hand."

"And the urn?" Wesley questioned.

She grinned and brought a metal briefcase up to view.

"Like the American Girl Doll said, they're expensive and hard to come by so instead of buying one, we traced the most recent and closest purchase of a 'Resikhian Urn.'"

"So you stole one," Buffy stated flatly.

"Oh, are we suddenly Mrs. Moral again? Yes, we stole it. From Justine Cooper. This was Holtz' urn. He kept it case Sahjhan backstabbed him. Ms. Cooper was quite happy to give us the urn."

Wesley frowned. "Really?"

"Well you would be too if you had six assault rifles pointing at you."

He shrugged. "Fine by me. So how do we get to this warehouse?"

"A company driver will take you there."

Buffy nearly laughed. "Are you crazy? We spent this entire day threatening you and your boss."

"Yes, well the truth is, I want Sahjhan dealt with just as badly as you do. My name is about to be dragged through the dirt because of him and that damn portal. One of our driver's will take you there, but don't expect it to be waiting for you. I'm sure you'll figure out how to get back yourself."

"You okay with this, Wes?" Buffy asked the man.

He nodded. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Well then!" Lilah gave them the suitcase and stepped out of the way. "Your ride is waiting for you downstairs. Good luck." She waited five minutes to be sure they were long gone before picking her phone up. It rang a few times until someone finally answered.

"Angel Investigations," a voice rang. "We aren't currently-"

Lilah groaned in annoyance. "Is this the brunette with the superiority complex? Lilah Morgan, Wolfram & Hart. Where's Angel?"

"Lilah?! Listen, bitch, you have another thing coming to you if you think-hey!"

She heard a brief struggle on the opposite end before it quieted abruptly.

"What do you want?"

She smirked. You could practically hear him foaming at the mouth. "Angel. It's nice to hear your voice again."

A snarl. "I don't have time for your bullshit, Lilah. We're busy-"

"Searching for Slayer Barbie and Watcher Ken? Yeah, Cujo, I know where they are… or at least, where they're going."

"How? Why do you know-"

"Your little girlfriend is trying to summon Sahjhan, and as much as I admire her confidence, she won't last two minutes with him. I want Sahjhan dead for what he's done to me, and I need to make sure that there'll be two of you with inhuman strength going up against him."

"...Where are they going?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Buffy stared at the painted pentagram, pondering the ritual silently. They were almost done and ready to summon Sahjhan. She glanced at Wesley, who was reading the beginning steps over again. His eyebrows furrowed every now and then as he muttered to himself. A few weapons lay behind them, an axe and knife among others.

Words said by the girl from the White Room were still plaguing her mind.

"_I see the darkness growing within you, slayer." _

It made her blood run cold. Was she really so lost? Was this ritual the right thing to do?

As if sensing her hesitance, Wesley looked up from the paper and placed a hand on her arm. "Buffy. You know I'm behind you one hundred percent, but we can still back out. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No," she whispered. "No, this is the only way. I have to save my son. I'm not gonna force you to stick with me-"

"I already said you have my support. I won't leave you to do this alone."

She smiled at him and took the paper to find what needed to be done next. "Okay. The last part?"

"Human's blood must be added to the seal." She grabbed the knife off the floor and brought it to her hand, but he snatched the blade from her before she could. "Allow me." He sliced his palm without the slightest flinch, walked to the center of the pentagram and squeezed his hand. A few drops of blood slid down his clenched fist and fell to the ground. He nodded at her.

Buffy waited until he was next to her again. "Grab me that sword, will you?" He picked it up and passed it to her before taking the axe for himself. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

She read the incantation then crumpled the paper and tossed it her shoulder. "Corpus Granok Sahjhan demonicus."

A wind circled around the pentagram, whirling upward into a thin twister. They raised their weapons defensively, watching as lightening began to swirl within the spinning gale.

"Come on," she muttered to herself.

"He's materializing," she heard him warn.

"Get ready, Wes."

As quickly as it started, the wind suddenly disappeared, and in it's place stood the tall Granok demon. Sahjhan raised his head and examined the room before settling his gaze on the blonde.

"Well," he began, "who may I ask are-"

With a loud cry, Buffy swung the sword across her body and sliced his cheek. Sahjhan's eyes widened. He raised a hand to the shallow cut on his face.

"You wounded me…"

Buffy snorted. "Trust me, honey, your face was too far gone to be saved. A little blemish won't hurt you."

Sahjhan's eyes narrowed. "You've made me corporeal and you don't fear my power? You must have a lot of confidence in yourself?"

"What can I say? I'm the slayer. I've faced worse."

"The slayer!" He looked to Wesley. "And what exactly have I don't to the slayer, hmm? I only played games on you and your gang."

"The slayer was waiting for Connor in Quor'toth," Wesley answered, his grip on the axe tightening. "She's not a big fan of yours, sadly."

Sahjhan laughed. "So you saved the boy and want to kill me in the name of justice? Is that it? Little girl, you've made a big mistake."

Buffy brought her sword down to her side, telling Wesley to do the same. "Oh I'm not here to kill you."

"You're not."

"No. I might even convince Connor to leave you alone if you do as I say."

"What am I, a genie? What's your wish then, slayer?"

"Your man Holtz decided to send me back here so he can play out his little revenge fantasy. I want you to tear another hole in reality so I can go back to Quor'toth and save him."

Sahjhan nodded, acting as though he truly cared about what she was saying. "Yes, yes, but see, I can't open another portal to Quor'toth. It's simply impossible. To open it again would destroy this whole universe. Why do you think I chose Quor'toth in the first place? Because you can only open it once from this side."

Buffy frowned at the man beside her. She scratched her head with a pout. "Well gee, Wes. That sure does put a damper on our plans. I guess we should just give up then, and let Sahjhan go on his merry way." She turned as though she were about to leave then pivoted on her heel to look at him again, wagging her finger accusingly. "Oh wait, that's right! I forgot to tell you- it wasn't Holtz that opened the portal, it was my friend Willow who was- Wes, where was Willow again?"

"I do believe she was on this side of the portal, Buffy."

"Right, that's right! Willow was on this side. So I call your bullshit and raise you a stab in the chest. _Open _the portal Sahjhan."

The Granok demon smirked. "So that I can allow my murderer to roam freely in this world? Yeah I don't think so. The little bastard can rot in that hell for all I care."

She glanced at Wesley with a sad shrug. "I guess we _are _here to kill him after all."

Wesley lunged forward and slashed at Sahjhan's legs with the axe. The demon grunted as he dodged it, only to be punched by Buffy. Sahjhan straightened quickly, glaring at her with annoyance. When Wesley moved to strike him again, he grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him away effortlessly.

"Wesley!" Buffy shouted, but the watcher slumped over, unconscious.

"Great backup, slayer," Sahjhan taunted as he advanced. "He really comes through for you, good ol'Wes. Even if he has to stab you in the back to do it! And boy wasn't that great? Sending an innocent little baby to a hell dimension?"

Buffy let out a shaky breath before she dived back into the fight. She kept the upper hand for the most part, but the few times he was able to land a hit were able to knock the air out of her lungs. With every punch and throw, she could feel her body weakening.

"Ready to give up yet?"

She shook her head tiredly. "Not till you open that portal," she forced out.

Sahjhan rolled his eyes and sent her backwards into the wall with the force of his punch. She groaned in pain from her spot on the floor. She could feel her eye swelling shut. The bruise on her cheek was throbbing and she could taste blood dripping into her mouth from her split lip.

"I don't really know what you were thinking, slayer. Wolfram & Hart made us incorporeal for a reason."

He looked at her with something akin to pity. Sahjhan bent down and kneeled next to her.

"Come on. How about we shake on this and just walk away. I'll forget your weak attempt at trying to kill me and you can try to forget this humiliating defeat."

Fury rumbled deep within her and she spat on his face, blood mixed her saliva. He reeled back, gaping at her with wide eyes, genuinely surprised.

"Fuck. You," she sneered. Before he could even blink, she took her stake out from her sleeve and rammed it into his gut. He cried out in pain. "Now, Wesley!"

Sahjhan craned his neck to look at the man he thought was unconscious. Wesley, who had come to a few moments earlier, opened the urn and tilted it in his direction.

"See you later, babe," Buffy sneered, shoving the demon off of her.

"No!" Sahjhan cried. A light came out of the urn and wrapped around his body. "No! You can't do this! STOP!"

Wesley held the urn firmly as the demon got sucked away before shoving the lid over it and setting it on the ground. With an exhausted whimper, he fell on his side next to it, curling into a ball. "My entire body is sore."

"There's the Wes I know and love," Buffy mumbled. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as her mind played over what had just happened.

She couldn't believe it.

She had failed Connor _again_.

Ignoring his own pain, Wesley shot up and tried to crawl to her. "Buffy, are you-"

He was cut off by a loud slam. Wesley looked up and saw Angel standing at the warehouse entrance, Spike and Xander behind him. The vampire in the front saw the pentagram first before he noticed Wesley.

Angel, during the entire car ride over, had been preparing the angry speech he'd deliver once they arrived. In all of their years of knowing each other, he had never been this angry with the slayer. His plan was to beat the hell out of Wesley before scolding Buffy for her stupidity. He had every intention to pick her up like a caveman, throw her in the car, drag her home and lock her in a cage. Who cared if she fought with him or beat him up along the way? What mattered was that she was safe and wouldn't disappear so easily again.

But when he saw her lying fetal on the ground, looking so broken and beaten, all of his anger melted away.

Buffy was crying silently, shaking her head in denial. He approached her slowly, and though her eye was swollen shut, he knew she felt his presence by the way she stiffened.

"P-please," she stuttered out. "Angel, don't-"

"What did he do to you?" he whispered, stroking her cheek softly. "Oh, Buffy…"

"Angel," she sobbed.

His heart broke when she shakily tried to push herself up only to fall back to the ground with a groan of agony.

"Come here," he beckoned. He slid his arms around her, softening his touch when she flinched away from him. "It's okay. It's okay, I'm not angry anymore. Come on, let me help you."

"N-no, no," she pleaded. "Angel, stop, it hurts!"

"I have to."

She wept against his chest when he picked her up. Her arm fell limp upon her own body, but her fingers gripped his shirt tightly. "Angel, I lost him again… I lost him."

"Shh. Just rest, okay? We'll be home soon." His sorrow for her grew as she continued to scold herself for her failure. "Guys, help Wes to the car. We need to hurry. Spike, you're driving."

"Angel," Wesley murmured softly. "Don't worry about me. Just get Buffy home. I'm _so, _so sorry I couldn't protect her. I-"

"Wesley, just… just shut up. Xander, get him to the car."

* * *

><p>Willow was pacing around the lobby, biting her nails nervously. The boys had been gone for almost an hour and they still weren't back. What if they didn't find her? Or worse, what if they found her and Sahjhan had killed her? Giles reading a description of Granok demons out loud was doing nothing to ease her nerves.<p>

"Could you sit down?" Cordy begged. "You're making me dizzy." Willow shot her an annoyed look. "Oh come on, Willow! It's Buffy we're talking about. That girl gets out of everything without even breaking a nail. You know what's happening right now? Angel is lecturing her in the car, and she's stubbornly denying that she was even a little bit wrong."

Willow's shoulders slumped forward and she plopped down next to the girl. "You're right. Of course, you're right. I don't know why I'm so worried."

Just then, the door was kicked in and Xander ushered a limping Wesley in. Angel came in next, a bloodied and bruised Buffy in his arms. The woman was moaning, cradling her wrist against her chest.

"You're wrong!" Willow cried, shoving Cordelia away from her. "Of course, you're wrong! Buffy!" The redhead ran to the stairs. "What happened?"

"Sahjhan happened, what do you think?" Angel answered exasperatedly. "Dawnie, get every icepack and first aid kit you can get your hands on and bring them up to my room! Willow, Giles- Spike's coming in with an urn. Wesley can tell you all about it. If it isn't unbreakable, figure out how to fix it!" He jogged up, two steps at a time. "Dawn, hurry!" he called down.

Almost two hours later, Buffy was cleaned, bandaged, and lying in Angel's arms on their bed. Her weeping had turned into quiet hiccups and sniffles as he rubbed her back soothingly. She cuddled closer to him, desperate for his comforting hold.

"You okay?" she heard him whisper into her hair.

Her fist clenched tightly around his shirt. "Are you angry with me?"

He hesitated but pulled her closer. "I was. But not anymore. God, Buffy, when I saw you like that- for a second, I honestly thought you were dead. If I hadn't heard your heartbeat…"

"I'm so sorry. For worrying you. And I'm sorry for going to Wesley behind your back, but I knew that he'd be the only one desperate enough to go along with my plan."

"I know. It's okay. I said I'm not angry, right? And as much as I hate to admit it, he _did _save your life, so I guess I should start forgiving him soon."

"Angel, I just wanted to save him. Please… _please _don't be upset with me for this."

The vampire leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I know, Buffy, but promise me you won't do anything this stupid again… for my sake and Connor's."

She pressed her forehead against his and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, even if you're digging me into an early grave."

She glared at him as best as she could with her puffy eye. "I'm pretty sure you dug yourself into and out of an early grave thanks to _Darla_."

His chest swelled happily, loving her possessiveness. "Come on, Buffy, jealousy doesn't suit you."

"Oh, but it suits you just fine, right? I remember your macho showdown with Riley, don't think I forgot about it."

"You're honestly accusing me of being jealous of Idaho? You have to be joking."

"It's Iowa-"

"I so don't care."

"-and yeah," she smiled softly. "Yeah I was definitely joking. One night in L.A. with you and I forgot any potential relationship I even had with him. It's terrible but true."

"It doesn't sound so terrible from my point of view," he told her with a shrug.

"Oh, hush," she chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence before she broke it once more. "Jeez, I must look really unattractive right now."

"Even if you were covered in slime, I'd still find you attractive."

"Yeah, yeah I know." She yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just wait until I'm back in shape. I'm gonna rock your world, lover boy."

Angel was startled out of his drowsiness by her joke. "What…" he began but stopped when he saw her sleeping. An uncomfortable tightness settled in his pants and he tried his best to shift his hips away from her. The last thing he needed was his imagination running wild with all the different ways he could lose his soul with her. To his dismay, he realized that Buffy and he were in for a serious talk once they finally got Connor home.

**AN: special thanks to Legolas'Girl31 who's given me a review every chapter, as well as stagemanagertargaryen who's been just as supportive with her comments. you guys are awesome**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everyone who was ready to lecture or scold Buffy didn't have the heart to when she came down the stairs two days later. Her eye was still black and blue, lip busted, bruises yet to be faded. Giles had rushed to help her and she thanked him gratefully. She gave them a half grin as she limped towards them. "Come on, guys. I know someone had a speech prepared. Giles, maybe?" He frowned at her. "Don't look at me like that. Just lay it on me."

"How could you be so irresponsible?" he blurted out after a moment of hesitation. "Look at you! He could have killed you, Buffy, and I can't stress enough how-"

"Stupid it was of me to go after him?"

"Yes!"

The blonde nodded slowly. "You're right. All of you are right to feel the way you feel, and the next time crazy Buffy tries to run out of the door, I give you full permission to tackle her and tie her down."

"Ooh," Spike hummed appreciatively. "Now, there's an idea."

"Spike," Dawn and Angel snapped at the same time.

Buffy ignored him and continued with her apology. "I think Sahjhan throwing me around like a ragdoll was enough to prove everyone's point but I just wanted to make sure that you guys knew how I felt. I'm sorry that I worried all of you."

"It isn't that we don't understand you, Buffy," Cordelia sighed. "All of us get how much you want to save Connor, because we want to save him too."

Xander stood and took Buffy's hand. "We just got you back, Buffster. None of us are ready to lose you again so soon. Especially Dead Boy."

Angel smiled despite being called such an annoying term. "Yeah, especially Dead Boy."

Buffy's lip trembled before she swallowed her tears and grinned at them. "Right, so where's Wesley? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Fred answered. "Wes is resting upstairs in one of the rooms."

"Unfortunately for him, he ain't got your super healing powers," Gunn chuckled. "I can't believe you're even walking right now."

"Oh, Angel refused to let me out of bed until I threatened him. Told him I'd whip Mr. Pointy out." Lorne choked on his coffee and Fred looked away with a blush. Buffy's cheeks reddened as well while Angel winced, embarrassed. "My stake! Get your minds out of the gutter! And ew? Do you really think I'd call it 'Mr. Pointy'?"

"What would you call it then, luv?" Spike smirked. "Small Fry?"

Angel lunged at him. If it weren't for Buffy grabbing him around the waist, Spike would have been in pieces on the floor. "Spike, you son of a-"

"Can we stop talking about this?!" the slayer cried. "Sorry, it was my fault, moving on. Do we have any leads or new information?"

Angel straightened his shirt while glaring at a chortling Spike. "None yet."

"There is something we do need to look into," Cordelia told them hesitantly. "I know we've been taking it slow on our Angel Investigations cases, but this is too big to ignore."

He glanced at Buffy to see if she was upset, but found her looking at Cordelia curiously. "What's the big bad this time?"

"Someone called about their sister. Veiny woman, skin all dry and icky," Fred described. "Said she was muttering all kinds of things before she just fell apart!"

Anya frowned in confusion. "We're dealing with a woman who had a mental breakdown? Should that really take up our time? Not even really our expertise-"

"No, no I mean she _literally_ fell apart. Like, to the ground in pieces."

Buffy's eyes widened in recognition. "Pieces? Wait this veiny woman- when she said dry, did she mean her skin was cracked up? And when she fell apart was her body like… like powder?"

Fred nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Yeah, that's what they said!"

"And uhm… she was thirsty, maybe?"

"Well, her sister said that she kept looking for water. She said something like 'we're thirsty', as if she had a baby in her."

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. "No, not a baby. A sluk."

Xander frowned. "A slug?"

"A sluk. I had no idea they existed here too. I ran into a few of them in Quor'toth."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Angel asked her.

She took a deep breath and tried to remember everything Goldy told her about them. "Err, yeah… Parasites. Crawl into humans, I'm guessing through the mouth. They're almost fully translucent, so they're hard to find or track. The Oracles said something about being able to get them out of humans with alcohol. I think if you stabbed them just hard enough, or maybe sliced them in half, you could kill'em. They're nasty little things. I hated trying to get rid of them."

"Anything else?" Gunn asked.

She thought for a second before shaking her head. "That's all I know, except…" A look of apprehension spread across her face. "Except they breed really fast… If there's one, then there's a lot more."

"That is definitely of the bad," Willow muttered.

"Alright, Fred, I need you to look into any books that might talk about this Sluk creature," Angel ordered. "Groo, Cordelia, go to the victim's sister. See if you can pump any more information out of her, and take a dagger or something, just in case this thing's hanging around."

"I'll assist Winifred," Giles told him as he followed Fred into the other room.

"Me too," Tara piped. "I'd rather not have the hands-on approach in this one." She kissed Willow on the cheek before running after the two.

"Dawn? I know-" Angel asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and saluted. "Research team, I know. Eventually, you're gonna have to let me on the Stab and Kill Squad, you know?"

Buffy laughed as she put her sister in a headlock and dragged her away. "The fact that you call it the 'Stab and Kill Squad' is exactly why you aren't on it yet."

Willow stood next. "Xander, Anya and I can go looking for some leads." Lorne volunteered to go with them.

"I guess that leaves, you, me and Charlie boy for the sewers," Spike called enthusiastically.

"Joy," the vampire muttered under his breath as Buffy came back. "You coming with us?"

Her nose scrunched up with disgust. "Sewers? Thanks but no thanks. I'll stay here with the book crew. Try not to get infected. And try to bag one, maybe? The might know something about their buddies in Quor'toth."

"Good thinking."

"What can I say? I'm a good thinker."

He smiled down at her. Maybe taking this case would be good for the both of them.

* * *

><p>The sun was down by the time everyone but Angel's group was back at the Hyperion. Willow and Lorne informed them all that they sent Angel on a lead- a man who was apparently drinking three smoothies at the same time. Cordelia and Groo had come back with little information from the victim's sister, who only told them that her sister had come home from work infected. Not a lot came from research either. Their only hope was that Angel, Spike and Gunn found something useful.<p>

To their surprise, Gunn and Spike came into the hotel dragging the body of the infected man behind them.

"What the hell?" Buffy yelped as Angel entered. "When I said bag one, I didn't mean kill the guy!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "He's not dead, just unconscious. It was the only way we could get him to cooperate!"

She groaned. "Let me get some water before he wakes up. It won't help us if he disintegrates before we can even interrogate him."

They set the man down on the couch. "Okay," Gunn huffed with exhaustion. "That's done. Did anyone get some grub?"

Fred hopped to his side with a sandwich in her hand. "You're favorite," she told him sweetly.

"That's my girl," he grinned.

"Did he tell you anything before you knocked him out?" Dawn asked as she took a cautious step towards the unconscious man.

Spike shook his head no. "Nothing. Just kept going on about 'we're thirsty' and 'we had to get away'. Bloody annoying, if you ask me. I asked Angel if we could just kill the poor bastard, but you know, Mr. Right. Always has to save the-"

Before he could finish his insult, Dawn let out a frightened screech when a body slammed into him. Spike spluttered and wildly push the man off.

"You crazy-!"

"Water," he rasped. "Something, anything. Thirsty! So thirsty!"

"Get this bloody bastard off of me!"

Xander grabbed the man's arm, Angel taking the other, as they pulled him off of the vampire. Buffy ran in and splashed water into the possessed man's mouth. He gulped it greedily, reaching out to her for more.

"Answer our questions and you can drown yourself for all I care," she boomed out with a commanding tone. "You're a sluk."

He squinted up at her. "You know of us."

"I've killed one or two of you before."

It growled and tried to attack her. "I don't think so, buddy," Angel gritted out, slamming him back down.

"I thought sluks only existed in Quor'toth," Buffy told the creature. "I mean, I was really excited to be leaving you behind, and now I find out there's more of you in this dimension? I don't know about you, but that was a serious bummer for me."

The man cackled. "We aren't from this world. We came in… through a tear in the sky."

They froze. No one said a word.

Buffy gave him a bit of water as his skin began to crack. "What do you mean you aren't from this world? How are you here?"

"A great big hole tore the sky open, and we slithered out… to save ourselves."

Angel pressed his arm down on the man's neck, forcing his breath to harshen. "Save yourselves from what?"

"The- The Destroyer!" It shouted. "The Destroyer! He's been tearing our lands apart, killing everything in his path to find his enemy! But he saw it too! The Destroyer- he's coming. He's coming! We're only trying to run from him! We're only trying to survive."

Buffy shook in her spot. Giles came up behind her. "Buffy…"

Her eyes locked with Angel. It couldn't be…

"Where did you land when you came through the portal?" Buffy demanded. "Tell me!"

The sluk groaned, its skin cracking violently. "Somewhere- somewhere dark! And silent! There was something on the floor… lines… lines within a circle!"

Buffy crumpled against her former watcher, guilt marring her features. She barely noticed Willow rushing over with a bottle of vodka.

"It's Holtz," she stated in a horrified whisper. "The Destroyer, It's Holtz."

Her breathing quickened as she looked up at Angel.

"And I gave him a free ride out of Quor'toth."

* * *

><p>Across town, the walls of Wolfram &amp; Hart's warehouse rumbled slightly. A light flashed quickly before a man appeared and fell to the ground weakly. He palmed the cut on his chest and grimaced when he saw the amount of blood that pooled in his hand. He made quick work of ripping a length of fabric off of his jacket and covering the wound. There was no time to give it proper treatment, not with The Destroyer on his tail.<p>

He got up and searched for anything that would be of use to him, but found his surroundings bare. With one last look, he staggered out of the building.

Holtz found himself on an empty road, not many cars passing him by. He waved a hand out as he fell to his knees next to the pavement.

"Help!" he cried out pitifully.

Another line of cars ignored him before someone finally stopped.

"Oh my god!" he heard someone shout. "Honey, he's bleeding!"

"I'm okay," Holtz reassured them. "Really- please, I just need help getting into town."

"Are you kidding?" the man grumbled, helping him off the ground. "We need to get you to a hospital!"

"No! No, please, my friend is a doctor. She'll know how to help me. You have to take me to her!"

"Are you sure?" he asked warily. "Come on, sir, this is bad. Let's call the cops, at least!"

"No, this was an accident, I did it to myself," he panted as he was placed in the car. The man's wife smiled at him gently. "I just need to get to my friend. She can help me… please."

"We'll take you straight to her," the woman swore. "Just hang in there, alright?"

Holtz nodded his head as his eyes fluttered shut. "To Justine's. The… the address."

He told them where to go and they drove off on the highway again. Holtz glanced behind him and clutched his seatbelt tighter when he saw a flash of light flicker in the warehouse's window.

"Hurry," he begged them. "Hurry, she must be worried."

In the warehouse, a new form materialized.

The young man straightened his back and surveyed the area with narrowed eyes. He raised the double-edged scythe in his hands, his mother's favorite weapon. When he was sure that Holtz was gone, he relaxed his posture, displeasure heavy in his chest.

"Goldy?" he called. "Did you make it through?"

The Oracle appeared next to him, a sardonic grin on his face.

"Where are we?"

"In your home dimension."

"…He's gone."

"Holtz can't have gone far."

Connor kicked the ground in frustration. "I am telling you, he's gone. If he was near, I'd sense it."

"The man is old and injured. He must have had aid."

The teen stormed towards the door, his fingers twitching angrily. "From who?!" Goldy almost laughed when Connor backpedaled quickly in fright at the sight before him. "What the hell is that?!"

"Language, young one."

Connor frowned but kept his attention on the passing cars. "I'm sixteen years old. I don't need to watch my language, nor am I _young._ Now what are those demons?"

"They aren't demons," the Oracle explained calmly. "They are motor vehicles, a means of travel, like carts in Quor'toth."

"Do you think he used one of those things to get away?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Which way? Find him."

"One would think you would learn some respect after ten years with me."

Connor growled, bringing the curved blade up to the Oracle's neck. The Brother chuckled, knowing Connor would rather die than hurt him willingly. "I'm in no mood for playing games right now. Which way did he go?"

The Oracle closed his eyes and searched for Holtz' aura. A smirk settled onto his face and he pointed to his left. "There, into the city."

"And what city is that?"

"Los Angeles."

The name made the boy's heart stop. He'd heard it many times from his mother.

"My father… he's going after my father!"

Quickly, he twisted the scythe at its middle, breaking it into two even parts. He had altered it to detach so it was easier to carry around with him. After all, it was a weapon he wasn't willing to leave behind. He hooked the weapon onto his belt and began running towards town.

"We have to hurry!"

The Oracle, knowing it was time to stop teasing his ward, nodded somberly. "Go, young one! I need to find my Sister and see if she can help."

Connor nodded, watched Goldy disappear, and then quickened his pace.

He needed to save his father.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys have no idea how much it means to know that people actually like the story. You're all the best, those who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited. **

**Chapter 14**

Justine could barely control her tears as she cleaned and re-bandaged Holtz' chest. After a joyful reunion, she brought him to a seat and started working on the injury. They rested for the night before catching up with each other the next morning. He told her about his time in Quor'toth, and how the slayer had interrupted his plans of revenge. She, in turn, told him that Wolfram & Hart had stolen his urn to trap Sahjhan. The look of desolation grew on his face.

"What is it?" Justine asked him, confused. "I would think you'd be happy, after what he did to you."

"Sahjhan was my last hope against The Destroyer," the man sighed. "I fear I may be doomed, Justine."

She gaped at him. "What are you talking about? You just- who's The Destroyer?"

Holtz's eyes darkened. "The vampire's child. I killed the slayer in front of him, a woman he came to know as his mother. For the last ten years, he has been training to exact his revenge on me."

"I won't let him hurt you," she promised.

Holtz chuckled. "My naïve Justine. _No_ one can stop him. He's wiped out almost four species of demon in Quor'toth. What can an old man and his green protégé do against him?"

Justine shook her head in denial. "Stay here, Holtz. I'll rally everyone to come here and protect you. I'll… I'll get help. Just rest."

He nodded as he walked to her bed and lay down. "If you see him, Justine, run. Don't try to fight him. Promise me you'll run."

She squeezed his hand before leaving the room. A few people looked up at her for an explanation. She grinned at them weakly. "Holtz is back, but the vampire's spawn is after him. We need to defend and protect him. Who is willing to stay and man the front here?" A few of them raised their hands.

"I'll take the outside, Justine," one of the women told her. "Make sure no one is lurking."

"Take Adam and Jane with you," she ordered. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go find some reinforcement."

With that, she ducked out and ran to the car. She stared at the steering wheel for a few minutes, trying to come up with a plan. Justine looked up, feelings of anger swelling up inside her. If she had a chance at any last minute revenge, now was the time. She shoved the key into the ignition and started the car.

"To the Hyperion," she told herself as she drove off.

She didn't notice the shadowed figure watch her disappear.

Connor turned back to the building she exited from. At the last minute, Goldy had reminded him of Holtz' right-hand woman and their secret headquarter. A glint of excitement lit his features as he approached the building. His outward appearance alerted the people outside immediately.

It took him less then a minute to deal with them. Connor stepped over their unconscious bodies and entered the door. "Excuse me?"

They all looked up at him in surprise.

"Hi. The Destroyer, pleased to make your acquaintance." His lips curled up into a wicked grin when they ran towards him.

Once he was done with them, he searched the rooms for Holtz. His heart thudded loudly when he found the man prone and defenseless. He took a few big steps to the bed and kneeled beside it, pleased by the terror on Holtz' face.

"Hello, old friend."

"Co-"

"Don't speak my name," Connor spat. "You aren't even worthy enough to look at me. Your pet, Justine… I heard her. I know where she's going. The Hyperion."

"I wouldn't try anything, boy. She's rallying my men against you."

"I can smell your lie," he sneered as he bent down. "Tell me the truth!"

"You'll find nothing at the Hyperion but your death!"

Connor stared at him, trying to see through any lies or deceptions. "Alright," he finally muttered. "Fine. You wanna play games?"

He hauled the man up and dragged him off the bed and onto his feet.

"Let's you and me take a trip."

* * *

><p>Buffy was sitting on Angel's wingback, biting her nails anxiously. Groo and Cordelia were out hunting down the last of the sluks. Dawn and Willow were in Angel's room with them, trying to comfort the remorseful slayer. "This isn't your fault, Buffy," Dawn had protested. The look Buffy gave her made her wince. "Okay so it <em>is <em>your fault, but none of us are mad at you for it."

"What have I done?" she asked miserably. "I've endangered you guys, our world, because I decided to play with dark magic."

Angel sat on the chair's arm and took her hand. "Buffy, if I were in your position, I would have done the same." She looked up at him in surprise. It was the first time he truly agreed with her actions out loud. "I would have done it too. Hell, if I didn't have you to worry about, I probably would have done it myself. And if we had the chance to do it again, I'd do it in a heartbeat because this is our son we're talking about."

"Angel, Holtz is about to come through that portal. For all we know, he's already here! You realize what that means right?" She shook as tears prickled the back of her eyes. "It means he either decided to ignore Connor and come straight for you or… or-"

"Don't," Willow cut in. "Don't think like that, Buffy. You don't know that!"

"Well, what else could it be?! The Destroyer? Connor was six, he didn't have a chance."

Angel's grip on her hand tightened. "He had the Oracle, Buffy. Come on, we can't give up hope." When she shook her head he gently grabbed her chin and pushed her face up, forcing their eyes to lock. "Listen. Once the sun goes down, Will and I will check that warehouse for any sign of them, I promise, but until then I need you to calm down."

She tried to respond but a loud commotion from the lobby interrupted her. A few shouts and cries had them ready to run down and find out what was happening, but Angel stopped them.

"Angel!" Buffy objected, already knowing what he was trying to do. "You aren't going down there without me!"

He shook his head firmly. "Buffy, the worst case scenario is that Holtz is downstairs waiting for us, and I refuse to let him hurt you again."

"He's not going to hurt me!"

"Dawn, stay up here with your sister," Angel demanded, ignoring Buffy's complaints. "Come on, Willow."

"Angel!"

He turned, took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. "Please," he begged when he pulled away. "I know you can take care of yourself, Buffy, but for my own peace of mind just stay up here."

"I will _kill _you if you die down there."

He smirked. "Come on, Will."

"And, sweetheart? I'm giving you ten minutes before I assume you need me to come down and save your ass."

Willow laughed, sending her a nod of approval before following Angel out of the room.

"How long are you really giving him?" Dawn asked her inquisitively.

"Five."

"Oh come on, give him at least eight."

"Dawn…"

"Just give him the full ten!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the bed. "Fine. Ten. Starting two minutes ago."

Down in the Lobby, Angel and Willow found themselves staring in shock at one hell of a scene. Spike had Justine Cooper in a headlock, the woman struggling wildly in his arms, careful not to hold her too tightly lest his chip go off. Anya and Tara had swords pointed at her from either side and Xander was standing in front of Justine, a crossbow aimed at her chest. "Just let me talk to Angel!" the woman repeated over and over again. "He needs to know about The Destroyer!"

"Tie her hands behind her back," Angel ordered from his step. "Willow, go get Wesley. I'm sure he'd love a piece of this action."

The witch was happy to comply. "You got it, boss," she obeyed before running back up the stairs.

"Justine," Angel sighed. "Justine, Justine… what can I do for you this time?"

"Is this the one that took your son?" Anya asked with narrowed eyes. "Can I stab her?"

"Put the sword down, Anya."

"Just a poke, Angel! I haven't done a revenge deal since you were in Sunnydale!"

"Anya! Sword down!" The ex-demon pouted but went to stand by her fiancé, her weapon pointing to the floor. "So, Justine?"

"Holtz," she muttered angrily as Gunn tied her hands together and pushed her into the center of the lobby. "He's back."

Angel nodded, showing her that he was already expecting her news.

"And The Destroyer is after him. He'll kill him too if you don't help!"

Now that surprised him. He glanced at his colleagues and noticed their own confusion. Holtz wasn't The Destroyer?

Angel bent down slightly to look at her. "And why the hell should I help the man that kidnapped my son?"

"Because The Destroyer _killed _Connor!"

The silence that followed was unbearable. "You're lying!" Fred finally cried. "Tell us the truth!"

Justine glared at her with pure hatred. "I'm not! The Destroyer is manipulative, he'll make you believe whatever he wants, but it's all a lie! He killed your son, and if you give him the chance to even say one word to you, he'll trick you into thinking differently. Then he'll kill you too!"

Unable to control his fury, Angel clenched his fists at his sides, trying his best not to strike her. "I've had about enough of your own manipulations, Justine. Now tell me the truth! Who is The Destroyer?!"

"The man who murdered your baby!"

Angel let out an inhuman growl as his face tightened and contorted. Spike, seeing that the vampire had lost control, let go of the woman and stopped him from attacking Justine. "Come on, mate!"

"Spike, this lying-"

"I know what she is, Angel but control yourself!"

Xander rushed to help them. "Imagine what Buffy will think if you kill a defenseless human!"

He continued to fight against the two, desperate to grab Justine and rip her apart.

Anya's sword was up again, and this time against Justine's neck. "Admit you're lying! Admit it!"

They wrestled Angel to the ground and all at once, Angel felt incredibly lost.

He hadn't had the joy of raising his son. He didn't see Connor's first steps or hear his first words. He didn't get to comfort Connor after the boy tripped and scraped a knee never got the chance to sing him to sleep after a nightmare. He hadn't been there to protect him. And now… now there was a chance that his son was dead.

How was he to tell Buffy?

"Connor," he whispered miserably.

"What's happening?"

They all looked up to see Willow coming down with Wesley by her side. The man repeated his question.

"What the hell is happening? What is she doing here? Did- Angel, are you okay?"

Angel got to his feet when Wesley neared him. He grabbed the man by the shoulder and shoved him towards their captive. "Do what you want with her," he told him. "I don't care anymore."

Fred grabbed Angel and hugged him tightly before he could get to the stairs. "She's lying, Angel," she reassured him, thought the doubt in her voice was clear. "She's lying. I know she is."

Angel patted her back tiredly and grimaced at Gunn when he saw the man nod at him comfortingly.

"I need to go up to Buffy. She needs to hear this from-"

"_Stop struggling!"_

"_I'm telling you, boy! There's nothing in there for you! You might as well-" _

Holtz' voice had Justine jolt forcefully where she was standing.

"_Shut up already before I cut your tongue out!" _

"_You listen to me, boy! You listen!" _

"_Shut. Up and get. In!" _

Everyone took a step back as the doors flew open and a very old Holtz stumbled in, falling down the stairs gracelessly. "Daniel!" Justine shouted. "Untie me! He needs help!"

"Control your pet, old friend."

Angel turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and watched a teen boy walk into his hotel. The kid was holding his head high, his entire being oozing with fearless confidence and strength. They watched him grab the weapons from his hips, sauntering down the steps and locking them together to form a double-edged scythe.

"So, Holtz," the boy hummed while twirling the scythe in one hand. Angel noticed his friends back away slowly. He took a cautious step forward, not wanting to alert the newcomer but hoping to be close enough to his friends in case anything happened. "Nothing here, you say? Who are these people? Your 'troops'?" His tone dripped with sarcasm. "Have you led me into your trap? Are they going to make me pay for hurting you?"

The old man scrambled up and retreated as fast he could. He spared a glance at Angel, who the boy had yet to notice. "You would really attack me in front of all these people? In front of the woman who has come to love me like family? Have you no mercy?"

The teen's jaw dropped before a feeling of absolute rage overcame him. He pulled Holtz up by his shirt and shook him viciously, causing his wound to reopen. "You would dare say that to me? I was _six_ years old when you took my mother from me!"

Justine's eyes met Angel's. The vampire's face glowed with insurmountable hope. She glanced around and saw everyone shared his joy. She cursed inwardly, knowing her last plan of revenge had been foiled.

"You think I care about hurting you in front of strangers, in front of your loyal dog? I've been waiting for this day for ten years and _none _of them will stop me! Do you hear me?!"

Angel took the few large steps towards the boy until he was just in arm's reach. "Stop," he commanded shakily.

"Stay away!" Connor shouted without looking at him. "You don't know what this monster has done to me! To my parents! You all follow him like blind sheep but you don't even know what he's done!"

"Connor… stop."

Angel saw the boy-Connor-hesitate. He lowered Holtz to the ground. While still keeping a firm hold on him, Connor turned to the vampire and Angel got a real look at his son.

His cheeks were still rounded but the child-like innocence was gone. Connor's brown hair was long enough so that his bangs brushed against his eyebrows. Despite the incredibly aged look in his eyes, they still shone bright blue just like Buffy described.

"Connor?"

The scythe clattered noisily when it hit the floor. All of the anger and hatred flew from his body and he took a step closer to the vampire. Standing where The Destroyer once stood was now a young, hope-filled boy. Spike grabbed Holtz from behind when the teen finally released him. "You're not going anywhere," Spike told the demon hunter. "Let's go, Charlie. Tie this one up too."

Connor and Angel barely noticed what was happening, their attention focused solely on each other.

"Connor… I don't know if you know me, but-"

"You've been in my dreams," the boy whispered. "Ever since I first saw you, you were always in my dreams."

"Connor, "Angel placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, I-"

Connor let out a choked cry and he pulled Angel close, embracing him tightly. He buried his face in his father's chest, loving the feel of Angel's arms around him. "Father!" He pawed at the man's back, unable to believe that it was in fact his father standing before him. "Father… dad. Dad, I can't believe I'm finally home."

Angel closed his eyes to stop any tears from coming out. "God, I've missed you. We've been trying so hard to get you home, I swear."

In their bliss, they didn't notice Holtz attempting to escape.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks again everyone for the reviews! Shoutout to Only1ToniD, who's been making me smile with her comments from the start of this FF. You're the best!**

**Chapter 15**

"What do you think is going on down there?" Dawn asked anxiously. "Do you think it's really Holtz? What if Angel gets hurt? What if everyone else gets hurt? What are we gonna do?! Are there weapons up here?!"

"Dawn!" Buffy snapped as she rubbed her temple. "Would you cut it out?! You're driving me up the wall here!"

The younger Summers continued her rant, obviously too wrapped up in her fear to even notice that Buffy was talking to her.

Buffy huffed in annoyance and stomped towards the bathroom. She flicked the light on and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her slayer powers had kicked in faster than she thought it would in the past hours. The cut on her lip was nearly healed, but the corner of her mouth was still bruised. Her eye was no longer bulging out, but a large, purplish-yellow circle surrounded it. She touched it with the tip of her finger and cringed at the dull ache. "At least I don't look like Igor anymore," she told her self optimistically. It was times like these that she really loved her slayer powers. "Dawn? How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Uhm… we're at negative five minutes."

"What?!"

Buffy stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Angel isn't back! What if he's dead?! Or hurt!"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "This is Angel we're talking about, Buffy. He's probably just finished his good guy, sarcastic speech. Honestly, you should have taken that into account. He probably needed like… twenty minutes, not ten."

"I'm starting to wonder why we all do that beginning taunt in the first place," Buffy pondered out loud. "It really isn't necessary, is it… and it gives more time for the baddies to attack us."

"Hey, it isn't worse than a villain's speech. Just reveal the whole plan, why don't you? Waste your own time so my sister can come and beat you up."

They both grinned cheekily. "Seriously though, Dawn. I'm really worried. I should probably go down there."

"Uh, excuse you. You don't get to whine about being left upstairs just to ditch me. I'm going down there with you."

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. _We _should probably go down there."

"Yeah right, and face Angel's wrath? I'm staying up here."

"Dawn," Buffy growled. "Make up your mind!"

She whined noisily. "Buffy, let's just stay up here and let Angel take care of it! He has everyone down there with him! That's what- a dozen people against one? He's fine! It'll only be worse if we go down there after promising to stay up here. You know how moody your boyfriend gets."

Buffy took a stake out from her bedside table and stuffed it into her back pocket.

"What are you gonna do with that? He isn't a vampire!"

"I promised Angel ten minutes and I gave him fifteen. I don't care what he says when he sees me, I'm going down."

"Alright, alright! Just wait and let me go with you, okay? I'd feel safer if I was by your side."

"Fine, just hurry up."

Dawn searched her pockets for a pocketknife Spike had given her. When she felt the cool metal against her fingers, she gave Buffy a nod. "Ready."

"Then let's do this. Stay close to me, Dawnie, and if it's Holtz down there, I want you to duck down and lay low. Don't fight unless you really have to. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Spike would never admit it out loud, but watching Angel and Connor reunite gave him all kinds of inspiration for poetry. It touched his soulless heart, sincerely it did. It was the first time the old hair-gel addict broke out into a real smile since Connor disappeared. Not even the slayer had made him grin like that, though arguably, it was probably because his son was still stuck in the hell dimension. The fact was, despite his own heartache, Angel and Buffy were finally going to stop moping about like a bunch of annoying, depressed ninnies. He even thought of giving Angel a congratulatory pat on the back!<p>

Until Holtz freed himself from Gunn's grasp and punched him in the face.

Angel could get himself neutered by the bloody bastard, for all he cared. Why had he even let himself get distracted like that over a gushy little, Hollywood tearjerker moment?

"I'm gonna rip his limbs off one by one!" Spike growled, knowing he wouldn't actually be able to hurt the man without falling to the ground in agonizing pain. "Would someone bloody stop him?!"

Spike's scene was enough to snap Angel and Connor out of their happy reunion. Connor's child-like excitement was quickly suppressed. He jumped forward and grabbed Holtz by the scruff of the neck. With extreme ease, he tossed Holtz back into Gunn, who didn't allow him the chance to get away again. Angel watched his son wearily, finding it hard to believe that the sweet boy he had just been holding could quickly become so cold.

"Sorry, old friend," Connor apologized, as though he truly meant it. "I did get a bit distracted, didn't I? I didn't mean to ignore you for so long."

Holtz glared up at his enemy. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? You're back with your beast of a father. My plots have failed. What more could you want?!"

Connor's eyes widened with incredulity. "You think returning to my father was all I wanted? You _killed _her. She faded right before my eyes because of you! You're lucky my father didn't kill you the moment he set his eyes on you." His glare became icy. "But I would happily do it in his stead."

Angel lunged forward and sharply tugged his son away. "Connor, no! Don't do this!"

He gaped at the vampire. "Father, you know what he did. He deserves this!"

He could make it ten times easier on all of them if he just told Connor to go upstairs, where his very much alive mother was waiting for him… But he didn't want Connor to let Holtz go because the man hadn't actually killed Buffy. He wanted Connor to see that, despite the man's actions, it wasn't in their hands to judge the living.

"Connor, I can't allow you to have blood on your hands. It isn't right."

"He has the blood of an innocent person on _his_ hands!"

"And I have the blood of hundreds on mine, including his family. Will you kill me too?"

Connor stared at him in surprise before vehemently shaking his head. "No, no that's different! You didn't have a soul! You're different now. You're _good_. Holtz always had a soul and he killed my mother anyway! He slit her throat open without a second thought, right in front of a frightened child! He's worse than you, dad, and he deserves to die. I deserve to have my revenge!"

"Son," Angel breathed quietly. "Killing Holtz out of revenge is no different from what he's done to us. He tore us apart, he hurt your mother, and he forced you to live sixteen years of your life in Quor'toth. Every fiber of my being wants him to pay for that as well, but you're an innocent child, Connor. I can't let you kill someone with a soul, and I'm not going to do it either… Connor, you were my salvation. You were one of the only things that gave me light in my dark life. You… you made everything right for me. If I let this happen, you and I will continue down the wrong path."

The boy remained quiet, visibly arguing with himself on whether he should listen to his father or kill Holtz.

"Please, Connor. Listen to me. Don't do this to yourself. Don't darken your soul. He'll get what's coming to him, but not at your hands. I'm begging you, son."

Connor swallowed his guilt down and gave his father a remorseful look. Finally, he gave Angel his verdict. Slowly, he bent down, picked the scythe up and turned his back to his father.

"I'm sorry, but I've waited too long. Holtz is _evil_…"

"Connor, don't-"

He gripped the weapon tightly. "And evil doesn't get forgiven."

"Connor, wait! Just stop! Your mother-!"

* * *

><p>Buffy was prepared for almost every scenario. She was ready to attack Holtz. She was ready for an onslaught of sluks and everyone being possessed but Dawn and her. Honestly, she was even ready for another apocalypse. So when she got to the lobby stairs and saw Angel hugging a teenager that was calling him 'dad', Buffy all but fainted. The boy was dressed in raggedy, dark brown Quor'toth clothes. Below the dirt and smudges, she could see Connor's brown hair and pale cheeks. <em>"Dad, I can't believe I'm finally home<em>._" _His voice, though deeper, was still recognizable to her. Butterflies fluttered wildly in her stomach as she took a few steps down.

"Oh my god, Buffy…" Dawn's voice was thick. "Is that…"

She wasn't sure how to approach the boy. What if he had forgotten her? What if he didn't need her now that he had Angel?

Maybe it would be best if she waited for Angel to introduce her. No one had noticed them yet, so she and Dawn could still run back to the room. She wondered if she should just run down and join the hug, but she definitely didn't want to startle the boy. Then there was the idea of just standing there and waiting for someone to see her.

Her indecisive ponderings were quickly interrupted when she saw an elderly Daniel Holtz elbow Gunn's side and punch Spike in the face. He was just about to escape when her Connor pulled him away from the exit. Buffy could tell that he had continued his training. The clothes may have covered any muscles he built, but his strength and technique were undeniable. She wondered if Goldy had taken over as teacher when she was sent through the portal.

"Buffy," Dawn gasped. "He's gonna kill Holtz!"

Dawn's exclamation brought her out of her daydreams. She looked down just in time to see Angel try to stop the boy from swinging the curved blade up like an executioner.

"Connor, wait! Just stop!"

Without hesitation, Buffy grabbed the railing with both of her hands and launched herself over the bannister, ignoring how the weight of her body caused some pain in her sprained wrist. She landed on the lobby floor and tumbled forward, stopping herself just behind her son. The boy, thinking that someone was trying to attack him, turned to defend himself. Swiftly, she pushed herself up onto one knee, raised her arms and crossed her wrists to stop the swing of his weapon at its snath. A sharp hiss escaped her when the force of the blow caused her injury to ache even more. The blade curved around her head and she tried not to wince when she felt its point nick the back of her neck.

Buffy's gaze trailed up from Connor's stomach to his head, until she was looking straight into his beautiful, blue eyes. Her chest heaved a shaky sigh and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Baby?"

Connor's grip on the scythe loosened immediately. She took it away from him and tossed it away carelessly. Buffy grabbed onto his sides and pulled herself up. She laughed when she realized that the boy was taller than her. Her hand went up to his slightly smudged cheek and she soaked in every one of his new features, smiling every time she found something familiar.

"Is that you, Connie?" she asked him as she brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

Connor's eyes flickered to Angel for a split second before turning back to her. Utter despair shone in his dimmed irises and he backed away from her. "I knew it… I knew it was all too good to be true."

Buffy frowned in confusion. "Connor? What-"

"This is a dream. I'm still in my cave. In Quor'toth."

She shook her head fervently. "No. Listen to me, sweetie."

He backed away when she reached out for him. "It's just a dream. How many times have I woken up after a dream like this, my father _and _my mother?"

"Connor, listen to me," she pleaded. "Before we were separated, before I lost you-"

"All just in my head…"

"I told you I loved you more than all the stars in the night sky, and you said you loved me just the same. You said you loved me more than tai chi and training, and you said even if I wasn't your real mother, you still loved me."

Connor looked at her tearfully.

"And then… and then you said that I _was _your real mommy. You said it like you really meant it."

"I did," he whispered. "I did mean it."

Buffy nodded, her own tears spilling out. "I'm real, Connor. This isn't a dream. You aren't in Quor'toth. I'm real, and your father is real, and you're _home._"

"But… but how-"

"Sister," she answered without having to hear the rest of his question. "Remember? I fell through the portal with sister and she saved me. I promise you, this is real. I'm alive."

His lip trembled. "And what if it isn't? What if this really is just a dream?"

She shrugged helplessly but smiled at him. "Then don't wake up, bub."

The answer wasn't nearly enough for him, but it was so perfectly Buffy that it convinced him all the same. Connor pulled the slayer to him and wrapped her up in his arms, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes. His fingers sifted through the ends of her hair and his heartbeat quickened when he felt her do the same to him.

"Mama."

His voice cracked and, for a quick second, he sounded like the child he one was. He buried his face in her shoulder to hide his tears.

"Mama…"

"It's okay, baby," she cooed. "It's okay, I'm here. You aren't losing me again." Buffy glanced at Holtz, who was still in shock from seeing her.

Suddenly, she felt a huge weight lift off of her chest. Every thought she had of torturing and killing Holtz seemed like a passing fancy to her now. Buffy took a second to think of all her actions in the past few days. She had been willing to kill Justine and Holtz to please an evil law firm. She delved into dark magic for the sake of revenge. She had hoped for the day that she could run into Holtz again, to make him pay for everything he'd done.

What had become of her? When did she become such a vengeful person? Before her death, she had refused to kill Ben, who willingly helped Glory, and yet…

"_I see the darkness growing within you, slayer."_

They were words she never wanted to her about herself, and words she refused to ever hear about her son.

Buffy saw Angel look upon her with understanding, as if he could see the gears of her epiphany churning rapidly. "Connor. I need you to do something for me."

She felt him nod against her. "Anything."

"I need you to let go, sweetheart."

The boy's head snapped up so he could look what her. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"All the pain and heartache, all the vengeance and hatred you feel… I need you to let it all go."

"But, Holtz, he-"

"I know. I know, baby, and I wanted to hurt him too, for everything he's ever done to you."

"Then why don't we?"

She smiled softly, caressing his cheek with a loving hand. He sounded so innocently confused. "Connor, living like this is no way to live. This was never the life I wanted for you. All I ever hoped was for you to stay happy and carefree, and I failed you."

"No!" he protested angrily. "No, it wasn't your fault, it was his!"

"Yeah… yeah, it was, Con. But I can't let you do this. I can't let you be like _him._ Do this for me, Connor, and for your father, and most of all, for yourself. Let go of this. Wouldn't you like that? To start over with me? With your father? To live the life you always wanted?"

He cupped the hand that was on his cheek. "More than anything."

"Then, let go. It won't be easy. It'll take years to move on, and we'll never fully forget this. But I will be by your side, helping you every step of the way. And you will be helping me let go too."

Finally, hearing this from both of his parents, he let out a long, tense breath and nodded. "Okay… okay."

Buffy reached out for Angel and, when the vampire was by them, they hugged the boy together. "We aren't letting you out of our sight ever again," she heard him murmur. Angel kissed his son's temple and smiled at Buffy. "Take him up to our room. I'll be there in a minute."

Buffy grinned at everyone before leading a still awestruck Connor away, who didn't leave without one last menacing glare at Holtz. A warning. When Angel was sure they were gone, he turned to Holtz and Justine. His two enemies were glaring daggers at him.

"Well, aren't you a happy boy?" Justine spat. "Not only do you get your stupid girlfriend, but your demon spawn too. I hope you're ecstatic, being rewarded for everything you've done!"

"Rewarded?" Angel questioned. He stared straight at her unwaveringly. "I failed my son. He's spent sixteen years of his life in the darkest hell dimension that exists. I'm going to be atoning for this for the rest of our lives. I don't see any of this as a reward."

Justine looked away from him.

"Wesley, Gunn, take them back to the hellhole they call home. Give this message to all of them: We're allowing bygones to be bygones, not because we forgive any of them and definitely not because we're scared of them." Gunn snorted at the idea of being intimidated by Holtz' gang. "We're all just a little too tired to deal with anymore of their shit."

"Come on," Wesley grunted as he pulled Justine to the door. Before Gunn and Wesley could exit, Angel's voice rang out again.

"Get this straight, Holtz. I'm letting you go because my son deserves better than a murderer for a father. If you come back, if you even show your face again, I will not hesitate to kill you. In fact, _Buffy _won't hesitate to kill you, and she's the one you really have to worry about."

Xander hummed in agreement. "Mama Bear doesn't like it when people mess with her family, you see?"

"And we, her family," Dawn went on, "really hate it when people mess with her."

"And I wouldn't try to play games with Angel again," Wesley cautioned. "We've all seen his dark side, you especially."

"So, walk away and never look back," Angel finished. "Because if you try any of this again, I don't think I'll be able to control myself as wonderfully as I did today."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Buffy didn't let go of Connor's hand as she guided him up the stairs. When they were finally alone, in the comfort of Angel's room, Connor took a minute to examine his mother. "I guess this isn't a dream," he told her. He took in her face with a frown. "In my dreams, you never looked like this." She looked exactly the same as he remembered her, except for the bruises that marred her skin. Who had done this to her? Trying to keep his temper in check, he turned away. Unfortunately, looking around his father's room only served to infuriate him even further.

Across the way was a lonely crib, dressed with blue sheets. He had seen humble versions of this in Quor'toth, made for babies in many of the human settlements he had visited with Goldy.

He walked to it and slowly traced his fingers across the cool wood. "Was this mine?"

"Yes. It was."

He gripped the bar tightly, afraid that if he didn't anchor himself to something, he'd run out of the room to find Holtz. Connor gave Buffy a weak smile when she came up to him and rested a soft hand on his arm.

"Come, Con."

He took her hand again without hesitation.

"Hmm, maybe indoor plumbing would be delving into this world a bit too fast." He decided not to comment, mainly because he had no idea what she was talking about. "Here, just sit on the bed and I'll be right back."

Connor laughed quietly as he watched her rush into another room. The grin of amusement that had spread across his cheeks quickly turned into a groan when she returned with a wet rag. "No, don't!" His plea fell on deaf ears. Buffy sat next to him and rubbed the dirt blotches off of his face. "Mother, I'm sixteen, I can do this myself," he grumbled embarrassedly. He reached for the rag. Buffy clicked her tongue and swatted his hand away. Rebuffed, he crossed his arms with an annoyed huff.

"And you still throw a tantrum like my little six year old," she giggled.

He couldn't help but smile again.

"We need to get you some new clothes. Xander probably has something you can borrow for now. Or maybe Spike…"

"What about father?" he asked curiously. "Can't I just use something of his?"

She snorted in response. "That's a big no. You've seen your dad. Mr. Tall and Broad Shouldered will have nothing for you." When she was satisfied with his face, Buffy turned her attention to his arms. She rolled his sleeves up and began scrubbing away. The bandages around her wrist finally caught his attention.

"What happened to your hand? Your face? Who did this to you?"

She exhaled loudly. "I tracked Sahjhan down, hoping he could send me back to you. Remember what I told you about Sahjhan?"

He grimaced. "Yes, the demon who was working with Holtz. I learned more about him after you died- well, fell through the portal."

"Right, well Sahjhan decided to introduce me to a whole new world of pain. Trust me, I look ten times better now than I did right after the fight. Your dad was super angry with me."

Buffy's words had Connor feeling terribly insecure. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. He isn't angry with me, is he? I mean… you did get hurt because of me."

Buffy's eyes widened and she dropped the rag in surprise. "Oh, sweetheart no. Of course, he isn't mad with you. He wasn't even really angry with me. Trust me, he and I both knew that you were well worth the beating."

His shoulders slumped with relief. "Really?"

"I think your father was just angry that he wasn't the one that got to call Sahjhan ugly to his face." Connor's bright laugh made her heart flutter. She smiled lovingly. "Angel and I would have gone to hell and back if that brought you home to us. I hope you know that."

"And… and you don't care that I'm much older now? That you don't have your little six year old with you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Connor, I wouldn't have cared if you came back to me as a six year old or a sixty year old. You're still my son and you'll always be my baby."

"Good," he told her. "Good, that's good. Does dad feel the same way? I mean, I was a baby the last time he saw me."

"Your dad is almost three hundred years old," she stated flatly. "He'd have no right to judge."

He grinned shyly. "Just making sure."

Buffy bit her lip before grinning as well. "God, I just can't believe you're here. I know you've waited longer than I have, but I don't think you have any idea how happy I am right now."

"I think I have a bit of an idea. At least you knew I was alive. For ten years of my life, I thought Holtz had killed you."

She sulked guiltily. "I'm sorry, Connor. I wish I got to you sooner."

He shook his head while sliding an arm around her. "I'd never blame you for that. Besides, you're with me now, and dad is just downstairs… my entire family was here, waiting for me. I've never felt so… content. Quor'toth seems like nothing but a bad dream to me now."

Buffy kissed his cheek before he bent down and rested his head on her shoulder.

"If this really is a dream, I'm never waking up. Ever. And don't even think of leaving my sight. I want to be with you every minute of every hour of every day."

She frowned playfully. "But what if one of us has to pee?"

"… Okay, so maybe not every single minute," he answered. "But I'm gonna be very needy. Ten years without seeing my beautiful mother's face? You seriously have to make up for that."

"Hey! Imagine like… two or three weeks without seeing my handsome son only to get him back as a moody teenager! I'm not ready for girlfriends or, or driving lessons!"

"You said you didn't care," he accused, pulling away from her with a fake pout. "Maybe _I _wanted _you_ to be ten years older, ever think of that? How am I supposed to introduce you to people?"

Her eyebrows wiggled. "Hey everyone, this is my young, good-looking mom?"

His face twisted in disgusted horror. Buffy keeled over in laughter.

"Oh, come on, Connor, I'm joking!"

"Please don't," he gagged. "Ugh. So gross."

"I don't know about that," a new voice chimed in. Connor and Buffy watched Angel close the door behind him and approach the bed. "I mean, you do have one good-looking mother."

Connor decided to ignore the ongoing joke as he got up and stood in front of his father with a nervous grin. "Hi," he greeted timidly.

Angel laughed, placing his palm on Connor's arm. "You don't have to be scared of me. I would never do anything to-"

"I know," Connor interrupted hurriedly. "I know. I'm just… I just still can't believe that this is all happening. I've wanted this for so long."

"So have I, Connor."

"Not as long as I have, trust me." A pained look flashed across Angel's face. "Shit. Sorry."

"Language!" His mother gasped.

Connor gaped at her incredulously. "Really?"

Angel didn't give Buffy a chance to respond. The tall vampire brought his son into another tight hug. "I get it, Connor," he told him. "And I hope you know that I love you, and that I'm so happy to have you back."

Connor closed his eyes and breathed his father's scent in. It was new, yet familiar, and much better than the smell of Quor'toth. "I love you too, the both of you."

"How about you show Connor how to work the shower while I get some clothes for him," Buffy suggested. "Maybe get a room prepared for him."

"It won't be far, will it?" Connor blurted nervously. "The room? It'll be close to this one?"

"Of course," Angel reassured.

"It's just, there's so many doors out there. What if I need you? I might get lost."

"We'll give you the room right next to this one."

"Okay. Sorry, I-"

Angel smiled at him. "There's no need to be sorry, Connor. I wouldn't want you anywhere else. Come on, let me show you how the shower works while Buffy gets everything prepared for you."

Connor gave her a hesitant wave before following Angel into the bathroom. She waited for Angel to come back before getting up to leave.

"He's okay?"

"Fine. A little startled about water coming out of the walls, but he's fine."

"Good," she sighed. "I'm just gonna go get clothes for him, then."

"Buffy." She glanced back at the man and moaned when he brought her in for a kiss. "I love you."

She smiled against his lips, pulling away reluctantly. "I love you too."

Angel had never felt so at peace.

* * *

><p>"They're pajamas," she informed him, motioning towards the plain pink ones she was wearing herself. "Like the sleeping clothes I used to make you wear in Quor'toth, but softer. Uber comfy." Angel and Buffy had spent the entire day holed up in their room with Connor, unwilling to share him yet. Soon enough, night had come and Buffy, though unhappy to be separated, relished in getting her son prepared for bed like she used to.<p>

Connor tugged at the pants covering his legs, staring at the pattern. He glanced between his and Buffy's. "And… these symbols on mine?"

She smirked a bit. "It's called the bat-signal. They're Xander's."

"Do all men wear these kinds of clothes or is that just Uncle Xander?"

She laughed a bit. "Deal with it for a night, alright? I'll take you shopping as soon as possible. Now, you're sure you'll be fine in here?"

The boy gave her an unconvincing grin. "Yeah! Yeah, I'll be fine! I mean, this has only been my dream since you first told me about mattresses and pillows."

"Okay. Right, good, then I'm gonna go back to your dad. Knock on our door if you need anything. Anything." She stepped towards the door hesitantly. "We're right next door. Okay?"

"Got it."

"Anything at all-"

"Mom," he said firmly. "I got it."

"Right. Goodnight then, Connor. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Reluctantly, Buffy left the boy and entered her own room. Angel, who looked up at her from the bed, laughed at the sullen glower on her face. She glared as she crawled towards him. "What's so funny, sir?"

"You. Us. I never thought I'd see the day that you and I would be taking care of a kid, much less a teenage one."

She leaned against the headboard, allowing the vampire to rest his head on her lap. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair and thought of their son. "Do you think he'll be okay? A slayer mom only a few years older than him and a vampire dad that's like a whole lot older than him?"

"If you ask me, your age gap with him is much worse than mine."

She scowled. "Well, no one asked you, cradle robber!"

"Hey!"

Angel grabbed her sides and pulled her down, tickling her relentlessly. "Angel! Angel, stop!" she giggled breathlessly. "Stop!"

"Take it back!"

"It's already out there! I can't do anything about it!" Her amusement grew when she heard him huff angrily. "Aw, did my angry puppy get his feelings hurt?"

"Buffy," he drawled warningly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"That's it? What a weak apology."

She swung her leg over his waist and rolled them over so that she was straddling his hips. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Woah, Bu-"

Angel's protests died on her lips. He groaned wantonly, palming the back of her thighs as she ran her fingers down his chest. Without even realizing it, he was bucking his hips up against her. An inhuman growl rumbled from deep within his throat and he rolled them over so that she was on her back. "Angel," she murmured dazedly against his neck. The happiness he had felt that night burst into incredible euphoria. He was overwhelmed by her touch and lost in the way she mewled and shuddered beneath him.

"God, Buffy," he whispered, sucking on her pulse point eagerly. He made to unbutton her pajama top but, in a moment of pure impatience, he tore it open instead. A mess of buttons scattered across the bed, but he could only see the round mounds on her chest, covered by a simple black bra. He swallowed thickly before leaning down and kissing the soft flesh.

She threw her head back into the pillow and arched into him. "Mm, I've been waiting for this for so long," she told him as her hands found the top of his pants.

The feel of his bottoms being pushed past his waistline jolted him back into reality. Faster than he could blink, he was off the bed and pulling his sweats so high, they reached passed his belly button and dangled above his ankles.

"Angel? What-"

"Holy hell, Buffy," he mumbled in disbelief. "What were we just about to do?"

Her confusion grew tenfold. "What is it? Is it Connor? He's going to sleep, Angel. We don't have to worry about him walking in or anything."

Angel stared at her, aghast. "Buffy, what the hell?"

If she wasn't so confused, the scandalized look in his eyes would have made her laugh. "I don't understand."

"Buffy, we can't- we can't do that. You and I can't do that."

Her gaze narrowed. "_You and I_? I'm sorry, is there someone else you'd rather be doing this with?"

"What?" The accusation was ridiculous and had nothing to do with their dilemma, but he couldn't help but look away guiltily when he thought of the fleeting feelings he had experienced for Cordelia. "Buffy, that's ridiculous. We-"

"Oh my god." Buffy's eyes rounded. She hopped off the bed and stalked towards him. She poked his chest with a pointed finger. "Oh my god! There _was_ someone! You just did the universal motion of 'holy crap, I just got caught!' Was- is it Darla? Please don't tell me you're thinking of Darla."

"Of course it isn't Darla!" he cried. "What is going on, I didn't even-"

"Well then who? Fred? Cordelia?"

His jaw snapped shut and tightened. Angel shook his head, not trusting himself to say anything smart.

"_Cordelia_?!"

"Okay, just- Buffy, just calm down for a second."

"You had feelings for Cordelia?!" With an outraged shriek, she took her shirt off and threw it at his face. Like a child, she stomped to her suitcase, grabbed a new top and hastily pulled it over her head. "Unbelievable! Of all the- ugh! I am… No! A whole gallon of no! A whole universe of no!"

"Buffy, why are you acting like this? There's a certain reality you and I have to face here, and it's that we can't have sex-"

"Apparently!" she growled. She stormed away from him, desperate to leave before hurt and embarrassment overtook her anger.

"Buffy!" She heard him yell before she slammed the door shut. Quickly, she knocked on Connor's door, entering without waiting for the boy to answer, and locked it behind her.

"Mom? I told you I'd be okay."

"I know, I know," she muttered. "Move over."

He frowned but obeyed. "Is everything alright?" he asked when she lay down beside him.

"Your father and I are having a bit of a disagreement."

"Already?" he exclaimed. "I haven't even been with you guys one night…"

She rolled her eyes. "Get used to it, sweetie. If we don't argue about something at least twice a week, we practically fall apart."

He shook his head tiredly. "Okay? Well… if it cheers you up a bit, I was about to come knocking. When I heard you in the hallway, I jumped back into bed so you wouldn't think I was being a baby."

Buffy grinned. At least someone wanted her company. "Aww, my poor baby!" Connor groaned, struggling wildly when she tugged him close and rubbed her cheek on his hair.

"Sixteen!"

"Okay fine! I get it! You don't need your mother's love anymore," she said pitifully, pushing him away as she scooted to the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna head to Dawn's room to let you rest, okay? Get some sleep. Tomorrow, I fully intend on avoiding your bonehead father by taking you shopping."

She was just about to leave when he called for her.

"Wait! Can you… can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" A corner of Buffy's mouth tugged upward and she sat back down. Connor's arm came out from under the covers to hold her hand. "Goodnight."

"Night, Con."

"… I don't have to avoid dad, do I?"

"No, not at all. In fact, keep that as a golden rule. If dad and I are ever arguing, you are not to take sides. Okay?"

"Okay."

"But I will lay on some serious mom guilt if you don't even pretend to be on my side."

Connor laughed. "I'll remember that."


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! Hope you're still enjoying the story! **

**Chapter 17**

Buffy woke up the next morning, her back still against the wall, and Connor's head pressing down on her stomach. Every time she went to leave, he had stirred and sleepily asked her for a few more minutes of her time. Eventually, she ended up staying the night. She opened one eye to peer down at him and found him sound asleep. As gently as she could, she lifted his head and slid a pillow beneath him. Getting off the bed, smacked into a golden, breathing wall. Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her shocked cry.

"Hello, slayer."

Buffy grinned. "Goldy," she breathed. She hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again."

The Oracle smiled. "It is wonderful to see you as well."

"What are you doing here?"

The Brother glanced behind her at his sleeping ward. "I just wanted to check on Connor… and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

He nodded slowly. "I am being punished for the mild involvement I had in Connor's quest for vengeance. The Powers have ruled that I was right in staying and watching over him, but erred in training him. They say I did it for my own personal gain as well. Which is true."

Buffy frowned. "Punished? Maybe, I can talk to them, explain our side."

"No, slayer. I will be fine. They are merely sending me on a journey to reevaluate my choices and discover myself as their unbiased servant once more. Sister is to come with me. She too was overwhelmed with emotion after that night. She sends her apologies for not coming, but she blames herself for what happened and is too ashamed to face you."

"Wait, so the Powers are punishing you guys for having emotion? For caring for people?"

He smiled softly. "It is the way of us servants. We weren't meant to become so involved, remember? You do have an odd way of changing things like that, slayer."

Buffy chuckled. "I'll leave you with Connor, then."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. For taking care of him when I couldn't. I can't express how much that means to me."

He squeezed her shoulder before allowing her to leave.

Buffy, knowing she was still too angry to talk to Angel calmly, decided to go downstairs instead of facing him. Willow and Tara were already there with bags of breakfast burritos sitting on the table waiting to be eaten. "Yum!" Buffy exclaimed as she practically skipped to them and jumped onto the counter. "Morning, neighbors."

"You're in a good mood," Willow teased.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. She grabbed one of the burritos and unwrapped it eagerly. "My son is safe and sound, all my friends are here with me, Angel has a crush on Cordelia- I'm peachy keen right now!"

Tara choked on the bite she took while Willow gasped loudly. "What did you just say?" the redhead squeaked disbelievingly.

Buffy's lips tightened into a thin line and she nodded in confirmation. "You heard me right."

"No," Tara denied. "But they're so… brother and sister-ish! I mean, did Angel really say that?"

"He didn't need to say it! He did the thing! The-" She mimicked his physical behavior form the night before, an exaggerated guilty frown on her face. "That thing."

"Buffy, that doesn't mean anything," Willow tried to argue.

"He didn't deny it."

"Well… okay_ that_ might mean something."

"Listen. What's important is that Connor's back. So maybe his parents have issues. The kid's life is dysfunctional as it is, so I think he can deal with this little thing too. He's got the both of us, that's all that matters!"

Xander, who hadn't heard any of the conversation, came down the stairs with a bounce in his step. "What's the hap, people? Ooh! Grub!"

"Angel's jonesing for Cordy," Willow whispered to him.

Buffy groaned. Of all the people she wanted to know about this, Xander wasn't one of them. As expected, the man took it as his chance to put the vampire down. "Angel is jonesing for who now?! Do you need me to stake him? I'll willingly stake him, no questions asked. In fact, Spike will probably jump on board to help me."

"Can we not talk about this to anyone else?" Buffy begged. "Connor has no idea and I don't want Dawn to throw Angel into sunlight or anything? God, remember how she reacted when he left Sunnydale?"

"Almost torched the mansion," Xander recalled happily. "You sure you don't need me to stake him?"

"Stake who?"

Panic flooded her as Connor came down the stairs with a yawn. Buffy shushed her friends and smiled at the boy. "Spike. Stake Spike. He was being annoying again last night. Apparently. As per _ush_... Usual." She winced when she realized her attempt at casual came out awkward and forced. Was it even a thing to shorten words like that? "As per usual… Uhm, what's up, sweetie? Couldn't fall back asleep?"

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I woke up the moment you moved. Just thought I'd be polite and let you talk to Goldy before getting up."

She beckoned him over. "Well, now that you're awake, I can introduce you to some people. Come here." Connor grinned at the group. His mother wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is Willow, Xander, and Tara. Your aunt Dawn is still sleeping, I guess."

"It's nice to finally put faces to names," he told them. "Err, do I call you guys Aunt and Uncle?"

"Our names are just fine," Xander assured him. "I don't need to feel older than I already am."

Buffy smirked wryly. "Try being called 'mom' at the tender age of twenty-six." The others laughed at her expense. "So shopping? I'm taking Connor to the closest mall, anyone want to join?"

"That's a 'definitely' for us," Willow answered for Tara and her.

"And a 'definitely not' for me," Xander chuckled. "I'll ask Anya if she wants to go with you guys."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Xand. This is the first time we're gonna be going out actually smiling! Come to the mall with us! Celebrate!"

"I really would Will, but-"

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Cordelia trudged in with a groan, Groo just behind her. Connor tensed and stood in front of Buffy, wary of the newcomers. "The next time you guys decide to send us on a demon hunt without our permission, don't. I'm _still _trying to get over the feel of them on my body. Thankfully, the whole demon part of me saved our skin! I did this weird glowy thing and- and who is this?"

Buffy ignored the stab of jealousy she felt. Smiling, she hopped off the counter and dragged Connor to her. "Cordy, meet The Destroyer!" The title made Groo jump in front of his girlfriend defensively. "Also known as, Connor Angel."

"Oh my God…" Cordelia breathed. "Oh my God, Connor!" The teen grunted when Cordelia flew into his arms. "Are you serious?! This is- oh my god!"

He patted her back awkwardly. "Hey. Aunt Cordy, is it?"

"Cordy's fine! Cordy's just fine! God, I can't believe this! Just a few weeks ago, your dad and I were falling asleep feeding you with a bottle and- oh just look at you now!"

Buffy's brow raised, not that the teary Cordelia noticed. The blonde turned to her friends with the fakest grin they had ever seen. "Well! I'm going to go check on Dawn. I… yeah." Connor moved to follow her. "No! No, stay here, converse. Meet everyone again."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed his cheek. "Stay. Your dad and I hogged you enough. I'll be back sooner than you can blink."

Xander, Tara and Willow watched her leave. "Oh, he's about to get it," Xander whispered gleefully.

* * *

><p>"<em>You slept with Cordelia?!"<em>

"What?!"

The sound of his door slamming shut made Angel flinch. Buffy stormed towards him, opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again with a huff. "Well, I don't mean _slept _with her, like had a happy! But you slept with her! In this room! In this bed?! Was it on the bed?!" She held her hand up when he made to answer her. "No! I don't want to hear it! Oh my- Oh my god! I asked for your soul and this is the thanks I get?! You fall for Queen C?!"

Angel frowned. "Asked for my soul? What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?! My one condition for being sent to Quor'toth? The Powers had to…"

She trailed off, her mouth dropping slightly when she realized why Angel had stopped them the night before. It hadn't been about "you and I." It was about his soul. Buffy fell onto the bed clumsily, her face ashen with her humiliation. Those crypticy assholes. The Oracles hadn't told him about their deal.

"Oh. Oh no. Oh God. I went all wacky without letting you… but in fairness, you _did _have feelings for Cordelia, didn't you?!"

He scoffed, but seeing that she wouldn't budge, bit his lip nervously. "…Maybe for a brief week or so but-"

'I knew it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at him accusingly. "I knew it! You! You… mean… idiot!"

Angel glared at her. "Uhm, does the name 'Riley' ring any bells for you? You moved on pretty easily if I remember correctly, came all the way to L.A. and flaunted it in my face."

"Are you serious? Riley and I never worked out because you and I were _it, _Angel! Every move he made, every word he said- I always compared him to you and he knew it! But I had to try and move on after you walked out of my life! You didn't even give me the decision! You made it for me! You were practically asking for me to run off with Riley!"

"Okay, one, that's not true and you know why I did it. And a passing fancy for someone doesn't compare to your devoted relationship to Idaho! And at least I liked someone like Cordelia- Riley? Letting vampires feed off of him? Seriously? Yeah, I know about how you guys broke up. Spike told me about it!"

Buffy gaped at him for a few seconds before pointing at him accusingly. "First of all, Iowa!"

"Who cares!"

"Second, that's not the whole story! And since when were you and Spike best friends? You do know that he was crushing on me too, right?"

"We're- he… well it seemed harmless…"

She smirked smugly, loving the fact that she wasn't the one suffering with jealousy anymore. "Yeah, pretty boy. He even had a robot that looked like me. How does that make you feel, huh? You've been fraternizing with a guy who was screwing a Buffy sex-doll!"

Angel's face twisted with disgust before he backed away from her and leaned against the wall. "What is happening, Buffy? What are we even fighting about?"

Buffy sighed ashamedly. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right. I don't have a right to judge you because there was Parker and Riley… and that one time I kissed Spike."

"You kissed Spike?"

"But the point is-"

"You kissed Spike?!"

"The point is that I love you! And I don't care if you had a crush on one girl or on a dozen, because like I said… you and I are _it _for me, Angel." She reached her hand out and smiled when he took it. "I just can't believe it was Cordelia, of all people," she said with a pout.

Angel half groaned, half chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. "You had just died, I found out I was becoming a father… I was lonely, Buffy, and lost. Cordelia had been my best friend since we found each other in L.A. and I latched onto her, but that doesn't mean I fell out of love with you. What you said about Riley is the same way I feel. No one can compare to you or our relationship. We have… a forever love."

"A forever love," she agreed happily. "How… cheesy of us." Buffy stood on her toes and pecked his lips with a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"We should go down. Our son is probably getting overwhelmed with all the new faces."

He nodded. "Go, I just need to change. I'll meet you down there, okay?"

"You got it, big guy," she hummed, giving him another kiss before skipping to the door. She turned the knob and stepped into the hallway. "Oh, by the way."

"Yeah?" he asked as he searched through his dresser for clothes.

"The condition I had? Silly me, I thought those Oracles might have told you about it but I guess they didn't."

"Hmm, well one of them said something about a gift- or a curse? It was all confusing and mysterious, really. I wasn't in the right mind to understand any of it anway."

"It was your soul. I asked the Powers to anchor your soul to your body."

A satisfied grin cracked her serious look when she heard the wooden drawer splinter in his hands. "Wha-"

"Come on, Angel. Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?" She hesitated. "Though, could you blame me if I was? Your body is just so…" Buffy closed her eyes and moaned. "Hm."

"I…"

"I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

And with that, she closed the door and ran to the lobby before he could catch her. It was fair punishment in her mind. After all, he did push her away the night before.

Angel nearly stumbled his entire way to the lobby. It had taken him a few minutes to snap out of his shock, and when Buffy's revelation finally sunk in, he hurriedly threw some clothes on so he could find her. He needed to talk to her, desperate to know if she was telling the truth, not that she'd ever joke about something like that. Still, he needed to find her and have her confirm it for him. But when he got downstairs and found her sitting next to Spike, images of her kissing the bleach blond nuisance assaulted his mind. His anger was only fueled when he remembered what she said about some Buffy robot he built.

"Dad!" Connor called happily. Angel smiled when the teen came up and hugged him. "Did mom tell you? She's taking me to a mall today." Connor went on, listing things he wanted to buy for himself, but he was having trouble listening. Buffy, who noticed Angel's gaze, nibble her bottom lip with a smirk. "Do these malls have weapon traders? I was hoping I could find a new battle axe."

Finally, he turned back to his son, amused. "Connor," he laughed. "You aren't going to find weapon traders at a mall. They only sell clothes, shoes, and some of this world's gadgets and stuff. Besides, what do you need weapons for?"

"Mom did say you were fighting the demons here. I thought I could help out, keep in shape, you know?"

Though hesitant with the idea of putting his son in danger, Angel knew he couldn't force the boy to live normally so quickly. "Well, you don't need to worry about buying weapons. I have everything you need."

He tilted his head, a small frown appearing. "You do?"

"Come here." Angel led him eagerly to the weapons cabinet. "What's mine is yours, kid," he stated as he opened it to reveal his arsenal.

Connor's jaw instantly dropped and his eyes widened comically. "Holy…"

"I know. This is my pride and joy, besides you, of course."

He grinned in response. "Will you come with us? To the mall?"

"I don't think so, Con. It's a bit too sunny out there."

"Oh, right," he answered. "Maybe we should wait for the sun to set."

Connor's desire to be with him made him smile widely. "That'll hardly leave enough time for your mom to buy you a completely new wardrobe."

Connor looked at him apprehensively. "Dad… is the mall safe?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. Listen, Connor, your mom is just take you out today to buy you some necessities and things of your own. After that, you can take your time getting to know this world. We won't force you to go out every day, you know that right?"

"Sure. I'm just a bit… nervous. I've never ventured outside of home without being prepared for a demon attack."

It broke his heart to hear that. "I'm-"

"Don't say sorry," Connor interrupted. "It's nice to be taking it slow, especially with you and mom in the picture. By the way, did you two make up yet?"

"What?"

Connor grinned at him. "She hid in my room last night."

Angel scowled. "Dragging our son into it? She plays dirty."

The teen laughed heartily. "Hey, she was the one who told me not to take sides."

"Speaking of your mom, why don't we go steal her away from Spike?"


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews I've been given! You all sure know how to make me smile. **

**Chapter**** 18**

"_Go back to Sunnydale?" _

_Just the thought brought Buffy close to hyperventilating. She couldn't leave L.A., not yet. Angel would never go back with her. He had built a life for himself here. L.A. needed him to keep the streets clean and the people safe. There was no way he'd leave, and if he didn't, then Connor wouldn't either. Connor. The boy needed her. He was still getting accustomed to his home, there was no way she could just abandon him. There was still so much she needed to show him! To teach him! She understood that her responsibilities as a slayer were important, but what was the point of going back to Sunnydale if it meant leaving her family behind? _

"_We didn't mean to drop this so suddenly on you, Buffy," Giles apologized._

_Willow nodded in agreement. "It's just, we left the Buffybot there in your place and she's not gonna survive much longer, I don't think." _

"_That is, if the demons haven't figured it out already," Xander said. "None of them know you died, I mean could you imagine? A huge demon playground?" _

"_And the bloody bot doesn't act a thing like you," Spike muttered, he smirked knowingly, despite the tiny bit of embarrassment he felt. It was his creation, after all. "The uglies would have to be stupid not to know it wasn't you." _

"_I can't leave, guys," Buffy argued weakly. "Connor's only been back for less than a month. He needs me here! And my relationship with Angel is finally going somewhere again, despite our serious lack of-" She stopped herself and her face reddened. _

_Anya was aghast, having caught on before everyone else. "You haven't had sex?!" _

_That had everyone gaping at the blonde slayer. One morning, Buffy had proudly announced that she had secured Angel's soul and that Angelus was locked away for good. There were instant cheers and congratulations that quickly dissolved into suggestive jokes and innuendos. All of them were sure that the couple had been going at it already._

_Dawn let out a bark of laughter when Buffy blushed even more. "Are you serious? You could barely keep it in your pants with Riley and now-"_

"_Excuse me," Buffy growled. "We do not discuss the R-person here. What if Angel hears you? And I obviously want to go all the way with Angel again-"_

"_All the way?" Xander snorted. "What are we, in middle school?"_

"_-but the stupid idiot is scared that his soul isn't fully secured or that the Oracles did a crap job. There have been so many nights where we almost did it-"_

_Giles coughed uncomfortably. _

"_But he keeps backing out! Do you understand how that feels?! It's a harsh blow to the ego!" _

_Anya patted her hand compassionately. "That's just terrible."_

"_I know right?!"_

"_We're getting off track," Giles cut in before they could continue. "We sincerely hate to be doing this to you, Buffy, really. We can go back before you, buy you some time, a few weeks maybe." _

"_A few weeks?" she murmured shakily. _

"_We wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't important," Tara told her remorsefully. "Sunnydale needs us." _

_Xander sighed. "You especially, Buffster." _

_Buffy sagged in her seat, defeated. "How am I supposed to tell them?" _

They were sitting in a circle, waiting for someone to make the first move. They postponed the talk until the end of the week, but there was no way they'd be able to delay it any longer. Finally, Xander rolled his eyes and stood. "If you guys are gonna be a bunch of cowards about it… Everyone, down in the lobby pronto! We're having a town meeting!" Cordelia, who was already there with Groo and Lorne, glared at Xander with annoyance. Buffy's chest tightened when she saw Angel and Connor appear from the basement. The taller one sat beside her and, seeing no spot on the couch or available chair, Connor sat at Buffy's feet. He grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smirk back. They patiently waited for the others to trickle in before glancing at each other wearily.

"Is something the matter?" Wesley asked.

Giles shook his head with a sigh. "No, no not really. Something has come to our attention, however." He made sure everyone was listening before he continued. "A few days ago, we all sat down and had an important talk about Sunnydale. It was left under decent protection, but all of us understand that that protection will only last so long. Because of this, Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and I have decided to return to Sunnydale."

"What? When?" Connor asked, disappointment already setting in.

"As soon as possible," Willow told him sadly. "Tomorrow or the next day, maybe? It's for the best."

"We're gonna miss you too, kid," Xander added, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. "But we've got people to protect back there."

Connor agreed reluctantly. "But Spike and Dawn are staying? That's cool, I guess."

The remaining Scoobies glanced at each other. Buffy took it as her cue to fill in the rest of the plan. She took Angel's hand and squeezed it. "Con… Spike and Dawn are only going to stay for another week or two after the gang leaves."

"Why not just leave with them?" Cordelia asked. "Have you really learned to love us that much, Spike?"

The vampire scowled at her. "For your information, princess, we're staying here for as long as she is." He pointed a thumb at Buffy. "Ain't that right, slayer?"

Buffy's hand flew to her forehead. That wasn't how she wanted Connor and Angel to find out that she was leaving. Sure enough, her son had angrily jumped to his feet. "Con, wait. Just let me explain!" she begged while scrambling up as well.

"You're leaving?" he shouted.

"Con, I'm the slayer. It's my duty to protect everyone living on the Hellmouth-"

"You're my mother, it's your duty to be with _me_! And what about father? You're okay with leaving the both of us?"

"No, sweetie, of course I'm not!" She reached out for him and frowned when he recoiled from her touch. "Please try to understand. Leaving you here is the last thing I want to do."

His jaw clenched. "Then we're coming with you."

A forlorn gleam sparkled in her eyes. "Sweetie, he can't just leave all of this behind. Someone's needed here too, and unfortunately for all of us, that someone is your dad. I… you have to stay here with him, Connor." Buffy took his hands before he had the chance to move away again. "You didn't have him for sixteen years of your life. You both need each other right now."

"And what about you?" he asked. "Don't I need you? Don't…" Connor choked a sob back. "Don't you need me too?"

She cupped his cheek and forced him to look straight into her eyes. "I will _always _need you, Connor. But Sunnydale needs its slayer."

"This isn't fair," he whispered. He ripped his hands from hers and ran to the stairs. "This isn't fair!"

"Connor, wait!"

Buffy looked to Angel when they heard a door slam from upstairs. He gave her a sad smile before wrapping his arms around her waist. He rubbed the small of her back comfortingly. "I get it, Buffy. And he will too. Just let him cool down and process this."

* * *

><p>"He didn't come down for dinner? Even after I left?"<p>

"No."

"…Did someone bring him food?"

"Dawn did, but he made a scene of taking it from her just to throw it on the ground. She gave him an earful for that one."

Buffy frowned guiltily while shampooing her hair. Angel was standing in the doorway, answering her concerns as patiently as ever. "So he hasn't eaten yet?" she questioned while rinsing the suds out of her long locks.

"He has. I basically force-fed him after making sure he apologized to Dawnie."

"Good… that's good."

Angel watched her silhouette move behind the shower curtain. He leaned against the doorframe with a heavy heart. The pain of her leaving was quickly overshadowing the fear of losing his soul. With vivid clarity, he'd realized how many nights he wasted or ruined in the past few weeks. Whether the Oracles had really secured his soul or not, he was never going to find out if he didn't take his chance. Determined to make up for lost time, he unbuttoned his shirt and carelessly tossed it to the floor.

"What about you, hmm? Are you gonna start playing the silent treatment with me too?"

He looked down at himself. He had already undone his pants button and was fumbling eagerly with his zipper. "No, I don't think so," he answered, amusement tinting his tone.

"Well that's a relief! Can't have both my boys ignoring me."

"Actually…" He shook his pants off and approached the shower, his mind already clouding in an exhilarated haze when he caught sight of her naked form. "I think I've been ignoring you for a bit too long."

"What?"

Swiftly, he pulled the curtain open, stepped into the shower, and pulled it shut once more. Buffy swiveled around and looked at him. "Hey," Angel murmured throatily. His fingers intertwined with hers for a brief moment before they crawled up her arm to cradle her face. He backed them both into the stream of water. Almost unconsciously, her hands found their way to his hips. He shuddered at the way she pressed her fingers into the dimples on his lower back. "Buffy-"

Buffy didn't give him a chance to say more than her name when she pulled herself up by his shoulders and pressed their mouths together. He groaned, catching her when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Angel," she breathed against his lips. She rolled her hips against him and his head fell back against the wall with a moan. "I swear to God, if you stop-"

"No," he responded immediately. "No, not tonight. Not ever again."

She hummed approvingly before pulling him close and latching onto his neck. Black spots littered his vision when she licked a spot of skin before biting down on it. A jolt of pleasure ran up his spine when he realized she was trying to mirror the mate mark on her neck with one of his own. He wanted desperately to be gentle and patient, but years of waiting for this moment had his desires lashing out wildly. Before she realized what had happened, Buffy's back was suddenly pressed against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as Angel grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down.

"Harder," he urged.

She wasn't sure if he meant her biting or her thrusting, so she intensified both ministrations. She was instantly rewarded with a whine of desire. Something about the way his animalistic-demon side was coming out-without the threat of Angelus looming over their heads- pressed her further. She didn't want it to be slow tonight, like their first time. She wanted hard, fast, and passionate, the way Riley and her were when they were stuck in that room.

She paused, scolding herself for thinking of someone else when she was finally about to be with the man she'd wanted for so long.

"Buffy?"

Buffy pulled back and smiled at him, everything but him flying from her mind. One leg at a time, she detached herself from his abdomen and turned the shower off. She didn't even bother to grab a towel. Instead, she took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed.

"I hope you don't mind getting your sheets wet, because I can't wait much longer." His eyes darkened with lust and she gave him a wide-eyed gaze. "I meant from the water!"

Angel smirked while sitting down on the foot of the bed and pulling her down onto him. She straddled his lap and bucked forward slightly, making him clench his eyes shut. "I wouldn't have minded if you meant it the other way too."

"Good to know."

He grabbed her waist and twisted them around so her legs hung over the edge of the bed and he was on all fours above her. "Tell me what you want, Buffy, and I'll give it all to you."

In the midst of it all, she knew that Angel wasn't talking about sex.

"The only thing I've ever wanted was you."

Angel slid his arms around her and brought her mouth up to his. Somehow, without her realizing, he had moved them up to rest against the pillows. Buffy hooked her ankles together behind him, desperate to keep him close.

"Make me forget everything but you..."

Angel woke the next day to the feeling of something sharp and cool scratching against his chest.

He opened an eye and chuckled when he saw Buffy lazily dragging a stake along his skin. Her chin was resting atop his abs and she was grinning at him teasingly. "Do you need me to kill you or are you still full of souly goodness?" He took the stake away from her, threw it aside, and pulled her back up so her chest was against his. Buffy sighed contently, tangling their legs together while rubbing her forehead against his cheek. According to the clock on the wall, it was past noon, but neither of them cared.

"God, last night was…"

"Amazing? Everything either of us has ever wanted? Took you long enough."

He nodded with false seriousness. "I hope you find a way to forgive me for my indiscretions."

Buffy giggled, nipping on his ear affectionately. "I think I can find one way."

"Yeah? One way?"

"One way, done over and over and-"

A sharp knock at the door cut her off. She bit back a groan of irritation.

"Yes?"

"Buffy?"

It was Dawn. Angel got up and searched for clothes to put on while Buffy reached for her robe and tied it around her body. "What's up, Dawn?"

"Is Connor in there with you?"

"Nope!"

"Oh…"

They both heard the distinct tone Dawn had used in her response. It was code for 'something's really, really wrong.' Buffy rushed to the door and opened it, unaware of the way a still naked Angel ducked back under the covers. Dawn was gnawing at her lip and wringing her hands nervously. "What is it?"

"He didn't come down for breakfast or lunch, so I came up to check on him. He wasn't in his room and…" Dawn hesitated, trying to choose her next few words carefully. "We're still looking Buffy, but we can't find him anywhere in the hotel."

* * *

><p>He had been on the roof.<p>

Dawn's message had sent Angel and Buffy into a panic attack. The vampire had dragged Spike into the sewers to search for the boy while Buffy sent everyone else out and onto the streets. _"I don't want anyone back until they've covered a 20 mile radius of this damn hotel, do you understand me?!" _No one took her order lightly. After barking out her commands, they all had run out and began looking for the missing teen. It was nightfall before any of them came back, and more than half were still out looking. Buffy was frantic, searching Connor's room for any hint of where he may have went.

And in the middle of it all, he had been lounging on the roof.

So when Connor entered his room, a brow raised questioningly, Buffy nearly bulldozed him into the wall.

"Connor! Sweetie! You're okay!"

He pulled away from her with a frown. "What's going on?"

"What's going on… What's going on?! Where the hell have you been, Connor?!"

He glared at her, confused as to why he was being yelled at. "I was on the roof, what's the big deal?"

"The-" Buffy exhaled slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. She couldn't believe how nonchalant he was being. "And you didn't tell anyone 'hey, good pal, I'm going to go blow off some teen angst on the roof'?! What were you thinking?"

He squirmed away from her with a roll of eyes. "What does it matter?"

"Connor, you…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. If she continued, she would surely regret whatever she was going to say. Instead, Buffy held her hand out. "Give me your phone."

"My what?"

"The tiny box I gave you with the bright lights and numbers!"

"Why?"

"You don't get to ask questions right now, Connor. Just give me the phone!"

He scoffed. "What is this, punishment? Am I getting grounded for going up on the roof? You didn't make any rules-"

"Connor _Liam_ Angel!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot. "Everyone has been out looking for you because we thought you ran away! Your family is still out there- we've damn near lost our minds! Do you know what you've even done to your father?! To me?! We've been worried sick! Did you even bother to check your phone?!"

Connor looked away guiltily. "I barely know how to use that thing… and whatever makes it chirp mustn't have been working because I didn't even hear it," he muttered.

"The ringer was off," Buffy stated in disbelief. "You weren't answering your phone, we couldn't find you… I thought you were hurt! Dead! I thought Holtz found you again and gutted you! I was ready to call out a damn amber alert! How could you be so irresponsible to go off without telling anyone?!"

"I was just on the roof!"

"So not the point! I don't care if you were just on the roof or if you were in Buenos Aires! Literally everyone was out there looking for you, Connor! We had no idea what to think!"

The weight of his actions began to bear down on him heavily. "I'm sor-"

"Give me your phone right now, Connor Angel." He tried not to be affected by the tone of his mother's voice. She had never spoken to him like that. Ever. Cautiously, Connor fished the phone out of his pocket and passed it to her, flinching when she snatched it away. Buffy looked at the screen and clenched her fist around it tightly. "Sixty-six missed calls, Connor. Sixty-six! This is unbelievable! I have never been so disappointed!"

She didn't see the hurt look on his face as she punched the call button when she found Angel's number. It rang twice before Buffy heard his hysterical voice.

"_Connor?! Thank God- Where are you?!"_

"Angel, it's me."

"_Buffy? Where are you? Where did you find him?"_

She set her steely eyes on her son. "He was on the _roof_. Come home. Now."

"_On the… We're on our way."_

Buffy hung up and tossed the cellphone onto the bed.

"Mom-"

She walked to the door with a shake of her head. "I don't want to hear it, Connor. Your father will be here soon, okay? Right now, I need to go downstairs and tell your entire family that you're here."

Buffy hadn't meant to slam the door behind her, but she did.

"Over a dozen people and none of us thought of checking the damn roof," she grumbled to herself as she made her way to the lobby.

An hour later, Connor heard a knock at his door and he looked up anxiously. "Come in," he called. His shoulders slumped when Angel was the only one to enter. "Hey, dad," he whispered when his father closed the door. "So… are you going to yell at me the way mom did?"

Angel shrugged and sat on the bed next to his son. "I don't know, kid. How'd your mom yell at you?"

"Angrily."

The vampire chuckled. "Connor… I'm not going to sit here and lecture you. Believe me when I say I did much worse at your age. You understand why we're upset with you for today, right?"

Connor nodded quickly. "I should have told someone and I shouldn't have turned my phone on silent. I'm sorry, dad, really. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Good," Angel responded. "I'm happy you've realized your mistake. I've spoken with your mother and we both agree that as punishment, you're cleaning the lobby. I'm talking mopping, dusting- the whole deal. Fair?"

He sank down in defeat. "Fair."

"Sorry, bud, but you still need to pay the price. Be lucky that we didn't ground you."

"I don't really mind the punishment. It's just…" Connor rubbed the back of his neck softly. "Mom didn't come in with you and… she must really be mad at me, huh?"

Angel shook his head and squeezed the boy's shoulder, hoping to give him even an ounce of comfort. "She isn't mad at you, Connor. Upset, maybe, but definitely not mad. We weren't just scared that you were hurt. You were so upset about her decision to go back to Sunnydale that she was convinced that you ran away because of her."

"But I didn't run away," he denied. "I was just on the roof! I wasn't trying to scare anyone, or make mom think… I was just trying to make sense of everything that was happening. The only thing that's been keeping me from finding Holtz and killing him is how happy I've been with you and mom. And then, out of nowhere, she... and I haven't even been home for more than a few weeks, I… I don't want to go back to feeling that way."

His fists clenched tightly.

"All that vengeance and hate… it reminds me of Quor'toth. I'm scared that if she leaves, I'll start to feel like that again."

"You won't feel that way," Angel insisted. "I'm not leaving you, Con, and she isn't leaving you either. We're only a drive away from each other. We can visit her every other weekend, and she'll definitely come to visit too. We're a family. Just because she works in another city, doesn't mean she'll suddenly forget about you."

Connor frowned. "I guess I have been a bit silly about this."

"You haven't been silly about this. You just got back from being stuck in a hell dimension without your parents, Connor. You're handling this much better than you think."

Suddenly, another knock sounded, interrupting their conversation. "Angel?" It was Buffy. Connor perked up considerably. "Are you done with the icky parenting stuff? I want to see my baby already."

Angel grinned at the boy, having proved his point about Buffy's lack of anger. "Come in, Buffy. It's all done."

She came in with a grin on her face. "He's been lectured and what not?"

"Just about," Connor answered.

"Good," she sighed. Buffy practically jumped onto the bed, pulling Connor down with her. "Sorry, bud, but I'm still not ready for that part of parenting. Lucky for us, your dad's old as dirt and was game for it."

"One day you're gonna cut it out with these old jokes," Angel retorted.

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him as she hugged Connor closer. The boy looked up at her timidly. "You aren't upset anymore?"

"Let's just say that I'm happier that you're safe and sound," she told him. "And I'm not gonna let this get in the way of our last few weeks together as a family. We don't have much time left until I have to go back to Sunnydale and I'm not gonna let it be wasted with nonsense fights or disagreements. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do."

"Great. Now that we're all of the good, how about we three go downstairs and make some 'sorry s'mores' and a cup of ninety-eight point six for your dad? And while we're sitting down with our respective yums, we can list all of the things us three will do in the next three weeks."

Connor smiled. "That sounds… of the good."

Angel laughed and faked a groan. "Come on, kid. There's no need to copy the weird Scooby language."

"One question though."

"Sure."

Connor turned to Buffy. "Liam?"

Angel raised a brow. "Can I help you?"

His father's response only served to confuse him even further. Buffy chuckled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Remember? I asked you if we should make that his middle name? I kind of just blurted it out when I was in total mom 'yelling full names' mode."

"What's a middle name?"

"Something you now have, Connor Liam," Buffy told him happily.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"_Okay, do you remember everything?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How to work the washing machine? And the dryer, what did I tell you about the dryer?"_

"_If we're going out, don't leave it on because it might burn the hotel down."_

"_What about meals?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Make sure to eat three square meals a day and 'there's always room for snackage'." _

"_Don't roll your eyes at me, Connor Liam. What about exercise?"_

"_Training with dad, Gunn or Wesley every other day OR every two days to make sure I stay spry. And I'm not allowed to go out and patrol on my own." _

"_Your bedroom?"_

"_Just because you aren't here to check, doesn't mean I can make a mess of it. Bed doesn't have to be made every morning, but the floors must be clean and the surfaces have to be dusted."_

"_What about-"_

"_Mom!" Connor interrupted loudly. "I got it. We went over everything like… eight times already." _

_Buffy pouted childishly. "I know that! Would you just let me do my mom duties please? I won't have any peace of mind if I don't go over this at least three more times." _

_Angel, who was watching from the sidelines, decided it was about time to save his son. "Interrogate him any more and you'll miss your bus. You've got five minutes, Buffy," he stated. _

_Panic swelled in her chest. "What?! Five minutes? That's hardly enough time! We still need to go over so much- oh god, are you sure you'll be okay without me?"_

"_We'll be fine," Angel assured her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He gave Connor a mischievous smirk and nudged the boy's side. "Isn't that right, Con?"_

"_Oh God," Buffy cried. "You're going to corrupt my sweet, innocent child! Angel, I swear, if I hear anything about slacking off or alcohol or… hookers…"_

_Connor rolled his eyes again. "You're overacting. Besides, we're coming to Sunnydale in two weeks. It's not like you'll be gone long enough for dad to find any decent hookers."_

"_Connor!" she snapped. "Just promise me you'll be good and you won't get into any trouble. Please."_

_He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "We'll call every night so you can hear for yourself how fine we are."_

"_You know a few weeks ago, you were the one freaking out about this," she muttered. "I'll see you two very soon, okay? Any last questions or concerns?"_

"_Yeah, I know I made the joke, but what are hookers?" _

A month and a half. They hadn't seen Buffy in a month and a half. The separation quickly became longer and longer after new problems began sprouting up for both the Scooby gang and Angel Investigations. Finally, after a very long month and a half, they were in Sunnydale, three days earlier than they said they would be.

"Mom's going to be so happy!"

It wasn't too late at night, having left the moment direct sunlight posed no threat for them. Connor was practically bouncing in the passenger seat while Angel was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. After much discussion with the Angel Investigations team, the others agreed that they would be able to keep up a strong front in L.A., giving Connor and Angel a few weeks' vacation in good old Sunnydale.

"Maybe you guys can teach me how to steer this cart while we're here!"

"Car not cart, and-" Angel cleared his throat. "Uhm… as amazingly skilled your mother is at fighting, putting her in the driver's seat is a really bad idea. Also, I don't know if I want to teach you in this car, Con."

Connor scoffed. "Come on, dad. It can't be that hard. I know it's not like the wooden carts back in Quor'toth but I think I can handle it."

"That's not what I meant," Angel told him gently. "This is a manual. It's harder to drive."

"I'm sure I can figure it out!"

He loved his son's enthusiasm. "I still think it might be easier for you to learn automatic before going for stick shift."

"This place is so different from Los Angeles. I think I like it. Less… movement." They grinned at each other. Angel was well aware of how uncomfortable the busy L.A. streets made him. "How much longer till we get there?"

"We're just around the corner."

"Seriously?!"

Sure enough, as they turned the curb, the Summers' house came into view. "It's that one right there." Angel pointed at the house in the middle of the block. "Wow, seeing this place brings back so many memories… climbing up the side to sneak into your mom's room-" He laughed when Connor gagged in disgust. He pulled up in front of the house with a grin on his face. "Ready to surprise her?" Connor let out an elated yip, grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat and hopped out of the car. Angel did the same and, together, they walked up to the door. He watched his son nearly skip up the steps. The few times Connor had joined him on a case he couldn't help but notice the swell of anger and pain in his son's eyes, as though he were using the demons he fought as substitutes for Holtz.

A vacation would be good for the boy, he figured.

"Go on."

Connor knocked on the door a few times. They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open and a beaming Buffy was standing before them. They smirked, waiting for her to react, but she simply stared at them with the same smile.

"Uh… mom?"

"Oh! There's no mother in this house. Are you lost, little boy?"

Connor turned to his father, bewildered. Angel cleared his throat and grabbed Buffy's attention. "Buffy? Are you-"

Buffy gasped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You! It's you! I don't like you!"

He was confused. Hurt and confused. "Buffy, what's wrong? What did I-"

"You're lame and bloody stupid! You're nothing like Spike." A dreamy haze took over Buffy's eyes at Spike's name. "Everything about you is wrong. It's nothing like Spike's manly, muscular physique."

Connor's complexion was turning a sickly green. "What is happening?"

Angel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "You're the robot, aren't you?"

The robot was snapped out of her daydreaming. "Oh I'm Buffy, but the other Buffy is upstairs in her room. You can't see her, though. None of us can, but especially you!"

"I still don't get what's happening, Dad."

The vampire glanced at his son. This certainly wasn't how Buffy and he wanted Connor to find out about the Buffybot. He ignored Connor's questions and turned his attention back to the robot. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but we aren't taking orders from you. We came to see the real Buffy, so stand aside and or I'll have to physically move you myself."

"Ooh no, bingo! You won't seduce me with your nancy boy hair gel! Spike! Where are you?! It's the peach! It's the peach!"

She slammed the door in their faces, leaving them to stare at each other in an awkward silence. Neither was sure of what to say, but were quickly saved from having to say anything when they heard Spike's voice from within.

"Bloody hell! Who let the damn robot out?!"

"I think Will was working on some programming… and well I wanted to see if she could be useful in any way… especially now, Spike. We seriously need all the help-"

"Well get her out of here! And I thought I told her to make it stop saying things about-"

"Don't blame this on Willow, she isn't the one who made a 'Buffy the Sex Doll Vampire Slayer'!"

Connor's jaw fell wide open. He may have been trouble understanding what a robot was, or why it looked exactly like his mother, but he knew exactly what was being insinuated about it. Knowing that the robot hadn't locked the door in her hurry to find the other vampire, he twisted the knob and threw the door open. "Connor, don't do anything I wouldn't do." The boy raised a brow before marching into the living room. Connor grabbed the blond vampire away from Tara, ready to beat him to unconsciousness, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the tense mood in the house. He let go of Spike and turned to Angel, who too realized something was wrong.

"I'm guessing Buffy's been downplaying how bad it's been here?" Angel more stated than asked.

Dawn stood up from the couch, rubbing her hands together nervously. "She just went upstairs to call you and tell you the truth. We've had it under control for a while, but ah… its kind of hit a higher level of 'uh-oh.'"

Before they could ask more, a loud, recognizable gasp sounded from behind them. They turned around to look at the woman they'd been missing. Angel grunted when a strong forced barreled into him and squeezed him tightly. "Oh my god, Angel! Connor, sweetie, you're here! But I was just calling you guys- oh what does it matter! I'm so happy, but we really gotta go. Will's in trouble and- well so am I."

"Uhm… Buffy?"

"Mhm!"

"Where…" He looked down, positive that he could feel her. Smell her. "Are you?"

Connor stared at the empty space where his mother's voice was coming from. "Ok seriously. _What _is happening?"

* * *

><p><em>The first week or two back in Sunnydale wasn't nearly as bad as Buffy thought it would be, but as the days went by her mood began to fall rapidly. A social worker was hounding her about Dawn. "You're 20?" she had questioned speculatively. "Ms. Summers, you aren't on any illegal substances are you? Rapid aging is one of the…" She sighed, remembering the lecture she received over things she hadn't done. On top of that, the bills for the house were starting to pile up, especially after that damn M'fashnik demon destroyed their new pipes. She honestly wasn't sure where to find work to pay for her financial problems, her efforts at Xander's construction site and the Magic Box proving futile. <em>

_Then there was her son. Angel hadn't told her much but it seemed like Connor was still using much of his anger to fuel him forward in life. "He just started tai chi again," Angel informed her. "He's working on it, Buffy. He just needs more time." Which she understood. He'd only been back for a little over a month, but it troubled her that she couldn't be there to help him along._

_And now Giles was gone, back to England. Some nonsense about how she was grown, mature, and no longer needing him to guide her but he didn't realize that she needed his comfort now more than ever. She may have spent six years raising a child and becoming the woman she was now, but that didn't mean she knew how to deal with the emotional turmoil all her problems were putting her through._

_So here she was, at the salon, getting a new haircut to try and cheer herself up. Angel and Connor would be arriving in a few days. The look of surprise on Angel's face would surely be enough to lift her spirits. "Oh no, what if he doesn't like it?" she muttered to herself quietly. _

"_What was that, hon?" _

_Buffy looked up at the woman cutting her hair. "I just realized a bit too late that my boyfriend might not like the new 'do." _

_The lady shook her head. "Sweetheart, even if it mattered whether he liked it or not, trust me. He's gonna love it." _

_She smiled, looking at herself in the mirror. "This is kind of how short it was when we first started dating."_

"_And when was that?"_

_Buffy laughed. "When I was 16."_

_They continued to joke around until finally Buffy was done and out the door. A small smile was on her face, her thoughts filled with ways she could surprise her friends. Maybe if she put a hat on and then took it off when they asked about it. And she had to make sure they didn't say anything to Angel or Connor. She'd have even more time to plan a cooler reveal to them. _

_She was just about to start thinking of something clever to say when her musings were cut short by a red beam of light hitting her dead in the chest. __Buffy fell backwards in shock, stumbling to the ground as the red light continued to bounce back and forth. She groaned, looking around when she finally recovered, but found the street and her surroundings empty._

"You got a haircut?" Angel asked curiously, eyeing the space in front of him as though he'd be able to see it if he squinted hard enough.

Dawn threw her hands in the air with defeat. "Is everyone going to focus on the haircut? Guys! Pudding Buffy!"

"Right!" the invisible slayer answered. "And Will! Come on, we have to go! Follow me!"

Angel felt Buffy let go of his hand. The front door flew open and her footsteps echoed down the block.

"Follow her? Is that supposed to be a joke?" Connor groaned as they raced out, following the noise of her heels.

Buffy had completely lost them, to the point where they were forced to return home and wait. Spike, who was unwilling to be near Angel and Connor after the robot incident, left for the Magic Box to tell Xander and Anya what was happening. After a bit of a struggle, Angel and Tara were finally able to get the BuffyBot down to the basement, her switched turned off. When that was done with, she and Dawn went up to prepare the guest room for Connor, leaving the two in the living room alone.

"So."

"Yeah?"

"Spike made that thing?"

Angel stared at the wall, refusing to meet his son's gaze. "Not himself, but yeah."

"Was anyone ever going to tell me he liked mom like… that?"

"I think everyone was just trying to forget about… that."

They sat next to each other on the couch, unsure of what to say until Connor finally broke. "Want to show me around the house?"

"Gladly." Angel had just finished showing him Buffy's room when they heard Buffy and Willow calling for them from downstairs, both safe and visible. The two of them rushed down, grinning at the slayer. "Man is it good to see you," Angel told her as he hugged her tightly, vaguely aware that Tara and Dawn had finally caught up with them and were standing on the stairs behind him.

"Con," Buffy beckoned, gently pushing the vampire away to hug the teen.

He smiled, hugging her just as tightly as his father did. "Hey mom," he whispered softly. "I'm happy you aren't pudding." She laughed, ready to hit him with a comeback when she felt Angel's hand cup the side of her head.

"Hey! Your hair!"

She smirked. "Like it?"

He nodded, sifting his fingers through it. "Looks nice. So you found out who turned you invisible?"

She nodded with a groan, shifting so that she kept an arm around Connor but was now facing everyone. "You aren't gonna believe it. It's Warren, the one with the robot."

"_He's _the one that helped Spike make that… thing?"

Buffy paled, sending Angel a piercing glare as if to say _how does he know_, but decided to save that conversation for later. "Jonathan from high school and- who was the other one again?"

"Andrew," Willow answered. "Tucker's brother."

"Tucker's brother," Buffy repeated. "Apparently they're my new arch-nemesisis…es."

"Humans?" Angel asked, startled. "What do you they want with you?"

"They want to be giant pains in my ass."

Angel chuckled, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Well, now they'll have to come through us."

She cooed at them, pinching their cheeks. "Aaaw, my boys! Gonna protect lil' old helpless me."

Connor swatted her hand away but nodded all the same. "Yeah, yeah, you can handle your own, we know. Now is anyone going to explain that creature in the basement with the same face as my mother?"


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: 7 more chapters after this one! This fic is coming to an end soon. Hope you guys stay with me till the end! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and reads! **

**Chapter 20**

"See, Buffy," Dawn told her cheerfully. The teen took another bite of her eggs before continuing, ignoring the way Buffy glared when she spoke with her mouth full. "Angel's willing to help! Now you can quit that lame job at the Doublemeat Palace!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, ignoring Angel's expectant look. He turned back to the stove with a disappointed huff when she shook her head at him. "Dawnie, Angel's got his own bills to worry about. Besides, this is kind of cool, isn't it? Adult Buffy doing adult things?"

"Yeah but the Doublemeat Palace?" Angel asked with a frown. "Spike's told me about the place. Even vampire's are put off by the stench of it."

"Well it's all a college drop-out's got right now, buddy," she told him sadly. "Listen, I'll talk to Anya about giving me a second chance at the Magic Box, alright? But for now, can you guys just grin and bear it?"

"Grin and bear what?" Connor yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He took a spot next to Dawn, grabbing her fork and digging into her plate.

"Buffy's day job," she answered as she shoved him away. "Cut it out! Angel's got breakfast for you right there!"

"Oh, the Doublemeat… Realm?"

"Palace," she corrected. "Can you guys hurry up and eat? And Connor, Anya called, asking for some help moving boxes in the Magic Box basement. Think you might want to take a walk there? Dip your feet deeper into earthly oceans?"

He nodded excitedly. "I'll walk Dawn to school and then head over."

"Cool," Dawn chirped. "But no hitting on my friends!"

He scoffed, pushing his plate away and running back up the stairs. "Why would I need to hit your friends? Have they hurt you?"

"No, 'hit _on_!' It means- oh never mind!"

Buffy laughed, taking their plates and placing them in the sink.

"I'll wait for you outside, Con!"

An hour later, with the kitchen cleaned and the teens gone, Angel was lying on Buffy's bed, watching her get ready for work. "You're sure you have to go? Willow and Tara are out… we have the house to ourselves." He wiggled his brows suggestively, making her giggle.

"Can't. Double shift at the Doublemeat."

He groaned at the thought of it. "Buffy, are you sure I can't help out? Even a little? You're overworking yourself."

She nodded while she pulled her coat on. "Which I have to do, because of the bills and the mortgage and the new-new pipes, and stupid Mrs. whatever her name is from social services."

He pulled her down to him and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Just don't tire yourself too much, alright?"

Buffy pushed her forehead against his, pecking his nose before leaning away. As she stood, she grabbed her blanket and brought it up so that it covered his chest. She patted his cheek gently before walking to the door, knowing that if she didn't leave now, she never would. "Go to sleep. I'll be back before you know it." She waited for his head to hit the pillow and for his eyes to close before she finally left for work. "One more day," she groaned. "Just one more day, Buffy, and then you got the weekend with your boys."

* * *

><p>How in the hell was she going to explain this to Angel? To Connor?<p>

Buffy winced, glancing at the tall blond in front of her. He surely wasn't anyone she was expecting to serve at the Doublemeat Palace an hour ago. It took her a full minute to recover, to even say his name out loud. After his explanations and pleas for her to follow him, she turned to her manager with a quick excuse, grabbed her jacket and left. She had barely heard his apologies and proposals of catching up, her mind swimming with ways to make sure Angel didn't kill anyone, namely him. _"He isn't here for me. He's on some mission from the military. Your muscles are looking much bigger today." _She'd tell him anything except for the fact that Riley Finn had her unintentionally pinned up against the wall. To make matters worse, neither of them knew what to do and continued to just stare at each other awkwardly.

She was just about to shimmy away from the wall, take his hands off her, anything really, when she heard a voice next to her.

"What exactly are you doing with my husband?"

Buffy turned to the newcomer, relief spreading through her body when Riley finally let her go. "Husband?"

Riley nodded, looking regretful, almost cautious as though Buffy would be saddened by the revelation. "Buffy, meet Sam. Sam, Buffy."

"Pleasure," the woman told her.

"Demon."

She turned. "Mine."

Buffy watched, nodding approvingly as Sam kept the upper hand on the massive demon. "She's good… How long have you been married?"

"Four months."

"Mazel tov. Any children?"

"Buffy, I meant to tell you." He sounded apologetic. "When the time was right. She caught up to us faster than I thought she would." Their conversation was cut short when Sam was smacked to the ground. Without waiting for Riley, Buffy jumped into the fight to help.

One dead demon later, Buffy was apologizing profusely for ruining the objective. "If you had just told me you weren't trying to kill it," she told them defensively.

"No, it's fine. Obviously, Captain Can-Do recruited you without filling you in on the objective. Listen, we hate to impose any further but we gotta regroup. Do you have a safe house we can go to?"

Safe house?

Home.

Angel.

Her eyes widened but she nodded before she could stop herself. "Uhm," she squeaked. Quickly, Buffy cleared her throat and started again, noticing pity in Riley's eyes. She groaned internally, knowing that they probably thought she was frazzled over seeing her ex with someone new. "Right. I have a house… pretty sure it's safe. We can go there, I guess. Lots of people there though, you guys might feel uncomfortable with all the-"

She stopped her rambling when she saw Sam's frown.

"No, no. It's fine. We can head over there now."

"I know the way," Riley stated. "And I'll fill you in. On everything."

The car ride home was just as tense as the first one they took together, except this time she was forced to listen to Riley's time away. It wasn't that she was still in love with him, or heartbroken over the bombshell that was just dropped on her, but that didn't make it any easier to listen to her ex's life story. She looked out the car window while they passed a cemetery, counting the headstones to try and ignore Riley's voice. Suddenly, something flashed in her vision causing her to sit up straighter. There, a few yards away, she noticed a familiar head of hair surrounded by five vampires.

"Stop the car!" she demanded.

Riley, alarmed by her tone, slammed down on the break. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Sam do the same behind him. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him, she threw the car door open, ran to the cemetery fence and jumped over it. "Connor!" she cried, distracting her son and allowing two of the vampires he was fighting to land a hit on him. "Oh! Sorry!"

She heard Connor groan, pushing himself up to his knees only to be punched in the face and sent back down.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted. Quickly, she staked the closest one to her, sweeping the next one's leg so that he fell on his back. "Get the hell away from him!" Connor staked the one on the ground before jumping back up and helping Buffy with the others. "Geez, kid, what did you do to piss off five vampires?" she asked when they were all dead and gone.

He scowled. "Nothing. I was just patrolling for you and they were all out here."

"Just hanging out?"

"Apparently."

She frowned. "What, like a bunch of kids at the park?"

Connor shrugged. "Weird, I know, but I guess even vampires have down time." Buffy smirked at his joke, placing a hand on his cheek to check his bruise. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you still supposed to be at work?"

The hand on his cheek froze and she sighed guiltily. "Something came up."

"Buffy?"

Riley and Sam were standing a few feet away, looking at Connor as if deciding whether he was a threat or not.

"Friend of yours?"

"Buffy…" Connor murmured, his eyes still on the two he didn't know. Her name coming from his lips startled her out of her daze. It was what he called her when they were out, around people they didn't know or trust, but it still sounded odd to her. "Who are…"

"Right, uh, this Riley Finn, an old friend of mine, and his wife Sam. They're here in Sunnydale because of a suvolte demon. Guys, this is Connor, my…"

The teen turned back to her when she trailed off. "Cousin," he finished, using the backstory they told everyone else.

Riley nodded slowly. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"It's because he's not my cousin, he's my son," Buffy told him honestly before Connor could rattle off his cover story. Riley's jaw dropped. Sam snorted, thinking it to be a joke.

"Buffy," Connor hissed. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Con, we can trust them."

He narrowed his eyes at them. "You're sure?"

"Your son," Riley deadpanned, the word making no sense to him. "How is that… how are you… you adopted a teenager?"

She let out a deep breath. "I have a few things to let you in on too, Riley. But first off, Connor, who's at the house? Is your," she paused to spare Riley a glance "father home?" She didn't miss the suspicion on his face.

"Dawnie's home, and so are Xander and Will. But Tara's with Anya, going over some wedding stuff and dad's out. He said he'd be hanging near your job so that he could pick you up."

She nodded, feeling guiltier at the thought of Angel waiting for someone who left much earlier with an ex that he truly disliked. "Come on, let's head home. Do me a favor, call Dawnie and tell her we're all coming over. This suvolte thing is gonna be a big problem if we don't stop it."

"And dad?"

She grimaced. "Just tell him he needs to come home, don't say anything else." Her voice was so low that only Connor could hear her.

"Why exactly am I not saying anything else?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so now do it."

* * *

><p>Connor was pacing back and forth on the porch, anxiously waiting for his father. It didn't take him long to realize who Riley was to his mother, what with Dawn's coldness towards the man. <em>"A lot can change in a year<em>," she had told him smugly as she put an arm around her nephew. Any doubt he could have had about Riley Finn vanished when Xander called him a "heartbreaker," as well as Willow promising Buffy that she would be less than kind to the female soldier. When Riley and Sam were far enough away, Xander had leaned in and questioningly whispered whether "Dead Boy" knew about their visitors.

"Don't call him that," Connor had spat agitatedly at him, his realizations about the couple proving too much to handle. "And why didn't you tell me about _him_?"

"Calm down. Now," she warned him. Annoyed, he had stormed away, which was how he found himself outside, desperate for Angel to be home already.

What did this Riley guy really want? Was there an ulterior motive here? Surely he could take on a demon by himself. He seemed strong enough and so did his wife. Did he still love Buffy? Would he leave his wife for her?

"Connor?"

His crossed arms fell limp at his side and his eyebrows, which were at first scrunched together, relaxed at the sight of Angel walking up the pathway. "Dad," he breathed.

"Why are you out here? What's going on?"

He knew he had promised his mother to never take sides between her and Angel, but he was much too annoyed to respect that request. "Mom wasn't at work because she was out gallivanting with her _old friend_," he muttered, clenching his fists. The look of confusion on Angel's face upset him even further. "Dad, just go in there and tell them to leave. There's no reason for them to drag mom into their mess."

"Who's in there, Con?"

The door opened behind him. "Sweetie? Who are you talking to?" Connor glared at her, but stepped out of the way to show Buffy that Angel was home. "Angel, you're here."

He nodded, glancing between the two while stepping up onto the porch. He put an arm around Connor and jostled him a bit, trying to shake the frown off his face, but couldn't force the boy to look at his mother. "What's got this kid in such a sour mood?"

"You ready to go?" another voice said behind her. "Oh. Wow, you weren't kidding about the amount of people living here, huh?"

"Angel," the vampire said, introducing himself. He extended his hand to hers. The woman smiled at him.

"I'm Sam, and," she beckoned someone towards her, "this is-"

Angel's eyes widened and he unconsciously drew himself up to his full height when he saw who appeared behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Riley mumbled. "You."

"And you," Angel responded, equally resentful. He looked at Connor, knowing he would upset the boy with what he was about to do. "What's-" he gave himself a moment to calm down before starting again. "What's the problem and the plan?"

"Dad!" Connor protested.

"Connor, they wouldn't be involving your mother unless they really needed her, so how about we listen and try to help out as best as we can?"

The teen shook his head at him, incredulous. "Do whatever you want," he growled, pushing past them and stomping up the stairs to his room.

"Baby," Buffy begged. She bit her lip when she heard his door slam. Riley and Sam stared at the parents, waiting for them to say something.

"He gets a bit temperamental when he thinks Buffy's in more danger than she needs to be. He just needs to cool off," Angel explained. Despite Angel giving them his cooperation, Riley could hear the accusation in his words.

"You're sure?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed with a sigh, thought her tone betrayed the confident nod she gave them. "He'll be okay."

Angel gave Riley a tight-lipped smile. "So, what mess have you forced my girl into this time, Captain Ca-"

"Angel," she snapped.

"I see where the kid got his attitude from. Doesn't have the best role models, does he?" Riley bit back.

"Riley!" Sam admonished, embarrassed.

The vampire pointed an angry finger directly between the soldier's eyes, which was quickly slapped away. The two men stepped towards each other, ignoring Buffy and Sam's pleas. "Listen, boy," Angel growled, but bit his tongue back and crossed his arms when Buffy hissed his name once more. There was a sense of finality in it that told him if he continued, he'd be in bigger trouble than he wanted. "Let's just get this done with," he grumbled, taking Buffy by the hand and leading her away. He knew he'd get an ear lashing later for the way he was manhandling her, but the feel of her fingers intertwined with his was the only thing keeping him from punching Riley in the jaw.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper gratefully.

He nodded, albeit tersely, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Nothing to be jealous of, remember?"

All she did was smile at him in return.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking, Spike?" Angel growled as he threw the vampire out of the crypt.<p>

Buffy didn't want to believe that Spike was the one hatching the suvolte eggs. After everything they went through recently even Angel didn't want to believe it was his grandchilde, but here they were, at his crypt being attacked by baby suvoltes. Buffy made quick work of grabbing a grenade off of Riley's belt and throwing it to the nest below, despite Spike's protestations. "What was_ I_ thinking?!" He shouted back. "You and mummy dearest just blew my home to smithereens!" The blond vampire shoved Angel away, peering into the crypt desperately. To his annoyance, Angel merely grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tugged him away again.

"Listen to me, you annoying little shit," he snarled into his face. "I'm not having a very great night, and you? Not making it any better."

"Good!"

"Now you're gonna turn around and apologize to the Finns for being such a god damn idiot."

"Not bloody likely!"

Angel took Spike's arm and twisted it tightly against his back.

"Ow, ow! Bloody hell, Peaches!"

Riley's grip tightened around his gun. "Should he be eliminated?"

Spike's eyes widened and he took a step backwards against Angel. "Come on, mate. Remember how good I was to you in L.A.? You wouldn't let them kill me, would you?"

"It's a real tempting offer," Buffy drawled. "Don't hurt him. We'll rein him in."

Sam raised a brow in speculation. "You sure about that?"

"Yes," Angel answered. "He won't be pulling anything like this anytime soon. Will you, William?"

Spike flinched when he felt his arm being pulled even further beyond its limit. "Scout's honor."

With that, he pushed him back into the crypt. "Clean your place up, it looks like hell."

Spike stopped any angry retorts that popped into his head, knowing that if Buffy or Angel weren't around, he would have been dust.

"You guys are sure about this?" Sam asked once more as they walked away from the cemetery.

They nodded together. "I don't know how to explain it," Buffy told them. "He's like… a pet dog. He does a lot of good for us but sometimes chews on our shoes."

"And the shoes being almost causing a catastrophe for an entire town?"

Angel took Buffy's hand to show he supported her. "Like she said, we don't really know how to explain it. He's done a lot for us in the past two years. It's hard for us to just toss him aside right now. Maybe soon though, if he keeps up with this stuff."

Riley hummed. "I'm just saying, he isn't you, Angel." They looked at him curiously. "Sure he's got a chip, but a chip isn't a soul. The guy's still a demon. And he still has a demon way of thinking. Remember that." It wasn't a compliment, but it was probably the nicest thing he could have said about him. The remainder of their walk was quiet, but much less hostile than before.

Xander, Willow and Dawn met them all in town to say goodbye to Riley and his wife, a proper goodbye this time. Dawn, though still somewhat cold to Riley, gave him a hug and a forgiving smile. They waited until the couple's helicopter disappeared completely before they began their trek home. "So, Connor's still locked up in his room, and I mean really in his room, not on the roof or whatever."

Xander nodded. "He's got a big case of the grumpies. Honestly, I thought Angel was gonna be the bad one. Wasn't really expecting the kid to be the one super pissed."

Buffy groaned, leaning against Angel. "I'm so unexcited for that talk. Why do you think he's so bothered?"

Angel tried his best not to roll his eyes. "I guess he was just able to sense how big of a doofus your ex was."

"Hey! Behave."

"I was behaving, saintly might I add. In all seriousness though," Angel frowned. "I'm kind of unsure myself. I didn't tell him anything about Riley."

"Neither did we," Dawn said. "He can't possibly be this mad just because his mom's ex showed up. With a wife to boot."

Willow patted Buffy's back. "We'll find out soon enough and then we can go back to happy stuff, like the wedding!"

"Talking about the wedding, what did you guys think of Sam's idea? With the disposable cameras? That sounds pretty damn cool, right?"

"Ugh Xander, just talk to Anya about it. We don't care what you guys do."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You sure you don't want me to go up there with you?" Angel asked her.

Buffy smiled at him confidently from her spot on the stairs, tugging on his biceps to pull him closer. She kissed his forehead and winked. "I'll be fine, partner." They had waited till morning to approach Connor, hoping that a night's rest would be enough to calm him down. She climbed a few steps, stopping when he took her hand.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Dawnie. Just call me if you need me."

"Trust me, I won't," she joked, letting go of his hand and heading up. The closer she got to Connor's door, the more she regretted not having Angel with her. She could hear him moving around, meaning he was probably dressing for the day. Summoning up her courage, she knocked on the door and heard his movements still. "Con? It's me. Can I come in?" After a few unbearable seconds, he opened the door. He was staring at the ground, refusing to look her in the eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," he muttered, walking back into his room.

She followed him in and watched him make his bed. "Can we talk?"

"If we have to."

"So... What was that about last night?"

He shrugged. "I didn't like him."

Buffy crossed her arms and leaned against the door she had just closed. "Because?"

"He didn't need you for that mission, he just wanted to see you."

She couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her. "What, are you scared that he was gonna seduce me or something? Con, in case you've forgotten, not only is Riley married, but I'm also in a very happy relationship with someone too. You might know him, tall, broods a lot? You have a tendency to call him dad?"

He glared at her, plopping down on the bed. "So this is just a joke? Riley Finn comes in to take you away from us and you're just making a joke out of it."

Seeing how much it was affecting him, she softened and went to his side. "Is that what this is about? You think someone's gonna take me away from you again?"

The fire in his eyes died and was replaced with insecurity and sadness. "I didn't mean to get as angry as I did, but-"

He gazed out the window, too ashamed to look at her.

"All I could think of was being separated from you for ten years. I know I was being ridiculous, I knew that last night. But the thought of losing you again torments me."

Buffy smiled at him, shaking her head. "Connie... I love you so much, you and your dad. I know we're going through some rough stuff right now, being so far from each other, but you need to know that you aren't alone in that. I've been feeling it too, sweetie. Before you and your dad showed up, I was so down in the dumps. Even the thought of becoming pudding wasn't enough to pry me away from you guys when you came to surprise me. Believe me when I say that there is nothing on this Earth that will ever take us away from each other again."

"You mean it?"

She rolled her eyes, pulling him in for a hug. "Would I lie to you?"

They spent a few more silent minutes in that embrace, Buffy stroking his hair gently before his stomach grumbled noisily.

He laughed, embarrassed. "Come on, kid. How about we head down and get some food in you?"

"Okay."

"And, Con?" She stood, taking his hand as they walked down together. "I'm here to stay, bud. You aren't getting rid of me so easily." He put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "No more pouting alright? Let's enjoy the rest of the time we have together before you guys head home."

A week passed and, despite their heart to heart, Connor still seemed to be on edge. He insisted on taking over her patrolling duties, showing up at cemetaries and parks much earlier than she did. He walked her to and from work, and accompanied her on shopping trips, though he tried to play it off as genuine interest. He even remained glued to her side at Anya and Xander's wedding, weary of all the vengeance demons around them. She didn't want to offend him. She was so lonely after leaving L.A., but the constant bodyguard relationship she now had with her son was becoming too much for her to handle. It had gotten to the point where he was even waking up before and going to sleep after her.

"Angel, you seriously need to talk to your son."

Buffy was at her closet, changing into pajamas. Angel, who was nearly asleep, stirred and looked at her. "What was that?" She pulled her cami over her head, shifting it around until it was straight, before climbing into bed and snuggling close to the vampire. She shivered at the feel of his cool skin against hers, causing her to pull the blanket closer to her. "You were saying?"

"Connor. Talk to him. Pronto."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. "Well, not nothing. Angel, you know I love him."

He brushed his fingers up and down her arm. "With all your heart."

"But he needs to _stop_. He acts like I'll just- poof- disappear if he isn't handcuffed to me!"

Angel frowned, understanding both his mate and his son. "Can you blame him? He spent ten years in Quor'toth without you."

"He spent sixteen years there without _you_, but he isn't treating you the same way."

"Sure, but I wasn't murdered right in front of him."

She huffed, knowing he was right. After all, it was that traumatizing sight that shaped him into who he was. "Good point. But, Angel I'm not trying to say it's annoying me but it is getting a little…"

"Crazy?"

"Suffocating." She cringed at the look he gave her. "Not bad suffocating! Like, super tight hug suffocating."

Angel kissed her forehead comfortingly to show her he wasn't mad. "I'll talk to him tomorrow when you go to work, okay?"

"Thank you. I'm not doing this for me, Angel."

"I know that."

"I just want him to know that he has nothing to be afraid of."

"Sleep, Buffy."

Heeding his command, she pushed him onto his side and hugged him from behind, swinging her leg over his hip. "Jetpack," she grumbled into his back. He chuckled quietly, covering the small hand on his stomach with his.

"You got to be big spoon for the past three days."

"Get over it. You can have tomorrow night."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Bye, love you guys!"<p>

Dawn grabbed a few pieces of bacon, kissed both Buffy and Angel on the cheek, and ran out of the house, extremely late for school. The rest of the breakfast Angel had cooked for her lay untouched on the table. "Well, there's that," he sighed, picking the plate up and placing it on the counter. "Maybe Tara or Willow will want it when they wake up."

"Maybe we'll want what?" Tara walked in, sleep still apparent on her face.

"Breakfast? Dawn zoomed out and left a plate full of food behind her."

"Oh, yes please," she answered cheerfully, taking the plate from him and sitting at the island. "Will's still asleep, I'll probably just make something for her later."

"Sounds good," Buffy told her as she grabbed her coat. Anya had put her in charge of the Magic Box while she and Xander were on their honeymoon with a promise that if she did good, she could work there permanently. Extremely confident with herself, she had already quit her horrible job at the Doublemeat Palace. She took one last bite of her oatmeal before pulling her coat on and heading out. "I'll see you guys later? And Angel, don't forget to talk to- oof!"

Buffy bounced back after smacking straight into the boy in question.

"Con! Morning, sweetie. I'm just off to the Box. Dad's got some food for you."

He nodded and then brushed passed her emotionlessly.

She wanted to believe that she was imagining his off mood, but she could tell that Tara and Angel had noticed as well. "Don't I get a hug?" she teased him cheekily.

Connor eyed her for a moment then turned to his plate. "I don't know. Wouldn't want to suffocate you."

Buffy felt her heart drop into her stomach. Angel gawked at his son, upset to know that he had somehow heard their conversation. Tara, though confused, knew if an argument was about to spring up, it was going to be bad. "Okay, everyone," she started, nearly reverting back to stuttering in her nervousness. "Let's just calm down."

"Connor," Buffy whispered, distraught. "How could you think that I-"

"You're the one that said it," he cut in challengingly.

"I would _never _mean it that way!"

"Well what way is it supposed to be meant?!"

Angel moved swiftly around the island to stand between them. "Buffy, just go to work. You guys need to cool it, take a breather, and we can discuss this later with clear heads." No one moved. "Alright, new plan. Connor, upstairs now. I'll bring your food up and we can talk-"

"You mean lecture?" He growled. "That's all you ever do, take her side!"

"I'm not trying to take sides right now! I'm trying to avoid a huge fight that you'll both regret."

"Buffy, maybe you should listen to Angel," Tara suggested, trying to diffuse the tension. She stood and reached a hand out to her arm. "Go to work."

"Yeah, run away," Connor muttered under his breath, perfectly aware that everyone would hear him.

The slayer glared at her son, pulling her jacket off and tossing it on a chair. "Alright, tough guy. You obviously have something you want to say, so go ahead! Say it."

Angel immediately jumped in front of her and ushered her towards the door. "Seriously, Buffy, this isn't a good idea. Just go. I'll talk to him."

"You say that you care, that you want to be around, but it's all a lie, isn't it?" Connor shouted, ignoring his father's and Tara's pleas. "I was just a kid you were forced to take care of, and now that I'm spending more and more time with you, you're starting to realize it!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about, Connor? You're not just some kid! You're my son! And I love spending time with you! It's what you're doing that I need to stop! I don't need a bodyguard, Con, and I definitely don't need a leash because I'm not trying to run away from you!"

He scoffed. "I finally come back home and you move back to Sunnydale."

"Don't you dare! You know why I had to come back. It wasn't to leave you, it was to do my duty as the slayer."

When he didn't budge, she grabbed her jacket, deciding it was best to give up for now.

"You know what, your dad was right. We shouldn't do this now. If this is just going to be an argument that we've had many times before, than I'm heading to work. We can talk when I get home."

"See? Even now, you're desperate to get away from me."

As quickly as she had picked her jacket up, she threw it back down. "What do you need me to do to prove that I'm telling the truth? Quit my job? Leave Sunnydale and move to L.A.? Connor, whether I'm ten feet or ten thousand miles away, it doesn't change anything! I'm not abandoning you or- or leaving you behind! Ever!"

"That's rich, coming from you!"

Buffy reeled back with a gasp, horrified by what he was implying. Tears stung her eyes as his words rang over and over again in her head. She watched Angel's jaw drop in shock and vaguely felt Tara's hand at her back trying to guide her away. With a loud sob, she hurried towards the front door, picked her bag up from the bottom of the steps and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Tara was quick to follow her out, calling her name desperately until she disappeared around the corner. In the kitchen, Connor was staring at the spot she was just in. The moment he said it, he regretted it, but had far too much pride to take it back. He suddenly wished he could do magic like Willow, to turn back time and stop himself from saying such a horrid thing.

"Dad- Dad I didn't mean it, I swear."

"Go to your room, Connor."

"Dad, please, I'm sor-"

Angel held a hand up to stop him. "I wasn't picking sides before, but I am really close to choosing now, and it sure as hell isn't gonna be yours. I get why you're scared, kid. You went through hell, literally, and it frightens you to think that all of this," he waved at their surroundings, "that everything you have now can be easily taken away from you. But your mom and I aren't going anywhere, and what you just said to her crossed the line. Now go up to your room, calm down, and think about what you just said to your mother."

Connor dropped his head, appalled with himself and unable to look Angel in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He clenched his eyes shut when he felt a tear trail down his cheek.

"Save your apologies for your mother, Connor, and it better be good because you owe her that much."

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

Angel stood at Connor's open Connor's door. The boy looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to say that Buffy was finally home and ready to talk to him. The sun had set two hours ago, and although the Magic Box was definitely past closing hours, she still had not returned. It wasn't until he saw the expression on his father's face that made him realize something was very wrong. "What is it?" he asked. "Is mom…" Hurt? Still mad? Not coming back? He wasn't sure what to ask. Angel shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Then what's the matter?"

"Connor, we need to get back to L.A."

Out of all the things he was expecting, he most certainly wasn't expecting that. "… now?"

"Now."

Connor's fingers trembled anxiously. Was she so angry that she was sending him away? "Is it mom? Does she not want to see me?"

"Oh, kid," he breathed. "Of course not."

"Then what is it? Why do we have to leave?"

Worry filled the vampire's eyes. "Wesley just called me. They don't know what it is exactly, but… there's something wrong with Cordy. It's why none of them came to Sunnydale for the wedding." Connor nearly gasped. The wedding was days ago. Whatever was happening to Cordy could have worsened in that time. "They didn't want to tell us because they didn't want to make us rush home."

He almost wished they had told them. Maybe then the fight between him and his mother wouldn't have happened and Cordy would be safe and sound.

Connor jumped into action, opening his drawers and throwing his clothes onto the bed. "What's wrong with her?" he asked as Angel grabbed the boy's bag and began packing his clothes.

"This demon, Skip, an ally or so we thought. He was the one to make Cordy's visions stop hurting her."

"They used to hurt her?"

Angel nodded distractedly. "It used to take a huge physical toll on her until he made her part demon so she'd be able to handle it. We didn't know- how were we supposed to know that he was just tricking us?"

Connor tensed. "What did he do?"

"It was all a plot, some conspiracy. He was gonna let her spend some time as a half demon before offering her a chance to ascend to a higher state, become a higher being. He went and told her that while we were here."

"And she agreed?"

Angel snorted while stuffing more clothes into the duffle. "Nearly. But Groo walked in and interrupted the whole thing. Seeing him kind of snapped her back into reality and Skip threw a hissy fit when she started insisting that she needed time to think. It was enough for them to start doubting him."

"What exactly did he need a higher being for?"

"So another higher being, a fallen one named Jasmine, could latch onto Cordy and somehow gain her power again."

"And her goal?"

"World peace."

Connor paused with a confused frown. "I don't want anything taking over Cordy's body but, world peace? That's a bad thing?"

"Wes found her in one of his texts. Her idea of world peace is everyone following her mindlessly."

"Is there an even bigger downside than that?"

"Yep," he zipped the bag up. "She's called the Blessed Devourer. If she gets out, she'll be eating people to maintain her power."

Connor grimaced in disgust. "So Skip couldn't convince Cordy, but he's still trying?"

"He's already done something. He had a backup plan if she refused him, some ritual that would give Jasmine a chance to fall to Earth and take over Cordy's body. Skip knocked Groo out and took her with him to perform it, and by the time Groo came to and found her-"

"It was too late."

Angel gave him a grave affirmation. "Cordy's been fighting against Jasmine, valiantly, to the point where they thought she had even expelled her from her body but they were wrong. She won't be able to take much more of it."

"Does mom know we're leaving?"

"She wasn't answering my calls, but I left a message. She'll understand."

"But I haven't apologized to her yet!"

Angel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Connor, she'll understand," he restated. "Right now, we gotta go."

Dejected, he gave in. "I'll be right behind you." The vampire nodded, took the bag and headed out. Hurriedly, Connor grabbed a pen and notepad from his table and scribbled a message down. He jogged into Buffy's room and placed the pad on her pillow. "Bye, mom," he told the empty room before rushing to catch up to his father.

* * *

><p>Buffy scrolled through her missed calls guiltily, knowing she shouldn't have ignored everyone, but she really needed time alone. If she had to use her fingers to count how many times she had said something hurtful to her own mother, she would need more than two hands. It wasn't until today, however, that she realized how painful it was to bear a child's anger. She pocketed her phone and tried to ignore the ache in her chest while she walked home, wondering what she would say when she finally confronted Connor. Would she shout? Should she be firm or soft-spoken? What did she need to do placate the situation instead of worsen it?<p>

Her anxiousness grew as Revello Drive came into view, and doubled when she noticed Angel's car gone. Where had the vampire gone? Did he not realize how much she would need him when she spoke to their son? Dawn's worried figure standing on the porch alerted her that Angel probably hadn't left on something as simple as a grocery run. She quickened her pace but her sister had yet to notice her.

"Dawn!"

The girl's shoulder's relaxed. "Buffy, thank God. Where have you been?"

"I was patrolling, took a bit of a walk afterwards. Is something wrong?"

She gave her a sad nod. "Angel and Connor left for L.A."

"What?" Buffy barked. "Why? Was it Connor?"

Dawn, who was told about the huge fight by Tara, understood her concerns. "No, not at all. It's Cordy. There's a new big bad trying to possess her."

Though still worried, she couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious? What, does it have a death wish?"

"From what I heard, Cordy's been giving it a run for its money."

"Yeah well no one messes with Queen C's figure and gets away with it. She'll pull through. I know she will."

Dawn grinned before turning somber and hugging her sister. "Are you okay, by the way? I heard about this morning."

Buffy reveled in her sister's comfort. "I'm okay. I mean we've said some pretty bad stuff to mom and never meant it."

She frowned. "We never accused her of abandoning us."

"Well she never did," she whispered.

As much as she loved, Connor, Dawn really wanted to kill him at the moment. "Neither did you. Don't take what he said to heart, Buffy. You know us angsty teens. We like hitting our parents right where we know it'll hurt."

She knew she was right but couldn't let it go. "Yeah well this one was killer. Does everyone else know that they left?"

"Everyone but Xander and Anya. We decided not to bother them. You want anything? Tara saved some dinner for you."

"I think I'll just head up to my room and rest, maybe call Angel to make sure everything's alright."

"Just tell us if you need us."

With that, Buffy climbed up the stairs and entered her room. She closed the door softly behind her, disappointed that she wasn't able to settle her problems with Connor. Knowing it couldn't be held off, she decided she would talk to her friends in the morning. If all were peaceful in Sunnydale, she'd go to Los Angeles for the weekend, see if she help Cordy and mend her relationship with Connor.

Before she made it to her closet, she noticed a notepad on her pillow.

"Problem from, Angel," she told herself. She picked it up and grinned, pleasantly surprised. The heavy weight on her chest finally lifted and she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes when she read the note. The sloppy handwriting was so different from Angel's but just as beautiful to her.

"_I love you more than all the stars in the night sky."_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was quiet in the Hyperion, gloomy two days after Angel and Connor returned. Groo was nowhere to be seen, spending all of his time combing desperately through the city. Angel, Wesley and Fred were still avidly searching for something, anything.

Connor and Gunn sat in the lobby, unsure of how they could help. "This sucks," the teen muttered to his companion. The bald man nodded in agreement as he thought about what had just happened the day before. After nearly a week of keeping Jasmine at bay, Cordelia was drained of her energy and succumbed to the fallen being's powers. In full possession of their friend, Jasmine gave them one hell of a fight before disappearing. "Do you think Groo will find her?"

"I hope so, kid."

Connor looked down, not wanting to say his next question. "Do you think… that there's still anything left of Cordy?"

Gunn's lack of a physical reaction told him that the man had been wondering the same thing too. Everyone was thinking it, praying that Jasmine hadn't killed Cordelia in the process of taking over her body. Trying not to worsen the mood in the hotel, Gunn cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Have you spoken to your mom yet? Gotta say, really miss having our little blondie around."

Connor hummed in agreement. "I was gonna call her yesterday but then… anyway, she spoke to dad the night we got in. She's fine, said she might try to come over and help out."

"That'd be good. We need all…" Gunn trailed off when something caught his attention. "What time is it?"

He frowned. What did that have to do with anything? "Like… around 9 in the morning?"

"You're sure about that?"

"Why?"

He stood, pulling Connor up with him. When they were both on their feet, he twisted him around and pointed at the glass doors. Stupefied, they watched the sunlight slowly disappeared from the courtyard. The teen backpedaled a few inches to look out the high lobby windows. To his dismay, the entire sky had turned to night. He looked at the clock, confirming that it was still early morning. Too much in shock by what was happening, neither of them thought of rushing into the back office to retrieve the rest of their gang. For a moment, nothing happened. Everything was still, quiet, until a flash of red flew across the sky. Then another. And another.

"It's- it's fire," Gunn told him incredulously.

They turned to each other, both thinking the same thing.

Jasmine was going to burn the damn city down.

Connor shook his head, trying to snap himself back from his stupor. "Dad!" No one responded. Panicked, he ran to the office, calling for Angel the entire way. "Dad? Dad!" Wesley and Fred looked up at him when he stumbled into the room, Angel holding a finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet. "Dad-"

"It's Dawn," Wesley stated, as if the information would make him calm down.

Connor rushed to Angel's side and pulled the phone away. In his haste, he accidentally ripped the wire out of its base.

"Con! What'd you do that for?" the vampire scolded.

"Dad, I'm aware you don't have windows back here, so I thought I'd drop in and tell you it's raining fire!"

"What?" Fred exclaimed, scrambling out of her chair and running out to her boyfriend. The three were hot on her trail though they all stopped short before reaching Gunn. Standing at the entrance was a rock-like, horned behemoth. It was obvious that even if it weren't atop a few steps, it would still be towering over them. They looked across the floor where an unconscious Gunn lay. Slowly, as though his speed would make a difference, Wesley pushed Fred behind him, Angel doing the same with Connor. "What is that thing?" the small girl stuttered out.

"My pet," a voice rang out. Angel stepped forward as Cordelia stepped out from behind the demon. "They call him The Beast." She stroked his arm gently. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Jasmine," Angel said harshly.

"I resurrected him to guard me. I know how desperate you all are to save your pretty seer. Do you like what he did with the sky? It was a gift for me. You should be grateful to him. He turned Wolfram & Hart into a slaughterhouse in the process. One less enemy to worry about."

"I thought you wanted world peace," Wesley accused.

"There's nothing wrong with a human sacrifice before it," Jasmine laughed. It was odd to hear Cordelia's voice saying such horrible things. "Don't you see? I can make it stop. All the pain. I can change the world. For good. Just help me out of this vessel, become corporal again and I will give this world what it so desperately desires."

"Like hell," Connor snarled.

Jasmine sighed, almost sadly. "Just as stubborn as the Groosalugg."

Wesley narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to Groo?"

"I asked him to join me as well, and when he didn't…" She shrugged. There was an uncaring look in Cordelia's eyes. "He had to be disposed of. Don't worry. The Beast made quick work of him." Fred covered her mouth, unwilling to let Jasmine hear her cry. While Connor grabbed her hand to comfort her, Angel and Wesley tried to remain unaffected by Jasmine's words. "How about I give you time to think it over? Reassess your priorities."

Angel walked closer to them, eyeing his weapons cabinet. "How about we just get the fight over now?"

Jasmine laughed. "Oh, Angelus. My pet is indestructible. You'd surely lose, like the last time you dared to insult him."

"How about we just go ahead and give it a try?" he asked, ignoring the confusion he was feeling as he launched himself at the demon. When had he ever had a run in with the Beast?

Angel heard more than saw Wesley and Connor join him, but even three against one they were quickly being overpowered. Every blow they delivered seemed like gentle pats to the monster. They were tiring out even faster than they thought they would, and eventually, the Beast grew bored and flung them away one by one. Wesley slammed into the ground, unconscious. Connor, who had been thrown across the lobby and behind the counter, could be heard gasping for breath. The sound of his son in pain gave Angel a burst of strength. Eyeing the Beast confidently, he attacked once more, this time bringing it to its knees. Thankful to have kept stake-loaded wristband under his shirt, he flexed his wrist, unsheathing the stake and sent it downward to the Beast's eye. To his dismay, his foe had already recovered and blocked his attempt.

He shook violently as he pushed against the Beast's arm. Quicker than he could blink, the demon was on top again. A sharp pain in his neck stunned him for a few seconds before he immediately began choking on the blood pooling in his mouth. He tried to focus on the sound of Connor screaming for him, but the suddenness of his incapacitation confused him enough for the Beast to toss him away.

When he was able to gain control of himself, he turned on his side and glanced down to look at his injury. In the scuffle, Jasmine's lackey had somehow used his own weapon against him. Shuddering, and still coughing up blood, he brought a quivering hand up to the stake that was protruding out of his neck. Thankfully, Connor was at his side before he had to use up any more of his energy. He moaned in agony when the boy pulled the stake out.

On their side of the lobby, Jasmine had beckoned the Beast back to her and sent him away, back to wherever it was they were hiding. "I'll give you all a few days to reconsider then, shall I? Before I take matters into my own hands."

Having said her final warning, she too disappeared from the hotel.

No one moved. Minutes passed until finally, Gunn stirred, springing everyone into action. While Wesley and Fred went to Gunn's side, Connor pulled Angel up and cradled him to his chest and checked him over for more injuries. "You okay?" the vampire rasped at his son when he finally spit the rest of the blood out.

He rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"You got a nasty cut on the side of your head."

"And you got a gaping hole in your neck. You shouldn't even be able to talk right now."

"I heal fast." The way he rubbed at his neck exposed that he wasn't as healed as he was making himself look.

"Just rest, dad. We can regroup in a bit."

Angel didn't resist, feeling too weak, when Connor helped him to the couch.

It didn't take them long to find Groo's body. Jasmine had been so considerate and left his corpse in the courtyard. The champion's eyes were open, his shoulder covered in blood. Their friend's once puppy-like face was now vacant, making him appear much older than he really was. Unable to look at the happy Groosalugg in such a state, Wesley had hastily covered him with a sheet and brought him to the basement. They all desperately wanted to mourn for their friend, but knew they had no time with Jasmine giving them a deadline to defeat her.

Connor was helping Fred make burial arrangements for Groo. Knowing that the city was frenzied because of the eclipse and fire rain, the second having just ended recently, they wouldn't be able to have a proper funeral. Instead, they were searching maps to find a quiet place where they could bury the man themselves.

In the back office, Angel, Wesley and Gunn were talking quietly.

"So? Is it true? You've faced the Beast before?" Wesley questioned.

Angel shook his head, just as lost as his friends were. "I've never even seen anything like it."

"She called you Angelus. You don't think you encountered him while you were soulless?"

"I remember everything I've done as Angelus, down to every single time I've scratched my head. I think I'd remember running into that mountain."

Gunn looked as if he wanted to say something, but hesitated. They waited expectantly. "I mean, are you sure about that? What if you can't remember right now because you aren't Angelus?"

Wes looked at the man as if he were genius. Though puzzled at first, Angel immediately caught on to what they were suggesting. "Are you two insane?"

"Just listen to me for a second, Angel," Wesley tried.

"No, and even if I wanted to go along with this crazy idea, it's not possible. The Oracles anchored it down. It can't be taken away."

"Not by the curse's guidelines, no, but is it impervious to magic?"

"Do you really want to try? Do you remember what happened the last time he got just a taste of freedom?"

"Angel, man, as much as I hate to say it, I think Wes is right," Gunn sighed. "Cordy's gone, Groo's… _gone_. We're out of options. Talking to Angelus may just be our only hope."

"No Gunn, you don't know. You've never seen him, never had to go against him before. And what makes you think he'll cooperate?"

"We'll make him," Wesley vowed.

Angel's frustration grew. There had to be another way. "I won't… I _can't _let Connor see me like that. There's no way I would ever allow him to see me as Angelus."

"But you see it too, don't you? This is our only choice left."

He stared at the desk. "Say we do this? How would you even keep him around? Chains?"

"How about a cage," Gunn suggested sarcastically, but once again, Wesley took a liking to his idea. "A cage? Where?"

"The basement. It will be an easy set up, we can find a trusted shaman or, or-"

Angel finally looked at them. "Or witch?"

"Witch?" Realization dawned for both of them. "Willow."

"She's the only one who has restored my soul before."

Gunn crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "So we're actually gonna do this? Call Sunnydale, get Buffy to send Red over, and throw a Welcome Home party for Angelus?"

"Sunnydale," Angel murmured, reminded of his conversation earlier with Dawn. "I have to call Dawn. They were having their own situation over there too."

* * *

><p>"I know, Dawnie, I know. I'm so sorry. We were attacked when you called. Things are getting… rough here in L.A." Angel had finally gotten Dawn to stop yelling at him long enough to explain what had happened. "What were you saying about Buffy before I hung up?"<p>

"We think it's the Trio again, and this time it's really bad, Angel. They got some demon to attack her and it like, poisoned her or something? It's giving her hallucinations."

"What kind of hallucinations?"

His heart dropped, fearful, when he heard Dawn stifle a sob. "It's making her think she's locked up in some mental institution, imagining Sunnydale like we're all not real! And she's scaring herself into believing it because when she first became the slayer, she told our parents and dad sent her to a therapist. She thinks there's a chance that she's still there, Angel! Like we're all a figment of her imagination. And I'm really scared because… because…"

His head throbbed at the thought of everything he was dealing with. How was he supposed to save Los Angeles and Buffy at the same time? "What is it, Dawn? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's mom. She's alive in her hallucinations, and she's still with dad… I'm scared she's gonna leave us for that. For a world where she still has our mom, and- and- a normal life and-"

"Dawnie, just calm down. It's alright," though he was worried himself. Was there a chance that Buffy would really give in to her hallucinations? "Listen, can you give the phone to Willow? I think I know how I can help."

He waited until hearing Willow's kind voice come through the line. "Angel? What's happening?"

"Willow, we need to talk. And you can't tell any of this to Buffy."

"What? Oh no… No! You know I can't keep secrets from her!"

"I'm serious, Will. This is important. End of the world important."

It took him a while, but finally, Angel was able to convince her to go along with his plan. When they were done, and had said goodbye, he readied himself to talk to Connor. He found him sitting in the courtyard, his head in his hands. "Hey, kid."

"Dad," he mumbled. "Wanna sit with me for a bit?"

Angel walked to the fountain and sat next to him. "You alright?"

The boy shook his head miserably. "Wes and Gunn just went out to bury Groo. They told me to stay, didn't want me to have to help. This is… terrible. Cordy's gonna be so upset when we get her back."

"I don't want to sound cold, son, because I'm really gonna miss Groo too but… something's come up in Sunnydale."

He sat up. "What is it?"

"It was those three guys again. They sent a demon to attack your mom and it's got her in a bad way, Connor. From the way Willow and Dawn were talking about it, she's really losing control of herself."

"What?" Connor breathed. "What does that mean? What's happening to her?"

Angel rubbed his face roughly, anxious at the thought of how Buffy was suffering. "It gave her hallucinations that are making her think her life in Sunnydale is fake, that vampires and demons and monsters aren't real and that we don't..."

He was already disheartened by the news, but grew even more dismayed at what his father was implying. "That we don't? Exist?"

He let the information sink in before continuing. "I can't leave L.A., not right now, Connor, but I can't abandon her either."

"What do you need me to do?"

"You remember your driving lessons in Sunnydale?"

"Of course."

Angel fished into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He held it up before tossing them into his son's lap. "Pack a bag. I need you to go to her, Con. I'm counting on you to help her."

Confidence flooded through Connor's body. He had no doubt he'd be able to save his mother. "I'll be back. I'm gonna get those idiots to back the hell off, and then I'll come back here _with _mom."

* * *

><p>Willow had arrived not long after Connor left. Angel suspected that they probably arrived at their respective destinations around the same time. There was a sense of apprehension in the hotel, one that had been there since Wesley and Gunn finished working in the basement. Knowing that everything was set up to actually go through with this horrible plan was making it realer to Angel by the second. All the fears that disappeared the morning he woke up still ensouled next to Buffy were now flooding back.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Willow asked him.

"No," he replied instantly. "This is the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. Ever. What if I manage to get out of the cage? What if I kill someone? What if- what if my soul can't be anchored down after this?"

The thought made him miserable. Not only would he once again become a constant threat looming over everyone's head, but he'd never be able to truly be with Buffy ever again.

"This is so… fucked."

Willow, who was unused to hearing any sort of profanity from Angel, actually laughed, startling the vampire. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but, Angel, I know this will work out. Doesn't it always?"

He breathed deeply, trying to convince himself that Willow was right. After all, things had a habit of fixing themselves lately.

"You ready?"

"As, I'll ever be."

He stood, signaling his team to follow him down to the basement. Wesley approached Willow with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is the spell we received from the shaman. It will do the job."

She read over the words with concentration. "Painlessly? For all of us that is."

"Should be."

"And this," Gunn cut in, raising a glass jar up cautiously. "Is the muo-ping. It'll hold the soul."

"Right so, no Kalderash curse will be used in the making of this production."

Angel tried not to show his nervousness as he entered the cage. He stared at the shackles on the ground for a moment before bending down and clumsily clasping them around his own wrists. He sat down against the wall, his legs outstretched. "Make this quick," he ordered. "We get this done and over with before Connor gets back."

Willow closed the cage door with a bang, locking it with both a padlock and her own spells. "We'll see you soon."

"You better."

Readying herself, Willow told the others to stand back. She cleared her mind of everything else but the incantation. Carefully but surely, she began her chant. Though she wasn't Angel's mate, she did feel a connection to his soul, having been the one to find it in the ether and put it back in the demon's body. Whether the spell was actually affecting her physically or her emotions were just playing tricks on her, she felt an ache in her heart as Angel's soul began to fill the muo-ping.

Angel also began to react to the ritual. He shifted in his spot restlessly before jolting forward, his head touching his now slightly raised knees. He huffed repeatedly, not in pain but experiencing a feeling of overwhelming discomfort.

As fast as it had started, it was over. They waited. And waited.

After what seemed like forever, Angel raised his head. A smirk stretched his lips as he stared at them.

"Angelus," Willow murmured dolefully.

The corner of his lip twitched. The gentle kindness that usually lit his eyes was gone.

The only sound in the basement was that of Angelus' laughter.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"It's that bad?" Connor asked Dawn. He stood in the doorway, watching Buffy sleep fitfully. There was a frown etched onto her face, so deep that he thought it would mar her skin with wrinkles. The drive to Sunnydale wasn't so bad, besides the few times he had stalled when trying to shift gears. His mistakes set him back enough that by the time he arrived, Buffy had already gone to bed.

"It comes and goes," she told him quietly as she closed the door. "Why didn't Angel come with you? I can't imagine he stayed in L.A. willingly."

He shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know how to start."

"Is it Cordy?"

He tried his best not to look sad, hoping his strength would comfort the girl. "Jasmine's taken over. We don't even know how much of Cordelia is left."

Dawn's face fell. "No, don't say that. She's gonna pull through."

"Dawnie… Jasmine's got this servant. He's indestructible. He blocked out the sun back home and while I was driving here, I noticed that it's slowly covering more and more land and…"

"And?"

Connor closed his eyes. "The Beast killed Groo. He was out looking for Cordelia, and I guess… I guess he found them. We just buried him a few hours ago."

Although she didn't spend much time with Groo while she was in L.A., she was very saddened by the news. She hugged the boy tightly, knowing that this was his first true loss. "I'm so sorry, Con."

"It's alright… it'll be alright. What's important is that we heal mom and then save Cordy."

She smiled at him reassuringly. "Tara's been working on the antidote. She can drink it when she wakes up tomorrow."

He grinned despite everything that had happened. "I think I'll sit with her for a while. Wait for her to settle down before heading to sleep myself."

"Con, before you go." She paused, wringing her hands together nervously.

"What?"

"There's… something I found out after talking to Angel. Another reason why I'm so scared about her believing the hallucinations."

He waited for her to tell him the truth.

"It's you, Connor."

_Buffy squinted as she looked around and tried to identify her surroundings. Her heart quickened when she saw her mother again, a few feet away talking to her doctor. She wasn't sure how long they had been discussing her, but it seemed important. Most of what they were saying she could barely understand. It all sounded so… medical, but finally a few words caught her attention. "Doctor, she hasn't seen him since the accident. Maybe a visit would draw her out, make her want to recover."_

"_I understand your logic, Mrs. Summers, but it is simply too dangerous. Your daughter can be… unpredictable." _

"_Please, he's just outside with my husband. He hasn't seen her in almost a year. I'll be with them the entire time." _

"…_Understand that if I allow this, it can't happen frequently." _

"_Yes, of course! Please! I just know it will wake her senses up." _

"_Get him, and be quick about it. I could get into serious trouble for this but… I think you might be right. Seeing him may just snap her into reality, even if it's by a little." With that, Joyce rushed out the door. _

_Minutes passed. Buffy looked around wildly, wondering who they were bringing to her. Finally she heard the footsteps outside in the hall. Her doctor bent down to address her kindly. "Buffy? We have a surprise for you." _

"_Surprise?"_

"_Someone whose been waiting for you to get better so that you could finally go home." _

_The door opened and Joyce peeked in with a cheerful smile. "Sweetheart, look who's here to see you." The gap widened and a familiar figure stepped in. Big blue eyes looked at her with joy. The child squealed and ran forward before Joyce could stop him. He threw his arms around Buffy, unfazed by her bedraggled appearance. _

"_Connor," she whispered reverently. _

_The child kissed her cheeks with a giggle. "Mama!" _

_She pulled back to look at him. Cradling his face, she soaked in the happy gleam in his eyes, his unblemished youthful skin. This wasn't her son, was it? She hadn't seem him like this since… Was she really just imagining it all? Was her Connor really safe and sound, never having been scarred by a life in Quor'toth? _

_Her lip trembled and happy tears leaking down her cheeks. "My baby," she cried, hugging him close again. Connor littered shoulder with butterfly kisses. _

_This had to be real. Connor had to be okay. _

"Me?"

"I heard her talking to Tara before she went to sleep. She didn't want me to know… I guess she knew I'd freak out even more." Dawn glanced at Tara's door, hoping the witch was sleeping and couldn't hear them. "At first, she thought she'd been locked up in that asylum for years, since she told our parents that she was the slayer back when she was first called. Dad got wigged out and made her get psych evaluated. The hallucinations were starting to make her think that she really did go crazy."

"Well what does she think now?"

She gnawed at her bottom lip. "She was telling Tara about the last one she experienced. Apparently, her imaginary doctor told her she'd been there for almost a year because of a mental breakdown after being in a car accident with her family. She didn't say anything about who fake daddy was but you… you survived the crash with her. And you're a happy, little boy that just visited her in the psych ward to pull her even further away from Sunnydale."

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up with a jolt, observing her surroundings to see which world she was in this time. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. With a sigh, she pulled herself up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She had been spiraling out of control, worse than ever, all because of a group of boys that were trying to ruin her life for reasons she couldn't understand. Spike had finally proved himself to be reliable again by helping Xander catch the demon that poisoned her, and Tara was quick in making the antidote for her, but now, after full night being tossed between worlds endlessly, she couldn't tell left from right anymore. Part of her wanted to believe that Sunnydale was real, that her friends and family truly did exist.<p>

The other half of her wanted to believe that she was making it all up.

Would the price really be that steep? Could she leave everyone behind to finally give her son a chance at a normal life? Was there even a real life there to begin with?

Her musings were abruptly interrupted as she gasped and hunched forward slightly. She blinked and Joyce and Connor were sitting before her. Another blink and she was alone again in her bedroom. "No," she whimpered. "Please."

"_Grandma? Is mama okay?"_

"_Yes, sweetie, she's just got a headache," Joyce answered him quickly. _

"_Maybe I should give her a kiss. To make her feel better!"_

_She felt a soft flutter on her cheek, causing her to open her eyes. Connor was now in her lap, his arms hanging loosely around her neck. "Baby?" The boy beamed at her. _

"_See look, grandma. She's much better!" Buffy smiled softly, bending down to give him a kiss of her own. The boy snickered as he pushed her away gently. "I'm not sick, mommy! But don't worry. I'll give you lots of kisses so that you get better even faster." _

_She nodded slowly, her gaze shifting to her mother though her words were for her son. "I'm gonna get better, sweetie." The joy on Joyce's face was impossible to miss. "I'm gonna be better for you. So I can be the best mommy I can be." _

_She spent a few more minutes with Connor until Hank knocked on the door to take the boy back to the car. Joyce said her goodbyes, informing Buffy's doctor of the incredible progress that occurred when he stepped out to see another patient. When her family was gone, her doctor sat next to her, looking hopeful. "You understand, Buffy? That Sunnydale is fake? That this is the real world?"_

"_Yes… I want to get better." _

"_Then you know what that means. What keeps you going back there, Buffy?" _

"_My… my friends. My family." _

"_That's right, but now you know where your real family is, don't you? You have to do whatever it takes to convince yourself that your friends and family in Sunnydale aren't real. Whatever it takes." _

Buffy blinked again and found herself back in her room at Revello Drive. She reached for her hoodie and put it on, zipping it up as she stood. There was a slight feeling of remorse in her heart but she easily ignored it as she walked out of her room. Noticing that Tara's bedroom door was open and peered inside. When she found no one, she pivoted on her heel and marched down the stairs, knowing if she didn't do it now she might doubt herself again. Tara was in the kitchen, a cup in her hand.

"Buffy," she greeted. "I heard you moving around so I got antidote ready for you while I waited."

"Thank you," she murmured, taking the mug from her. She stared at the contents for a moment before pouring it into the sink.

"Wha- Buffy!"

Her protestations were quickly cut off when Buffy smacked the side of her head with the cup. She fell to the floor with a cry. With another hit, she was unconscious. Buffy tried to push her guilt away, knowing that all of this was just her imagination, that she wasn't actually hurting anyone. It helped to know that somehow, unconsciously, she had already gotten rid of many of her friends. Angel and Connor were "away," Willow "visiting them. Giles had "left." Xander and Anya too.

She stood over Tara's body, wondering what to do next, when Dawn staggered in behind her. "Buffy? Is everything okay? I heard-" Getting rid of her sister would be one of the hardest things she had to do. She silently cursed herself, blaming her inability to forget Dawn on her weakness. "Oh my god, Tara? Tara! What happened?!"

With one swift move, Dawn was out, lying almost on top of Tara.

"I'm sorry," Buffy told them sorrowfully. "But I have to. He needs me to be better for him."

One by one, she carried them down to the basement where the demon that attacked her was chained. She observed it for a moment. Maybe… maybe if she unchained the demon…

Buffy sat on the steps after tying the two girls up. Seconds turned into minutes as she contemplated what she had to do. It would be easier, to use the demon instead of doing it herself. She could just walk away, turn her back. Forcing herself to come to terms with what she was about to do, she got up and approached the demon, disregarding the way it hissed at her.

"Buffy?"

She whirled around, her eyes wide. Dawn was gawking at her in horror.

"Tara, Tara wake up!" The other girl moaned, shifting her head away from the noise. "Buffy! What are you doing?!"

"I have to, Dawnie! He needs me! He needs me!"

"Buffy please!" The girl cried fearfully. "Please, listen to me! It isn't real! That world is just in your head!"

"No… no _this _world is just in my head."

"Buffy, I'm begging you… We're real, I promise. I swear on my life!"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Buffy, no! Buffy, please! Buffy!" Dawn went into a blind panic as she watched her sister release the demon. Tara was still unconscious, leaving her to defend them both herself. Dawn looked for anything that could help her. She fidgeted wildly with the binds around her wrists before remembering who was sleeping just upstairs. Even louder than before, she started shrieking his name.

"CONNOR!"

* * *

><p>Connor hadn't been sure if the muffled argument he was hearing was a dream or not. He was exhausted from the full day of mayhem he went through and desperately didn't want to get up, but the sound of Dawn crying for him was enough to make him stumble out of bed. Forgetting his slippers, he ran around the house barefoot but found every room empty.<p>

"Dawn?! Dawnie!"

Her cries echoed up to him from the basement door. "Connor, help!" It took him less then a second to fly down the basement stairs. The scene shocked him, froze him for a second. Tara and Dawn were tied up, a nasty looking demon approaching them menacingly. Tara was just coming to while Dawn struggled to free herself. "Con!"

"Con?"

He looked behind him to find Buffy curled up underneath the stairs, her hands over her ears.

"You're here?"

"Connor, help!"

Reluctantly, he left his cowering mother to run to Dawn's aid. He kicked the demon in the chest, sending it flying to the other side of them room and buying him time to untie Dawn. The girl scrambled off of her chair and grabbed a wrench off the shelf to defend herself. Meanwhile, Connor turned to Tara and, having untied her, began to lightly but frantically pat her face. "Tara? Wake up, wake up." The witch blinked furiously, then winced, bringing her hand up to the side of her head.

"What happened?"

"I think-"

"Look out!"

Connor grunted when the demon punched him in the ribs, hard enough to make him fall. He hadn't noticed that it recovered while he was trying to help Tara regain awareness. The witch was off the chair now, realizing the situation she was in. With a flick of her hand, the demon was thrown into the wall again. "Help, Buffy!" she ordered. "I got this!"

Dawn and Connor passed each other, she swinging the wrench straight into the demon's face, while he crawled towards Buffy's hiding spot. The woman still had her knees up against her chest and her ears covered.

"Mom?"

Buffy looked up at him, but it wasn't the teen in front of her. _"Mama?" the child questioned. _

"Mom!"

She flinched when she finally saw him. "Connor… you're here. Why are you here? I didn't want to- didn't want to get rid of you myself." She shook her head. "No. No. This is just… Just trying to escape to Sunnydale again instead of taking care of my real life. I can't keep running away, I can't."

"Mom," he whispered gently. He took her hand and brought it up to his face, savoring it when she stretched her fingers out and caressed him. "Come on, look at me. Just look at me. I'm real, you know that."

"No, baby, you can't be," she told him, as though she were telling a child that Santa didn't exist. "This is just a bad dream…"

"What about Quor'toth?" he asked. "What about the years we spent there together?"

"My doctor said it… it was my rationalizations for the accident. I made it all up so I wouldn't have to face the fact that your father died. Instead, we just got… separated."

"And finding him again? Me coming back to you guys?"

"My doctor… he said it was my desire to be with your dad again, knowing that if I did, you would grow up without us…" Her eyes lit up and she grabbed his arms. "But I can fix that now. Because this isn't real, right?"

"Mom, listen to me."

_Connor was gazing at her with something akin to adoration. _

"I'll get better and take care of you. I won't leave you ever again."

"You did take care of me! Please, you have to snap out of this, mom! I know it would be easier to give all this up, to not have to fight monsters or demons anymore but-"

"No, Connor!" she roared. "This can't be real! It can't because if it is, then I really did fail you!"

He stiffened. "What?"

"I don't care about the demons!" she cried. "I don't care about being the slayer. But I can't _live _with myselfknowing that I left you behind, Connor. I can't handle knowing what I've done to you."

"_Mama? Why are you crying?" _

Connor cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Mom, I need you to listen to me."

"_Do you need another kiss?"_

"I understand that you feel guilty, and I get why you want to believe your hallucinations are real."

"_Grandma told me why you're feeling so bad… but it's okay, mommy! I'm not hurt, see?" _

"But you need to come back to us, because the truth is I don't care if I have to go through ten more years of Quor'toth if it means coming back home to you." That caught her attention, the haze in her eyes disappearing. "It doesn't matter that I got stuck in a hell dimension, it doesn't matter what I went through, because I know you're gonna be here to make it better. To help me."

"Connor…"

"_And I want you to come home with me, mama. So get better soon! Okay? So we can be together again!"_

"You left me before. You did. And it wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't feel guilty for it, and it's okay that you do anyway. It's okay to feel bad about it and stop blaming yourself at the same time. I know you, mom, and I _know _that you aren't going to leave me or disappear just because of this. So please."

Tara called for help behind him.

"_Mama?"_

_Buffy's lip quivered. She kissed her son's forehead and she held him close. "I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

"_Please_. Don't leave me behind now."

"_And I'm sorry… goodbye, baby." _

Skirting around his body, Buffy got to her feet and jumped into the fight. She grabbed the wrench out of Dawn's hand and gripped it firmly before bashing it against the demon's skull. Incapacitated, she took it by the head and twisted its neck, killing it instantly. The moment the body dropped, she too fell to her knees, ashamed.

Dawn approached her slowly. "Buffy?"

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I can't believe I- oh god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Tara consoled. "Really, Buffy. Everything's okay now."

"The antidote."

"I can make more, right now." She hugged her before rushing up to the kitchen.

Dawn was next to hold her sister. "I'll go help her." With a sympathetic, understanding smile she got up and followed Tara, leaving mother and son alone.

"They called you?"

He nodded. "Well, dad. He sent me in his place. Knew I'd be able to make you stop acting crazy." She laughed, allowing him to pull her up. They stared at each other before, at the same time, rushing forward into each other's embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I will be… thanks to you."

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I had no idea I would hurt you enough to make you doubt yourself."

"No, baby. This isn't your fault. But we should really go see the guys in charge, don't you think?"

The thought of confronting Warren and his lackeys delighted him. "Oh, I think so."

"I love you, kid."

He smiled and held her tighter. "I love you too, mama."

"Now let's go kick some ass."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

><p>Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Willow sat together, tired and defeated. It was a hard task to tell Lorne everything that had happened, but once everything had sunken in, he was fully ready to help them. A full day was spent being taunted and mocked by Angelus without any result. They were no closer to finding out about the Beast as they were when Angel still had his soul.<p>

But they were close.

It was obvious that Angelus wanted something in return for his cooperation but they wanted to try every other tactic before bargaining with him. Each of them had their turn to speak with him, but as expected, none of them could tolerate more than a few minutes with his twisted jeers. Willow was the one who had finally broke. It was hard enough watching her friends be ridiculed by the demon, but all her memories of her first encounter with Angelus were bearing down on her as well. _"What do you want?"_ she had shouted at him after listening to a rather detailed scenario of how he would mangle and eviscerate Tara when he found a way out of the cage. _"What do you want for the information, Angelus?" _

"_Who said I wanted anything? Maybe, I'm just stalling because it's so good to see old friends again. Can't we just spend some time catching up? You know, before you soul-rape me." _

"_What do we have to do to make you talk?"_

"_I mean, come on, you must have missed me a little. I know I've missed all of you. You know who I really miss?" _

"_Just tell us what you want!" _

"_I really miss my darling love and my bouncing boy." The statement hadn't surprised Willow, but what he said next made her blood run cold. "In fact, I think I would be so elated to see them that I might. Just. Sing." _

"…_Sing?"_

_He smirked, knowing full well that she understood him. "Like a canary." _

"I'll do a spell."

Wesley shook his head. "We agreed you wouldn't use any more magic unless we were desperate."

"Wesley, we are desperate."

"We can still do something before resorting to that. You know how addicting these things can be, Willow. Little spells can lead to larger ones, ones that you are already doing. We can't risk your health."

Fred was on the counter, her head against the wall as she observed her friends' expressions. "What are we gonna do? Why… what would he even gain from this? He's still giving information up, what does it matter if-"

"He knows we aren't letting him out of the cage," Wesley interrupted. "Knows he doesn't stand much of a chance escaping. There's only one way he can hurt us and Angel before he gets locked up for good, and he's just used it against us."

"They'll never forgive us if we don't tell them," Willow warned.

Gunn gave her a pointed look. "And he'll never forgive us if we do."

"So… what do we do?" Fred asked again.

"We're at the end of the road here, out of time and choices," Wesley sighed dismally. "There is only one thing we can do, even if it means facing the consequences. We can make Angel understand."

"I'm with Wes," Willow affirmed immediately. "I know Buffy. She can handle this. And Connor knows the difference between Angel and Angelus."

Fred and Gunn silently debated with themselves before coming to their own decisions. "Let's do this before we change our minds," Gunn grumbled unhappily.

Lorne tsked. "This is going to be messy."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Connor plopped down next to Tara on the couch, exhausted. They had spent hours kindly interrogating and Warren his lackeys on why they were bothering Buffy. After losing his patience, Connor convinced his mother that, human or not, they had to beat it out of them. It took seven slaps in total for Andrew and Jonathan to give in and, thinking their night finally over, left for home only to be swarmed by a gang of vampires. "I'm exhausted," he whined, inspecting the bruises he got from the unexpected fight. Dawn sat on the coffee table in front him, the first aid kit in her lap. She sorted through the case, pulling out a few alcohol swabs and bandages. "No, not those!"

"Hold this," she ordered, ignoring him as she placed the sterile pads and medical tape in his hands. "You got some real nasty cuts on your forehead."

He huffed. "Yeah. One of the vamps had sharp nails. Slashed me before I even saw them."

"Did you guys find out what the nerd herd's deal is?"

"What else?" Buffy remarked as she walked into the living room. "Take over Sunnydale. Eliminate me 'cause I'm the big hurdle in their plans."

Tara frowned. "How are we gonna stop them?" Connor grinned mischievously. "Oh, what did you do?"

"He destroyed _everything _they have. He even broke their computer in half. With his bare hands." There was a gleam of pride in her eyes, as though she were boasting about his good grades. "I think it's safe to say that they're out of commission."

Dawn looked cheerful. "So, we can relax for a while. Finally!"

Connor shook his head. "Not me. I have to get back to L.A."

"Not without me," Buffy told him firmly. "This whole wonky no sun thing's gotta be dangerous and I'm not letting you go back alone."

"As if I was going to leave you behind."

The two smiled at each other. "Well, hold on," Tara started. "Have you guys called them? Maybe they've found something and are already fixing the problem."

"Oh, shoot." Connor jumped up to search his pockets for his cellphone. "I promised dad I would check in with someone when I got here. I completely forgot to call him last night. And today. He's probably worried out of his mind." When he finally found the phone, he was dismayed to find no missed calls. A sinking feeling settled into his chest. "He hasn't called… You don't think-"

The shrill sound of the home phone interrupted him. Buffy, worried by Connor's revelation, rushed to it.

"Hello? Will? Thank God, we were just talking about you guys. Is everything? …You did what? W-why?!"

The others looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

"But what if it isn't permanent anymore?... You're sure?" Buffy spared them a glance. "He wants what?" Her tone had dropped considerably and she had grown pale. "… Alright. Yeah, I'll ask Tara to find those books…. We'll be there tomorrow morning."

Her hand slowly dropped the phone back into the receiver. Buffy stared at the floor. She felt her entire body go numb.

"Mom? What is it?"

"It's… It's Angelus."

* * *

><p>Connor's hands trembled against the steering wheel. After a restless night of sleep, they were on their way home. He could barely keep his eyes on the road, too busy watching the streets and making sure nothing would attack them. Buffy was awestruck by the morning sun disappearing into night as they entered the city limits. Connor, on his side, counted the stoplights they passed once entering L.A., the number of times Buffy coughed next to him, and more. Anything to get his mind off of what was waiting for them when they got home. Much sooner than he wanted, they were pulling up in front of the Hyperion. "You weren't as bad as a driver as you said you would be," Buffy quipped, trying to lighten the mood. He tried to laugh to appease her. "Hey…" She loosened his grip on the wheel so she could intertwine her fingers with his. "I know you're scared."<p>

He rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself for appearing so uneasy. "How can you tell?"

"It's okay," she consoled softly. "Me too."

Connor's gaze snapped up to her. He knew about Angelus' time in Sunnydale, Dawn had told him all about it while he was packing. "But you've seen him like this already. You know what it's like."

"I'm gonna do everything to make sure you don't have to see him," she swore.

"You said it yourself, mom. He's not going to talk unless I'm with you." The concept of it was so wrong. Angel always did his best to discourage Connor from getting too involved with the more dangerous missions.

"Connor, listen to me. I need you to remember something."

She waited until he had calmed himself enough to listen to her.

"I know firsthand how painful and cruel Angelus can be, and I'm gonna be honest with you. It's going to be really hard to look at Angel's face and remember it isn't him talking to us. But you _have _to separate Angel from Angelus, even if they share the same body and the same memories, because that thing down there isn't your father. He will say anything to get under your skin. He'll find your weakness and exploit it until you can't breathe anymore. He'll lie with the truth…"

Connor's heart thudded hard.

"But it's not Angel. It's not what he thinks, how he feels. You need to remember who your father is and what he isn't."

He tightened his fingers around hers. "All this time I've been so scared of losing you again, I didn't even consider that I could lose dad too…"

"We aren't losing him, baby. I promise you. I'm going to get this over and done with, and then we're gonna shove that soul back into place, right where it should be."

"And it'll stay there?"

"Forever. And this time, it really will." He forced a smile, still unable to overcome the fear of never seeing Angel again. "You'll hold my hand all the way in right?"

"Only letting go to get out of the car," he answered. True to his word, they walked into the hotel hand in hand. Lorne, Gunn and Fred were huddled over a small monitor, their backs turned to them. "Guys?"

There was sadness in Fred's face when she saw them. "You're here!"

"It's good to see you, cupcake," Lorne told her honestly.

Buffy tugged Connor towards them. "Where is he?" Gunn nodded towards the TV. Wesley and Willow were on the screen, in front of a caged Angelus. "Been giving you trouble?"

"Tried to hurt Fred, but Wes got him with a tranq."

She let go of her son's hand. "Stay up here, Connor."

Without a thought, he grabbed her arm in protest. "I'm can't let you go down there yourself! I need to protect you from him."

"And I need to protect you. You're not coming." The glare she gave him told him that she'd lock him away if she had to. "And I don't want you to watch it either."

He scoffed. "You can stop me from going down there, but you're not stopping me from watching to make sure you're safe."

Seeing that he was as resolute about it as she was, she conceded. "I love you," she told him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek before walking away. She heard him return the words to her before she closed the basement door silently behind her. Willow and Wesley, who were on their way up the stairs, looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything. It was better to save their greetings for a time when Angelus wasn't listening. Willow gave her a quick hug before following Wesley out, closing the door again. Taking a moment to compose herself, she stayed rooted to the top of the steps. Not that it mattered. She knew Angelus was already aware of her presence. As if on cue, he began to hum a light tune.

""_If you go into the woods tonight, you won't believe your eyes. If you go into the woods tonight, you're in for a big surprise…" _

Buffy took a deep breath before descending the staircase confidently. She raised a brow and leaned against the banister with her arms crossed. Angelus was up against the bars, grinning at her.

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again, lover."

"You know I gotta say, Lorne's told me about Angel's poor attempt at singing. You aren't any better."

"I don't get a hug?"

"Neither is your song choice."

She eyed the red line on the floor when he stretched an arm out towards her. "You're so far away. Don't you want to cuddle?"

Buffy remained unresponsive and studied the way he looked at her instead. She refused to twitch even a finger, not wanting to show Angelus how uncomfortable she was. There was no love in his gaze, and the softness in his tone made her want to vomit. She didn't know how it was so easy for him to pervert Angel's mannerisms, but she hated it. Pushing herself off the railing, Buffy grabbed the chair by the wall and placed it just before the red line. She sat down and rested her foot against one of the bars.

Angelus looked down at it. "Now is that really a smart move?"

"Not gonna lie to you. Didn't really think I'd ever see you again."

"You could take a closer look if you want."

"In fact, just a few hours ago, I was sure I'd be seeing Angel when I got here. I never gave him an ear lashing for leaving without saying goodbye, but I guess I'll have to wait again."

He leaned forward. "What's the matter, lover? Disappointed Soul Boy left without squeezing in one last fu-"

It took her less than a second to push off the chair and send her heel from its place on the bar straight into his groin. Angelus dropped to his knees with a groan. "Does it seem like a smart move now?" She smirked when he glared at her. "What do you know about the Beast?"

"That wasn't very nice, Buff," he growled. "I see you aren't the same mewling, little bitch I first met. When'd you grow a pair?"

"I guess around the time I sent you to hell." The corner of his eye twitched and she reveled in the fact that she somehow had the upper hand on him this time around. "The Beast?"

"If I remember correctly, I said I'd tell you andmy boy. Seeing as he isn't here, I'm not feeling really obligated to tell you anything."

"He isn't _your _anything," Buffy stated coldly. "You're getting what you want. He's watching from upstairs. Now tell us what you know."

"Hmm. I don't know. It's just not the same. I'd really like it if he came down here so I could get to know him. Throw around the old pigskin. Reminisce about the good times I shared with his mother."

It sickened her to think of his Sunnydale reign of terror. "Trust me, he knows all about our lovely past, Angelus."

"Sorry, love. I meant his real mother."

And just like that, he was in control once again.

"You do remember that you aren't his blood, don't you? That you're just a replacement? The toy that was bought after the first one broke. It just doesn't feel them same. I mean, why do you think he gets so riled up when you two fight? It's cause he knows he has to defend himself against someone that doesn't have any real claim on him."

Buffy lunged at the cage, grabbed him by the back of the head and yanked him hard. The sound of his skull clashing against the cool metal bounced off the walls. Angelus landed on his side, cradling his head.

He glowered at her dangerously. "The more you piss me off, the longer I'll keep you alive."

"Oh just try something," she dared him. "I've been itching to kick your ass since last night."

"Or maybe you should just bring my kid down so you can get lover boy back already."

"Like hell," she shouted.

Angelus jumped back onto his feet, beyond irritated that he couldn't get her to give up as easily as he could before. Seeing she was still within the red line, he was just about to give her a taste of her own medicine when a familiar scent hit his nose. A low chuckle rumbled deep from his chest when jean-clad legs appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't my pride and joy." He was positively gleeful when he sensed Buffy's panic.

* * *

><p>"<em>I meant his real mother."<em>

Connor shook furiously as he listened to Angelus ruthlessly mock Buffy. The way the slayer tensed showed him that he was baiting her effortlessly. Unable to bear much more of it, he pushed himself away from the monitor and stormed towards the basement, only for Lorne to jump in his way. "Maybe you shouldn't, Con."

"You can't stop me. Besides, you heard him. He'll only talk if I'm there."

"Your mom won't be happy," Willow warned.

He ignored them, stepping around Lorne and continuing on. He opened the basement door in time to hear Angelus request for him again. Ignoring his mother's refusal, he walked down, hating how pleased Angelus was to see him. 'He's not dad,' he reminded himself.

"Connor," Buffy hissed when he pulled her behind him. "I told you to stay upstairs."

"Like I would stay away after the bullshit I just heard." Connor examined the bruise developing on Angelus' forehead. "That looks like it hurt."

"Don't worry, son," Angelus leered at him. "I can take it."

'Not dad.'He pushed aside his trepidation. "I'm here. That's what you wanted right? For me to see you."

The demon grinned. "So, ready for Daddy's bedtime story?"

"I'm all ears."

"Good. Run along now, lover."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "You must really be insane if you think I'm gonna leave him alone with you."

"Mom, I can handle it."

She gawked at the boy. "Absolutely not."

"I'm pretty sure the world's about to end, Buff," Angelus drawled. "And you're wasting what precious time you have."

Connor looked at her pleadingly. "Please. Cordy needs us."

A sinking feeling settled into her stomach, realizing that she really had no choice but to leave. Buffy glared at Angelus one last time before kissing her son's cheek. "Remember what I told you."

When she was gone, he turned back to the cage. "I don't like what you said to her."

"What? The truth?"

"You hurt her," he reproached.

Angelus stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm sorry, kiddo. Daddy didn't mean it. Let me out and I'll make it up to her real good."

A lecherous sneer stretched across his face and Connor didn't miss the suggestive thrust in the demon's hips. 'Not my father.'

"Tell me about the Beast."

"Give your old man a hug first." His voice was so soft, so kind, that the teen almost forgot who was standing in front of him. When the boy didn't budge, Angelus dropped his arms and began his tale. "1789. I was in Prussia. Ah those Prussian girls. Must be the pastries. Worth the trip- all the sweetness gets into their blood."

Connor's fists balled tightly. 'Dad has a soul. Dad is different. This isn't him.'

"I was taking a shortcut on my way to Vienna, started feeling like someone was watching me. There were troops around. I'd run into them now and then. Not as sweet as the girls, by the way-"

"Get to the point," Connor gritted out.

"Patience, Junior," Angelus reprimanded. "I ran into a little massacre but… it seriously lacked in military precision. Bodies, bodies everywhere and not a drop to drink."

He didn't even flinch, not wanting to give him an ounce of satisfaction.

"So, I followed the trail and there he was. The Beast. We had a lot in common but he already knew that. He'd been watching me, staged the carnage to impress me."

Connor couldn't help but snort. "Impress you? Love letters and candlelit dinners weren't enough for you?"

The vampire actually appreciated the boy's humor. "He was having girl trouble. They're called the Svea Priestesses. Very powerful, big into banishing. The Beast was next on their list, but he couldn't touch them- some kind of mojo- but a vampire could."

He nodded slowly. "So he wanted you to kill them."

"Yup. I'd scratch his priestesses, and he'd scratch my back somewhere down the line…. But I declined. And he didn't ask twice. I probably could have been more diplomatic with my refusal, but I'm not big with teamwork."

"What did you say to him?" he asked curiously.

Angelus shrugged. "Where he could shove it, basically. I thought that was going to be the end of me. But, like I said, girl trouble. They appeared, started up the whammy and, poof. Gone."

"How?"

"Don't know, kid. I was busy with the passing out."

Connor stared at him for a few more seconds before heading towards the stairs. "Thanks."

"I don't get a proper goodbye? Might wanna respect me a bit more. You're not too old to put across my knee, sonny."

He paused. "Those are some strong words for someone who can't even reach me."

"Oh, I'll find my way out. And when I do-"

"I'll kill you," he stated with a glare, marching back towards the red line.

Angelus scoffed. "Please, mommy couldn't do it. You couldn't even take me if you wanted to."

"I don't think you wanna see me try."

"It's hardly even necessary. What with your temper-tantrum track record, I'll happily stake myself by the end of the night." Connor's heart raced and his teeth clenched. "Darla felt the same way. It made her sick, you squirming inside her. So she jammed a stake in her own heart, just so she wouldn't have to hear your first whiny breath. And fake-mommy was just about to do it to, wasn't she? Lose her mind just so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of having to listen to your irritating whimpering. Mommy doesn't love me," Angelus pouted, mocking him, before winking. "God, kid, you're so far up her ass that if I didn't know any better, I'd think you_ really _want to be there. Wouldn't surprise me, if you got the same kinks as me. Your sister Drusilla calls me daddy whenever we're wrestling around in the-"

"Get fucked," he snarled, racing up the stairs before the demon could say more.

Connor threw the door open and made a beeline for the hotel doors, desperate for air. He was just about to make it out when someone grabbed him and pulled him into their arms. He looked down at his mother, whose face was buried deep in his shirt. He felt a wet spot developing on his chest. The thought of Buffy crying was unbearable. Closing his eyes, he hugged her back forcefully, sending them stumbling away from the doors.

"It's okay," she mumbled while she rubbed his back.

"It's not him," he said, stating his thoughts out loud. "It's not him, it's not him."

Wesley came up next to them, clearing his throat. "We found where the Svea priestesses are. We should go. The others said they would stay here, ensoul him while we're gone."

"You up for it?" Buffy asked the boy.

"I need to be anywhere but here."

* * *

><p>Connor stared at the calendar on the refrigerator door. A red heart circled one of the days, written inside were the words "Daddy's Birthday." Incapable of tolerating it any longer, he ran out of the house as he felt bile rise in his throat. He just made it to the lawn when he vomited out the contents of his stomach. Vaguely, he heard Buffy calling his name, but didn't have the chance to respond when he hurled up once more. When it was over, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, panting slightly. "I'm sorry."<p>

"Don't apologize," she told him. "I know it's hard to see. Humans…"

"It's not just that," he confessed. "They were a family…"

A tense silence passed before she helped him stand straight and walked him towards the car. "So your idiot father removed his soul for nothing. How do you think the Beast did it?"

"Probably wasn't him," Wesley noted as he drove away.

Connor caught what he meant immediately. "Cordy, then."

"Jasmine," Buffy corrected. "Well, on the bright side, Angel will be up and at'em once we get home. It'll be a relief to have him back on our side."

"Definitely," her son commented enthusiastically, still shaken from his conversation with Angelus.

The rest of the drive home was quiet. Buffy and Connor were both antsy, ready to see the missing member of their trio. The Hyperion's gates were a more than welcoming sightwhen they pulled up to it. Connor was out of the car first, rushing so fast that he had forgotten to close the door. Despite the night they had, Buffy and Wesley couldn't help but smile as they followed him. "You think he'll be alright after what he saw tonight?" her old watcher asked her.

"Do you mean the Svear or Angelus?"

"The latter."

She sighed. "He doesn't want to admit how badly it hurt him, but I can tell, and Angel will be able to see it too. We're going to have to deal with a Father and Son Brood-a-thon."

"Nothing you can't handle."

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah. Guess I've had my share of dealing with their moods."

"Will _you_ be alright?"

She held the door for him. "Trust me. All I need is to look in his eyes and-"

They both froze at the sight before them. Their friends' bodies were scattered around the lobby. Books were torn apart, papers lying everywhere, and Connor was nowhere in sight.

"Fred," Wesley whispered before racing towards her. He felt for a pulse, and then did the same to Gunn who was lying near her. "They're alive." Buffy, who had hurried to Willow and Lorne, did the same.

"So are they."

"Mom."

Connor appeared from the hallway, his voice somber.

"The cage door was ripped open. He's gone."

Alarmed, Wesley ran into the back office, cursing under his breath the entire way. When he came back out, his face was ashen with dread. "So is his soul."

**AN****: Hey all, sorry for the late update! And thanks to all my reviewers and readers this time around! You all really put a smile on my face **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What happened?"

Buffy was tending to Fred's injuries, Lorne, who had woken up first, helping her. After a night's sleep, Willow and Gunn were still unconscious. "It was the Beast," Lorne answered for the girl. "The big thing lugged in here, said he was taking Angelus, and when we tried to stop him he sent us to Hurtsville."

"Willow tried holding him off with magic but even that did squat," Fred explained.

"So, Jasmine wants Angelus," Buffy concluded. "What is she, an idiot?" They gave her a questioning look. "Angelus. Not a team player, remember?"

"Do you think she'll use his soul as leverage?"

She shrugged, truly unsure. "Maybe."

"Regardless." They all turned to look at Wesley and Connor as they came back down from checking their friends. "We need to figure out how to bring Angelus back alive, and his soul still jarred."

Buffy leaned back against the couch with a frustrated groan. All of her worst nightmares were coming true. She wanted to believe that she could handle facing Angelus a second time, that she was prepared for whatever came, but she knew that would be lying. She had just been granted a chance to be with Angel, only for it to be ripped away from her. There was no way she'd be able to kill him if faced with that choice, not with knowing there was a chance to get him back. "We can't do much else than turn L.A. upside down looking for them," she finally said. "Maybe when Will wakes up we can get her to do a locator spell."

"I've got a brew that might just do the trick, sweetie," Lorne told her as he rushed away.

"Wes, you gonna hit the streets with us?" Connor asked.

"Correction." Buffy pulled herself up and crossed her arms. "He's gonna hit the streets with me. You're staying here."

He gaped at her before laughing. "Very funny, mom-"

"I'm not joking."

Wesley looked away, feeling terribly uncomfortable. He stepped away from Connor, pointing in the direction that Lorne went. "I'm going to… right."

"Same," Fred said hurriedly, not wanting to be left alone with them.

"I'm coming with you," Connor demanded.

"You're not."

"If you think I'm going to let you go out there by yourself-"

"I'll have Wesley."

"Please," he scoffed. "He's good, but not that good. You need me."

Buffy's arms nearly loosened but she stayed firm. "Con, leaving you alone with him crossed the line for me. There's no way I'm letting you hunt him down with me too. He's out of the cage, able to fight back, and dangerous. All bets are off now, which means you aren't coming within seven hundred thousand feet of Angelus if I can help it."

"I'm pretty sure I'm well within that distance, mother," he snapped irritably.

"Please," she begged, changing her tactics in desperation. Buffy grabbed him by his forearms and tugged him towards her. "Sweetie, I can't take care of you dad while I'm worrying about you at the same time. He's smarter and quicker than anything you've ever faced. Just listen to me and stay here. Besides, I need you to protect your family if Angelus decides to come back here and attack them."

Connor knew the game she was playing, but granted her wish anyway. "I don't like this, and just so you know, I'm gonna be really pissed off if you die."

She kissed his cheek before he had a chance to storm away from her. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded, but his voice conveyed no real anger. "Gunn got a big box of garlic in one of the rooms, just in case the hotel was swarmed by vampires. I'll start covering up everyone's bedrooms."

"Do the same for whatever rooms you're all gonna be in. And fill up the courtyards with them."

When he was gone, she went to talk to the others, rolling her eyes when they scrambled away from their spots near the door.

"Do I need to cut your ears off or are you all gonna be good boys and girls now?"

"Yes, mommy," Lorne answered shamefacedly. "But what are you really gonna do? As much as I hate to say it, Connie Bear is right. Having him as an extra arm might've been helpful to you."

"I know," she confessed, "but I can't risk his life."

"You think you can handle it by yourself?"

She swallowed guiltily. "No. No I really don't think I can. I don't know what they've done with his soul, but if they found a way to… I don't know, destroy it… If push comes to shove, I don't think I'd be able to kill him. I mean, a few years ago, sure. I probably could have done it. I sent Angel to hell for god's sake, but we have a son now, a family. Killing him just isn't an option, not for me."

"Let's say his soul isn't destroyed because they do need it for leverage," Fred supposed. "Then you don't even have to worry about the big K word. All we gotta think of is how to bag him."

"Which means we'll need all the muscle we got," Wesley stated. "And with Gunn and Willow still unconscious-"

Lorne gave Buffy a sad smile. "That means Connor."

"Maybe not…" Wesley's answer puzzled them.

"Explainy?"

"I know someone who could help… but I don't know how willing you'd be to take them on."

"Hey, as long as it isn't my son. Can we trust him? Her?"

"Angel trusts her."

* * *

><p>Buffy walked down the prison corridor with her head down and her hands behind her back. It was hard to find a guard that was remotely near her size, but knocking him out and stealing his clothes was an easy task when they finally did. Wesley had gone ahead of her to the visiting room, where she was to meet him after finding the quickest escape route out of the building. On her way to their rendezvous point, she noticed one of the security guards giving her an odd look. With a sheepish grin, she tugged at the loose clothing and laughed. "New transfer. They didn't have an extra small."<p>

He gave her an amused chuckle. "Oh, so you're the new guy they told us about. They warned us you were… tiny. No offense. Where have you been assigned?"

She kept on with the act, although she was surprised with her stroke of good luck. "Visiting room."

"All the way down and to the left."

"Thanks."

Buffy got there just in time to hear Wesley tell Faith they needed her. She couldn't hear what Faith was saying, but could see how skeptical the slayer was. She nodded at the other security guards, before pacing the room to get closer in hopes that she could hear the conversation. Curiously, she wondered if Wesley had told the brunette that he'd be teaming the two slayers up together again.

Wesley seemed unaffected by Faith's sarcasm. "You need to know-" The slayer cut him off, leaning forward with an annoyed frown on her face. "Angel's gone, Faith."

Buffy checked the woman's reaction from the corner of her eye. Wesley's grim announcement left her visibly stunned.

"Angelus is back."

Whatever Faith said afterwards had Wesley scrambling away, toppling his seat over in the process. She watched the guards when Faith stood and jumped through the glass. One ran towards the tumbling girl, his baton out. Buffy lunged at them, using her own baton to block him from hitting her. "Hey, sis," she greeted cheerfully. She swung her baton up, forcing the guard to stumble backwards. "Need some help?"

Faith pushed Buffy to the side to kick another guard away from her, unsurprised to see her. So Wesley had informed her that she was around. "From what I hear, you're the one who needs backup."

The slayers smirked at each other before subduing the rest of men coming at them. "Come on, I found a quick way-" Not paying attention to her, Faith grabbed Wesley and jumped through window, soaring down towards the ground. "Or that… why does she always have to do it the insane way," Buffy complained, following after them.

She landed on the hood of a car with a groan.

"You ok?" the other slayer asked their ex-watcher.

"Five by five," she heard Wesley respond sarcastically.

Faith laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>"A kid," Faith deadpanned. "You and Angel got a kid?"<p>

"His name's Connor," Buffy said lovingly.

"A teenage kid, born last year…"

"I told you he grew up in a hell dimension," Wesley remarked calmly.

"Right." Buffy looked at her through the rearview mirror. Faith was clumsily changing into clothes Buffy had brought for her in the backseat. "And now, Cordelia's been taken over by some-"

"Fallen divine power that wants to wreck the world… or make it Bright and Shiny. Depends on how you look at it," Buffy answered this time.

"And you unleashed Angelus to help you stop this demon…And then thought you'd bring your best friend Faith into this?" Faith inquired cautiously.

Buffy sighed. She knew she'd be questioned eventually. "Listen, Faith. The way I see it, as you proved today, you could've escaped prison anytime you wanted to, but you didn't. Angel wasn't entirely wrong about you a few years ago, and maybe it's taken my desperation to see that…" She turned to smile at the girl. "But I'm willing to give you a twentieth chance."

"Wow… mom Buffy's way forgiving."

"Meet my son. You'll see why. Kid's got a temper on him. I gotta do all the forgiving for the both of us. Which reminds me, we probably shouldn't mention a lot of your past to him… he's got this whole thing about evil and forgiveness."

"And people trying to murder his mother," Wesley added.

She grimaced. "But you'll love him. Takes a lot after his father."

"Speaking of, I get why you pulled me out, B. You don't have the stones to kill him, right?" Wesley and Buffy glanced at each other. "I don't care what you thought you sprung me for. Angel's the only one in my life who's never given up on me. There's no way I'm giving up on-"

"Good," Buffy interjected. "Because I don't care for what _you_ thought we sprung you out for. You're gonna help me hog tie the bastard and bring him home for dinner."

"That sounds dirty."

"Oh, it's gonna be dirty when I shove that soul back into him."

"I think Angel's gonna be doing the shovin'."

"You got that right!"

Faith howled with laughter, throwing an arm around her sister slayer's chest. "So mom Buffy is wank-tastic too, huh?"

Wesley, through his new, tougher exterior, was blushing furiously. "I'm going to ignore everything that I've just heard, and instead warn you, Faith, that it's a vampire, demon free-for-all now. Maybe you're a little rusty." He slowed the car to a stop, though Faith barely noticed.

Instead, she raised a brow, winking at Buffy. "Looks like Wes is trying to play watcher again, B."

Buffy patted Wesley's leg to show her support. "I think he's just trying to make sure you're prepared."

"Well, what do you two have in-"

She grunted when a vampire reached in through her window and dragged her out of the car by her hair. "Catch!" Buffy called out to her. Faith caught the stake that was tossed her way. It took less than two minutes to dust it, and the two others that came along. "How was it?"

"Like riding a biker."

She rolled her eyes. "Get in. We'll check back at the Hyperion before hitting the streets."

* * *

><p>Buffy eyed Connor suspiciously when she noticed how wide eyed and rosy cheeked he suddenly was after meeting Faith. There was no doubt he had taken an instant liking to her, as she and her friends did when they first met the slayer in Sunnydale, and she wanted to believe her son was having the same platonic feeling, but something was telling her that he was having more of a Xander-reaction to her.<p>

"So, Faith?" He asked cheerfully. "She'll be your backup? You sure I can't come?"

She narrowed her gaze and poked him in the chest. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I mean, mister. She's too old for you."

He reddened, shaking his head furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy huffed, but decided to move on. "So Will still knocked out?"

"Unfortunately. Gunn's awake, but limping. He won't be able to go."

"Looks like we're still gonna do this the long way. Follow a trail, hope it leads to him."

"Mom… you aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

All teasing and jokes aside, Connor looked almost scared. "Bub, Faith and I are going to do everything we can to bring him home," she promised.

"And what if he hurts you?"

She knew what he was really trying to get at. "I'm not gonna give him that chance, Con."

"But what if he's with the Beast? You haven't seen that thing. It's-"

"You know Angelus isn't one to make friendships. He'll be alone. Trust me, okay?"

"Knock, knock." Faith nodded when the pair gave her their attention. "Hate to break this up, but we gotta go."

Connor hugged the tiny blonde before she could walk away. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"Don't you worry, junior," Faith drawled, grabbing Buffy and dragging her behind her. "I'll take care of mama bear."

Buffy glowered at her after being shoved into the backseat of Wesley's jeep. "Faith! He's sitting in there thinking this could be the last time he sees his parents!"

"Well it won't be," she snapped back. "I'm making sure of that. Now, settle down, tiger, and save the fuel for Angelus."

It took them an hour to start hearing whispers about Angelus, and another two hours to actually start picking up the trail. The car parked, they continued their search on foot. The trio took it slow, making sure it wasn't Angelus they were about to kill. Through a maze of fences and buildings, they finally found a sign. Literally. A large banner baring the words "WELCOME BUFF" hung from the side of a warehouse.

"I guess he's heard we're on the prowl."

"So much for the element of surprise," Wesley muttered.

"No, we still got a chance," Buffy disagreed. "He must've heard a slayer was out on the streets, but I haven't picked any fights. Faith did."

"But he doesn't know it was me so, surprise," she added. "Is it weird that all I can think about is how long it must have taken him to make that?" She winced when Buffy slapped her arm. "Right. You two, take him low. I'll hit him high." They watched her take a running start towards the building and jump up onto the lower roof.

"Let's- UGH!"

The vampire that had lunged out and punched Wesley startled both of them. Buffy readied herself for a bout, but loosened her form when he waved her off. "I've got this. Go."

"Don't take long," she ordered as she jogged ahead. Buffy let out a breath of relief when she found a door, unlocked and waiting for her. As quietly as she could, she pulled it open a few inches and squeezed herself in through the crack. Despite her carefulness, her hopes of sneaking up on the vampire were shattered when his voice called out to her.

"I'm happy you found me, lover. I hope you understand… patience has never been a virtue of mine so I just can't wait to get my hands on you."

Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage while she took a few steps in. "Well then why don't you come out and give me that cuddle you were so desperate for?"

His laugh bounced off the walls. "How about you come find me? If you win, I'll give you a little nibble on my mark."

She sidled against tall crates and boxes, following his voice deeper into the warehouse. "Roughness just doesn't do it for me." It was a lie, one that she knew he'd have a winded insult for her to help find him faster.

"Now we both know that's not true, Buff." Satisfied that her plan worked, her pace quickened when she sensed his presence getting closer. "You were _begging _for it a week ago." She walked out into a clear space, slowly spun around to look for him, before stopping and looking over her shoulder. Angelus stood behind her, leaning on a crate. "Pulling your hair, squeezing your thighs. Mm, and all the _biting._ It was quite a... delicious experience. It seems you learned a lot about men while I was gone."

The sound of heavy thuds made her whirl around. "Holy Stonehenge…"

"Honey, just in time!" Angelus chirped at the Beast.

"What is this, Angelus?"

He gave the large demon a condescending smile. "This is the slayer, darling. Say 'hi' to the nice Beast, Buffy."

"You dare to bring a slayer here?"

"Hey! I'm doing you a favor, _Stonehenge_," he taunted, using the slayer's own insult. "She's here to seriously mess up Jazzy's plans. So what're you gonna do, hot shot?"

Buffy punched the Beast in the stomach then delivered a hook to its chin but, unfazed, he grabbed her throat and picked her up off the ground. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she slammed her forearm down on his repeatedly, trying to force his hand to loosen. She struggled for air, kicked at the wall of rock in front of her, but it was of no use.

"Oh, god, Buff! I'm so sorry," he put on his best contrite frown. "I had this all prepared thinking you might enjoy a threesome! Silly me for forgetting how prim and proper you are."

"Actually," she gritted out. Finally wrestling out of the vice grip holding her, she bent down, slid her leg behind one of the Beast's knees and then grabbed at the other rock pillar in front of her. Loudly groaning from the amount of force she had to put into it, she pulled on his ankle and sent him falling on his back. With the larger demon down and out for a moment, she didn't waste time to get up and punch Angelus in the throat. The vampire stumbled back, choking. "Maybe with another girl around, I'd feel more at ease. How's a foursome sound, Faith?"

A kick to his back had him flying into a wall of crates.

"I'm game, B," the second slayer purred. "But I think we'll need a bit more lube for Stonehenge."

"We already used that one," Buffy scolded. "Haven't you been listening?!"

"Well, sorry! I was a little too busy checking out the game!"

"A good slayer can do both."

"Well, I guess Wes was right. I'm a bit rusty. Maybe a round with these two will sharpen me up again."

"Two of them," The Beast growled when he was back on his feet. "You brought two of them here?"

Angelus was also up, holding onto a box for support. "Well, I didn't know she brought little sis with, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Come on, baby," Faith beckoned to the Beast. "Let's get it on."

Buffy and Faith charged at the Beast from two sides, from the back, the front, and all around, but it seemed they were the ones getting drained. The very few blows the Beast got in were doing more damage to them than they were to him. They were slowing down rapidly, becoming sluggish and sloppy in their attack. After what seemed like an eternity, the Beast barked out a deep chuckle. "Enough." A hit to each brought them both to the ground. He knocked them back to their stomachs every time they tried to get back on their feet. The two slayers were heavily bruised and bloodied. "This is all you are? I had heard the slayer possessed great strength." Faith tried her best to crawl towards Buffy, the blonde whimpering in pain as she pushed herself up on her knees. "My master's power is beyond all limits, beyond your petty imagining. Two of you, and yet you are still weak nothings. You could not even defeat me."

"Ain't that the truth!"

Buffy and Faith looked up to see Angelus standing at the Beast's side.

"I mean, look at this guy, hm? Pretty much the only thing that could do damage to that thick, stony hide is himself. Or , maybe, I don't know…" He pulled a long, thin knife out from behind him. "A piece of himself."

"The hell is that," Faith grumbled. Awestruck, they watched Angelus stab his partner in the back, literally. The Beast roared, shoving the vampire away and pawing for the blade manically. A bright light shone from the cracks in his skin and he screamed in agony, realizing he would be unable to stop it. Buffy grabbed Faith and pulled her close, trying to shield her when a burst of light erupted from the Beast's body. "God, you're such a mom!"

"Not the time, Faith!"

Angelus was gleefully watching the demon suffer. "I knew it… I knew it!"

The Beast crumbled before them, his body in pieces on the ground. The room seemed suddenly brighter without the giant casting its shadow.

"Aw, crap! I didn't think killing him would bring the sun back! Oh, well what're you gonna do? Take the bad with the good, I always say." They looked at the dirty window, comprehending that the sun was back, but had no time to celebrate. Both of them were too weak to even stand and Angelus was advancing towards them. Faith glanced at a large hook and chain that was hanging near them. As quickly as she could, she grabbed onto it, hauled herself up and stood between Buffy and Angelus. "Anyway, I just wanted Beastie boy to soften you up. I like my meat nice and tender."

With a cry, she shoved it forward and watched it slide slowly towards him.

"Woah!" He bellowed, dodging it easily. "Swing and a miss, slugger. Sorry, but-" His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't what she was aiming for. Angelus dove for cover when the hook slammed into the window and sunlight poured in. He just made it into the shadows, his leg smoking slightly. "God! Okay…" He laughed but glared at her all the same. "Well, I gotta give you props. Nice move, really. I guess us three can take a rain check on that threesome thing." He winked and turned his back on them. "Catch you later."

Buffy wasn't sure where she got her second wind from. Maybe it was from how desperately she missed Angel or from the thought of Connor waiting at home for both his parents to come home, but she was on her feet, running after him. "No!" She shouted, making him stop.

"Buffy, wait!"

Angelus smirked, pivoting and catching her when she tumbled into him. "Or we could do it now if you'd like." Buffy wriggled in his embrace and grunted when he picked her up. "Come on, Buff! Try a little harder!" She spit in his face, startling him, and then head-butted him hard. "Agh!" She landed effortlessly on her feet, another burst of energy fueling her forward as she swept his leg. Buffy cried out when he did the same to her, landing her right next to him on the ground. Faith was just about to run over and help when she heard glass shattering from the other side of the warehouse.

"What was-"

"God, lover, you're a pistol."

"Buffy!" Faith exclaimed. "I think we got company!"

"Go," the other slayer insisted, seeing her hesitance. "I got this."

Angelus looked entertained. "Yeah, Faithie. She's got this. Run along." The brunette gave him one last glare before rushing away. "Just you and me now, lover. You sure you up for it? Looks like the Beast hurt'cha bad."

She shrugged. "It's not as painful as having to listen to your dumb ass."

The two tangled in combat, neither one able to land a solid hit on each other. "How. Are. You. So. Juiced up!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"You always did bring out my best," she spat, grinning when her foot made contact with his chin. She threw a hook, a jab and another punch to his stomach, her head pounding in excitement as she gradually got the upper hand. With Angelus weakened, she took advantage of the moment and kicked a thick metal handle off of one of the crates. Buffy picked it up, and stood over Angelus's prone body. "Say goodnight, lover."

She brought the handle high, but before she could swing it down, Angelus had turned and jumped back onto his feet, his face vamped out. He caught her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to drop her weapon with a squeal. Buffy's eyes stung with unshed tears and the ache in her wrist told her that it was probably broken.

"Goodnight, lover."

She yelped a high-pitched wail when she felt a sudden, sharp sting in her gut. The pain was blinding, and she was quickly seeing nothing but white, but she was able to look down and see a knife sticking out of her. Angelus' fist was gripping the handle of it tightly. She stared at it, wondering where he had hidden the blade and how it was damn smart that he didn't bring it out sooner, lest she steal it from him. Buffy trembled, unable to stop herself from leaning forward into the vampire, her hands clutching his shoulders desperately. She tried to say something, anything to get Faith back to her, but she could barely even breathe, let alone speak. Her eyes trailed up to Angelus' face, wishing it were his counterpart looking back at her.

"Enjoy hell. Say hi to my old friends for-"

Angelus gasped and threw his head back, a familiar light shining in his eyes. He dragged her down to the ground with him when he fell to his knees. Buffy groaned when she fell against him, the knife digging deeper into her stomach. She listened to him pant a second longer until finally his breathing slowed.

"Wha- where am…"

"A-Angel?"

The souled vampire turned his gaze to her.

"Buffy? What's- oh god. No, no, no. Buffy? Buffy, look at me."

She blinked him blearily, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Angel," she whispered reverently.

"Buffy, keep your eyes open," he pleaded. "Please. Please!"

"B…"

Angel ripped his gaze away from the woman kneeling against him to see Faith walking towards them, her jacket wrapped up in a ball in her hands. "Get help! Now!"


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You're awake!"

Willow smiled at Fred, her arm around Connor while the boy helped her down the stairs. "I see you guys couldn't fix the whole no-sun thing while I was unconscious," she chirped. She slid away from Connor, who watched her limp to the desk slowly. The amount of time she took to reach the others made it obvious they would need to find crutches or a cane for her. "What's been going on? Connie told me about Angelus, and that Buffy and Wes busted Faith out of jail?" Lorne passed her a mug, the contents steaming. "What's this?"

"A little brew from back home. Should get you good as new," he told her. "Anyway, about the second slayer. It was an act of desperation to leave Connor out of the hunt."

"You guys are getting real good at these acts of desperation," Will laughed drearily. "Sorry, I wasn't around to help with this one. And thanks for this… concoction. Will it help me get my energy back? I'd really love to heal this pesky leg."

"It sure will, little red."

"Even better. So, what else is new?"

"Well, Charles is still resting upstairs. His leg's hurting him bad too. We called Tara and Dawn to let them know what was what. Tara's worried. We promised you'd call when you woke up. Our scouting team's been out there for a few hours already, no word from them yet." Fred paused to think of what else Willow needed to know. "Oh, Xander and Anya came home from their honeymoon a few days early. Once Dawn filled them in on everything that was going on, they ran to the airport and switched their plane tickets."

"Anya wasn't happy," Connor commented. "But I think she just doesn't want to admit that she's scared for mom. Dawnie said she even called Giles."

Willow's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Anya called Giles?"

"She panicked when she heard about Angelus."

"Wow," The redhead pondered quietly to herself. "I mean, I knew Anya cared about us but you know how she is… Uhm, have we found out anything about the Beast?"

Fred nodded excitedly. "You won't believe it. So look at this." She gestured towards two books that were laid out on the table. "This is my copy of Rhinehardt's Compendium, and this is yours. The one you had Buffy and Connor bring when they came up from Sunnydale? They're identical, except." Fred flipped through a few pages her fingers scanning over both books to highlight the differences. "Yours has information about the Beast and mine doesn't."

Willow examined the books with a frown. "How does that make sense? It's the same book, isn't it?"

"Sure. Made of the same stuff, printed with the same stuff. Only difference is where we got'em from."

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Fred, that's it, you genius! This isn't my book."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's Giles'. He left it behind when he went back to England. Maybe we aren't finding anything about the Beast _here _in the U.S. because Jasmine did some mojo or something to protect him."

Connor leaned forward to look at the compendiums himself. "So what? Jasmine just erased him?"

"Could be. I'll call Giles, see if he has another copy to confirm it. For now, Fred, look through my copy. See if you can find anything about the Beast and how to-"

A bright yellow light shone in from the windows and glass doors. Connor was immediately on guard. "Get down!" he bellowed, picking Willow up bridal style and bringing her down with him. Lorne ducked behind the counter, shielding his face. "Fred! Get Down!" The woman was still running for cover, having used time up to grab Willow's compendium to protect it. She skidded to a halt just before she made it around to them. "Fred!"

"Guys wait…"

Fred stepped hesitantly towards the hotel entrance, smiling.

"Oh my god. The sun!" She dropped the book and fell into a full sprint to the courtyard, not even flinching when she threw the door open and it crashed noisily against the wall. "The sun! It's back!"

"Carry me out, youngin!" Willow demanded excitedly. Connor grinned at her and stood with one swift move. He placed her down gently when they got outside, soaking in the feel of the sun's heat on his skin.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Fred sighed peacefully.

"Well, ding dong, the beast is dead!" Lorne concluded cheerfully.

Connor was positively giddy. "She must've fought it. Mom."

"And Faith," Fred chimed.

"Yeah… they probably ran into it, and they must've-" Hope burst in his chest and he looked at them expectantly. "Do you think that maybe…"

Willow nodded firmly. "Angelus is nothing compared to that thing. They'll have him home by supper."

Lorne couldn't help himself. He hugged the teen close. "And if we're real lucky, maybe he'll be our Angelcakes again too!"

* * *

><p>Connor paced back and forth in the lobby, anxious to see his mother. There was a tight feeling in his stomach, the kind he usually experienced when something was wrong, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. Now wasn't the time to get fearful and insecure again. He couldn't wait for her to walk in so he could hug her or spin her around to rejoice in whatever victory they achieved today. Even if Angelus wasn't with them, the probable demise of the Beast was certainly something to celebrate, and was truly bettering the group's mood already.<p>

"Any sign yet?" Fred asked as she swept the floors to kill time. The teen shook his head with a huff, moving away from his place at the door. "Don't worry, Con. They'll be here soon enough."

"They should've been here by now."

"They're probably just skirting around, trying to find a way home. You've seen the streets. Just 'cause the sun's back, doesn't mean the mess is gone."

Willow nodded in agreement. "In other news, I managed to reach Giles. He said he got that copy from an acquaintance, who just so happened to have bought it from an inter-dimensional black market. Jasmine didn't just erase the Beast from California or the U.S. She erased him from Earth completely. That's why we kept coming up with a big goose egg in our search."

"She must've been planning this out for a long time," Lorne pondered out loud.

"Do you think they saw her too?" Fred questioned.

"Maybe, sunshine," the Deathwok responded. "Let's hope that if they did, they gave her a sweet kick in the ass for us. Hey, how about you and I make sure a room is prepared for Faith."

"Sure. I think I've just about finished these floors anyway."

They went up, arms linked, discussing which room needed the least cleaning. "How about you sit down, kiddo?" Willow asked Connor when they were left alone.

"I just want to be ready when they get here. You know, just in case they got dad and need a hand bringing him down to the basement." He glimpsed at her, then to the floor. "I uh, meant Angelus."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "We had trouble with that too, you know. Understanding the difference between Angel and Angelus. It was hard, easier for the rest of us, but Buffy was really torn up about it. I think she really hoped that she could draw out some part of him. We all realized a little too late that maybe Angel's got a little Angelus in him, but Angelus definitely had nothing of your father."

"What do you mean by that?"

Willow forced him to sit next to her as she carefully thought about how to phrase her answer. "Well, Angel's got the demon in him. All of us do, don't we? We all have our bad sides and thoughts that can't help but come out once in a while. On the other hand, Angelus is all bad, no soul for the potential to be good."

"The potential?" he frowned. "Doesn't the soul just make him good?"

"Oh, Connie," she chuckled. "You more than anyone should know that having a soul doesn't automatically make you good."

"…Holtz."

"Mhm. We all make our choices to be good or not. There was a chance that, after getting cursed, he would've still decided to give in to the demon. The fact that Angel didn't proves that he's a good man. And that's how we differentiate the two. We know who Angel is and how he cares and loves. Those are two things Angelus will never know or be."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess." He didn't want to say that she held the same hopes his mother once had, that maybe he could find some small piece of his father in the soulless demon. Was it truly so foolish to hope for?

"You guys?" Willow, who had at some point wrapped her arm around Connor's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, turned to see Fred looking down at them from the balcony. She was leaning over the railing and fluffing a pillow, its case slung over her shoulder. "Are there any extra pillows somewhere? The ones Lorne and I found are a little worse for-" Fred let out a strangled gasp, her hand flying to her chest in horror. The pillow she was holding fell from her grasp and hit the lobby floor with a soft thud.

Willow and Connor stood quickly. "Fred, what-"

She pointed behind them, her hand shaking. The two whirled around. Faith was standing at the entrance, her shirt covered in blood. Wesley was on her left, something bundled in his arms.

The feeling in Connor's stomach returned violently.

"Oh my god, Faith!" The witch rushed forward, ready to heal her if necessary.

"It's not mine," she told them somberly when Willow began searching her body for an injury.

Connor glanced between the two, his stomach tightening even further. "Where's mom?"

"Kid…"

"Where is she?"

"Just stay calm, alright? It didn't go down like we planned and-"

His fingers itched to grab the slayer and shake the answer out of her. He clenched his fists and shoved passed them. "If you aren't going to tell me, then I'm just gonna go out there and find her myself."

"She"s at the hospital."

Fred gasped once more. Willow felt tears spring in her eyes. "What? What happened?"

"Angelus."

"It's why we took long to come back," Wesley explained somberly. "It took us time to find a hospital with enough staff to help her. It's nearby, just…"

Connor felt himself go numb. Wesley's voice faded from his hearing and Willow's words finally began to ring true.

"_Angelus definitely had nothing of your father." _

All at once, he understood who the demon was with perfect clarity, and it wasn't Angel. His father was gone, leaving the monster that Holtz hated so much. "Where is she?"

* * *

><p>The balls of his feet crashed hard against the concrete as Connor ran to the hospital. The moment he had gotten the name out of them, he was already out the door and sprinting away from the hotel. They yelled for him to wait but he knew exactly which one they were talking about and where he needed to go. He passed by many people who were celebrating the sun's return in the streets, and it angered him to know that his mother paid a price for their happiness. His lungs began to burn, unable to take how he hard he was pushing his body, and tears were starting to blind him as he pictured Buffy unconscious and fighting for her life in a hospital bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an alleyway and, knowing it would shorten the distance he needed to travel, he quickly detoured into it. It took another few minutes and several twists and turns through the city, but he had finally arrived, never slowing down as he made his approach. If it hadn't been for the person exiting that held the door for him, he would have crashed straight through the glass.<p>

The few people that were there were startled by the way he skidded and slammed into the receptionist's desk. The girl behind the counter yelped in surprise.

"Summers. Buffy. Where is she?"

"Oh! I, uh- well, I don't think we entered anyone into the system yet. Our power's been half down since our breakers got hit with that fire… rain… uhm. I'm sorry, maybe if you described-"

"Blonde. Tiny. Bleeding a lot," he snapped impatiently.

"A small- oh! Oh! Did she come in with a British guy? And a Brunette?"

"Yes, that's her."

"I think she just got out of surgery and was moved to ICU."

He shook his head. "ICU? What is that?"

"The intensive care unit. She had a very severe injury, sir."

"Can I see her?"

"Well, she'll still be unconscious. I'm unsure if I can even-"

"Please," he begged. "She's the only family I have left."

The receptionist bit her lip and nervously peered at the people around them. "… Alright. Ok fine, but you can only be in there for ten to fifteen minutes. It's down the hall that way, to the right. You'll see a sign."

He gave her a thankful smile before rushing away. At the end of the hallway, he was confronted with wide swinging doors that had "Intensive Care Unit" printed on it with big letters. He looked in through the window and noticed a handful of doctors and nurses walking in and out of rooms. They all knew that the demon spree during the blackout had left the streets and stores nearly empty, but he imagined there would be more people in a hospital. He supposed that faulty power would be a plausible reason, as well as the fear of leaving home.

With a shaky breath, Connor walked into the unit, peaked into the first room and found it empty. He did the same with the second room, then the third. He was about to reach the next one when someone tapped his shoulder. "Looking for someone?" they asked.

He nodded tensely. "Buffy Summers? She's my... I'm family."

The doctor patted his shoulder and directed him down the corridor. "I was the one that operated on her. I suppose you're the brother that her friends left to pick up?"

"Yeah, that's me," he exhaled. "Is she okay?"

"She's lost a large amount of blood, and we're going to need more, but we had her type for a transfusion. It wasn't a lot, but-"

"But?"

"But she's hanging in there now," the woman informed him. "By a thread."

"Well, how- how can we help her? When can you get more blood?"

The doctor stopped in front of a door and faced him. "To be honest, I don't know how soon we can get more. The large supply we had just disappeared. We were lucky to even have enough of her type left. We're still trying to figure out how it happened, but we haven't been able to talk to the police until now. They've been so busy helping out on the streets." Vampires, he summarized. When they couldn't find people, they probably snuck into the hospital and stole their meals. "We could test you, however. See if you match her."

"You mean I can give her my blood?"

"If it's possible." The doctor seemed confused with his lack of understanding, but accepted it nonetheless. "Would you like to try before going in to see her?"

"Yeah… yeah, of course."

"Follow me then…"

"Connor. It's Connor Summers."

A white later, Connor was walking back to Buffy's room, his sleeve rolled up and his arm wrapped with a blue bandage. The boy rubbed his face sleepily, having never felt what it was like for blood to be taken out of his system. He turned the corner and paused when he saw Faith and Wesley standing at the door. They both looked up at him with relief. "There you are, junior," Faith spoke. "We were scared you ran to the wrong hospital."

"When did you guys get here?" he asked.

"Thirty… maybe forty minutes ago." It wasn't long after him. "We brought everyone but the green one. Fred and Gunn are in the waiting room."

"Gunn's leg?"

"That's what they're waiting for. Willow offered, but he said he was fine with the normal, human way."

"Is someone in there?"

Just then, Willow walked out of the room. "Con! Thank goodness. I was so worried."

"Sorry," he muttered unapologetically. "Did you do anything to her?"

She shook her head. "I want to, but it would raise too many questions if she was suddenly in the clear. I did a spell to check on her though. It looks like she'll be okay."

"She will be," he agreed as a nurse passed by with his blood in her hands. "Excuse me." Connor followed the woman in, heading to the opposite side of the bed. His heart dropped when he noticed how pale and lifeless his mother appeared to be. Seeing the chair at the wall, he pulled it close and sat down. "Is that mine?"

The nurse smiled while she finished connecting the pack to his mother. "Sure is. Looks like your sister's one lucky girl."

After a few more minutes the nurse was gone and he was enveloped in the silence of the room. "Right about now you'd be chatting my ear off," he murmured, picking her hand up and bringing it to his face. He pressed her knuckles to the patch of skin just below his eye. "Can you believe it? Angelus was wrong… we do share the same blood."

A grin cracked his sad expression.

"I want to kill him," he confessed to the comatose slayer. "I do, I really do. Because I think of him, and I see him in my head, but I can't… I'm having trouble seeing dad. You wanted me to remember that, right? Well, now it's all I can think."

A tear trailed down his cheek.

"What am I supposed to do, mom? How am I supposed to make him pay for what he's done to you when he shares the same body as my father?"

"_All this time I've been so scared of losing you again, I didn't even consider that I could lose dad too…"_

Connor's tears fell freely. They had been so confident that nothing worse could happen, that Angel would return to them once they found out what they needed to know.

"I don't want to lose him," he whispered into her hand.

* * *

><p>Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She examined her surroundings dazedly and realized she was in a hospital room. She sucked in a breath, immediately uncomfortable as flashes of her childhood phobia came to mind. She reached for the button near her fingers, hoping someone would come in so she could beg to be released, but was instead relieved when the door opened. "Will," she rasped joyfully. "What's happening? Why am I here?"<p>

"You don't remember?"

She searched through her thoughts before remembering what happened. "Oh god, Angel. Where is he?!"

"Faith and Wes said they left him in the warehouse."

"What?!"

"Buffy, they had to get you to the hospital! You were dying!"

She groaned, clenching her fist in frustration. "Did anyone go back to check on him?! He's gonna murder himself for this!"

"Well about that…"

"What now?"

"You see, Connor… well."

"What is it?!"

_Connor's eyes were bloodshot when he went out to the waiting room. Willow, Fred, Faith and Wesley were sitting together in the corner. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he approached them. "Gunn?" Fred waved her hand in the direction of the offices and surgery rooms. "Right." _

"_Can we talk, kid?" Faith asked politely._

"_Can I use the bathroom first?"_

"_Sure, take your time." He nodded, walking away again. "Can you do it, Wes?" Faith nearly begged. _

"_Faith," Willow reprimanded. "We can all do it together." _

"_I just don't wanna be the bearer of bad news. I mean, how do you tell a kid that his dad's probably going wacko because he woke up skewering mommy?" _

_She rolled her eyes at her choice of wording. "Connor's stronger than we all think. He'll come through, especially now when his family needs him the most." _

"_Big guy's about to spiral into his broody angst, Prince of Sadness mode. Buffy and Connor's gonna have to do a lot of convincing." _

"_And they will, I know it," Fred added supportively. "Poor Angel…" _

_Minutes passed, and they were all beginning to wonder why Connor was taking so long. "Wes? Can you go check on him?" The man nodded and went off to the restroom. "He must be really torn up, having to see Buffy like that," the redhead murmured sadly. "I hope he's-" Her back snapped straight when she sat up at the sight of Wesley rushing towards them. "What-"_

"_He's gone. I can't find him anywhere!" _

Buffy gawked at Willow. With her casted arm, she clumsily ripped the tubes out of her and rolled off the bed with great difficulty. "Buffy, don't! We're gonna find him, I swear! Just get back in bed and-"

"Willow, lay whatever whammy you need to on the people here and then we're out. God knows what he's going to do!"

"Buffy, Faith and Wes are already out there looking for him already! He'll-"

"No! My family needs me. Now do it!"


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: And here we are at the last chapter! Thank you all for your reads, reviews, follows, favorites, and so on! You guys have been great, and I'm so happy that anyone has enjoyed this story.**

**Happy New Year!**

**AG**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

"_You can stop pretending now, child," Connor pushed himself up onto his elbow when he heard his mother's footsteps disappear down the hall. The brother Oracle smirked at him. "How was your slumber? I'd assume much better, now that you have your mother at your side once more." _

"_Don't get me wrong, Goldy," the boy started. He got off the bed and walked over to his companion. "You were wonderful to cuddle with when I was a child, but I think it's understandable that I enjoy my mother's company much more." _

"_I will try not to be insulted." Connor laughed heartily for the first time in many years. It was wonderful to see him this way, and it pained the Oracle to know he was saying goodbye to the child he grew so fond of. "I suppose you heard what I told her?"_

"_Yeah… you sure we can't help you?" _

_The Oracle smiled gently, a rare sight for the boy before him. "It is not a matter of helping us. We are in no danger." _

"_But…" He stared at him sorrowfully. "What if I need you?" _

"_Connor, not even the Powers will keep me away. They know that. Besides, if they still want their champion to defeat Sahjhan, I doubt they would deny him such a simple request." There was a teasing tone in his voce, one not confident enough in what he was actually saying. The Oracle raised his hand, uncurled his fingers and presented the boy with a watch. "Take this, young one."_

"_What is it?" _

"_It is called a watch. It is how mortals in this realm perceive time," the being chuckled, smirking. "This particular one is the first gift your father ever offered us when he was in need of our aid. So, I return this to you." He took Connor's hand and held the object there. "And if you are ever in need of us, all you need to do is hold it close and think of us." _

_He tried his best to hide his sadness. "I'm guessing you mean if I'm in desperate times, and not just a friendly visit." _

"_Unfortunately so. We may not be as helpful as we once were, but my sister and I shall be there for you, young one. We will find a way." _

"_I will miss you, brother." _

_Connor didn't use the term much, but when he did, the Oracle had trouble retaining his cold exterior. "I am always with you, brother." They hugged, an act that Connor knew the higher being was extremely uncomfortable with. The tightness of his arms made him think that maybe just this once, Goldy didn't mind. He gripped the watch tightly as the Oracle slowly disappeared, still within his hold. Connor dropped his arms to his sides. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to mourn the loss of the only friend he had for the past ten years. Not wanting to wallow in sadness, he washed up and headed out of his room, eager to find his parents. _

Connor stared at the watch in his hands, tracing the face of it with the pad of his thumb. He never told his father about it, wanting to keep it as something between Goldy and himself. He knew it wouldn't matter, after all. Angel would never be angry with him over something as trivial as a watch. He couldn't help but laugh in the midst of his misery. Surely, it was ironic, that his father's offering was once again going to save him.

He was unsure of what to do. Say a prayer, maybe, or an incantation. Something symbolic that would alert them. He had been examining the watch for a few minutes already, wondering what needed to be done.

Eventually, impatient and desperate, he held the watch up to his forehead and closed his eyes. He exhaled, prepared whatever he needed to say, and then blurted out, "ok, where the hell are you guys?" Silence passed, long enough that Connor believed it hadn't worked, when suddenly a wisp of warm air breezed past him. He turned around and jerked backwards, falling off the bed when he found both Oracles smirking at him, amused.

"Was that truly your best plea?" the brother drawled as they came around to stand before him.

"Goldy," Connor breathed. "It's really you." He turned his gaze to the female Oracle and grinned wildly. "Sister!" Connor scrambled to his feet and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again! The last time I saw you, you… were dying."

The female Oracle leaned back with a laugh. She cupped his cheek the way she had seen Buffy do many times in the past. "It is wonderful to see you as well, my little champion. You called for us?"

"It hasn't been very long," he frowned. "How did you escape from wherever the Powers were keeping you?"

They looked at each other, almost exasperated. "Honestly," the male one sighed. "How many times have we explained the flow of time to our wards?"

"Many times, brother, but how about we say it once more."

Connor held a hand up to stop them. "Right. Time doesn't run the same way. So how long have you guys really been gone?"

"If we measure it by this realm's standards, then nearly two centuries."

His eyes bulged out. "Two hundred years?!"

The sister Oracle nodded with a wink. "In the eyes of the Powers, we have finally released ourselves of our biased, very intimate attachments. We have vowed that every decision we make or action we take will only be to serve the purposes and needs of the Higher ones."

"Indeed," Goldy murmured. "So, craft your words carefully, young one."

Connor glanced between them. "Well… There's a fallen Higher Power trying to take over the world. Jasmine."

"Jasmine," she gasped. "That cannot be possible. Jasmine is still locked away."

He shook his head. "Look again."

She closed her eyes. "…How sly of her."

"She's taken over Cordelia's body. That's one liaison to the Powers that has been taken out of the game. I'm sure she's taken out more, and now she's trying to recruit my father. One of their most important champions, am I right?"

Goldy raised his chin. "We will deal with Jasmine. Find your father. Make sure he is protected until we return to you."

"It's too late for that," the boy muttered. "He's Angelus. This is the other reason I called you. I was hoping you could help him. Give him his soul again. I think… I think they've given up hope. I think they want Faith to kill him."

"Ah yes," Goldy snapped irritably. "Your mother has aligned herself with the fallen slayer."

That piqued Connor's interest away from his father. "Fallen slayer? What do you mean fallen slayer?"

Like squabbling siblings, the sister elbowed her brother before he could continue. "Do not listen to your old companion, he is only trying to goad you once more, which he knows he shouldn't be doing. Faith was once very misguided, but she has found the right path once more. There is no need to worry about-"

"Her trying to kill your mother again," Goldy finished dryly.

While the two Oracles glared at each other, Connor's distress grew even stronger. "She tried to kill my mom? This is exactly what I was worried about! If she can do that to mom, what's to stop her from hurting my soulless dad? Please, you have to help him!"

The two Oracles paused then gave him a knowing smile. "Find him, young one. You may be pleasantly surprised. Do what you must to protect him."

He shook at the thought of having to face Angelus. There was only one way he'd be able to control himself, and that involved knocking the vampire out and bringing him back to the cage in the basement before he had time to wake up. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

><p>Buffy smiled at the hospital workers while they walked out of the building, trying her best not to show any discomfort or pain. Willow, finally giving in to Buffy's demands, cast a spell so that anyone who had seen her would forget she had even been there. "Looking for anyone?" someone asked them on the way out, but a quick lie about wrong information and being in the wrong hospital had them in the clear. Once outside, Buffy was hit with a sudden realization. In the midst of all the panic and hysteria, she hadn't even questioned how Angelus was suddenly resouled. Wesley pulled round to the front of the hospital with Faith in the passenger seat. Fred and Willow assisted Buffy into the car, the red haired woman climbing in with her as they waved goodbye to the other, who still had to wait for Gunn.<p>

"Guys? I don't want to look in the horse's gift box." Wesley interrupted her with a snort and she pointedly ignored him when he tried to correct her. "How exactly is Angel back?"

Faith glanced back at her in the rear view mirror. "I don't know if you saw me when I got back to you guys. You were a little busy dying."

"You're not wrong."

"Well, that sound I heard in the warehouse? It was Queen C."

"_Cordelia." _

_Faith remained stone-faced despite the uneasy feeling she was getting from seeing the unfamiliar sneer on Cordelia's face. She had prepared herself for the possibility of facing Cordy, but she was still unhappy with how everything was playing out. Despite her strong belief in the other slayer, it was hard for her to focus, knowing she had left her alone with Angelus. It didn't help that it took a few minutes to finally find the source of the sound. Anything could have happened in that short period of time. _

"_Or should I be calling you Jasmine now?" _

_The woman smiled. "Faith. It's wonderful to meet you. Cordelia has such pleasant memories of you." _

"_I think we both know that's not true." She glanced at the shattered pieces of glass on the ground. "Shaky hands for a higher being. Hope what was inside there wasn't important."_

"_Depends on what you think is important." Jasmine smirked. "A soul, maybe?" _

_Her heart stopped. "I really didn't want to kill you. Some part of me thought, hey, if I help save Cordy, maybe she wont be so pissed about our history, you know? Call it even." Faith shrugged helplessly. "But now you've really pissed me off and I don't think I'd mind adding one more person to my record."_

_She rolled her eyes. "When will you all see that I'm doing you good? In fact," Jasmine suddenly looked sincerely gentle, almost benevolent, though her fully white eyes betrayed her. "How about I prove it to you right now? How would you like it if I put the soul back?" _

"_You're bluffing."_

"_If that's what you think. Right now, I have more important matters to attend to." _

"_Oh you're not going-" Jasmine disappeared right before her eyes. "…Anywhere." With a sigh, she bent down and examined the broken glass. "Could be useful," she murmured to herself. Faith slipped her jacket off and gingerly placed the pieces onto the cloth. When she was done, she wrapped it up, examined the area one last time, and then ran back to where she left Buffy. Hopefully, the girl had subdued Angelus and was ready to head back home. If they were lucky, Willow could somehow fix the jar and find Angel's soul again._

"We think Jasmine knew, maybe even watched Angelus killed the Beast," Wesley stated. "That resouling him was her form of retribution."

"Locking him back up to punish him for his sins against her," Buffy concluded.

"Not just Angelus either," Willow said.

Faith nodded. "Bitch is strong. And she had this weird ass, white-eyes thing going on. My guess is she could see you guys while talking to me and picked the perfect moment to smack Angelus with the soul."

Buffy grew sad. "So she could punish Angel too. After this is done, I'm gonna kick her ass right out of Cordy's body."

"I'll help you send her straight back to the hell she crawled out of," she answered with a smirk.

"Does Angel know about any of this?"

"Uhm, B? We would've loved to tell him about it but, again, you. Dying? Ringing any bells?"

"Right." She exhaled loudly. "Just speed it up a bit, would you, Wes? We need to get to him before Connor does."

The man nodded. "I'll-"

They all jolted forward when he slammed on the breaks. The car skidded to a halt, just inches before it could hit a smiling Jasmine, whose arms cradled her very pregnant stomach. Wesley turned to the others, their faces confirming that he wasn't imagining what he was seeing. Willow laughed weakly.

"Well that… can't be good."

Faith was gaping at the woman. "She wasn't like that when I last saw her."

Buffy pushed the car door open, her friends following her. "Can we reschedule this?" she asked. "I got something a bit more important to take care of."

"The vampire slayers," Jasmine cooed as she stroked her swollen belly. "You know, I could give you both everything you desire if you join forces with me."

"That sounds pretty good, actually," Faith chirped. "What do you say, B?"

The slayer tilted her head in consideration. "I've always wanted a pink bicycle."

Jasmine pursed her lips. "So all of you truly are as foolish as I judged you to be. I was hoping I was wrong, that you'd see how little a price you'd be paying for peace and happiness." The woman rolled her eyes and began to pace. "I'm giving you one last chance to stand by my side. You might as well. Once I give birth, I will finally be out of this shell and you will be bowing down to me anyway. Don't you want to do it knowing you already learned to love me and that I didn't force you?" Jasmine extended an open palm to them. "Join me."

"Jeez, and I thought she was bossy _before _she got possessed," Faith groaned.

Buffy shrugged. "Hormones. Probably."

Willow let an orb of energy build up in her hand. She raised it up and sent it spiraling straight into Jasmine's stomach. The higher being slid backwards on her heels, uninjured but more infuriated than before.

"Now, you're pissing me-" She gasped when another ball of light slammed against her face. Jasmine tilted her head forward, patting her parted lips with her fingers. "I… I bit my tongue."

Willow beamed at Buffy, who gave her a grin. "I think you have our answer, Jaz," the blonde slayer called out. She reached into the trunk and pulled a sword out. Jasmine scoffed disbelievingly, sending a pointed look at the sling cradling her right arm. "I'm pretty ambidextrous when it comes to fighting. Ain't that right, Wesley?"

Memories of old training sessions flashed in his mind. "Quite."

"Besides, I got a witch and another slayer here. And don't let Wesley fool you. He packs a pretty punch."

"I guess I really will have to do this the long way," Jasmine sneered angrily.

"I'm afraid you do not have any time for the long way, Jasmine."

Buffy's jaw dropped. She heard Willow gasp next to her and Wesley inhale sharply though Faith remained silently confused.

Standing behind Jasmine, having appeared from nowhere, were the Oracles. The gold lines in their skin shined brighter than the last time she saw them, and there were no traces of kindness on their faces as they stared at Jasmine coldly. Buffy wasn't expecting to see them so soon, but she definitely was not complaining. They were back, and as much as she missed their friendship, she knew that she finally had the tools to dig herself out of the hole she seemed to perpetually be falling into. "Goldy… Sis!"

"Well, that took a while for you all to realize I was gone," Jasmine mocked. "It seems your bosses are slacking a bit."

"You were once one of our bosses, Jasmine," the female Oracle stated wistfully as she stepped forward. "It saddens us to see you this way."

"Don't try to pacify her, sister," the male one snarled. "She has been tried, tested, and judged unforgivable. I hate to disappoint you if were assuming this was an amiable visit from old friends, Jasmine. It is not to try and bring you back into the fold, beastmaster. This is your end."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try. Did the Powers really think sending their errand boys would stop me?"

"We've long ago graduated from mere messengers, Jasmine." In step, they walked up to her till they were a few feet away. "And now we give you _your _last chance to submit."

With a flick of her wrist, Jasmine sent them flying away from her. The male Oracle crashed into a car while his sister tumbled down the street until she landed on her stomach. Her arms and legs, scratched up from the concrete, healed instantly. They stood once more, unfazed, and sauntered towards her, only to be flung back once more. With every attempt they made, Jasmine effortlessly stopped them. "This is pathetic," she laughed. "What exactly are you planning? To exhaust me to the point of unconsciousness?" Buffy gripped her sword tighter when she saw the female Oracle fall flat on her back.

"_Do not fret, slayer," _she heard in her head. _"Brother has been communicating with your sorceress." _

She glanced at Willow and saw the redhead muttering something quietly, her hands glowing white. Willow continued her chant while slowly making her way behind Jasmine. Faith, instantly alerted by her movement, went with her. Buffy tossed the slayer her weapon. Wesley pulled a dagger out from under his sleeve and took the witch's undefended side.

Jasmine finally stopped her assault, allowing the two beings to approach her once more. "Did you really think you would be able to stop me?"

"No," the Sister told her.

Goldy nodded his head. Willow was just behind the woman now. "But we were hoping to distract you."

She frowned in confusion. "Wha-"

"Hey, bitch!" Buffy shouted. Jasmine spun in her spot to look at her. Willow reached forward and placed her hands on Jasmine's stomach. The fallen being let out an agonized cry, trying desperately to pull herself away from the witch. "Get the hell out of her," Buffy growled.

Much like the Beast, a bright light shone out of Cordelia's chest. Jasmine wailed and struggled a bit longer before the light finally faded and Cordy fell slack against Willow. Wesley lunged forward and picked the unconscious seer up, shaking her a bit to stir her.

"Cordy?" he murmured softly. "Cordelia, wake up."

Willow placed a finger on their friend's pulse point. She was alive, her heart beat slow but there. "Come on, Cordy!"

"I am sorry," the brother Oracle sighed. "Jasmine has destroyed much of our seer. We are unsure if she will ever wake again."

Buffy rushed forward to check Cordelia herself. "You can't do anything?"

"We did all we could," the female one swore. "Bring her home, slayer. We shall meet you there."

None of them knew how to feel. Finally, Jasmine was gone, but their fears were realized. Cordelia wasn't coming back. As they brought her to the car, Buffy ran up and hugged her old friends. "I'm happy you two are okay."

"And you," Goldy told her sincerely. "Take great care of the seer. There may be hope yet."

"We will see you at the Hyperion. Your mate and son await your return there."

* * *

><p><em>Angel was still in the warehouse, unable to move from his spot on the ground. He was stretched out, staring blankly at the red puddles below his legs, his back against a crate and his arms resting on his thighs. The scent of Buffy's blood made him dizzy. His gaze turned to his forearms. He was covered in it. His shirt, his skin, his pants. There was so much red it was suffocating him. His eyes were bloodshot and his fingers were trembling. His phone remained silent. No one had called him, even though it had been hours since they left. Angel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. <em>

_They would have called to tell him that she had survived. _

_A single tear fell onto his palm as he hunched over and curled into himself. "Buffy," he choked. _

_In his despair, he didn't hear or notice the footsteps coming his way. _

Angel groaned, looking around groggily in confusion. The back of his head ached, reminding him of the quick shot of pain he felt before falling unconscious in the warehouse. He jolted in his place when he realized he was back in the cage, his hands tied behind him and his mouth covered in duct tape. He felt his heart clench. Faith and Wesley knew he was back. Did they lose so much trust in him that they had to do this? Angel squirmed slightly, trying to release himself from his bindings. His calls for help were far too muffled for anyone upstairs to hear him, but to his surprise, the basement door open. He perked up when he saw his son come down the stairs, a smile forming behind the tape. It felt like ages since he last saw his beautiful boy. "Hmfh!"

Angel's eyebrows scrunched together when he saw the look Connor was giving him. He shook his head, trying to find a way to show him that he was sorry, that he hadn't meant to hurt Buffy.

"Hmm! Hmpfh!"

"I had to do this to you," Connor told him. Angel's fidgeting stopped. Connor had done this? "I'm sorry… No, I'm not!"

The teen looked like he wanted to smack himself. He turned away and rubbed his face in agitation.

"I'm not sorry! Because you aren't my father! You're a- a monster! Dad would _never _do that to her!"

Angel looked down at his feet guiltily. He couldn't take Connor's glare. But suddenly, the boy was on his knees in front of the cage, forcing himself into his field of vision. Connor's shoulder's were shaking and his eyes were clenched shut.

"But that's not true, is it? Mom kept reminding me over and over again but you _are _my father. And that's why I can't kill you. I can't make you pay for what you did. Faith and Wesley… they wanted to talk to me, wanted to reason with me and give their excuses about why you need to be killed," The boy pulled at his hair.

Angel, who had realized that Connor was unaware of the ensoulment, began struggling against his bindings once more.

"I have to keep you protected, so I can get him back. So I can see Angel again. Even if it means keeping you alive after what you did to her."

"Mm! Hrrrm!"

Their attention turned upwards when they both heard the sound of feet scurrying above them. Connor stood, grabbing an axe from the corner. "Don't take this as a sign of affection," he muttered. "I'm doing this for dad. I'm gonna make sure you get locked away for good, you son of a bitch."

"Connor?! Baby, where are you?"

The boy's tense frame slackened. "Mom?"

Moments later, they were all rushing down the stairs. "Connor, thank god!" She looked behind him and gaped at the sight. "What-"

"I won't let them hurt him!" He shouted, glaring at Wesley and Faith. "That's what you were gonna say at the hospital, right? That you have to kill him? That he was too out of control, that there was no going back anymore-"

"No, Connor," Wesley said calmly. "That wasn't it at all."

"You stay away," he warned when Wesley came forward, taking a step closer to the cage. He held the axe up to them as a threat. "You may have given up on him, but I won't! I'll _never _give up because he's my father! No matter what he did! Even if the Oracles can't give him his soul back, even if he stays like this forever! I'll find a way!" A few tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, mom… I'm so sorry, but if you all can't forgive him for what he's done, I will. Because he's still my father, I know he is. Even without the soul. I can't let you hurt him."

Buffy bit her lip. She stepped forward and pushed the axe away from him. "Sweetie," she chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Let your father out of the cage."

"Wh-what?"

"You're right. Angelus is your father. In the same way Darla is your mother. Biologically. That's all the claim Angelus has on you. Thankfully, Angel gets that and the rest of the perks of being your father. So you don't have to do shit for Angelus, least of all forgive him, because that evil?" She grinned. "That's the kind of evil we don't have to forgive. Though I'm really proud you're starting to learn how to put all the angry mean vengeance stuff away, baby. Soon enough, you can start channeling it towards the right things, and not the homicidal monster your father has the unfortunately good luck of sharing a body with. That being said, that is _definitely _your father in there."

"B-but- huh?"

Connor looked at the vampire behind him. Angel shrugged his shoulder helplessly. "Hmm," he hummed with a laugh.

"_You may be pleasantly surprised."_

"Holy hell," he wheezed. "He's already back… that's why the Oracles said-" Connor blushed violently as he fished for the keys in his pocket and fumbled with the lock on the door. "Stupid cryptic, ridiculous- Dad!" When he finally got the cage open, he dropped to his father's side and hugged him while untying the ropes around his wrists. When Angel was finally free, he ripped the duct tape off of his mouth, tossed it aside and held his son close to him. "I'm sorry! God, I'm an idiot! I thought you were still Angelus!"

"It's alright, kid," he told him. "I'm sorry you had to see me that way."

Connor tightened his arms around Angel's shoulders, burying his face into the fabric that rested upon them. "It wasn't you."

Angel ruffled his son's hair lovingly. "No, it wasn't."

* * *

><p>"And you're sure it's permanent?"<p>

The Oracle didn't bother hiding his irritation. "Tonight will tell, I assume."

Buffy grinned, wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. "I guess so. Thank you again, for everything. I know we'll be seeing your faces a lot more, right?"

The Sister squeezed her hand. "I am certain we will meet again."

Buffy was saddened by the answer, knowing this was another goodbye. "Until we do, I guess." The slayer gave both of them a long hug, unwilling to let either of them go. Buffy smiled at Connor over their shoulders. "Man, this sucks," she sighed. "I'll miss you both."

"You will survive without us. I have confidence in you all," the Brother told her. "Shall we say our farewells to our young champion, sister?"

Angel took their place at Buffy's side when the Oracles followed Connor out to the courtyard. "You alright?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm just really relieved to see you again."

He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. "I've missed you too. What did they say?"

"Safer than safe," she sang happily. "But we should definitely test it out with cuffs, just to make sure."

Though his eyes darkened appreciatively, he couldn't help but run his hand along her cast. "I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"Don't," she commanded. "You aren't Angelus. I know that, so don't apologize for something he did."

"Buffy-"

"Shh!" He frowned, but she stood on her toes and kissed his jaw. "I love you." Angel pressed his forehead against hers and pecked the space between her eyebrows. She sighed, knowing it would be a long time before he forgave himself for what happened. The two smiled when Connor came back in and joined them. "Hey, sweetie." Buffy rubbed his back when he squeezed himself between them and hugged his father for the tenth time that night. "You good?"

"Good."

She nodded. "I'm gonna go upstairs and check on what Willow's been doing for Cordy. Meet you guys up there? We should probably talk before getting some rest."

They watched her disappear up the stairs. Connor looked at his father somberly. "Dad, I need to tell you something important." Angel glanced around the lobby. Gunn and Fred were home, sitting on the couch and talking quietly. Wesley was across from them, filling them in on everything that happened. "My room?" he suggested. They went up together. Angel felt Connor's anxiety radiating off of him. When they were finally at the teen's bedroom, with no one to listen to them, Angel took an unneeded breath.

"So? I guess we can't get one victory in without having another obstacle thrown our way."

Connor reached into his back pocket and, after finding what he wanted, placed the object in his father's hand. "The Oracles gave it to me. They said you would need it one day soon."

Angel brought the amulet to his eyes, examining it carefully. "They say what it was?"

"An amulet." The vampire snorted. "It's powerful. And dangerous. They said it had purifying powers, and would be important for a 'final battle.' It gives strength to one ensouled, but stronger than a human."

"What the hell does that mean?" he muttered.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But we both know who's the only one that can use it."

"Me." He stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll get Wes to look into it. Let's not tell your mother about this until we find out some more about it, okay?"

"Which reminds me. We have one more thing to talk about."

"Which is?"

Connor gave him an accusing frown. "When are you going to tell mom about the Shanshu Prophecy?"

Angel's face fell. "Where did you hear about that?"

"They told me about it when they gave me the amulet." It suddenly felt heavier in his pocket. "It's going to be a choice isn't it?" the boy asked, coming to the same realization as his father. "Using the amulet or fulfilling the Shanshu prophecy."

"This is exactly why I haven't told your mother about it yet," he confessed. "I don't want her to get her hopes up just for them to be crushed if it doesn't come true or if I-"

"Don't say it," Connor interrupted. "That's not happening."

"Con-"

"Dad, please," he begged. "Just drop it for now. I won't tell mom about the amulet or the Shanshu. Just… don't."

"Knock knock!" They heard from outside the door. "You guys in there?"

Angel gave him one last look before opening the door. "Come on in."

Buffy kicked the door shut with her foot and pulled them both towards the bed one at a time. She giggled when they landed on either side of her with a bounce. "My boys," she beamed contentedly. "I'm so happy to have my boys with me." She got herself comfy between them as they rested against the wall. Angel snaked his arm around her waist while Connor took her hand in his. "Willow's still working on it, but we're hoping for the best."

"Good," Angel responded. "That's…good."

"And Dawn and Tara will be here by tomorrow morning. Xander and Anya, the next day... So, we still having the song and dance, or can we agree that we all know what we want to say to each other?"

"Angelus is never coming back, and I won't ever have to see his face again?" Connor started.

"Anything that comes our way, we'll get through as a family?" Angel continued.

"Nothing can break the bonds of our love?"

"Come what may, never give up, never surrender?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright! But seriously, through our Quor'toth post-trauma, and what's going to be a long few months of daddy's self-deprecation… we'll get through this because we'll be together."

"Yeah," Angel agreed confidently. "No more nonsense, no more Angelus-"

"Definitely no more Angelus," Buffy exclaimed joyfully.

Angel gingerly placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the bandages wrapped around her stab wound. "I love you guys," he told them. He smiled at Connor, whose gaze was meaningful, knowing, but warm. "More than all the stars in the night sky."

They spent a few more hours on Connor's bed, enjoying their little time away from the world and the problems they would confront later on.

**End**


End file.
